


"На синеве не вспененной волны..."

by DRAGON4488



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAGON4488/pseuds/DRAGON4488
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Данте Габриэль Россетти – подающий большие надежды, молодой художник и поэт, бунтарь, красавец и сердцеед – сидел в пабе, подперев обеими руками подбородок и хмуря соболиные брови, сосредоточенно гипнотизировал взглядом пустой бокал. Жизнь, еще совсем недавно такая сияющая, полная безграничных возможностей и сладких соблазнов, на данный момент казалась ему отвратительно серой, скучной и безнадежной. <br/>Но все же она (жизнь) иногда преподносит сюрпризы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работа написана по заявке, выложенной на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/requests/213724  
> К некоторым главам прилагаются мои рисунки. Надеюсь, они понравятся читателям)

Данте Габриэль Россетти – подающий большие надежды, молодой художник и поэт, бунтарь, красавец и сердцеед – сидел в пабе, подперев обеими руками подбородок и хмуря соболиные брови, сосредоточенно гипнотизировал взглядом пустой бокал. Жизнь, еще совсем недавно такая сияющая, полная безграничных возможностей и сладких соблазнов, на данный момент казалась ему отвратительно серой, скучной и безнадежной.  
Рёскин выдвинул ему ультиматум – или Данте прекращает вести разгульный образ жизни, разбазаривая свой талант, и создает наполненный девственной чистоты шедевр или пытается найти нового покровителя. С последним шансов не было абсолютно никаких – никто из критиков не хотел связываться с полусумасшедшим, развратным революционером, каким бы талантливым он ни был. Все остальные предпочитали таких, как Джон Миллес или, на худой конец, таких, как Уильям Хант, впавший в очередную крайность в попытке очистить свою душу, дабы найти Путь Господень и замолить былые грехи.  
– Черт… – прошипел Россетти, запуская тонкие длинные пальцы в блестящую черную шевелюру и превращая ее из гладких упругих кудрей в спутанное воронье гнездо, – сукин сын…  
Джон Рёскин заказал «Благовещение».  
Охватившая молодого художника тоска, вперемешку с глупой злостью, объяснялась просто – Данте Габриэль Россетти не любил, а правильней сказать, презирал все законы божьи, косвенным или прямым образом намекающие на непорочность. Его свободолюбивая и любвеобильная натура не признавала каких-либо ограничений и табу в плотских утехах, заставляя находиться в постоянном поиске новых ощущений и в бесконечной смене партнеров. Но в этот раз критик, до сей поры терпеливо сносящий распущенность своего подопечного, был непреклонен.  
Не отрывая взгляда от пустого бокала, неярко поблескивающего гранями в тусклом свете свечей, Данте криво усмехнулся.  
– Что грустим, мой друг?  
Крепкая рука сжала его плечо, заставив тихо крякнуть и всем корпусом развернуться к ее обладателю – высокому молодому человеку с косматой неухоженной бородой. Данте вытянул крошку хлеба, уютно устроившуюся среди спутанных рыжеватых волос, и вздохнул.  
– Привет, Маньяк. Постриги уже бороду… или ты делаешь в ней запасы на «черный» день?  
Уильям Хант шумно втянул широкими ноздрями воздух – вспышки гнева, обусловленные долгим воздержанием, становились все чаще и неожиданней – и тут же расслабленно откинулся на высокую деревянную спинку дивана.  
– Черный день от меня далек, как Дева Мария от гулящей девки, ты же знаешь, – ответил он глухим голосом.  
– Что, продал очередной шедевр? – безучастно поинтересовался Россетти, беря в руки пустой бокал и проводя по его граням тонким изящным пальцем – смертельно хотелось напиться, а денег, как всегда не было.  
Он медленно выдохнул на поблескивающее стекло и, задумчиво наблюдая за тем, как влага от его дыхания испаряется с чистой поверхности, усмехнулся. Гулящая девка и Дева Мария – Хант, сам не осознавая того, попал прямо в яблочко.  
Маньяку стало стыдно. Габриэль – единственный из их Братства прерафаэлитов – был демонстративно проигнорирован на последней выставке, и это было совершенно незаслуженно.  
– Продал, – честно признался художник и осторожно скосил серые глаза на итальянца. – А у тебя как? Рёскин, я слышал, сделал тебе заказ?  
– Сделал, – пробурчал Россетти и, оставив наконец-то бокал в покое, поднял темные глаза на друга, – «Благовещение».  
– О! – воскликнул Уильям, – Так это же замечательно! В чем же причина твоей меланхолии?  
– В чем?! – соболиные брови взлетели вверх и Данте звонко рассмеялся. – Как всегда – в натурщиках, черт их дери! В моделях! – воскликнул он, промолчав об истинной причине.  
– Тебе нужна модель для образа Марии? – оживился Маньяк.  
– О, нет, – покачал головой итальянец, – Мария есть. Мисс Розалия – что за идиотское имя – прекрасно подойдет на ее роль: тонкая, изящная, с глазами испуганной лани – сама невинность, пока дело не касается постели, согласилась. Но вот на роль архангела Гавриила, несущего благую весть, у меня нет никого. Понимаешь, Маньяк? Ни-ко-го! Все эти облезлые жеманные котята, обитающие в Академии, я уже не говорю о борделях… – Данте махнул рукой, – порочные ничтожества, а мне нужен чистый ангел… Где его взять? Не в Садах же – там таких нет… – он с отчаяньем посмотрел на друга. – Мне нужен ангел, Маньяк. Ты понимаешь?  
Хант неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– Можем обратиться к Фрэду. У него чутье на нужных нам натурщиков, вспомни Лиззи…  
Россетти болезненно поморщился. Напоминание о прекрасной рыжеволосой шляпнице, отказавшей ему – соблазнителю, не ведающему отказа – позировать, все еще отдавалось слабыми уколами в сердце.  
– Лиззи не в счет. В итоге все равно не получилось с ней поработать, хоть она и была идеальным вариантом, – возразил Габриэль и усмехнулся. – Фрэд мог бы узнать заранее, что она замужем и не ставить нас в неловкое положение. Так что ему я не доверяю. Не хочу стать участником очередного конфуза.  
– Прошу прощения…  
Тихий голос заставил Данте встрепенуться.  
– О, Фрэд… привет, мой друг. Мы тут… э-э-э… обсуждаем кое-что.  
– Я слышал. Прошу прощения, – повторил застенчивый журналист – верный друг и последователь Братства.  
– Тогда ты в курсе, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Россетти, притягивая его к столу за край фрака, – и я рассчитываю на твою помощь!  
Фрэд смущенно кашлянул.  
– Правда?  
– Ну, конечно! – улыбка итальянца способна была затмить солнце и заставить простить ее обладателю все. Абсолютно все.  
– Кхм… – журналист бросил вопросительный взгляд на Ханта и, наткнувшись на две непроницаемые льдинки, опустил взгляд. – Вообще-то, да… Думаю, я могу помочь тебе, Габриэль, с поиском натурщика. Посмотри за стойку.  
– Что? – Россетти непонимающе захлопал длинными черными ресницами. – Ты имеешь в виду мистера Тейлора? – ему с трудом удалось сдержать внутри дикий хохот.  
– За стойку… – мягко повторил Фрэд и чуть кивнул головой, предлагая художнику все же последовать его совету.  
Данте взглянул. И обомлел…  
– Кто это?.. – с трудом ворочая языком от изумления, спросил итальянец, впившись взглядом горящих карих глаз в невысокого подростка.  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечом журналист, – но этот юноша стоит за стойкой пару месяцев, по-моему.  
– Как я мог его не заметить? – Данте неосознанно потянулся к шее, чтобы расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу белоснежной рубахи. Почему-то стало трудно дышать. – Где были мои глаза?  
– На дне бокала, я полагаю, – усмехнулся Маньяк и, заметив вспыхнувший в карих глазах лихорадочный блеск – блеск, который был ему очень хорошо знаком – быстро добавил: – Однако, Габриэль, ему явно нет и пятнадцати. Ты же не станешь…  
Он не успел закончить – художник и поэт, бунтарь, красавец и сердцеед сорвался с места, опрокинув чертов пустой бокал, упавший на пол и со звоном расколовшийся на десятки тусклых осколков.  
– Габриэль!..  
Но Данте уже оказался подле стойки, учтиво улыбаясь хозяину заведения.  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Тейлор.  
– О, мистер Россетти, – без явного восторга поприветствовал его грузный мужчина. – Как обстоят дела с моим портретом?  
– Чудесно! Великолепно! Но… в данный момент я слегка занят и не могу его закончить – мистер Рёскин сделал мне срочный заказ, но можете не сомневаться – ваш прекрасный лик останется в веках! – искрясь словно фейерверк, затараторил художник, мимоходом пожимая протянутую потную руку и устремляя горящий взгляд на тихого юношу, замершего в тени хозяина. – Я ищу натурщика, мистер Тейлор.  
– М-да? Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
– Думаю, да! – кивнул Россетти. – Этот юноша… да, вы, молодой человек! Могу я попросить вас приблизиться к свету?  
Юноша, таящийся за необъятной спиной, вопросительно вскинул брови, взглянув в заплывшие щелочки глаз обернувшегося к нему мистера Тейлора.  
– Тимоти, иди сюда, – велел хозяин заведения.  
Юноша повиновался, вступив в свет мерцающих свечей.  
– Тимоти?.. – взгляд карих глаз мгновенно пробежался по хрупкой фигуре подростка и остановился на лице. – Какое редкое, чудесное имя! И как же оно вам подходит! Вернее, подходит тому невинному образу…  
– Мистер Россетти, – перебил его хозяин и задвинул покрасневшего юношу обратно за спину, – потрудитесь объяснить, что вы хотите? Тимоти – мой племянник, и я не позволю ему ввязываться в ваши темные и непристойные игры…  
– Позвольте!.. – Данте вскинул руки. – О каких непристойных играх идет речь?!  
– Я знаю, о чем говорю, – тихо и вкрадчиво объявил мистер Тейлор.  
– Господь с вами! – рассмеялся художник. – Мне нужен натурщик для образа архангела Гавриила! Архангела, несущего благую весть – понимаете? А ваш племянник – само воплощение невинности, во всяком случае, внешне. Ах, пожалуйста, позвольте ему попозировать мне! Если, – он вытянул шею, глянув на притаившегося за могучей спиной дяди юношу и улыбнулся, – сам молодой человек тоже не против.  
– Архангела? – с некоторым сомнением в голосе протянул мистер Тейлор.  
– Да-да! Сам Рёскин заказал мне написать «Благовещение», и участие в этом проекте – это ли не честь для столь юного создания? Сколько вам лет, молодой человек? Полагаю, около пятнадцати?  
– Семнадцать… мне семнадцать лет, мистер Россетти, и я не против, – тихо ответил Тимоти, робко косясь на родственника.  
Данте зажмурился довольным котом, услышав звук его голоса – нежный перелив серебряных колокольчиков.  
– Семнадцать… – прошептал он и распахнул раскосые глаза, пригвоздив ими вспыхнувшего юношу к месту. – Простите, если невольно оскорбил вас, Тимоти.  
– Нет, что вы, – потупив взор, ответил юноша и смущенно улыбнулся, обнаруживая на гладких щеках очаровательные ямочки. – Я знаю, что выгляжу совершенным мальчишкой.  
– И ведешь себя так же, – пробурчал мистер Тейлор, кладя огромную руку на его хрупкое плечо.  
Юноша вздрогнул, подняв большие голубые глаза на дядю.  
– Так что же вы мне ответите? Вы согласны позволить своему племяннику поработать со мной над благочестивым заказом мистера Рёскина? – спросил Габриэль, не отрывая взгляда от пылающего лица Тимоти.  
Мистер Тейлор задумчиво пожевал губу, не убирая руки с плеча юноши, а потом подтолкнул его к художнику.  
– Мой портрет не будет стоить мне ни пенса, мистер Россетти.  
– Разумеется, – быстро согласился Данте, протягивая руку Тимоти. – Счастлив познакомиться с вами, молодой человек, и буду еще более счастлив поработать с вами.  
– Благодарю вас, мистер Россетти, – произнес Тимоти, пожимая тонкие пальцы, – но посмею возразить вам – это я счастлив стать моделью для великого художника.  
Мистер Тейлор, фыркнув, закатил глаза и вернулся к своим делам, оставив молодых людей наедине и предоставив им возможность все обсудить.  
– Простите, Тимоти, но я всегда знал, что ваш дядя тот еще скупердяй, – шепотом сообщил художник и подмигнул юноше. – Быстро же он согласился отдать вас в мое распоряжение в обмен на бесплатный портрет.  
Тимоти тихонько прыснул и покачал головой.  
– Просто он очень давно о нем мечтал, но да, вы правы – каждый раз ворчал по поводу его стоимости, а тут подвернулась возможность получить его даром.  
Они негромко рассмеялись, поглядывая на мистера Тейлора, разливающего в огромные кружки темный эль.  
– Итак, вы обо мне слышали? – спросил Данте, вновь повернувшись к Тимоти, продолжая удерживать его теплую ладонь и облокачиваясь на стойку.  
Юноша кивнул и осторожно высвободил руку. Художник очаровательно улыбнулся.  
– Уверяю, бόльшая часть всего – злые сплетни и домыслы.  
– Грехи других судить вы так усердно рветесь, начните со своих и до чужих не доберетесь… – процитировал юноша и скромно опустил глаза, в очередной раз залившись ярким румянцем.  
– О! – итальянец в удивлении приподнял красивую бровь. – А вы весьма умны, молодой человек. Представляется мне, что общение с вами будет весьма приятным. Возможно, хотите присоединиться к нам? – он повел рукой в сторону столика, за которым устроились члены Братства, с любопытством наблюдающие за ними.  
– Благодарю, мистер Россетти, но вынужден отказаться, – тихо произнес Тимоти, поглядывая на широкую спину мистера Тейлора. – Я помогаю дяде.  
– Что ж, – улыбнулся Габриэль, – очень жаль. Но да ладно. Я думаю, что у нас с вами теперь будет достаточно времени для общения и… хм-м… более тесного знакомства.  
Перегнувшись через стойку, он окинул фигуру подростка оценивающим взглядом и покачал головой.  
– Вы божественно красивы, Тимоти. Вам говорил кто-нибудь об этом? – тихо произнес он и быстро поднял глаза на лицо будущей модели. – Не понимаю, как я мог быть таким слепцом и не заметить вас раньше? – Габриэль склонил голову набок, покусывая пухлую нижнюю губу. – Могу я попросить вас повернуться? Дело в том, что по замыслу я буду писать вас, простите… – он кашлянул, – так сказать с тыла…  
Тимоти послушно повернулся к нему спиной. Стройная подтянутая фигура юноши в мерцающем свете свечей выглядела безумно привлекательно. Гибкая спина, округлые, соблазнительно выпирающие под грубой тканью простых штанов ягодицы, мягкое золотое сияние шелковистых кудрей, едва доходящих до длинной шеи и сама шея, выглядывающая из ворота свободной рубахи – все это заставило художника судорожно сглотнуть.  
– Когда вы сможете приступить к работе со мной? – выдохнул Габриэль.  
Тимоти повернулся и замер, наткнувшись на горящий взгляд итальянца. Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем юноша моргнул, сбрасывая оцепенение, и пожал плечами.  
– Я свободен каждый день до обеда.  
– Великолепно! – тряхнул смоляными кудрями Россетти. – Жду вас завтра к десяти утра.


	2. Chapter 2

Без нескольких минут десять Тимоти Тейлор бодро взбежал по скрипящим ступенькам и замер с поднятой рукой у дверей студии, задержав дыхание.  
Юноша почти не спал ночью, волнуясь из-за предстоящей встречи с художником. И на это была, по крайней мере, одна причина – он был тихим и преданным поклонником таланта Габриэля.  
Иногда, не особо афишируя перед дядей свою страсть к прекрасному, юноша сбегал в первой половине дня в Королевскую Академию, где с немым восторгом прохаживался по залам и галереям и – с особым интересом и трепетом – посещал нечастые выставки Братства. Его восхищали картины, написанные импульсивным и презирающим любые рамки итальянцем. Полотна Данте, по мнению надутых критиков, к разговорам которых Тимоти приклеивал уши, пускай и являлись несколько плоскими, но было в них что-то, что притягивало взгляд и заставляло навсегда запомнить руку мастера, чтобы потом безошибочно определить ее среди тысячи шедевров. В них был вызов всем канонам и стандартам. В них была загадочная чувственность. В них было волшебство. И стать частью этого волшебства для юноши было равносильно исполнению самого заветного желания.  
Все пару месяцев, что он стоял за стойкой в пабе, он каждый вечер томился в ожидании, посматривая на столик, за которым по обыкновению располагались члены Братства, и каждый раз встречал их шумное появление с замершим сердцем и с робкой надеждой когда-нибудь хоть немного прикоснуться к их миру.  
Тимоти зажмурился, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. Он не просто так процитировал строки великого Шекспира: слишком много грязных сплетен он слышал о Россетти, но, во-первых, считал, что каждый должен критически взглянуть на себя, прежде чем осуждать других; во-вторых, он предпочитал верить далеко не всему услышанному, испытывая глубочайшее уважение к бунтарской и страстной натуре художника. К своему сожалению, сам он обладал спокойным и даже стеснительным нравом, возможно именно поэтому горящий бешеным пламенем красавец-брюнет так его привлекал, заставляя жадно впитывать любую информацию о нем, но потом решительно ее фильтровать. Тимоти без сомнений был идеалистом и, да простит его Господь, Данте стал для него – кумиром. И теперь, после неожиданного знакомства и лестных слов, сказанных Габриэлем, ему меньше всего хотелось увидеть разочарование в темных раскосых глазах. Правда, он совершенно не представлял, сможет ли поддержать достойную беседу и не показаться выскочкой или, того хуже, глупым семнадцатилетним несмышленышем. Но ведь модели не обязательно разговаривать? Нужно всего лишь стоять, замерев в какой-нибудь нелепой позе, хотя, что могло быть нелепого в позе архангела – Тимоти тоже не представлял. Он вздохнул. Он слишком много думает, а это, как утверждает его дядя, обычно не доводит до добра.  
Юноша встряхнул золотистыми кудрями и усмехнулся своим переживаниям. И правда, зачем гадать и изводиться, когда для счастья ему, по большому счету, достаточно просто перешагнуть порог этой студии и окунуться в загадочный мир своего кумира?  
Глубоко вдохнув свежий утренний воздух, Тимоти вежливо постучался и надавил на ручку. Дверь оказалась не заперта.  
– Мистер Россетти? – позвал юноша, заглядывая внутрь.  
Порыв ветра, ворвавшийся в открытые нараспашку окна и пронесшийся по студии озорным сквозняком, взъерошил золотистую челку, густой завесой прикрывшую яркие голубые глаза. Тимоти часто заморгал, убирая с лица растрепавшиеся кудри, и, проскользнув в студию, чтобы прекратить возникший сквозняк, неожиданно громко хлопнул дверью. Вздрогнув, он нерешительно застыл на пороге, с любопытством осматривая жилище великого художника.  
К его некоторому удивлению, в необъятной студии, занимающей все мансардное помещение старого дома, оказалось совсем немного мебели: большой письменный стол, несколько стульев с полинявшей обивкой, древнее кресло, пошарпанный комод и огромная разворошенная кровать с красивой кованой спинкой. Пикантность жилищу придавали широкие бледно-лиловые полосы воздушной ткани, по-видимому, шелка, подвешенные под потолком и раздувающиеся на ветру, наподобие парусов, а также густо оплетающая стены изумрудная зелень комнатного плюща. Как и ожидал Тимоти, все возможные плоские поверхности, включая пол и широкую каминную полку, были завалены баночками с красками, разномастными кистями, карандашами, огрызками угля, картоном и бумагой с незаконченными набросками и прочей художественной утварью. Две палитры, небрежно брошенные на ящике у большого мольберта с подготовленным холстом, рябили сложным узором смешанных оттенков, а в воздухе, несмотря на распахнутые окна, витал ни с чем не сравнимый запах художественной мастерской.  
– Мистер Россетти? – громче позвал юноша, и почти подпрыгнул, когда небольшая дверца, ведущая в соседнюю комнату – или гардеробную, или ванную, или еще бог знает куда – распахнулась, и на ее пороге показался взъерошенный полуголый хозяин.  
Не заметив Тимоти, Габриэль с сонным видом почесал грудь, покрытую густой черной порослью, прошел к слабо тлеющему камину и снял закопченный чайник.  
Юноша смущенно кашлянул.  
– Доброе утро.  
Чуть не выронив горячую ношу, Данте резко вскинул голову.  
– Матерь Божья! – воскликнул он, схватившись за сердце и уставившись на Тимоти испуганными глазами. Но, увидев, что за гость побеспокоил его в столь раннее время, расцвел широкой улыбкой. – О-о! Утро доброе, молодой человек! – он прошел к столу, небрежно поставил дымящийся чайник на один из набросков и глянул на раскрытые карманные часы. – Я назначил вам на десять? – с некоторым замешательством уточнил Габриэль и, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок белокурой головы, усмехнулся. – Вы пунктуальны.  
Тимоти скромно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
– Прошу простить мой вид, я только поднялся, – извинился Габриэль, накидывая на плечи просторную серую рубаху, заляпанную краской. – Впрочем, придите вы минут на десять раньше – застали бы меня в еще более пикантном виде. Кстати… – пробормотал он под нос, снова подхватывая чайник и направляясь к небольшой дверце, – нехорошо заставлять даму ждать… Розалия, твоя горячая вода готова!  
Художник бросил на юношу хитрый взгляд и, увидев, как тот покосился на кровать с перевернутой вверх дном постелью, рассмеялся.  
– Господи, Тимоти, вы обладаете очаровательной способностью краснеть по любому поводу! Пожалуйста, не стойте столбом – проходите, я сейчас.  
Данте исчез в соседней комнате, не прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Тимоти, мысленно проклиная свою «способность», которая так очаровала художника, сделал шаг и замер, услышав откровенный влажный звук поцелуя, а потом мелодичное хихиканье и тихий возглас:  
– Ненасытный!.. – Снова поцелуй и шелестящий стон. – Ну и как ты собираешься рисовать, когда твои штаны снова распирает?  
– Писать, радость моя – я пишу, а не рисую… и я не виноват, что ты не оставляешь мне шансов и заставляешь мои чресла вновь и вновь желать тебя… м-м-м… – Тимоти, став невольным свидетелем пикантного разговора, вспыхнул еще ярче. – Лишь здесь любви творится волшебство: пока, противясь действию его, бегут часы, сбиваясь в тёмный ком, часы любви в пространстве огневом поют, и всё лучится оттого…*  
Тимоти, которому хотелось провалиться сквозь пол, с невольным восторгом вслушался в рифмованные строки.  
– Но и правда – нам пора, Розалия. Наш Гавриил уже тут и жаждет принести тебе благую весть.  
Девушка снова захихикала.  
В конце концов, после еще нескольких влажных поцелуев, совершенно растрепанный и тяжело дышащий Данте вернулся в студию.  
– Простите, Тимоти, – без тени смущения солнечно улыбнулся он, сверкая потемневшими глазами. – Я вчера слегка перебрал, а лучшее средство от похмелья – жаркие объятия.  
Юноша чуть кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на причинное место художника, намекающее о нереализованном желании. Возможно, он зря настолько идеализировал Россетти? Впрочем, все происходящее вовсе не говорит о похоти, решил он. Разве Данте не может быть влюблен в свою «Марию»? Может. Успокоившись этой мыслью, Тимоти улыбнулся итальянцу.  
– Не понимаю я Маньяка… Как он это терпит?.. – усмехнувшись, проворчал Данте и слегка поморщился, запахивая рубаху и прикрывая возбужденную часть тела, а затем, как ни в чем небывало продолжил: – Итак, вам нужно переодеться. Проходите за ширму, я сейчас подам ваш костюм…  
Юноша прошел за пестро расшитую ширму и нерешительно потеребил пуговицу своего простого камзола.  
– Простите, мистер Россетти, мне снимать…  
– Все, – не дав ему договорить, ответил художник и бесцеремонно заглянул за яркую преграду, – снимайте все. И, – он тепло улыбнулся, – Тимоти, давайте договоримся обращаться друг к другу на «ты», иначе я начну ощущать себя стариком. А мне, между прочим, всего двадцать два, так что я не намного старше. Договорились?  
– Д-да, – пролепетал юноша, – если вам… тебе так будет угодно…  
– Вот и замечательно! – просиял Габриэль и всунул ему в руки нечто белоснежное и почти невесомое. – Переодевайся.  
Тимоти скинул с себя одежду, аккуратно сложил ее на стуле и развернул предложенный итальянцем «костюм». Глаза юноши поползли на лоб – им оказалась длинная шелковая туника, вернее две полоски ткани, которые он должен был завязать на плечах тонкими лентами, и которые при малейшем дуновении ветерка легко бы предоставили его обнаженное тело на всеобщее обозрение.  
– О, боже… – прошептал юноша и, откашлявшись, выглянул из-за ширмы.  
– Мист… э-э… Габриэль, а… разве пояса или веревки не будет? Просто… – Тимоти запнулся и опустил глаза.  
Данте удивленно вскинул брови, пытаясь понять, для чего его модели понадобилась веревка, и, уразумев, покачал головой. В темных глазах отчаянно заплясали бесенята.  
– Нет, мой друг, – со вздохом объявил он и, сложив руки на груди, склонил набок голову. – Ну же, не стоит смущаться, Тимоти. И могу тебя заверить – никогда не стоит стесняться своего тела, тем более такого, как у тебя. – Данте обаятельно улыбнулся. – Отбрось ненужные сомнения и одевайся, мой Гавриил.  
Юноша вздохнул, понурив голову.  
Облачившись в сомнительную тунику, он вышел из-за ширмы и вопросительно посмотрел на художника.  
– Ох, просто великолепно! – воскликнул Данте, окинув его горящим взглядом с головы до ног. – Пожалуйста, сюда, – он указал на невесть откуда взявшуюся низкую кушетку, стоящую у стены под самым окном.  
Тимоти прошел, куда ему было велено, придерживая норовящую взлететь тунику.  
– Она будет развиваться, – виновато произнес он, смущенно краснея и комкая легкую ткань.  
– Не беспокойся, я прикрою окно, – пообещал Габриэль и, подавив озорной смешок, взял его за плечи, по-хозяйски развернув лицом к стене.  
Юноша вздрогнул, когда пальцы художника прошлись по его телу, расправляя мягкие складки ткани, и закусил губу.  
– Так… – Данте нежно обхватил его руки, придал им нужное положение и отстранился, оглядывая результат. – Замечательно. Осталось несколько штрихов.  
Стремительным шагом итальянец подошел к комоду, критично оглядел букет цветов, стоящий на нем в большой пузатой вазе и, немного поколебавшись, вытянул ветку белой лилии. Вернувшись обратно к юноше, он вложил цветок в его правую руку и поправил светлые кудри.  
– Теперь замри, – велел Данте и отошел на несколько шагов, чтобы оценить завершенный образ.  
Он уже готов был удовлетворенно кивнуть, когда резкое дуновение ветра, ворвавшееся в так и не прикрытое им окно, всколыхнуло легкое облачение Тимоти, явив в просвете двух полос шелка стройное бедро. Данте задержал дыхание, не в силах отвести глаза от мраморной кожи.  
Юноша пошевелился, явно чувствуя неловкость и желая вернуть тунику на место, но художник хрипло произнес:  
– Не двигайся, прошу…  
Тимоти обреченно прикрыл глаза и застыл, остро ощущая свою наготу и полную беззащитность.  
– А вот и я!  
Изящная рыжеволосая девица в такой же белой тунике, как у Тимоти, но подвязанной серебряным пояском, выпорхнула из ванной, подбежала к итальянцу и, легко поцеловав его в щеку, запрыгнула на кушетку, с интересом воззрившись на Тимоти.  
– Доброе утро, солнышко! – кокетливо улыбнулась она, когда юноша распахнул ресницы и чуть кивнул белокурой головой.  
Девица вытянула тонкую шею, бесстыдно заглядывая в прореху между шелковыми полосами, скользнула загоревшимся взглядом по лицу юноши и с восторгом посмотрела на итальянца.  
– Святая Мария! Он просто прелесть, Габриэль! Сущий ангел! Где ты его нашел? Неужели в Садах?  
Россетти взъерошил волосы, выходя из оцепенения.  
– Нет. Знакомься, Розалия, это Тимоти. Тимоти, это Розалия, наша «Мария».  
– Очень приятно, – тихо произнес юноша, невероятным усилием воли подавляя желание завернуться в шелковую ткань, словно в кокон, а лучше – ринуться за ширму, натянуть свою простую, но надежную одежду и покинуть студию до того, как сгорит от стыда и смущения.  
– Мне тоже, – улыбнулась девушка и, подмигнув ему, поиграла юрким язычком между розовых пухлых губок.  
От такого откровенно непристойного заигрывания щеки Тимоти покрылись яркими пятнами. Он быстро отвел глаза, глубоко в душе начиная жалеть, что ввязался в эту авантюру.  
Данте, заметив манипуляции Розалии, сурово сдвинул брови и быстро подошел к кушетке.  
– Спешу напомнить тебе, – сдавленно прошипел он ей в лицо, одновременно придавая ее телу нужную позу, – что ты – Мария, Матерь Божья, поэтому соблаговоли вести себя пристойно, хоть какое-то время!..  
– О, господи!.. Что я такого сделала?.. Ну, хорошо, хорошо, – закивала девушка, недовольно сморщив носик – художник довольно грубо схватил ее за руку, и тут же коварно улыбнулась, притягивая его к себе за рубаху. – Он тебе нравится, Габриэль? – спросила она шепотом и тихо рассмеялась. – Не делай удивленное лицо, я все вижу. – Данте поджал губы, сверля ее гневным взглядом. – О-о, ты хочешь его… – прошептала Розалия, приподняв тонкую бровь. – Это так легко прочесть в твоих глазах. Не волнуйся, я не стану зариться на твою добычу… – она легко оттолкнула его, расправила шелковые складки и страдальчески вздохнула.  
– Великолепно. Я счастлив, что мы поняли друг друга… – Данте солнечно улыбнулся, на всякий случай еще раз сжав ее руку.  
Она бросила на него обиженный взгляд, но тут же улыбнулась в ответ. Сердиться на Россетти было невозможно и попросту глупо, как глупо было бы сердиться на пчелу, перелетающую с одного цветка на другой. Он насладился ее нектаром и теперь жаждет испить новый. Розалия закусила пухлую губку и украдкой бросила взгляд на Тимоти. Юноша, очаровавший Габриэля, на ее опытный взгляд, без сомнений являлся воплощением самой невинности, и девушке стало очень любопытно, получится ли у бессовестного соблазнителя пригубить нектар этого невинного цветка.  
Все три часа, что они позировали, застыв словно изваяния, она больше не пыталась смутить Тимоти, добросовестно выполняя свою роль – забившись в самый уголок кушетки, она «испуганно» взирала на протянутую ей в подрагивающей руке лилию. А в коротких перерывах на отдых, скромно опустив глаза, подносила молодым людям освежающую лимонную воду.  
Как только муки творчества были завершены, Розалия быстро переоделась и, оставив на щеке Россетти мимолетный поцелуй, покинула студию, решив не мешать.

Тимоти и глазом не успел моргнуть, как они с Данте остались наедине. Он уже собирался скрыться за ширмой, когда художник обратился к нему.  
– Утомительное дело? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Габриэль, протирая кисти.  
– Что? – не сразу сообразил Тимоти.  
– Позирование, – улыбнулся итальянец, откладывая кисти и неспешно подходя к нему.  
Юноша покачал головой.  
– Нет.  
– Наверное, тебе было очень скучно? Прости, но я не был расположен к разговорам, что очень странно, ведь обычно я очень болтлив.  
– Ты работал, – улыбнулся Тимоти и поспешно добавил: – Нет, скучно мне не было. Я размышлял…  
– О чем?  
– Так… ни о чем особенном, – неопределенно ответил юноша, понимая, насколько глупо звучит его ответ.  
Итальянец с понимающим видом кивнул, приблизившись к нему почти вплотную.  
– Тимоти… – тихо и медленно произнес он, словно пробуя на вкус каждый звук, и протянул руку. – Какое все-таки замечательное у тебя имя. Такое… невинное. – Он легко коснулся красивого подбородка юноши, нежно провел пальцами по его лицу, очерчивая высокие скулы и вздохнул. – Ты весь – воплощение невинности.  
От близости художника и его бархатного, обволакивающего голоса Тимоти затрясло. Не имея сил пошевелиться, он лишь обреченно опустил ресницы.  
Рука Данте на мгновение зарылась в белокурые волны волос на его затылке, скользнула по длинной напряженной шее, провела по плечу и, задев ворот легкой туники, потянула его, оголяя нежную бархатную кожу.  
Гладкие щеки юноши словно обожгло пламенем. Он облизнул губы и нервно выдохнул.  
– Хм… ты дрожишь. Тебе холодно? – поинтересовался Габриэль, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
– Н-нет… – Тимоти поднял на него испуганные глаза.  
– Тогда отчего? – мягко спросил Данте, ближе склоняясь к блестящим и голубым, словно небеса глазам. – Ответь мне: что является причиной этой сладкой дрожи?  
– Мистер Россетти, сэр… – пролепетал юноша, хлопая ресницами и немного отступая.  
– Мы же договорились, что ты не будешь обращаться ко мне на «вы» и, уж тем более – «сэр». В чем же дело? Что произошло?  
– Не знаю… – ответил Тимоти и тяжело сглотнул – губы художника были совсем близко.  
Он чувствовал обжигающе горячее дыхание и не понимал, что с ним самим происходит. Внезапно он ощутил безумное желание прижаться к этим ярким чувственным губам своими и целовать, целовать…  
– Прости, Габриэль…  
– Назови еще раз мое имя…  
– Габриэль… – послушно прошептал юноша, не зная, куда деть свои руки – то ли поправить съехавшую с плеча тунику, то ли запустить дрожащие пальцы в золотую шевелюру. Данте откровенно смущал его. Смущал и притягивал.  
– Ты словно приоткрывшийся бутон, едва явивший миру цвет нежных лепестков, – бархатным полушепотом произнес художник.  
Испачканная краской рука накрыла дрожащие пальцы, нервно теребящие тонкую ткань.  
– Мистер Россетти… Габриэль…  
– О, мой бог… – Данте зажмурился и покачал головой, – твой голос… Я, наверное, кажусь тебе слишком наглым? – вздохнул обольститель. – Но поверь, я совсем не такой. Я умею ценить красоту и непорочность. Это такое редкое сочетание и такое… искушающее.  
Юноша вздрогнул.  
– Искушающее?..  
– Да.  
– Значит, сплетни о тебе – правда?  
– Какие именно сплетни?  
– О том, что тебе нравятся не только женщины…  
– Правда, – улыбнувшись, тихо ответил итальянец и потянул за шелковую завязку.  
Туника с тихим шорохом скользнула к стройным ногам. Габриэль взял руки юноши и развел в стороны, залюбовавшись молодым упругим телом.  
– Совершенство, – прошептал он, ощутив, как желание тугим горячим узлом завязывается внизу живота, мешая здраво мыслить.  
Впрочем, определение «здравомыслящий» к нему никогда не относилось. Он всегда шел на поводу своих инстинктов и желаний. Грубо, напролом, беря обаянием, красивыми пустыми словами и страстным напором.  
Но, взглянув в испуганные голубые глаза, он вдруг осознал, что с этим златокудрым мальчиком он не сможет так поступить.  
– Я пугаю тебя?  
Опустив глаза, Тимоти не ответил, но явная дрожь, сотрясающая стройное тело и плотно сомкнутые губы сказали Габриэлю все за него.  
– Прости. – Он выпустил его руки и отступил. – Прости, я не должен был…  
Данте запустил пальцы в черную шевелюру и прошелся по комнате, нервно кусая губы и бросая виноватые взгляды на застывшего юношу.  
– Тимоти… – нерешительно позвал художник.  
Тимоти вздрогнул, подхватил с пола тунику и, метнув на итальянца затравленный взгляд, быстро скрылся за ширмой. Так же быстро одевшись и не проронив ни слова, он покинул студию.

 

 

**ПРИ­МЕЧА­НИЯ**

*Лишь здесь люб­ви тво­рит­ся вол­шебс­тво: по­ка, про­тивясь дей­ствию его, бе­гут ча­сы, сби­ва­ясь в тём­ный ком, ча­сы люб­ви в прос­транс­тве ог­не­вом по­ют, и всё лу­чит­ся от­то­го… - Дан­те Габ­ри­эль Рос­сетти, стро­ки из со­нета XVI День люб­ви (из цик­ла со­нетов "Дом жиз­ни")


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это глава целиком и полностью посвящена Тимоти.  
> Возможно, Автор несколько сбился с ритма повествования), но он не мог упустить возможность немного покопаться в прошлом одного из главных героев), поэтому просит прощения и уверяет: в следующей главе наш прекрасный Габриэль непременно вернется (и больше не исчезнет;))

Не оставляй юноши без наказания:  
если накажешь его розгою, он не умрет;  
ты накажешь его розгою  
спасешь душу его от преисподней (23: 13–14)*

 

Тимоти сидел на заднем дворе паба на перевернутой бочке, задумчиво катая в пальцах хлебный мякиш.  
«Я пугаю тебя?»  
Юноша тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Нет, он был не испуган – он был шокирован выходкой Габриэля. Страстный итальянец поверг его в шок и всколыхнул в памяти то, что юноша хотел бы забыть навсегда. 

Еще полгода назад домом для Тимоти была закрытая школа для мальчиков в Шрусбери – городке, откуда он был родом. Его отец, крепко стоящий на ногах лавочник-середняк, был вполне способен оплачивать его обучение и полный пансион, забирая сына лишь на короткие каникулы, да изредка по воскресеньям.  
До получения свидетельства о среднем образовании Тимоти оставалось еще два года, когда отец скоропостижно скончался от удара, оставив его круглым сиротой (матушки юноша не знал – она отошла еще при родах) и единственным наследником небольшого состояния. Однако не достигший совершеннолетия Тимоти не имел права им распоряжаться, поэтому ему был назначен опекун – старший брат отца.  
Приехавший из Лондона дядя, обсудив с юношей его будущее и объяснив невозможность дальнейшего обучения в школе катастрофической нехваткой средств и лишь вскользь упомянув о родственных чувствах, предложил перебраться к нему. Тимоти без промедления согласился. У него была на то своя веская причина.  
Отъезжая от ворот школы в скрипучем кэбе, провожая взглядом стены, которые на протяжении нескольких лет были его домом, он ни секунды не жалел о принятом решении. Несмотря на страшную утрату и погасшую надежду получить достойное образование, в этот момент – он был счастлив. 

Школа для мальчиков в Шрусбери… Отдельный мир со своими законами и правилами, с жесткой дисциплиной, со скучными и с полюбившимися предметами. И с наказаниями…  
Публичная порка была привычным делом для воспитанников. Пожалуй, ни один из мальчиков не смог избежать этой унизительной экзекуции. «Поцелуй терновника» – так воспитанники окрестили жестокую расправу, учиняемую за малейшую провинность. Шесть ударов покрытыми шипами, распаренными в кипятке терновыми розгами – меньшее, на что мог рассчитывать провинившийся.   
Тимоти, благодаря кроткому нраву и усердию в учебе, удавалось не превышать этого минимума. Школа вообще казалась ему вполне сносным местом. До тех пор, пока ее порог не перешагнул новый преподаватель.

***

 

Воспитанники, выстроенные, словно на параде, встретили появление нового преподавателя математики – мистера Чарльза Вогана – любопытными взглядами и прошелестевшим над плацом ропотом.  
Тимоти, вытянув длинную шею, с волнением рассматривал высокого холеного мужчину, который со снисходительной улыбкой на тонких губах обводил воспитанников цепким взглядом, неспешно перемещая его с одного юного лица на другое. Волнение юноши объяснялось довольно просто – он, мечтатель и тихий романтик, отдающий предпочтение литературе и языкам, не был на короткой ноге с точными науками, и каждые его шесть «поцелуев терновника» были связаны исключительно с этим печальным обстоятельством. Раз в неделю он непременно становился объектом публичной порки. Но, положа руку на сердце, Тимоти признавал – ушедший в отставку почтенный мистер Уолтер был весьма снисходителен к нему, ограничиваясь шестью ударами и не подпуская к этому делу кровожадных старост, что практиковали другие преподаватели. Поэтому юноше было далеко не безразлично, что за человек займет место добросердечного учителя. Он с содроганием вспоминал урок, который проводил сам директор – преподобный Мосс, заместивший на день уехавшего по делам мистера Уолтера, и последующую порку – пятнадцать раздирающих плоть «поцелуев». Это был первый раз, когда Тимоти прочувствовал наказание в полной мере.   
– Дьявол… – прошипели над самым ухом, – не может этого быть… как же так?..  
Юноша обернулся. Рядом с ним, напрягшись словно струна, стоял его однокашник, Сэм Пирси – рослый обаятельный задира, с которым он, несмотря на противоположность характеров, давно свел тесную дружбу.   
Тимоти удивленно приподнял брови.  
– В чем дело, Сэм? – шепотом спросил он.  
– Чарльз Воган… – Сэм прикусил губу, взволнованными глазами наблюдая за новым преподавателем. – Полагаю, теперь каждому мало-мальски привлекательному ученику следует готовить свои филейные части не только под розги… – загадочно произнес он и перевел взгляд на юного Тейлора: красивый, утонченный юноша, внешностью напоминающий греческую статую и неохотно дружащий с математикой – идеальный вариант, чтобы оказаться в первых рядах подвергшихся наказанию от нового учителя. – Мой тебе совет, Тейлор: ночами не спи, занимайся зубрежкой, делай что угодно, но только не дай ему повода придраться к себе.  
– Думаешь, я не выдержу порки? – усмехнулся Тимоти – очень уж не хотелось показаться перед Сэмом этаким неженкой, трясущимся за сохранность своей шкуры. – В последний раз преподобный Мосс лично приложил меня розгами до кровавых рубцов, ты сам видел.  
– Видел, – кивнул Сэм и, склонившись к нему, тихо добавил: – К тому же я сам смазывал эти рубцы настоем тысячелистника… – он отстранился и тепло улыбнулся. – Ты держался молодцом.   
Тимоти вспыхнул, вспомнив теплые осторожные руки, бережно обрабатывающие кровоточащие ягодицы и утешающий поцелуй в висок, и дрожь, охватившую его от полного смешения чувств: унижения, стыда, боли, облегчения и нежности.  
Сэм легонько сжал ладонь Тейлора, в очередной раз отметив про себя насколько тот очарователен, когда краснеет. Он часто ловил себя на той мысли, что ему нравится любоваться другом: его точеным профилем, небольшими хрупкими ладонями, сжимающими тяжелый фолиант, его задумчиво-мечтательным взглядом и яркими переливами солнечных лучей в светлых волосах. Он любил Тимоти, любил трепетной братской любовью. Но обрабатывая раны на теле друга, он вдруг подумал о том, что Тимоти Тейлор вполне способен вызвать далеко не братские чувства у других.  
Как ни стращали некоторые педагоги неокрепшие юные умы подопечных Восьмым кругом ада, среди юношей довольно часто возникали отношения, переходящие грань обычной дружбы. В основном причиной этого являлась почти полная изоляция воспитанников от внешнего мира и отсутствие в стенах школы представительниц прекрасной половины человечества, в то время как бушующие желания в созревающих молодых организмах требовали выхода. Разумеется, интимная связь между воспитанниками считалась страшным грехом и, если парочка попадалась, то ее ждало суровое наказание, но никто никогда не выслеживал юношей намеренно. Поэтому необычные отношения между воспитанниками тайно процветали.   
Сэма Пирси немало удивляло, что никто из ребят до сих пор не попытался сблизиться с его красивым застенчивым другом. Впрочем, удивляться тут было особо нечему: сближение с Тимоти было делом весьма проблематичным – Сэм, словно верный сторожевой пес, всегда был с ним рядом.  
– Чарльз Воган – бывший директор школы в Хэрроу, – шепотом заговорил Пирси, когда Тимоти решил перестать смущаться и вновь поднял на него глаза. – Он практиковал индивидуальные беседы, – последние слова юноша произнес с нажимом, – из-за чего, в конце концов, и лишился поста директора. Дай Бог, чтобы все, кто попадет к нему в немилость, отделались лишь поркой.   
– Ты имеешь в виду…   
Тимоти похолодел. Он краем уха слышал о подобном негласном методе наказания, находящем применение в некоторых школах, но насколько мог судить, у них этот метод не практиковался. Само понятие «индивидуальные беседы», безусловно, существовало и некоторые воспитанники были совсем не против провести время наедине с тем или иным преподавателем, чтобы получить в его лице покровителя, но все всегда происходило без какого-либо принуждения и уж точно не являлось наказанием.  
– Но, Сэм, как в таком случае его могли снова принять на службу?  
– Ох, Тимоти, если бы я знал… Будем надеяться, что он поостережется и не возьмется за старое…  
– И наши филейные части будут страдать исключительно от розог, – подытожил Тейлор, улыбнувшись и обозначив на щеках чудесные ямочки.  
Пирси грустно улыбнулся в ответ, с тоской подумав, что эти очаровательные ямочки и красивый изгиб еще по-детски пухлых губ вряд ли оставят равнодушным мистера Вогана. Если присовокупить к этому светящиеся наивностью голубые глаза, густые кудри, манящие своим светлым шелком и гибкую стройную фигуру, то у Тимоти просто нет шансов остаться незамеченным. И Сэм для себя решил: он, способный к точным наукам, непременно поможет Тейлору подтянуть тяжело дающийся предмет, чтобы уберечь от неминуемого наказания. Тем более, Тимоти всегда помогал ему с ненавистными переводами. Конечно, это займет все их ничтожно малое свободное время, которым они располагали поздними вечерами перед грядущими контрольными и экзаменами. Ничего, как-нибудь переживут. 

***

 

Как и предполагал Сэм, Чарльз Воган не мог не отметить тихого юношу с внешностью Аполлона. Златокудрый голубоглазый мальчик привлек его внимание еще на плацу, во время представления, но к его великому сожалению, за месяц пребывания Чарльза в школе, Тимоти Тейлор так и не дал ни малейшего повода для его праведного гнева, на удивление прилежно выполняя все задания и ведя себя, словно ангел во плоти. Придраться было абсолютно не к чему, разве что просто выдумать причину.

***

 

– Как думаешь, ты готов? – Сэм посмотрел на друга, с легкой усмешкой отметив перепачканную в чернилах переносицу и самый кончик носа – Тимоти всегда писал, сосредоточенно хмурясь и чуть ли ни водя тонким красивым носом по бумаге.  
– Думаю, у мистера Вогана так и не представится повода ко мне придраться, – Тейлор устало потер лоб и улыбнулся ему в ответ. – Спасибо, Сэм. Без твоей помощи мой тыл уже давно бы походил на флаг отчизны. Боже-храни-королеву, – быстро добавил он, и юноши тихо прыснули.  
– Тим… – Пирси немного нахмурился, вертя в пальцах перо, – поклянись, что он ни разу не позволил себе ничего, даже намека.  
Тимоти легко сжал ладонь друга.  
– Нет, Сэм. Ничего. Он лишь интересовался моими успехами в учебе, не более. Перестань так волноваться из-за этого, словно я – единственный, кто может его заинтересовать.  
– Может и не единственный, но мне не нравится, как он на тебя смотрит.  
– Ради всего святого, хватит, Сэм! – рассмеялся юноша, убирая с глаз долой учебники с ненавистными формулами и выуживая из сумки маленькую книжку в черном кожаном переплете.  
Сложив чистый лист бумаги, он положил его в карман камзола и, немного поколебавшись, отправил туда же крохотную закрытую чернильницу и перо.  
– Ну, и куда ты собрался? – спросил Пирси, наблюдая за действиями друга.  
– В сад, – Тимоти смущенно улыбнулся, сжимая в руке маленький томик. – Прости, но сейчас мне нужно освободить мозг от всех формул и определений, иначе я сойду с ума.  
– Понятно. Опять уткнешься в свои стихи? Будешь переводить? Ты на время смотрел?!  
Юноша бережно спрятал книгу за пазухой.   
– Это Петрарка. Да, хочу попробовать перевести один сонет, совсем крошечный. Мне не нравятся существующие переводы. Я читал оригинал – он звучит совсем иначе, поэтому я хочу попробовать по-своему… – Тимоти виновато опустил глаза. – Ты отдыхай, не следует идти со мной.  
– Петрарка… – усмехнулся Сэм и посмотрел на него долгим задумчивым взглядом. – Романтик ты, Тейлор… не сиди долго – завтра контрольная, не забывай.  
– Нет, конечно.  
– Чудной ты, – пробормотал Сэм, взъерошивая его волосы. – Не задерживайся, тебе нужно выспаться.  
– Не волнуйся.  
Сэм кивнул и, развернувшись, направился к спальням.

Расположившись на траве под каскадом гибких ветвей плакучей ивы, Тимоти достал томик Петрарки, раскрыл страницу, отмеченную плетеной закладкой и, прикрыв глаза, расслабленно прислонился к шершавому стволу. Совсем скоро наступят долгожданные каникулы, все школьные мучения закончатся, и он сможет без зазрений совести с головой погрузиться в любимое дело – чтение и переводы.  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Тейлор.  
Юноша вздрогнул и, захлопнув книгу, быстро поднялся.  
– Добрый вечер, сэр.  
Чарльз Воган бесцеремонно вытянул из его руки томик и, глянув на тиснение, скептически приподнял бровь.  
– Хм… Франческо Петрарка, «Сонеты о любви»… Вам не кажется, что это чтиво несколько неактуально, если учесть, что завтра вас ждет контрольная работа по моему предмету? Хотите сказать, что готовы к ней?  
Тимоти непроизвольно сглотнул, отметив в голосе профессора некоторую угрозу, и смело поднял глаза.  
– Да, сэр. Я подготовился.  
– Что же, это замечательно, – кивнул преподаватель, – но раз вы располагаете массой свободного времени, негоже проводить его в праздности. – Он положил томик в карман своего безупречного фрака и растянул губы в ехидной усмешке. – Подготовьте мне к завтрашнему утру реферат на пятнадцать страниц, скажем… о труде нашего великого соотечественника Исаака Ньютона – «Математические начала натуральной философии». Это не должно составить вам труда, все необходимые источники и материалы есть в библиотеке, вам следует лишь ими воспользоваться.  
Тимоти обомлел.  
– Но, сэр…  
– Что? – Воган угрожающе сверкнул глазами. – Вы собираетесь со мной пререкаться?  
– Нет, сэр, – выдохнул Тимоти, понимая, что этой ночью поспать ему не доведется.

 

Тимоти закончил работу над рефератом, когда на горизонте замаячила предрассветная жемчужная дымка. Отложив перо, он с тихим стоном размял затекшую шею и поднялся. Сложив тетрадь с рефератом и учебники в сумку, он оставил ее на столе, посчитав слишком тяжелой ношей, чтобы тащить с собой (да и кому она нужна?), затушил свечи, прошел в спальню и, не раздеваясь, рухнул на жесткую спартанскую постель. Спать ему оставалось меньше двух часов.  
– Тим! Тимоти! Просыпайся! – Сэм безжалостно тряс его за плечо.  
Юноша с трудом разлепил покрасневшие глаза.  
– Лучше убей меня, Сэм…  
– Тебя убьет Воган, если ты опоздаешь хоть на минуту, – проворчал друг, насильно усаживая его на постели. – Во сколько ты лег?  
– В четыре, кажется… но я все успел.  
– Дьявол… – прошипел Пирси, заглядывая в ничего не соображающие глаза. – Ты же провалишь контрольную… как пить дать – провалишь!..   
– Не провалю, – Тимоти потер лицо и поднялся, всем телом ощущая тяжесть бессонной ночи.

 

Воспитанники сидели, словно притихшие мыши. Перед каждым на парте лежал чистый лист бумаги. Кто-то украдкой заглядывал в убранный учебник, кто-то нервно покусывал кончик пера, следя глазами за прохаживающимся по классу мистером Воганом.  
– Итак, прежде чем мы приступим к выполнению работы, – потерев руки, провозгласил профессор, – я хотел бы поинтересоваться у мистера Тейлора… – Он повернулся к юноше. – Вы подготовили реферат?  
Двадцать пар глаз с любопытством уставились на однокашника.  
– Да, сэр, – встав, ответил Тимоти и открыл сумку.  
Пирси, закусив губу, пристально смотрел на профессора, испытывая невероятную гордость за друга, когда услышал тихое:  
– Ничего не понимаю… я же положил его…  
В ужасе Сэм повернулся к Тейлору – юноша, выложив учебники и тетради на парту, растерянно перетряхивал их, пытаясь найти плод своего ночного труда.  
– Возможно, вам это приснилось, мистер Тейлор? – с издевкой спросил Воган, неспешно подходя к посеревшему Тимоти. – Или вы настолько увлеклись чтением Петрарки, что забыли о полученном задании?  
– Я же помню, я положил его… ночью… все сложил и… – пролепетал юноша, поднимая на него глаза.  
Довольная усмешка искривила тонкие губы профессора. Склонив голову, он сложил руки на груди и тихо произнес:  
– Полагаю, я с чистой совестью мог бы назначить вам пятьдесят ударов розгами, мистер Тейлор, это навсегда отучило бы вас лгать. Но боюсь, что некоторые захотят обвинить меня в излишней жестокости, ведь вы так усердно трудились в последнее время. У меня не было к вам нареканий. Поэтому я проявлю к вам недопустимое милосердие, заменив розги индивидуальной беседой.  
– Нет… – беззвучно прошептал Тимоти.  
– Нет… – Сэм до боли в пальцах сжал край парты, боясь взглянуть в лицо друга.

 

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ:  
Не оставляй юноши без наказания:если накажешь его розгою, он не умрет;ты накажешь его розгою и спасешь душу его от преисподней (23: 13–14) - Книга Притчей Соломоновых, выдержки из которой, являясь по большому счету метафорами, воспринимались буквально и активно применялись на практике в школах 19-го века. К слову, в Англии этот беспредел просуществовал вплоть до 1987 года О_О


	4. Chapter 4

Габриэль раньше обычного пришел в паб, чувствуя необходимость еще раз извиниться перед Тимоти за свое поведение.  
Впрочем, нет, он не пришел – он влетел, сметя на своем пути какого-то несчастного тихого пьяницу, расплескавшего на его цветастую жилетку добрую пинту эля, и, бросив на ходу извинения, больше напоминающие рык льва, в отчаянии припал к стойке.  
Мистер Тейлор поднял на него в меру удивленный взгляд и, пройдясь тряпицей по мареному дубу столешницы, вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
– Тимоти… – задыхаясь от бега, выдавил Данте, – Тимоти здесь?  
Хозяин паба изогнул вторую бровь.  
– Да, мистер Россетти, он здесь. Что стряслось? У вас такой вид, будто вы только с пожара.  
– Можно и так сказать… – пробормотал под нос итальянец, приглаживая растрепавшиеся смоляные кудри и, вскинув на мистера Тейлора горящий взгляд, широко улыбнулся. – Нет-нет, все в порядке, ничего не случилось, не извольте беспокоиться.  
Мистер Тейлор подозрительно прищурился.  
– Правда? Так уж и ничего? Тогда, может быть, вы сможете объяснить, почему утром Тимоти покидал дом счастливым, будто выиграл сто фунтов у уличного шулера, а после этих ваших «позирований» вернулся обратно мрачнее тучи?  
Габриэль приложил руку к сердцу, отчаянно замотав головой.  
– Клянусь, мистер Тейлор – не имею ни малейшего понятия! Все так чудесно прошло! У вашего племянника явный талант натурщика – не каждый может выдержать несколько мучительных часов полной неподвижности, тем более такое юное и полное сил создание! – Данте закусил губу и страдальчески поморщился. – Ах, я болван!.. Ну, конечно – Тимоти слишком хорошо воспитан для того, чтобы начать жаловаться на что-либо. По-видимому, он очень устал, но ни словом мне об этом не обмолвился. – Он ухватил хозяина за руку и с горячностью добавил: – Вы должны гордиться им! Ах, бедный мальчик!.. Обещаю, в следующий раз я буду делать более длительные перерывы… Ах, мой стойкий Гавриил… – Данте сокрушенно покачал головой и умоляюще посмотрел на хозяина. – Я должен извиниться перед ним.  
– И оплатить его страдания, – твердо заявил мистер Тейлор.  
– Непременно, – заверил его художник. – Как только картина будет продана, я вознагражу вашего племянника за невольные мучения, а вас – за доброту и великодушие, проявленные к бедному служителю Святого Луки.  
– Надеюсь, святой покровитель будет так же благосклонен к вам, как и я, – пробурчал мужчина и указал на дверь за стойкой. – Тимоти на заднем дворе.

***

 

Тимоти тяжело сглотнул и тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать воспоминания, но не получилось.  
Покои мистера Вогана, где была назначена беседа, плохо запечатлелись в его памяти: он помнил лишь мерцающий свет множества свечей и запах каких-то восточных благовоний, которые окутали его дурманящим ароматом, как только он переступил порог. А еще там было слишком жарко натоплено, несмотря на погожий теплый вечер.

_– Не стойте на пороге, проходите, мистер Тейлор._   
_Юноша слабо кивнул и сделал нерешительный шаг._

Съежившись на бочке, Тимоти передернул плечами, словно пытаясь скинуть с них чужие руки. Он плохо помнил покои мистера Вогана, но навсегда запомнил его прикосновения…

_Перед глазами все плыло – от удушающих жарких волн, исходящих от пылающего очага, от обволакивающего, дурманящего аромата благовоний, от бессонной ночи и от страха, еще больше нагнетаемого гробовым молчанием профессора._   
_Тимоти стоял, опустив глаза долу и не решаясь пошевелить пальцем, чтобы расстегнуть камзол, хотя бы несколько пуговиц – как же тяжело дышать! Сколько времени прошло, как он перешагнул порог, он не представлял. Возможно – пять минут, а возможно полчаса._   
_Тимоти почувствовал, как капелька пота скользнула от виска по щеке, прочерчивая мокрую дорожку. Он быстро облизнул пересохшие губы и задержал дыхание, краешком зрения заметив движение – Чарльз поднялся из глубокого мягкого кресла._   
_– Итак, мистер Тейлор, – наконец нарушил гнетущее молчание профессор, направившись к небольшому резному столику, стоящему в углу комнаты, – начну с того, что вы очень разочаровали меня._   
_Юноша услышал мелодичный звон хрусталя и покосился на Вогана. Преподаватель взял со столика графин, наполненный золотистой жидкостью, и разлил ее в два толстостенных бокала._   
_– Я считал вас прилежным учеником. Пожалуй, самым прилежным из всех, кого мне доводилось воспитывать, – он повернулся к юноше и со вздохом добавил: – Поэтому для меня весьма огорчительным явился тот факт, что вы попросту проигнорировали мое задание._   
_– Сэр, нет… я не лгал вам. Я сделал то, что вы велели – написал реферат, – пролепетал Тимоти, быстро опуская глаза._   
_– Но у меня его нет, – грустно констатировал Воган._   
_– Я не знаю, куда он мог деться. Перед тем, как лечь спать, я все сложил в сумку и оставил ее на столе в общей гостиной. Возможно, кто-то вытащил мою работу. Правда, не понимаю – зачем._   
_– Довольно хлипкое оправдание, мистер Тейлор, вы не находите? – отрезал мужчина, медленно подходя к нему. – Но… предположим, что это правда. Что же тогда получается? Наказание, назначенное мной – несправедливо?_   
_Тимоти вскинул на него полные надежды глаза. Профессор ухмылялся, протягивая ему один из бокалов. Юноша свел к переносице брови._   
_– Благодарю, сэр, но… это строжайше запрещено. Я имею в виду… – он запнулся._   
_Воган склонил голову набок и тихо рассмеялся._   
_– Да, это не сок, мистер Тейлор. Но это частная территория, поэтому не стоит тревожиться – все происходящее в этих стенах, всегда остается только в них. Будьте же мужчиной, не расстраивайте меня еще больше. К тому же, это – прекрасный и дорогой напиток, и мне было бы приятно разделить его с вами, – он вручил Тимоти бокал, легко чокнулся с ним и отпил из своего, не спуская с воспитанника глаз._   
_Юноша нерешительно поднес напиток к губам. Запах джина ударил в нос, и он невольно поморщился, вызвав тем самым ехидную улыбку на лице профессора. Тимоти намеревался лишь пригубить золотистой жидкости, но Воган протянул руку и, настойчиво прижав хрустальный край к его губам, запрокинул бокал. Чтобы не облиться и не разозлить преподавателя еще больше, юноше ничего не оставалось, как сделать несколько судорожных глотков._   
_Джин обжег горло и внутренности. Вытаращив глаза, Тимоти глубоко вдохнул и закашлялся, отводя руку преподавателя._   
_– Господи, неужели вы и впрямь – невинный агнец, мистер Тейлор? – усмехнулся Чарльз, приподнимая подбородок юноши и заглядывая в заблестевшие от слез глаза. – Вы когда-нибудь пили что-либо крепче чая с молоком? – Юноша покраснел и покачал головой. – Поразительно… оказывается в современном мире все еще можно встретить семнадцатилетнего молодого человека представляющего образец чистоты… – задумчиво произнес Воган, придвигаясь к нему вплотную. – Вы редчайший экземпляр, мистер Тейлор… невероятно искушающий экземпляр…_   
_Надежда, загоревшаяся в голубых глазах юноши, сменилась тревогой._   
_– Вы заслуживаете не наказания, – объявил профессор, сверкнув потемневшим взглядом._   
_Едва касаясь кончиками пальцев нежной кожи, он огладил высокие скулы Тимоти и, склонив голову, провел большим пальцем по влажным от джина губам. Юноша опустил глаза – прикосновение было откровенно интимным и до дрожи неприятным._   
_– Но вот назидания вы заслуживаете – безусловно, – прошептал Чарльз, сжав его точеный подбородок. – Наша сегодняшняя встреча станет для вас уроком и научит бережней относиться к собственному труду. – Он забрал из подрагивающих пальцев юноши бокал и, поставив его вместе со своим обратно на столик, загадочно ухмыльнулся. – Ну что ж, на этом, мистер Тейлор, вступительную часть нашей с вами беседы я считаю оконченной. Полагаю, пора переходить к основной части…_   
_Тимоти судорожно выдохнул, когда рука преподавателя потянулась к медной пуговице камзола и ловко поддела ее, высвобождая из петлицы._   
_– Сэр… – юноше с трудом удалось шевельнуть языком – от страха, от застучавшего в висках джина, от жары. – Что вы делаете?.._   
_– Тебе жарко. Позволь, я помогу тебе раздеться._   
_Тимоти не пошевелился, безропотно позволив снять с себя камзол – джин, плещущийся в голодном желудке, сковал его тело и разум, но когда холеные пальцы потянули аккуратно завязанный бант на рубахе, все же отпрянул в сторону, наткнувшись на кресло и чуть не упав. В голове все плыло._   
_– Нет, сэр, – сумел выдавить он, – мне не настолько жарко…_   
_Воган тихо рассмеялся._   
_– Мне лучше знать – насколько, – безапелляционно заявил он, наступая на дрожащего воспитанника._

 

Тимоти тихо застонал, запуская пальцы в светлые вихры.  
Отвратительно. Как же это было отвратительно – то, что Воган не пытался скрыть своих желаний, то, как открыто, на правах хозяина заявил ему об этом, заставив впасть в полный ступор. Несомненно, попытайся он вырваться из холеных рук – эти руки скрутили бы его в два счета. Треклятая бессонная ночь, джин и дурманящая атмосфера лишили его последних сил.  
Он не мог закричать – голос не слушался его. Да и смысла в этом не было – толстые стены древней каменной кладки надежно скрыли бы от посторонних ушей любой звук, и профессор явно это понимал, не пытаясь заткнуть ему рот.  
Он мог только беззвучно глотать слезы, оплакивая свою чистоту, прощаясь с ней. Не так он представлял себе расставание с невинностью. Не с той, что рано или поздно теряют все юноши – с этой он расстался еще полгода назад, приведенный отцом в день своего семнадцатилетия в дорогой бордель для совершения ритуала, и с ужасом вспоминал дебелую даму, заключившую его – субтильного юношу – в колышущиеся мягкие объятия. Но с той, которую, вопреки всем ужасам Восьмого круга ада хотел подарить тому единственному, который смутным образом представал в его запретных мечтах. Грешный пока только в мыслях, о которых не подозревал даже его лучший друг – он тайно лелеял надежду встретить своего возлюбленного и подарить ему свою любовь и свое тело.  
Но не так! Только не так…

_– Вас выгнали из школы в Хэрроу за растление, хотите потерять и это место?.. – это была последняя и отчаянная попытка сдержать надвигающееся безумие._   
_Воган сжал его запястья и рассмеялся в лицо._   
_– Мистер Тейлор, вы мне угрожаете? Как смело! Но позвольте полюбопытствовать: кому вы побежите жаловаться и на что? На то, что под моим чутким руководством вы делали задание, которое было вам поручено накануне и которым вы пренебрегли? – профессор кивнул на столик. – Ваш реферат, юноша…_   
_Тимоти шумно выдохнул – тетрадь, над которой он трудился всю ночь, не смыкая глаз, покоилась на гладкой столешнице рядом с графином._   
_– Вы…_   
_– Конечно, нет, – оборвал его профессор, – но всегда хорошо иметь верных и надежных людей._   
_Несомненно, тетрадь украл кто-то из старост – вечных подхалимов и предателей._   
_Тимоти тяжело сглотнул и поднял умоляющий взгляд на преподавателя._   
_– Прошу вас…_   
_В ответ Воган лишь ухмыльнулся, притягивая его к себе и запуская пальцы в светлые волосы. Сжав пряди в кулаке, он запрокинул голову юноши и всмотрелся в испуганные голубые глаза._   
_– Это урок, мистер Тейлор. Всего лишь урок…_   
_Тимоти зажмурился, дрожа от ужаса и отвращения._   
_Он не смог больше сопротивляться, обреченно позволив Чарльзу Вогану снять с себя рубашку._   
_Задыхаясь от похотливого желания, профессор медленно развел в стороны его руки, жадно пожирая глазами юное дрожащее тело, великолепное и пленительное в мерцании свечей._   
_– Совершенство…_

***

 

По невероятной иронии судьбы Россетти почти в точности повторил слова и действия мерзавца.  
Тимоти зло вытер одинокую выкатившуюся слезу и закусил губы. Он ненавидел профессора, он злился на Данте, но больше он злился на себя самого.  
Он шмыгнул носом и растерянно посмотрел на скатанный пальцами хлебный мякиш.  
От пережитого потрясения ему целый день кусок в горло не лез. Он отказался от обеда и почти все свое рабочее время промаячил серой тенью за спиной мистера Тейлора, рассеянно протирая кружки и бокалы. К вечеру дядя, озабоченный его мрачным настроением и загадочной для юного растущего организма голодовкой, всунул ему в руки кувшин с молоком, краюху свежего, еще теплого хлеба и выпроводил на задний двор, велев близко не подходить к посетителям, иначе они разбегутся, ввергнутые в уныние и ужас его бледным видом.  
Вздохнув, Тимоти сунул в рот хлебный шарик и поднес к губам кувшин.  
– Тимоти…  
Рука юноши предательски дрогнула, и молоко благополучно полилось по подбородку мимо открывшегося в удивлении рта, заливая рубаху и штаны. Тимоти закашлялся, подавившись скатанным мякишем, пошатнулся и, потеряв равновесие, неловко опрокинулся с бочки. Кувшин упал рядом, расколовшись и расплескав на него остатки молока.  
Одним прыжком Габриэль подскочил к нему, помог сесть и, похлопывая по спине, взволнованно заглянул в заслезившиеся голубые глаза.  
– Мадонна! Ты в порядке? – он отряхнул от пыли и молочных капель рубаху юноши, не решившись прикоснуться к испачканным штанам. – Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать.  
– В порядке, – просипел Тимоти, отодвигаясь от художника и твердо отводя его руки. – Не стόит. Вы испортите свой костюм, мистер Россетти…  
– Меня облили элем, так что теперь не имеет смысла беспокоиться о сохранности моего гардероба, – улыбнулся итальянец, демонстрируя испорченную жилетку.  
– Сочувствую, – пробурчал Тимоти, однако в его голосе не было ни малейшей тени на сочувствие.  
– Пустяки, – махнул рукой Данте и, вздохнув, сокрушенно покачал головой. – Признаться, меня совсем не удивляет твоя реакция на мое появление…  
Юноша окинул его мрачным взглядом, вытирая ладонью залитый подбородок.  
– Зачем вы пришли?  
– Как зачем?! Извиниться перед тобой! – с жаром воскликнул Данте. – Ты так стремительно покинул студию!  
– Считайте, что вы это уже сделали, – негромко произнес Тимоти, намереваясь подняться, но Данте ухватил его за руку.  
– Прошу, дай мне сказать!  
Юноша перевел взгляд на тонкие пальцы, обхватившие его запястье, и поджал губы, но художник не обратил на это внимания.  
– Я вел себя просто недопустимо! Я позволил себе отвратительную выходку, бросившую тень на твою невинность!  
– Святая Дева Мария! Прошу вас, не стоит так кричать!.. – взмолился юноша и метнул обеспокоенный взгляд на открытые двери, из которых доносились приглушенные возгласы завсегдатаев паба. Не хватало, чтобы кто-либо стал свидетелем этой сцены!  
– Прошу, скажи, что прощаешь меня!.. – страстно зашептал Габриэль. – Пойми, я – художник и это был порыв! Я лишь хотел выразить свое восхищение твоим телом так же, как ранее восхитился твоему уму. Я сожалею, если этим искренним порывом заставил тебя усомниться в чистоте моих помыслов и нанес тебе оскорбление!  
Тимоти едва заметно усмехнулся.  
– Оскорбление? – он повернулся к итальянцу и, прищурившись, покачал головой. – Нет, скорее, разочарование…  
– О… – Габриэль немного опешил от такого заявления. – Понятно… Позволь узнать, в чем именно ты разочаровался? – он почувствовал, как медленно, но верно начинает закипать. – В моих пристрастиях?.. А как же твои слова о том, что не следует судить грехи других? Ты изменил свое мнение? Однако, как же быстро…  
– Ваши пристрастия здесь ни при чем! Мне совершенно безразлично, с кем вам приятно проводить время, – огрызнулся Тимоти.  
– Какая хорошая новость, – в тон ему съязвил итальянец. – Тогда в чем же заключается твое разочарование?  
– В вашей лживости! – выпалил юноша. – Я бредил вами, вашими работами – они полны красоты и внутреннего сияния! Они волшебны! Они… настоящие, правдивые! Чего, увы, я не могу сказать об их создателе. Вы рассыпались в красивых словах о невинности, но сами же втоптали их в грязь, приняв меня за одного из тех мальчиков, которым, судя по всему, не счесть числа в вашем списке любовных похождений! Но я не из этой братии! Вы решили, что так быстро согласившись вам позировать, я одновременно дал согласие стать вашей игрушкой, как… как мисс Розалия?!  
Данте медленно осел, пораженный гневным монологом.  
– Тимоти… – прошептал он, с восторгом глядя в пылающие яростью голубые глаза, – ты божественно прекрасен…  
Тимоти удивленно моргнул. Открыв рот и порывисто вдохнув, он нахмурился, отчаянно желая что-нибудь ответить, какую-нибудь колкость, но не смог. Опустив голову, он с тихим стоном уткнулся лбом в колени.  
– Боюсь, вам придется подыскать новую модель для образа Гавриила, – едва слышно произнес юноша.  
– Выслушай меня, – прошептал Габриэль, осторожно кладя ему руку на плечо. – Да, я не святой. Но я никогда и не пытался казаться им. Безусловно, людская молва приписывает мне множество отвратительных вещей, и не стану скрывать – отчасти она права. Ты вообразил себе идеал, Тимоти, поэтому разочарование оказалось таким горьким, но поверь – мне гораздо горше осознавать, что я так пал в твоих глазах. Но я не хочу, чтобы мой безрассудный поступок послужил поводом для расторжения нашего договора. К тому же, твой дядя будет весьма расстроен упущенной возможности заполучить свой портрет даром. Забыл, что мы с ним заключили соглашение? Ты – позируешь мне, я – не беру с него денег.  
Тимоти невесело рассмеялся и поднял на Данте влажный взгляд.  
– Почему я чувствую себя вещью, которую вот так запросто можно продать?  
Габриэль улыбнулся и облегченно вздохнул – во взгляде юноши больше не было гнева, лишь печаль.  
– Не думаю, что следует из-за этого переживать. В какой-то степени мы все продаемся: продаем свои таланты, умения, тела. Некоторые продают свою любовь и совесть. Это закон жизни, Тимоти. К сожалению, свобода – лишь мираж, воображаемый такими романтиками, как я и мои друзья… – грустно закончил он.  
– Отчаянные романтики? – шмыгнув носом, робко улыбнулся юноша.  
Данте усмехнулся.  
– Скорее – отчаявшиеся. Впрочем, это определение относится только ко мне. Миллес и Маньяк весьма успешны, чего не скажешь о твоем покорном слуге. – Он тяжело вздохнул и поднял умоляющий взгляд на юношу. – Прошу, не оставляй меня. В твоих руках моя судьба, как художника. Если я не закончу «Благовещение», то лишусь покровителя, а найти другого, в нынешнее время, непосильная задача. Но еще более непосильная задача – найти тебе замену. Таких как ты я больше не встречал…  
Опустив глаза, Тимоти задумчиво вертел в пальцах соломинку, покусывая губы. Наконец, он вздохнул и тихо спросил:  
– Завтра в десять?  
Россетти едва удержался, чтобы не наброситься на него с объятиями и, одарив юношу слепящей, счастливой улыбкой, кивнул.  
– В десять, мой друг! Я буду тебя ждать.


	5. Chapter 5

Ровно в десять утра Тимоти Тейлор перешагнул порог уже знакомой студии .  
Габриэль весьма сдержанно поприветствовал его и отправил переодеваться, а сам принялся яростно затачивать огрызок карандаша. Розалия, расположившаяся на своем месте в углу узкой кушетки, отчаянно стреляла в него глазами - ей так и не удалось разговорить Данте, и ее одолевало любопытство, удалось ли распутному сердцееду соблазнить свою новую модель. Но итальянец был непробиваем.  
Когда юноша вышел из-за ширмы, как и в прошлый раз смущенно комкая сомнительный костюм , Данте быстрым шагом подошел к окну и плотно прикрыл его . Тимоти облегченно вздохнул и благодарно улыбнулся художнику.  
\- Так ... - Габриэль с нарочитой серьезностью посмотрел на него, - мне нужно придать твоему телу ... то есть тебе нужную позу ...  
\- Конечно, - кивнул юноша, подошел к кушетке и робко взглянул на притихшую девицу .  
Розалия почти незаметно подмигнула ему и тут же скромно потупила взгляд , едва сдерживая шкодливую улыбку.  
\- Хорошо, -. Россетти выдернул из букета подвявшую лилию, вложил ее в руку юноши, поправил его светлые волосы и провел ладонями по бокам, выравнивая края туники  
Тимоти вздрогнул , когда руки художника коснулись его обнаженной кожи. Данте заметил это.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он ему на ухо, -. Я нечаянно  
. Теплый ветерок дыхания, коснувшись нежной кожи, прошелся волной приятной дрожи по телу юноши  
Половину ночи он снова размышлял над Тем, кто же такой на самом деле - Данте Габриэль Росстетти и вспоминал все слухи, слышанные им когда-либо о темпераментном итальянце. Вторую половину - он горестно вздыхал, невольно коря себя за то, что посмел сравнить художника с Чарльзом Воганом, а заодно и за свое недостойное, он бы сказал - истеричное - поведение. Первое потрясение прошло, злость и обида растаяли, осталась лишь неловкость.  
«Данте - художник, и кто, как не он имеет право свободно выражать свои мысли ? - Размышлял Тимоти. - Поэтому разве есть что-то грязное и дурное в том, что он искренне высказал их, не скрыл своих чувств и эмоций? Мне, наверное, стоило бы радоваться тому, что я вызываю в нем восхищение, а не обижаться на него. К тому же, он принес свои извинения. И, к тому же он остановился! Остановился сам, в отличие от Вогана ... »

 _Он не смог сдержать гримасу отвращения, отвернув голову и увернувшись от похотливых губ. Горячий язык скользнул по шее, и Тимоти не выдержал - с отчаянным стоном и изо всех оставшихся сил он оттолкнул профессора , метнулся в сторону и, запутавшись в собственных ногах, растянулся на полу._ _\- Вы должны понимать, мистер Тейлор, что это, по меньшей мере, глупо, - в голосе преподавателя сквозила откровенная насмешка, - и бесполезно._ _\- Нет ... - прошептал Тимоти, сгребая с пола свою рубашку._ _\- Не подходите ко мне ..._ _Мужчина рассмеялся, медленно наступая на него._ _\- Я оказался прав, вы - невероятно искушающий экземпляр, и ваше сопротивление просто очаровательно!_ _Юноша встряхнул головой, пытаясь разогнать туман, застилающий глаза._ _Мысленно дав себе зарок больше никогда не притрагиваться к джину_ _, он попробовал встать, ухватившись за ножку высокого кованого подсвечника, но ослабевшие ноги не пожелали подчиниться._ _Снова осев на пол, Тимоти застонал, проклиная свою беспомощность._ _\- Осторожно, мистер Тейлор._ _Вы можете устроить пожар, - усмехнулся Воган, неспешно развязывая пояс бархатной домашней куртки._ _Юноша поднял на него глаза._ _Пожар?_ _\- О, да, сэр ... -. Он прошептал_ _Недолго думая, Тимоти толкнул подсвечник, опрокидывая его._ _Будь, что будет, но он не должен позволить надругаться над собой!_ _Свечи покатились по полу, оставляя на нем замысловатые узоры из горячего воска и обиженно потрескивая маленькими язычками пламени_ _._ _Потрясенный подобной дерзостью воспитанника, Воган округлил глаза, провожая взглядом одну из свечей._ _Она подкатилась к креслу и ткнулась в шелковый шарф_ _, свисающий с подлокотника._ _Крошечное пламя с интересом лизнуло тонкую ткань и, удовлетворенное, с жадностью принялось за трапезу._ _Немое возмущение, застывшее на лице профессора мгновенно сменилось ужасом, он взвизгнул и ринулся на спасение любимого аксессуара, неизменно красующегося на его шее в виде пышного банта_ _._ _Сбив пылающие остатки шарфа на пол, он с проклятиями затоптал огонь, погасил остальные свечи и, тяжело дыша, повернулся к юноше._ _Тимоти, успевший натянуть рубашку, отпрянул от его взгляда, наполненного безумным блеском._ _\- Дерзкий мальчишка ... - прошипел Воган и злобно ухмыльнулся._ _\- Какая жалкая попытка!_ _Ну что ж, зато теперь ты по праву заслужил наказание!_ _Тимоти сдавленно охнул, когда пальцы профессора вцепились в его волосы и дернули вверх_ _, вынуждая подняться на дрожащие ноги._ _\- Будь уверен, этой беседы ты никогда не забудешь .._ _Профессор занес руку, но громкий стук в дверь заставил его замереть, не успев наградить воспитанника смачной оплеухой._ _\- Я занят!_ _\- Прорычал Воган, задрожав от ярости._ _Как же он не желал прерывать такую захватывающую воспитательную беседу_ _!_ _\- В чем дело ?!_ _\- Мистер Воган!_ _Сэр!_ _Тейлора срочно вызывают к директору!_ _Тимоти с облегчением выдохнул, едва сумев сдержать радостную улыбку - он узнал этот голос._ _Мужчина зло усмехнулся и покачал головой, сверля его подозрительным взглядом._ _\- К директору?_ _Надо же, как ... не вовремя, - профессор направился к двери._ _Щелкнул замок и через мгновение на пороге показался запыхавшийся Сэм_ _._ _\- Прошу прощения за беспокойство, сэр, но ... Тейлора_ _\- Я слышал, - оборвал его чарльз._ _\- Любопытно, за какой надобностью мистера Тейлора так срочно вызывают к преподобному Моссу_ _?_ _\- Ухмыляясь, поинтересовался он._ _\- Не имею понятия, сэр, - ответил Пирси, вытягивая шею и встревоженным взглядом окидывая растрепанного Тимоти с ног до головы_ _, - но преподобный уже обыскался его!_ _Я сказал, что приведу Тейлора в течение десяти минут, так что прошу простить за вашу прерванную беседу, сэр._ _Чарльз кивнул и, отступив в сторону, небрежным жестом указал Тимоти на дверь._ _\- Что ж, раз вызывает сам директор, то не смею вас задерживать._ _Юноша подхватил с пола камзол и на ватных ногах поспешил к выходу_ _._ _\- Но учтите, мистер Тейлор, - Воган уперся рукой в косяк, преграждая ему путь, - что наша беседа не окончена._ _И, - он перевел взгляд на Сэма, - надеюсь, вы, юноша, понимаете, какое наказание ожидает лжеца ..._  


_Тимоти еле успевал перебирать заплетающимися ногами, то и дело, норовя растянуться на холодном каменном полу. Когда он в очередной раз споткнулся, судорожно вцепившись в рукав друга, Пирси остановился и, развернувшись, прижал его к стене. Всмотревшись в лицо Тимоти, покрытое яркими пятнами румянца, Сэм повел носом и поморщился._ _\- Что ты пил?_ _\- Воган заставил меня выпить джина, - срывающимся голосом ответил юноша, опустил глаза и вдруг всхлипнул, задрожав всем телом._ _\- Сэм ..._ _\- О, господи ... - Пирси обнял его, прижав к груди, - я ведь не опоздал?_ _Тимоти замотал головой._ _\- Нет, нет ... не опоздал, ты пришел как нельзя вовремя, но ... - зашептал он, всхлипывая, и отстранился, - ты же солгал, да?_ _Преподобный Мосс не вызывал меня ... ты солгал, Сэм!_ _Что же теперь будет ?!_ _\- Ничего не будет, - ответил друг и усмехнулся, - Ну, выпорют меня - не впервой!_ _На индивидуальную беседу Воган меня точно не вызовет - я внешностью не вышел, тут уж мне повезло._ _Не переживай._ _Вот только ... - Пирси тяжело вздохнул, - мне кажется, что он от тебя так просто не отстанет._ _Сэм с сочувствием потрепал юношу по взъерошенным кудрям и снова прижал к себе._ _\- Может мне сбежать?_ _\- Шмыгнул носом Тимоти._ _Но ему не пришлось этого делать._ _Судьба по-своему разрешила непростую ситуацию - на следующее утро преподобный Мосс действительно вызвал его, чтобы сообщить прискорбное известие, а потом он переехал в Лондон ..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


«Прикосновения Данте - они другие, - подумал Тимоти, медленно выдыхая и пытаясь унять сладкую Дрожь, бегущую по телу. - Теперь мне кажется, что я испугался вовсе не его поступка, так ясно напомнившего действия Вогана, я испугался своего собственного желания - коснуться его губ. О, Боже ... »  
\- Ничего страшного, -. Пролепетал он, повернул голову и, встретившись глазами с итальянцем, залился краской отчаянно  
Данте Медленно опустил ресницы, скользнув взглядом по чувственному изгибу чуть приоткрытых губ. О, как бы он хотел узнать их вкус! Но не сейчас, не сегодня. Он не желал вспугнуть вновь доверившегося юношу ...  
\- Когда устанешь, прошу, не стесняйся, скажи, - произнес он.  
\- Да, мистер Россетти.  
\- Друг мой, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя стариком, - улыбнулся Данте. - Прошу, окажи честь - обращайся ко мне по имени.  
Тимоти тяжело сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от пронзительных раскосых глаз .  
\- Хорошо ... Габриэль.  
-. Спасибо  
. Подавив тяжелый вздох, итальянец повернулся к Розалии  
негромко похихикав с девушкой и закончив приготовления , Габриэль бросил на Тимоти взгляд, от которого у юноши замерло сердце, и вернулся к мольберту.

Так и повелось: каждое утро в течение недели художник и две его модели встречались в просторной светлой студии, занимали свои места и работали. Больше никаких недостойных намеков, а тем более поползновений со стороны Россетти не было. Он продолжал вести себя вежливо и учтиво.

Работа над картиной неизбежно близилась к завершению и, по большому счету, Габриэлю уже не нужны были натурщики. Но он хотел потянуть момент расставания с одним из них как можно дольше .  
«Впрочем, почему мы должны непременно расстаться? - Размышлял он, нанося легкие мазки, идеально прописывая золотистые локоны. - Я могу предложить стать ему моим постоянным натурщиком, моей музой. Как Эффи для Миллеса или Энни для Маньяка. Тем более, у меня есть несколько идей, и все они связаны с ним. Например - «Сон Данте», который давно созрел у меня в голове, но так и не был реализован из-за отсутствия подходящей на роль ангела модели. - Он оторвался от холста и задумчиво посмотрел на стройную спину юноши . - А Тимоти ... он действительно вдохновляет меня своей ангельской красотой и невинным образом . Полагаю, Рёскин, известный ценитель чистоты и непорочности, будет без ума от него. О, да! Работа с ним сулит мне успех, я это чувствую! Следует убедить его позировать мне и дальше, а если он отвергнет мое предложение, то на этот случай я могу прибегнуть к помощи его дяди . Я пообещаю мистеру Тейлору щедро оплатить «страдания» племянника, и он сумеет надавить на него. Вот только, где же взять деньги? - Данте покусал кончик кисти и хитро улыбнулся. - Ну, конечно! Фрэнк, мой преданный друг и спонсор, не сможет отказать предводителю Братства, он не позволит мне лишиться моей музы ».  
Решение было принято, и кошелек журналиста ожидал бессовестный грабеж.  
Однако не только возможность добиться определенного успеха и благосклонности покровителя привлекала итальянца к Тимоти . Желание обладать этим юным, хрупким с виду телом становилось сильнее с каждой встречей , и Габриэлю все тяжелее давались напускные спокойствие и сдержанность . Он совершенно не был привычен к такой долгой осаде , которую и осадой-то нельзя было назвать:. Лишь переглядывания и улыбки, и сосредоточенная работа, и никаких шагов навстречу друг другу  
«Держи себя в руках, иначе лишишься его», - убеждал он себя , отводя взгляд от ширмы, где юноша переодевался, шурша одеждой. Однажды он почти нечаянно заглянул в узкую щелочку между стыками плотной ткани и огромным усилием воли подавил искушение откинуть цветную преграду в сторону , заключить юношу в объятия, покрыть его жаркими поцелуями, подарить наслаждение, которого тот не ведал, но - Данте больше в этом не сомневался - страстно желал. Габриэль был опытным соблазнителем, безошибочно угадывающим чужие желания, и он мог поклясться, что не раз замечал мелькающие в глазах этого невинного мальчишки отнюдь не благочестивые мысли . Но снова совершить ошибку художнику не хотелось, потому, как он ясно помнил испуг, застывший в голубых глазах. Неожиданно для себя, Габриэль осознал, что согласен еще немного потерпеть. Да что уж там, он будет терпеть до тех пор, пока Тимоти сам не определится и не решит, какая чаша весов должна перевесить - страх или желания. Но, пожалуй, он сойдет до этого времени с ума, так что не мешало бы ускорить процесс определения, а заодно спустить накопившийся пар.

 

***

 

Отдышавшись, Розалия откинула легкое одеяло, сладко потянулась и, приподнявшись на локотке, с интересом заглянула в задумчивые темно-ореховые глаза. Еще ни разу Габриэль не любил ее столь страстно как сегодня . Безусловно, он был великолепным любовником, виртуозно владеющим искусством плотских утех, но в этот раз он превзошел самого себя, заставив ее воспарить к вершинам наслаждения не единожды. В этот раз он не только брал ее тело , он сам полностью отдавал себя, любя ее то с невероятной, не свойственной ему нежностью, то со звериной страстью и ... с плотно сомкнутыми веками. Данте не смотрел на нее, что было для него немного странно: обычно он не упускал возможности лицезреть ее наслаждение, упиваясь им с самодовольной улыбкой. Но не сегодня.  
Розалия провела тонким пальчиком по припухшим губам художника и слегка нахмурилась. В момент страстной близости он был вовсе не с ней . Он был с иным человеком.  
\- Так ты уже соблазнил этого мальчика? -. Невинно поинтересовалась она, заранее зная ответ  
То, что Россетти попросил ее остаться, не утруждаясь скрыть намек и понизить тон, чтобы юноша не услышал его пикантную просьбу, сказало ей о том, что у прекрасного распутника до сих пор не получилось взять эту неприступную крепость, и он избрал другую тактику: решив поиграть на чувствах милого и невинного «Гавриила».  
Данте вздрогнул, удивленно взглянув на нее, но тут же рассмеялся.  
\- Мадонна! Твой вопрос не просто неуместен, он - смешон! Я работаю, дорогая! И заметь, не над соблазнением мальчиков, а над спасением своей карьеры! - Габриэль поправил подушку и скептически приподнял бровь. - К тому же, с чего ты взяла, что я все еще хочу его?  
Розалия покачала головой. «Потому что сегодня ты был не со мной. Ты был с ним, я это чувствую, дорогой Габриэль ».  
\- Я может не сильно умна, но уж точно не слепа ... Будь осторожен, Габриэль. Я - шлюха и совершеннолетняя, этот мальчик - ни то, ни другое ...  
\- Ему семнадцать лет, Розалия. Не такой уж он и мальчик.  
\- Тебе не жаль его?  
Россетти хмуро посмотрел на нее.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Соблазнив Тимоти, ты не просто лишишь его невинности, ты - разобьешь ему сердце.  
\- О! - Итальянец нервно рассмеялся. - Розалия, любовь моя, а ты не думала, что его невинный образ может быть напускным? Кто знает, какие черти скрываются за этим ясным взором?  
\- Ты знаешь, что я права и он чист, как младенец! - Возразила девушка.  
\- В таком случае, ему бы не помешало немного повзрослеть и познать не только духовные наслаждения , но и физические, - произнес он и подмигнул. - Да, я его провоцирую и не вижу в этом ничего дурного ...  
\- Ты разобьешь ему сердце, - повторила Розалия.  
Данте фыркнул и отвернулся.  
\- Я больше не желаю об этом говорить, -. Прошептал он, глядя на огонек свечи  
Усмехнувшись, девушка поднялась и молча начала одеваться. Данте отстраненно наблюдал за ней сквозь ресницы, вновь вернувшись мыслями к белокурому юноше.  
Уже в дверях, Розалия обернулась к нему и тихо повторила:  
\- Будь осторожен. Ты должен понимать, чем все может закончиться.  
Он рассеянно кивнул и, как только закрылась дверь, упал лицом в подушку. Тимоти не желал покидать его мысли.

***

 

Задумчивый взор Тимоти был обращен в окно, за которым покачивал резными листьями старый клен.  
Юноша смотрел, но ничего не видел, погруженный в свои мысли. Ему было над чем поразмышлять. Например, над причиной, заставившей неожиданно вспомнить о небольшом сонете Петрарки, который он тщетно старался перевести на свой лад некоторое время назад , о котором забыл, недовольный результатом перевода, и который несколько мгновений назад ясно сложился у него в уме . . Несмотря на все мучения и неудачи, терзающие его ранее, в голове вдруг щелкнул волшебный механизм, поставив каждую драгоценную деталь на свое место  
Данте. - Вот была причина, что вдохновила ЕГО  
Данте, который накануне причинил ему неожиданно острую боль, без тени смущения попросив Розалию остаться. Эта боль возникла где-то в груди, за мерно вздымающимися ребрами и поднялась выше, заполняя его своим ядом, вспенившись в уголках глаз, нестерпимо защипав их слезами глупой обиды. Но он сумел не показать своих истинных чувств и , с улыбкой попрощавшись с воркующей парочкой, ушел, высоко подняв голову. Россетти имеет право быть с кем хочет, а он ... Наверное, он так и будет до конца жизни терзаться своей невыносимой робостью , обрекая себя на горькое одиночество.  
Снова была бессонная ночь, наполненная бесплодными размышлениями, обидой и укорами самому себе. Но стоило ему утром войти в студию, как все душевные терзания развеялись, уничтоженные горящими карими глазами и солнечной улыбкой, и Тимоти ничего не оставалось, как признать - он готов простить обладателю этих сокровищ абсолютно все. За одну улыбку, за один взгляд.  
О, эти глаза! .. Они оказались приговором его страхам и живительным эликсиром для его мечтаний и надежд .

\- Габриэль ... - позвал он, ощущая острую необходимость срочнейшим образом записать результат своего вдохновения , - мы можем сделать небольшой перерыв?  
Итальянец вскинул на него удивленный взгляд - не далее, как полчаса назад они отдыхали, попивая освежающий лимонный напиток и слушая милую трескотню Розалии , которая беззастенчиво делилась пикантными подробностями отношений с новым престарелым кавалером , заставляя Тимоти не только безбожно смущаться, но и невольно посмеиваться.  
\- Что-нибудь случилось? Ты нехорошо себя чувствуешь? - Поинтересовался Россетти, наблюдая, как расцветают ярким румянцем щеки юноши. - Можем закончить на сегодня ... - он глянул на холст и вздохнул, - вообще-то, мы уже закончили. Остались мелочи, и ваше присутствие вовсе необязательно ...  
Габриэль почувствовал, как к горлу подкатил горький комок. Он, бунтарь, красавец и сердцеед не узнавал сам себя. Что с ним? Что он делает ?!  
\- Нет-нет! - Воскликнул Тимоти. - Это ненадолго. Мне нужно кое-что сделать ... срочно.  
Данте пожал плечами и кивнул, с легким недоумением проводив взглядом метнувшегося за ширму юношу . Еще больше недоумения отразилось у него на лице, когда Тимоти вернулся, сжимая в руке маленькую тетрадь, и робко попросил у него карандаш. Габриэль протянул ему остро заточенный карандаш и с улыбкой поинтересовался :  
\- Может, ты предпочитаешь писать пером? Меня Собирается _есть_ и перо Перья перо, и чернила.  
Тимоти отрицательно покачал головой, не заметив веселой иронии, прозвучавшей в бархатном голосе.  
\- Благодарю, но все еще может претерпеть изменения, - он очаровательно улыбнулся, сверкая яркими глазами человека, которого посетило озарение. - Пером я запишу, когда буду уверен ...  
\- Как пожелаешь ... - пробормотал заинтригованный Данте, переглянувшись с Розалией.

Тимоти занял место на широком подоконнике низкого распахнутого настежь окна в другом конце студии . Пребывая в неудержимом творческом порыве, он совершенно позабыл о поведении своего коварного облачения - легкий шелк тут же затрепетал, подхваченный теплым ветром, предоставляя художнику возможность беззастенчиво рассматривать юное нагое тело. Но Тимоти уже ни на что не обращал внимания , всецело поглощенный вдохновением. Быстро записав переведенный сонет, он пробежал глазами по строчкам и счастливо улыбнулся. Пожалуй, можно было принять предложение Данте и воспользоваться пером.  
Откинувшись к прохладному стеклу, Тимоти прикрыл глаза и, подставив лицо легкому ветру, беззвучно зашевелил губами:

«Есть существа, : которые глядят  
На солнце прямо, глаз не закрывая;  
Другие, только к ночи оживая,  
От света дня оберегают взгляд.  
И есть еще такие, что летят  
В огонь, от блеска обезумевая:  
Несчастных страсть погубит роковая;  
Себя недаром ставлю с ними в ряд »*

Мысленно повторив последние две строки, юноша тяжело вздохнул и, закусив губу, осторожно покосился на художника - Габриэль, невероятным усилием воли заставив себя оторваться от соблазнительного зрелища , с задумчивым видом сидел в кресле, изредка поднося к ярким губам кубок с водой, делая небольшие глотки и едва заметно улыбаясь. И вдруг метнул в него обжигающий взгляд.  
Тимоти быстренько отвернулся, чувствуя, как оглушительно застучало сердце, вновь настойчиво приливая кровь к его щекам.  
Улыбка Габриэля стала чуть шире.  
\- Ты в порядке, солнышко? -. Услышал юноша голосок Розалии, беззвучно подошедшей к нему, и едва заметно кивнул, и тетрадь захлопнув сомкнув ресницы :  
Нет, он был совсем не в порядке. _«Вообще-то, мы уже закончили._ _Остались мелочи, и ваше присутствие вовсе необязательно »_ Тимоти в отчаянии сжал карандаш. Нет! Почему так скоро? Почему сейчас, когда ему стало казаться, что он готов сделать шаг и перешагнуть запретную черту , рискнуть всем, поддаться роковой страсти? Он обвел тоскливым взглядом студию, ставшую родной за неделю, вдохнул ее ни с чем несравнимый запах и тяжело вздохнул .  


 

***

 

\- Я закончил, - тихо объявил Россетти, отходя от мольберта.  
Обе модели подошли к нему и стали по сторонам, любуясь завершенной картиной.  
\- Это прекрасно, - прошептал Тимоти, подступив ближе и с восхищением рассматривая каждый мазок на холсте . - Прекрасно, - повторил он и повернулся к художнику. - Прости, я не критик и не имею права судить, но, по-моему, эта работа достойна того, чтобы быть представленной в Академии. Уверен, мистер Рёскин останется доволен.  
\- Будем надеяться, - скромно улыбнулся итальянец.  
\- Это дело непременно нужно отметить! - Воскликнула Розалия, захлопав в ладоши. - Я знаю, у тебя есть отличное вино, Габриэль!  
Подбежав к покосившемуся буфету, девушка без лишних церемоний достала оплетенную соломкой бутыль и три бокала . Пока она занималась их наполнением, молодые люди скрестили взгляды в немой борьбе, отчаянно всматриваясь, вопрошая, тщетно пытаясь прочесть в этих взглядах мысли друг друга .  
«Ты - мое вдохновение. Я должен тебя удержать »  
« Ты - моя любовь. Я не хочу расставаться »  
Не отрываясь от бездонных прекрасных глаз, Тимоти покорно принял из рук девушки наполненный бокал.  
\- За твой новый шедевр, Габриэль! Надеюсь, ты сможешь выгодно продать его! - Весело провозгласила Розалия, чокнувшись с художником.  
\- За твой успех, ... Данте - тихо произнес юноша.  
\- За вас, мои прекрасные модели. Я безгранично благодарен вам обоим, - склонил голову Россетти и, разорвав незримую нить, связывающую их взгляды, залпом осушил бокал и отвернулся.  
Тимоти вздохнул и хмуро посмотрел на вино.  
«Это же вино, не джин», - рассудил он и последовал примеру художника .  
Вернув Розалии опустевший бокал, юноша прошел к закрытому окну и замер, отстраненно глядя на покачивающиеся ветви клена.  
«Вот и все. Все закончилось. Осталось только попрощаться », - с тоской подумал он, часто моргая глазами, чтобы укротить набежавшие слезы.  
\- Святая Дева Мария! Почему вы оба такие мрачные? Самое время немного отдохнуть и повеселиться! - Воскликнула Розалия, нарушив звенящую тишину, воцарившуюся в студии.  
Легко подбежав к Тимоти, девушка игриво дернула его за тунику, вызвав приглушенный вопль протеста, и звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Я расшевелю вас, несносные зануды! - Объявила она, обвила тонкими руками шею юноши и оставила на его губах нежный поцелуй , а на лице - выражение полной растерянности, которое вызвало у нее очередной приступ мелодичного смеха. - Ты просто прелесть, Тимоти!  
\- Розалия ... - подал голос Россетти, с мрачным видом наблюдая за ними из кресла, - прекрати это неуместное веселье.  
\- А, по-моему, оно очень даже уместно! -. Заявила девушка, оставила в покое осоловевшего от вина и поцелуя Тимоти и перепорхнула к комоду , на котором красовался огромный букет полевых цветов  
Вытащив из вазы Несколько веточек тысячелистника и ромашки, Розалия закружилась по комнате, напевая какую-то песенку, отрывая пальчиками мелкие цветки и разбрасывая их по комнате. Снова подбежав к Тимоти, она осыпала золотистые кудри соцветиями и схватила его за руку , вытягивая на середину комнаты. Юноша едва успел подхватить взметнувшуюся легкую ткань, мгновенно залившись краской, но вдруг рассмеялся, позволив Розалии закружить его.  
Вино все быстрее разливалось по его телу, будоража кровь, делая его смелее и отчаянней. Оставив попытки придержать коварное облачение, Тимоти бросил на Данте сияющий хмельной взгляд, улыбнулся и, не заметив наступил на полу туники. Взмахнув руками, он упал, увлекая за собой Розалию. Оказавшись на полу, оба зашлись хохотом, пытаясь выпутаться из сбившегося шелка.  
Габриэль словно во сне поднялся из кресла. Медленно подойдя к веселящейся парочке, он присел рядом и протянул руку к светлым кудрям , в которых застряло несколько цветков. Смех юноши оборвался, оставив после себя лишь робкую улыбку. Данте всмотрелся в сияющие голубые глаза, пытаясь обнаружить в них признаки испуга, но, так и не увидев их, запустил пальцы в мягкие волны золотистых волос.  
\- Так свеж ручей, но ты милее втрое, - прошептал он. -. С твоих густых волос я снял покров, и вижу робкий блеск лесных цветов, запутанных в их золотистом рое **  
. Тимоти опустил глаза и, судорожно выдохнув, к ЕГО прильнул руке  
Притихшая Розалия отодвинулась от осторожно них, поднялась с пола и ретировалась за ширму. Быстро переодевшись, она неслышно покинула студию.

 

 

 

 

** Примечания: **

Картина Данте Габриэля Россетти "Благовещение": <http://cs627628.vk.me/v627628048/220cb/DSMEfL7MXSE.jpg>  
  
* Есть существа, глядят : которые  
На солнце прямо, глаз не закрывая;  
Другие, только к ночи оживая,  
От света дня оберегают взгляд.  
И есть еще такие, летят что  
в огонь, от блеска обезумевая:  
Несчастных страсть погубит роковая;  
Себя недаром ставлю с ними в ряд ... - Франческо Петрарка, "На жизнь мадонны Лауры" (XIX)  
** Так свеж ручей, но ты милее втрое. С твоих густых волос я снял покров, и вижу робкий блеск лесных цветов, запутанных в их золотистом рое ... - Данте Габриэль Россетти, строки из сонета XIV.Весенняя дань юности (из цикла сонетов "Дом жизни")

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Спустившись по скрипучим ступенькам, Розалия обернулась и в нерешительности замерла, теребя кончики пестрого платка, прикрывающего плечи. Не стоило оставлять их наедине, это было неправильно, в первую очередь по отношению к Тимоти, к которому она прониклась всем сердцем. Ее тревоги и волнения оказались не напрасны – зернышко легкомысленной любви художника, зароненное в благодатную почву чистой души, дало всходы. Но плоды этой любви наверняка окажутся горькими…  
И все же, Розалия не могла не признать, что что-то неуловимо изменилось в ветреном сердцееде. Настолько неуловимо, что она не решалась в это поверить.  
– Надеюсь, ты не играешь, Габриэль. Будь милосерден к нему… и осторожен, – прошептала она. – Ты должен понимать, на что идешь, и чем все может закончиться, узнай об этом хоть одна живая душа…  
Поправив платок, Розалия вздохнула и вышла на улицу.

 

Габриэль затаив дыхание смотрел в лицо юноши, пораженный доверчивостью, с которой тот прильнул к его руке. Жест этот был совершенно невинным, но в то же время наполненным страстью.  
– Это прекрасно, – прошептал Тимоти, словно котенок потираясь щекой о теплую ладонь, пахнущую краской.  
– Что? – не понял Данте.  
– Твои слова. Стихи – они великолепны.  
– Нет, речь моя – потуги нищеты, – тихо произнес Габриэль, ласково поглаживая нежную щеку юноши, – Я лишь шепчу: великолепен – ты…  
Неслышно вздохнув, Тимоти поднял на него взгляд.  
– Прости меня, Данте.  
– За что же? – улыбнулся итальянец, удивленно приподняв бровь.  
– За мою дерзость, – прошептал Тимоти, затуманенным взором скользя по ярким чувственным губам. – Я вел себя как мальчишка.  
– Тебе не в чем винить себя, мой прекрасный Гавриил, ведь я напугал тебя своим безрассудством и грубостью, – ответил Россетти и, опустив глаза, покачал головой. – Я не хочу думать, что твоя нынешняя смелость вызвана лишь чарами Диониса, поэтому…  
Он убрал руки и отвернулся, запустив тонкие, перепачканные краской пальцы в смоляные кудри. Не повредит еще немного поиграть на чувствах этого мальчишки, запутывая их окончательно. Пускай Тимоти не думает, что он воспользуется его сиюминутной слабостью, он вполне способен противостоять искушению и доказать, что его намерения чисты и он подвластен не только низменным порывам.  
– Но это не так, – возразил юноша и, приподнявшись, попытался развернуть художника к себе. – Данте, я, правда, не боюсь тебя!.. Я… – он запнулся.  
Габриэль не сдвинулся с места. Мадонна! Как же это невыносимо!  
– Ты пьян и оттого так смел, но во мне такая смелость вызывает лишь сомнения. Я не в праве ею воспользоваться и не искушай меня, прошу. – Он посмотрел в блестящие голубые глаза. – Это не ты – это вино говорит в тебе.  
Юноша опустил руки, растерянно глядя на него.  
– Не следует делать того, о чем впоследствии будешь горько сожалеть, Тимоти, – вздохнул Габриэль.  
Поднявшись с пола, он подошел к картине и задумчиво провел кончиком пальца по безупречно прописанным золотым локонам.  
– Посмотри на меня!  
Итальянец обернулся, пораженный отчаянием, прозвучавшем в звонком голосе.  
– Да, я пьян… – кивнул Тимоти и попытался выпутаться из туники, досадливо шмыгнув носом и бросив на итальянца взгляд, заблестевший хмельными слезами, – но, если тебе угодно знать – не только от вина! – наконец, ему удалось освободить ноги и подняться. – Не только…  
– Тимоти… – Россетти сделал к нему шаг, с трепетом глядя на побежавшие по нежным щекам слезы, на маленькие цветки, застрявшие в золотых волосах, на дрожащие руки, сжатые в кулаки, в широко распахнутые, полные отчаяния глаза. Затеянная им игра грозила покатиться ко всем чертям, – ты…  
Звук хлопнувшей входной двери заставил молодых людей подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.  
– Прошу прощения, но у вас сильнейший сквозняк, Габриэль.  
Невысокий мужчина средних лет застыл на пороге, придерживая чуть не слетевший с головы цилиндр и удивленно переводя взгляд с итальянца на практически обнаженного юношу с мокрым от слез лицом.  
– Мистер Рёскин!.. – встрепенулся художник, коротким жестом приказывая Тимоти скрыться за ширмой. – Какая неожиданность! – он широким шагом подошел к покровителю и с жаром пожал ему руку. – Должен сказать, весьма приятная неожиданность! Будьте любезны, проходите!  
– Добрый день, Габриэль. Я решил заглянуть к вам, чтобы поинтересоваться, как продвигается работа над моим заказом, но, судя по всему, я не совсем вовремя, – Рёскин, проводив многозначительным взглядом изящного миловидного юношу, исчезнувшего за ширмой, скептически приподнял бровь.  
– Нет-нет, что вы! – сверкнул улыбкой Россетти и повел рукой в сторону кресла. – Прошу вас, присаживайтесь. Мы как раз закончили. Желаете вина?  
– Закончили? – тихо переспросил патрон и нахмурился. – Габриэль, вы неисправимы…  
– О, сэр… – Данте отчаянно замотал головой и покосился на ширму, где шуршал одеждой и шмыгал носом Тимоти, – это совсем не то, что вы подумали! Мы закончили работу над картиной. – Он наполнил бокал и, подав его Рёскину, обиженно хмыкнул, – Признаться, меня несколько задевает ваше нелестное и, в данном случае, безосновательное суждение обо мне.  
– Вы сами в том повинны, Габриэль, – сухо возразил критик, принимая бокал. – Благодарю.  
Данте покорно склонил голову.  
– Вы правы, сэр. Но уверяю вас – я встал на путь исправления. Я понял, что искусство для меня гораздо важнее, кхм… моего прежнего, заметьте, я говорю – прежнего, образа жизни. Все это в прошлом, мистер Рёскин. Я понял, что нужно усердно трудиться и не растрачивать понапрасну талант, данный мне Богом, – «И чтобы сохранить ваше покровительство», – подумал он. – Смею надеяться, что вы проявите ко мне благосклонность и поверите моим словам.  
– Очень хотелось бы, – ответил Рёскин, отпил вина и вопросительно посмотрел на художника. – Итак, насколько я понял – картина завершена? Позволите взглянуть?  
– Разумеется, сэр, – кивнул Россетти и раздраженно обернулся на очередной звук шмыгнувшего носа. – Прошу…

Габриэль нервно покусывал костяшки пальцев, бросая тревожные взгляды на патрона и проклиная его непроницаемое выражение лица и упрямое молчание.  
«Сказал бы сразу, что это никуда не годится!» – в отчаянии подумал итальянец, закатывая от нетерпения глаза.  
Почти водя носом по холсту, Джон Рёскин пристально рассматривал каждую деталь, каждый мазок кисти, щурясь и загадочно шевеля пышными бакенбардами. Наконец, когда окончательно разнервничавшийся художник готов был взвыть и забегать по студии, круша все подряд, критик удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Могу сказать, что это – достойная работа, Габриэль. Вы славно потрудились. Ваша Мария поистине прекрасна.  
– Благодарю, сэр, – выдавил Россетти, не веря собственным ушам. Похвала от самого Рёскина! Это ли не счастье?  
– Но…  
– Но? – итальянец похолодел.  
– …я полагал, что архангел Гавриил должен выглядеть м-м… постарше. Здесь же – изображен совсем юнец.  
– Я искал ангела… – оправдываясь, пролепетал Габриэль, повернулся к ширме и растерянно почесал затылок. Похоже, он рано возликовал.  
– Полагаю, это тот молодой человек, что стоял посреди комнаты, отчего-то заливаясь слезами? – усмехнулся критик, пристально рассматривая архангела.  
– Он самый…  
Тимоти робко выглянул и, встретившись взглядом с художником, виновато опустил покрасневшие глаза. Данте тяжело вздохнул.  
– Позвольте представить вам, мистер Рёскин, мою модель, – он жестом велел юноше подойти, – Тимоти Тейлор, мой Гавриил, несущий благую весть.  
Вежливо склонив голову, Рёскин окинул юношу с ног до головы цепким взглядом – простая скромная одежда, сменившая легкий шелк, нисколько не умалила его красоту и изящество, а заплаканные небесно-голубые глаза придали его лицу совершенно невинное ангельское выражение. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, критик протянул руку.  
– Приятно познакомиться, мистер Тейлор.  
– Для меня честь быть представленным вам, сэр, – тихо ответил юноша, пожав сухую ладонь, – и прошу простить мои слезы. Уверяю вас, мистер Россетти виновен в них косвенно. Я… немного расстроен окончанием нашего сотрудничества, – он опустил глаза и едва заметно усмехнулся, – и, наверное, непозволительно сентиментален. Теперь еще раз прошу извинить меня, но мне пора. Меня ждут.  
– Погоди… – Габриэль шагнул к нему, но тут же в нерешительности замер – выяснять отношения при патроне было бы верхом глупости. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой, – негромко сказал он и покосился на Рёскина. – Я загляну вечером, хорошо?..  
Ничего не ответив, Тимоти бросил на него короткий взгляд, учтивым кивком головы распрощался с Рёскиным и быстро покинул студию.  
Критик удивленно приподнял бровь, взглянув на Россетти.  
– Интересный юноша. Где вы его нашли? Впрочем, не имеет значения. Признаться, Габриэль, ваш выбор моделей всегда приводил меня в некоторое замешательство. – Он замолчал и чуть улыбнулся, увидев на лице художника зарождающиеся признаки паники. – Но не в этот раз. В этот раз вы меня приятно удивили. Ваш выбор поистине прекрасен – этот юноша, по крайней мере, внешне – образец чистоты, и он как нельзя лучше подходит на роль архангела, пусть и совсем еще ребенок.  
Рёскин прошелся по студии и остановился у окна, сложив руки за спиной.  
– Ему семнадцать лет, – машинально ответил Данте и вздохнул, с тоской взглянув на закрывшуюся за Тимоти дверь. – И, безусловно, он прекрасен.  
– Поэтому советую вам продолжить с ним работу, если есть такая возможность и, если, разумеется, у вас есть идеи.  
– Да, у меня есть идеи.  
Порыв ветра влетел в окно, раскрыв маленькую тетрадь, оставленную Тимоти на подоконнике. Несколько листков весело выпорхнуло и закружилось по комнате.  
– Сквозняк, – виновато улыбнулся Россетти, закрыл окно и принялся собирать разбросанные странички. – Да, идеи есть: я давно хотел написать «Сон Данте», и Тимоти, по моему мнению, прекрасно подойдет для этой картины – ангел, дарующий поцелуй прекрасной Беатриче.  
– Очень любопытно. Вы знаете, что я всегда приветствовал вашу страсть к Алигьери, он – великий поэт, и, возможно, вы правы насчет мистера Тейлора. – Рёскин подобрал и протянул ему несколько упорхнувших страниц, невольно задержавшись глазами на строках, написанных карандашом. – «Есть существа, которые глядят…», – пробормотал он и, смущенно кашлянул, – Простите, это чудовищно невежливо с моей стороны – заглядывать в ваши записи.  
– Не стоит извиняться, сэр. Для меня честь, если вы удостоите хоть мимолетным вниманием мою скромную работу, – легкомысленно заверил Габриэль, но тут же застыл в недоумении – строки, произнесенные Рёскиным, были ему незнакомы.  
– Хм… это не Данте… – задумчиво произнес патрон, с интересом пробегая глазами по странице. – Не знал, что вы переводите сонеты Петрарки. Должен признать – это весьма недурно. Правда, я бы отметил перемену стиля, но в этом, пожалуй, нет ничего удивительного – произведения Петрарки несомненно отличаются от Данте Алигьери. Да, я видел публикацию вашего друга, – улыбнулся мужчина, заметив обескураженный взгляд итальянца. – Мистер Уолтерз мог бы чаще радовать читателей вашими переводами, а не только статьями о ваших бунтарских подвигах. Признаться, вам стоило бы облечь их в сборник и издать, Габриэль. Вы многогранно талантливый молодой человек. Так пользуйтесь же этим, не растрачивайте себя понапрасну.  
– Благодарю за совет, мистер Рёскин. Вы не представляете, насколько я ценю вашу заботу, – пролепетал художник, расправляя смятый в ладони листок и с удивлением взирая на аккуратный незнакомый почерк.  
«… чем бы я ни занимался, мои мысли неизменно возвращаются к нему. Счастье быть рядом омрачается тем, что я не смею, страшусь раскрыть хоть малую толику моих чувств к этому человеку. Даже самому себе… Мука невыносима, как невыносим он сам: своим талантом, своей красотой, своей улыбкой, своими невероятными глазами, в которых неизменно горит пламя самой Преисподней, способное в мгновение испепелить сердце и лишить ясности разум. Что, впрочем, уже произошло со мной и теперь мне не избежать Восьмого круга Ада, так ярко описанного… Данте. Как забавно… просто до слез.  
Данте… Я оттолкнул тебя своим ребяческим поступком, своей дерзостью. И теперь могу лишь тихо завывать ночами, да переводить чужие вирши. О, великий Петрарка! Если бы не Вы, не Ваши сонеты, я бы сошел с ума, не имея ни малейшего таланта и возможности выразить свои чувства к прекрасному демону. Надеюсь то, что я обращаюсь к давно ушедшему из этого мира, не говорит о помутнении моего рассудка… Но, великий Петрарка, простите неразумного, никчемного мальчишку… Ведь он снова взял на себя смелость перевести один из Ваших сонетов, который с невероятной точностью описывает его муки:  
От этих глаз давно бежать бы прочь –  
Бессмысленны надежды на пощаду,  
На то, что прекратят они осаду,  
Что сердцу можно чем-нибудь помочь…»*  
Россетти медленно осел на пол.  
– Габриэль? – позвал его Рёскин, обеспокоенный затянувшимся молчанием.  
Итальянец рассеянно взглянул на патрона.  
– С вами все в порядке?  
– Да, сэр, – ответил итальянец, задрожавшими руками бережно складывая исписанные листочки. – Просто немного устал. И… это не мой перевод, – он облегченно выдохнул и покачал головой, порадовавшись тому, что покровителю не попались на глаза откровения Тимоти. – Это перевод Тейлора.

 

***

 

Данте Габриэль Россетти – уже, несомненно, подающий большие надежды, молодой художник и поэт, бунтарь, красавец и сердцеед – сидел в пабе и, практически не отвлекаясь на бурно обсуждающих последние замечательные новости «братьев», сверлил глазами причину этих самых новостей, старательно смотрящую куда угодно, но только не в сторону их столика.  
Как и предполагал Габриэль, Джон Рёскин оказался в полном восторге от его новой модели и в порыве невероятной щедрости вручил ему в качестве задатка сумму, достаточную для того, чтобы уговорить дядю юноши позволить позировать племяннику и дальше. Кроме того, критик уверил итальянца, что в самое ближайшее время «Благовещение» непременно займет почетное место в галерее Королевской Академии искусств, дабы быть представленной широкой публике и критикам. Новости и впрямь были сногсшибательные, и в другое время Данте, переполняемый счастьем и гордостью, уже давно бы отмечал все это дело, пустившись во все тяжкие в Садах, но вместо этого сидел в дешевом пабе, бросая беспокойные взгляды в сторону стойки. Мистер Тейлор, получив гонорар племянника и обещание достойного аванса, без промедления дал свое согласие на дальнейшее сотрудничество с художником. А вот Тимоти…  
– Габриэль, послушай, пока твой «Гавриил» не дал тебе ответа, может, уступишь его мне? – весело поинтересовался Уильям Хант, поигрывая в бокале джином. – У меня родилась одна идея…  
– Нет! – рявкнул Россетти, опалив друга яростным взглядом, но тут же прикрыл глаза и устало откинулся на спинку дивана. – Даже не мечтай, Маньяк. Тимоти даст мне свое согласие, можешь не сомневаться. Просто ему нужно время подумать.  
– О чем тут думать? – воскликнул Миллес, возмущенно хлопая невинными глазами. – Предложение позировать, одобренное и оплаченное самим Рёскиным – невероятная честь для модели!  
– Несомненно, – вставил слово Фрэд, с подозрением глядя на мрачного итальянца, – предложение весьма лестное и, я думаю, юноша непременно согласился бы поступи оно, скажем, от тебя Джонни. Все знают, что милый Джон Миллес не представляет никакой угрозы и ему можно довериться.  
Габриэль бросил на журналиста испепеляющий взгляд.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты, Фрэд. На что ты намекаешь? – Он подался вперед и усмехнулся. – Я хочу услышать твои обвинения, господин моралист, честь и совесть Братства.  
– Хочешь сказать, что Тимоти просто так отказывается и ты здесь ни при чем?  
– Он не отказывается.  
– Но и не соглашается.  
– Пока.  
– Хватит! – Маньяк со стуком опустил бокал на стол и развернулся к Россетти. – Признайся, Габриэль, ты совершил ошибку? Ты пытался…  
– Ничего я не пытался! – зашипел Данте и вдруг с отчаянным стоном опустил голову на руки. – Черт побери! Да! – Он взъерошил темные кудри и, оторвавшись от рук, обвел «братьев» тоскливым взглядом. – Да, пытался. Но я остановился и принес свои извинения. Это было в самом начале и, как видите, мы успешно завершили работу!  
– Но, как видно, Тимоти не горит желанием продолжать ее дальше, – усмехнулся Фрэд.  
Россетти дернулся, готовый вцепиться в журналиста, но Миллес придержал его.  
– Пожалуйста, не ссорьтесь, – он сжал руку итальянца, заглядывая в горящие опасным огнем глаза. – Успокойся, Габриэль, прошу тебя. И поговори с Тимоти еще раз.  
Россетти зло выдернул руку и вновь откинулся на спинку дивана, переводя дух. Закрыв глаза, он потер грудь, разгоняя сдавивший ее приступ ярости, и с удивлением обнаружил за пазухой маленькую тетрадь.  
– Если он захочет его слушать… – буркнул Фрэд, опасливо покосившись на художника.  
– Захочет, – заверил его Данте и направился к стойке.

 

***

 

Габриэль вытащил из-за пазухи тетрадь и протянул юноше.  
– Ты забыл кое-что.  
Взглянув на тетрадь, Тимоти шумно вдохнул.  
– Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил художник, заметив, как стремительно здоровый розовый румянец на гладких щеках сменяется мертвенной бледностью. – Тимоти?  
Юноша поднял на него полные ужаса глаза.  
– Ты читал?..  
– Читал, – честно признался Данте. – Ветер разбросал листы по всей студии и, собирая их, я невольно взглянул на записи. Прости, я не имел права и это низкий поступок, но ведь я не подозревал, что эти записи – твои, думал, что это моя никчемная писанина. – Он улыбнулся. – Твои переводы потрясающе талантливы. Я не знал, что ты этим занимаешься. Почему ты не рассказывал мне?  
– Только переводы?.. – юноша с трудом смог произнести слова – горький ком стыда перекрыл горло.  
Габриэль опустил ресницы.  
– Нет. Не только.  
С губ Тимоти сорвался тихий стон. Он попятился от стойки и, круто развернувшись, бросился к небольшой дверце, ведущей во внутренний дворик. Негромко выругавшись сквозь зубы, итальянец поспешил за ним следом.  
Дворик освещался одиноким мутным фонарем, подвешенным у входа в покосившийся сарай, и Габриэлю с трудом удалось рассмотреть в полумраке хрупкую фигурку, вжавшуюся в деревянную стену.  
– Тимоти…  
– Уходи!  
– Почему ты гонишь меня? – тихо спросил Габриэль, медленно подходя к нему. – Или ты смел лишь на бумаге, и я оказался прав – твой утренний порыв ничего более, как действие вина? И я поступил разумно, не поддавшись искушению, хоть оно столь велико?  
Тимоти отступил, пытаясь слиться с тенью, и закрыл ладонями лицо.  
– Ответь мне. Я – прав?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда почему? – мягкий, бархатный голос прозвучал совсем близко, и теплые руки коснулись его плеч. – Почему ты стыдишься своих чувств? Ведь они чисты и прекрасны…  
Тимоти задрожал, почувствовав у виска горячее, сводящее с ума дыхание.  
– Потому что я не знаю, кто я для тебя, Данте. Глупый, слабый мальчишка? Очередная игрушка?.. – прошептал он, отчаянно желая знать ответ и страшась услышать его.  
– Ты – мое вдохновение… – Габриэль мягко отнял руки юноши от лица. – Мой спаситель, посланный мне свыше. Моя… любовь.  
Тимоти судорожно вздохнул и плотно сомкнул веки, ощутив тепло чужой щеки, осторожно прижавшейся к его пылающему лицу. Мягкие губы нежно коснулись скулы, скользнули ниже и замерли, обдавая нестерпимо жарким дыханием. Из груди юноши вырвался шелестящий стон. Не открывая глаз, он приник губами к источнику этого дыхания, даря первый несмелый поцелуй...

 

 

**Примечания:**

*От этих глаз давно бежать бы прочь –   
Бессмысленны надежды на пощаду,  
На то, что прекратят они осаду,  
Что сердцу можно чем-нибудь помочь… - Франческо Петрарка, "На жизнь мадонны Лауры" (CVII)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC!..  
> ...Автор умер, и готов принимать тапки посмертно...

Несмелый поцелуй, похожий на касание нежного лепестка, мгновенно опьянил Россетти, разлившись по телу обжигающей волной. Но он ответил так же легко и нежно, подавив желание впиться в губы юноши страстным поцелуем, чтобы сполна насладиться их вкусом. Прислушавшись к себе, он с удивлением обнаружил, что не ощущает ликования от того, что неприступная крепость, наконец, пала. Вместо этого у него внутри разлилось необъяснимое чувство трепета, оно наполнило его, закружило, унося куда-то ввысь, к самым небесам.  
Он прижал к себе Тимоти, отчаянно жалея, что у него нет крыльев, как у ангела, что он не может прикрыть ими это белокурое чудо, дарованное ему судьбой, уберегая от всех напастей и невзгод.  
«Прежде всего, от меня самого», – мелькнула в голове мысль.  
Сквозь плотную ткань очередной вышитой жилетки он ощутил, как бешено бьется сердце Тимоти, и приложил к нему ладонь, словно пытаясь успокоить, не замечая, что его собственное сердце готово выскочить из груди, подхватив в унисон этот отчаянный ритм. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы более не терзаться угрызениями совести.

Лай собаки в подворотне и звон разбившейся посуды, долетевший из недр паба вместе с отборной бранью, вернул Габриэля на землю и напомнил о том, где он находится и кто трепещет в его объятиях.  
«Я – шлюха и совершеннолетняя, этот мальчик – ни то, ни другое. Будь осторожен…»  
Розалия была права. Самое малое несчастье, которым все могло бы обернуться, будь они застигнуты в таком недвусмысленном положении – непоправимый урон чести и репутации Тимоти, да и ему самому это было вовсе ни к чему, когда удача только-только вновь начала поворачиваться к нему лицом. Однако все могло обернуться и вовсе – катастрофой.  
Но святые угодники! Как были нежны эти губы, о которых он грезил! Как было горячо прильнувшее к нему юное тело! Как сладостно дыхание, которым так робко делилось с ним это прекрасное создание. И как пугающе приятно было это трепетное чувство, заполнившее его…  
Россетти с сожалением отстранился и, тяжело дыша, прижался щекой к виску юноши.  
– Нас не должны увидеть… – выдохнул он в золотистые пряди.  
– Я совершенно не умею целоваться, – тихо произнес Тимоти, пряча лицо в черных кудрях. Опьяненный поцелуем, он не расслышал слов, сказанных Габриэлем.  
– Я научу тебя, – улыбнулся Габриэль. – Но не здесь… – он тяжело вздохнул. – Нам нужно возвращаться, любовь моя…  
– Да… – согласился юноша, заставив себя оторваться от груди художника и посмотрев в мерцающие темные глаза.  
Россетти вновь приник к его губам в коротком нежном поцелуе, украв с них тихий счастливый вздох, и взял за руку. Но не успел он ступить и шага, как в проеме двери, ведущей в паб, возникла внушительная фигура мистера Тейлора.  
– Тимоти! Чертов Саймонс развернул стол – нужно прибраться! Тимоти? Куда ты запропастился? – он вгляделся в темноту и ступил во внутренний дворик.  
Молодые люди вжались в стену, боясь пошевелиться.  
Габриэль, закусив губу, быстро огляделся – совсем рядом с ними зияла черной пастью приоткрытая дверь старого сарая. Пусть вход и освещался мутным фонарем, но они вполне могли бы незаметно прошмыгнуть в укрытие, отвернись мистер Тейлор хоть на мгновение.  
Из недр паба снова донесся звон бьющейся посуды, брань, а вслед – разухабистая песенка, невнятно исполняемая самим дебоширом.  
– Утихомирься Саймонс! Клянусь, ты забудешь дорогу в мой паб, пьяница проклятый! – заорал мистер Тейлор, быстро вернувшись к двери и потрясая кулаком невольному спасителю двух молодых людей, притаившихся в темноте – этого короткого мгновения оказалось вполне достаточно.  
– Что в сарае? – шепотом спросил итальянец, сжав плечи Тимоти.  
– Дрова… – едва слышно ответил тот, обмирая от ужаса.  
– Чудесно… – просиял Габриэль и быстро проскользнул в темную прореху, таща его за собой.  
– Тимоти!  
– Ответь, ради всего святого!.. – страстно зашептал Россетти, хватая поленья и наощупь вкладывая их в руки Тимоти.  
– Я здесь, дядя… – юноша судорожно выдохнул и вышел из укрытия. – Очаг почти погас, я решил принести дров…  
– И я был бы вам весьма признателен, мистер Тейлор, если бы вы соизволили повесить здесь еще один фонарь! – весело воскликнул Данте, появляясь вслед за ним. – Не думал, что вызвавшись помочь вашему племяннику, я рискну покалечиться. Пара заноз мне уже обеспечена, а, между прочим, мои руки – мой инструмент! – не дав опомниться мистеру Тейлору, он сгрузил ему свою ношу. – Так и быть, захвачу еще одну партию, но только ради Тимоти – его тоже следовало бы поберечь. С такой нещадной эксплуатацией, как у родного дяди, – итальянец укоризненно покачал головой, – он рискует растерять свое изящество, а равно – утратить привлекательность для вашего покорного слуги. И, разумеется, для мистера Рёскина. Не забывайте – он платит восемь фунтов в день именно за внешность Тимоти, уважаемый мистер Тейлор. Ведь это неплохая прибавка в ваш бюджет, не так ли? Кстати, дабы освободить вашего племянника от тяжелых физических нагрузок, я предлагаю вам вместо восьми – десять фунтов, но с одним условием: Тимоти позирует в любое, назначенное мной время, то есть и вечерами тоже. Хочу поработать с ним при другом освещении, – доверительно сообщил прохвост.  
Хозяин заведения захлопал маленькими глазками, потрясенный наглостью и напором художника, но не смог выдавить в ответ ни единого слова, лишь покорно кивнул, прижав к груди врученные дрова.  
Оценив ослепительной улыбкой отвисшую челюсть мистера Тейлора, Габриэль развернулся и, подмигнув Тимоти, снова направился в сарай.

Данте вернулся через несколько минут, с лицом мученика неся в руках несколько увесистых поленьев. Бросив исподлобья суровый взгляд на подметающего пол мистера Тейлора, он улыбнулся прелестной картине: Тимоти, стоя на коленках, жмурясь и очаровательно морща нос от сизого пепла и веселых искорок, приводил в чувство, и правда, начавший было затухать очаг. Склонившись ближе к тлеющим углям, юноша поворошил их короткой кочергой, вдохнул побольше воздуха и вдруг звонко чихнул, тряхнув белокурой челкой.  
– Да благословит тебя Бог, – пожелал Габриэль, одарив его теплой улыбкой, аккуратно сложил поленья на кованую дровницу и опустился рядом. – Нам повезло, – он кивнул на угли и усмехнулся, – они в самом деле почти погасли.  
– Благодарю, – ответил Тимоти и вздохнул. – Дяде нелегко будет справляться со всеми делами, коль я вечерами не смогу помогать ему. Впрочем, есть еще Джимми, помощник, который тут работал еще до моего переезда, но он такой лодырь. – Он усмехнулся и весело глянул на итальянца. – Но, полагаю, теперь ему придется отрабатывать деньги, которые платит дядя, а не спихивать мне всю работу, ссылаясь на вечное недомогание.  
Художник удивленно приподнял бровь.  
– Значит… ты даешь мне согласие?  
– Я его дал еще на заднем дворе, – тихо произнес Тимоти, опуская глаза, – и, мне кажется, оно было достаточно красноречиво…  
Занявшиеся язычки пламени померкли от улыбки, озарившей лицо Габриэля. Вовремя спохватившись, чтобы не накинуться с объятиями на потупившего взор Тимоти, он лишь благодарно сжал его руку.  
– Ты не представляешь, как я счастлив.  
Юноша смущенно взглянул на него из-под упавшей челки, осторожно сжал в ответ тонкие пальцы и вздохнул.  
– Тебе пора возвращаться к друзьям. Они ждут.  
Габриэль обернулся на столик Братства – три пары глаз внимательно наблюдали за ними: Маньяк, сложив руки на груди и гордо задрав косматую бороду, подозрительно щурил серые глаза; Фрэд, с сочувствием глядя на юную модель, теребил пестрый шелковый шарф, который, как утверждал Габриэль, позаимствовал у матушки; Джонни, молитвенно сложив руки, переводил переполненный волнением взгляд с Тимоти на художника и обратно, шепча что-то пухлыми как у ребенка губами.  
– Да, пора, – согласился Россетти, вновь повернулся к юноше и мягко улыбнулся. – Твои переводы… и не только… – он достал из кармана и протянул потрепанную тетрадь, – Постарайся больше их нигде не оставлять.  
Тимоти, вспыхнув, ответил ему очаровательной робкой улыбкой и кивнул.  
– Прости, что всунул в них свой нос, но я, в самом деле, не подозревал, что это твое. Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о твоем увлечении, я настаиваю на этом. Ты потрясающе талантлив, правда.  
– Ты чересчур добр и необъективен ко мне, но… если настаиваешь – поговорим, – ответил юноша и сунул тетрадь за пазуху. – Иди, иначе твои друзья просверлят нас взглядами.  
Данте кивнул и поднялся.  
– Я буду ждать тебя завтра к восьми вечера.  
– К восьми? – на лице Тимоти отразилось разочарование.  
Данте пожал плечом, хитро улыбнувшись.  
– К сожалению, я буду занят первую половину дня – Рёскин назначил мне встречу в Академии, и я не имею понятия, сколько времени она продлится, – он склонился к Тимоти. – К тому же, для тех эскизов, которые я себе наметил, мне необходимо определенное освещение, предпочтительно сумерки, – он легко коснулся светлых кудрей. – Не расстраивайся, вечер будет _полностью_ в нашем распоряжении.  
Тимоти непроизвольно сглотнул, мгновенно представив себе, что может скрываться под этим утверждением, и, залившись румянцем, выдохнул:  
– Хорошо, Габриэль.

 

Вернувшись за столик, Россетти, пронзаемый вопросительными взглядами друзей, молча потянулся к своему нетронутому бокалу, и, сжав его в тонких пальцах, сдвинул брови – пригубить джина означало смыть со своих губ вкус чистого поцелуя, дарованного ему на заднем дворе. Странное желание – ощущать призрачное касание нежного лепестка как можно дольше – немного озадачило его, но оказалось сильнее страсти к крепким напиткам. Едва заметно усмехнувшись, Данте отставил бокал в сторону и задумчиво дотронулся до своих губ.  
– Ну? – нарушил молчание Маньяк, – Какие новости?  
Габриэль вздрогнул, откинулся на спинку дивана и обвел Братство рассеянным взглядом.  
– Тимоти дал мне свое согласие.  
Фрэд вздохнул и сокрушенно покачал головой.  
– Просто замечательно! – воскликнул Миллес. – Когда вы приступаете к работе?  
– Завтра, – ответил итальянец и повернулся к журналисту. – У меня к тебе просьба, Фрэд, – он достал из кармана аккуратно сложенный листок, заранее вынутый из злополучной тетради, и протянул хмурому другу. – Прочти это, прошу тебя.  
Фрэд бросил на предводителя недоверчивый взгляд.  
– Что это?  
– Прочти и выскажи свое мнение.  
Габриэль не отрывал темных раскосых глаз от лица журналиста, пока тот, сосредоточенно уткнувшись носом в листок, водил взглядом по аккуратным строчкам, хмуря брови и удивленно хмыкая.  
– Что-то неуловимо знакомое, – подытожил Фрэд, возвращая ему записи, – только не могу понять, что именно… Боюсь ошибиться, но весьма похоже на «Сонеты о любви» Петрарки, но в другом переводе. И, я бы сказал, в поразительно недурном переводе.  
– Совершенно верно, – просиял Габриэль. – Это труд нашего крайне скромного знакомого, усердно скрывающего свой талант. Это перевод Тимоти, – пояснил он, с улыбкой отмечая очередную отвисшую за вечер челюсть. – И я был бы тебе весьма признателен, мой друг, если бы ты смог напечатать этот шедевр в ближайшем номере газеты. Разумеется, с указанием автора перевода. Надеюсь, это сможет привлечь к нему внимание и поспособствовать тому, чтобы его талант не оказался похороненным под гнетом неуверенности в собственных силах и неуместной скромности.  
– О, Габриэль! Непременно, при первой же возможности! – Фрэд бережно сложил листок и под одобрительный кивок кудрявой головы сунул его в карман. – Это так благородно с твоей стороны – желать помочь раскрыться в полной мере таланту этого прелестного юноши!.. – он осекся и виновато посмотрел на Данте. – Прости, что позволил усомниться себе в твоих намерениях…  
– Не извиняйся, мой друг, – кротко опустив глаза, возразил Габриэль, – я прекрасно понимаю и нисколько не осуждаю твои сомнения, – он тяжело вздохнул, – но смею надеяться, что я смог их развеять и убедить всех вас в чистоте своих помыслов. Я страстно желаю помочь этому юноше обрести самого себя, не более.  
Итальянец обвел честнейшим взглядом членов Братства и покосился на Тимоти – юноша, задумчиво глядя на очаг, притронулся к своим губам и, счастливо улыбнувшись, опустил ресницы.  
– Фрэд, – Россетти смущенно взглянул на друга, – есть одна проблема, и с ней я могу обратиться исключительно к тебе…  
– Да, мой друг. Я весь – внимание.  
– Дело в том, – Габриэль почесал щеку, задумчиво глядя на Тимоти, – что мистер Тейлор запросил за своего племянника просто баснословную сумму – двенадцать фунтов в день, я же, благодаря мистеру Рёскину располагаю всего лишь восемью…  
Маньяк присвистнул и усмехнулся, покосившись на грузного хозяина заведения.  
– Двенадцать фунтов! – воскликнул он. – Тогда, как час работы натурщика в лучшем случае стоит фунт! Тимоти, безусловно, прекрасен, но… – он осекся, напоровшись на грозный взгляд Данте.  
– Не переживай, Габриэль, – мягко улыбнулся журналист, накрыв ладонью тонкую кисть художника, – я не позволю тебе лишиться Музы.  
Просияв, Россетти благодарно кивнул. Грабеж кошелька Уолтерза все-таки состоялся.

 

***

 

Тимоти осмотрелся. В мягких сумерках позднего лета мастерская выглядела совершенно иначе: огромная комната, днем – светлая, наполненная свежестью гуляющего по ней вечного сквозняка и смешанными ароматами красок и цветов, сейчас была погружена почти в полный мрак, едва разгоняемый трепещущими язычками свеч и отблесками пламени, пляшущего в камине. Причудливые тени скользили по предметам, путались и извивались в листве густого плюща, исполняя завораживающий экзотический танец. Темнота, притаившаяся в углах студии, не была пугающей, скорее наоборот – навевала ощущение уюта и тепла. И защищенности от чужих глаз…  
– Как прошла встреча с мистером Рёскиным? – поинтересовался он, скидывая камзол и аккуратно вешая его на спинку стула.  
Габриэль склонил голову, глядя на него темными глазами.  
– Полагаю, весьма удачно прошла, раз «Благовещение» на днях будет выставлено в галерее на суд критиков, – ответил он, мягко, с кошачьей грацией приблизился к юноше и коснулся его руки, – но никогда до этого я не был столь рассеян на деловой встрече, ведь мои мысли были заняты совсем другим…  
– Надеюсь, твоя работа будет оценена по достоинству, – выдохнул Тимоти, ощутив жаркую волну, прилившую к щекам.  
В глубине души он был вполне готов к тому, что Габриэль с порога заключит его в объятия и, что уж там – он сам страстно желал этого, но мерзкий червячок сомнений все еще подтачивал безумное желание отринуть все предубеждения и страхи, отдаться на волю судьбе, позволить, наконец, быть самим собой…  
– Вероятно, ты не поверишь, но сейчас выставка мне кажется совершенно незначительным событием. Есть гораздо более важное, что волнует меня… – тихо произнес итальянец, склонившись к самому лицу юноши.  
– Что же? – Тимоти не смог унять дрожь в голосе и прикрыл глаза, сгорая от смущения и жгучего желания, охватившего его от близости художника.  
– Ты… – Данте невесомо провел пальцем по его приоткрытым губам, – и наш поцелуй… я непрестанно вспоминал его… что там скрывать, ведь так – сыграли наши губы в лад мелодию – о том же и Орфей молил, чаруя лютнею своей печальный призрак у последних врат.  
– Габриэль…  
– Ни слова… все лишнее. Весь день я был томим надеждой вновь вкусить всю сладость тех грез, которые ты мне дарил на протяженьи стольких дней, и которые стали явью.  
– Габриэль….  
– Пожалуйста, молчи… О, впрочем, нет! Если тень сомнения закралась в твои мысли, то да – скажи сейчас! Лиши надежды и разбей мечты – они недопустимы и порочны… я все пойму.  
– Нет, не так!.. – юноша взглянул в омут темных глаз и судорожно выдохнул. – Мои мысли… они теперь – отчаянье и смелость, и… пусть порочны, но в них – мои желания и… жизнь.  
– И ты не станешь сожалеть?.. – тихо спросил Габриэль, поднося к губам хрупкую ладошку и оставляя на теплой коже нежный поцелуй. – Пути назад не будет, эта тайна свяжет нас навечно.  
– Знаю, – прошелестел Тимоти. – Все – в руках судьбы…  
Он качнул белокурой головой, отгоняя последние сомнения, и решительно подался навстречу пленительным губам.  
Отнюдь не робкий поцелуй заставил итальянца задохнуться. Мягкие губы юноши неумело, но настойчиво пытались подарить то, что было под запретом, преступно, грязно. То, чему не было оправдания…  
– Тимоти!..  
Он оторвался от этих губ и с волнением всмотрелся в горящие яростным огнем глаза.  
– Я больше не хочу быть ангелом… – тяжело дыша, произнес Тимоти. – Я хочу сорвать эту опостылевшую маску благочестия и жить в согласии со своими мыслями и желаниями, которые наполнены лишь тобой. Я хочу… – он перевел дыхание и, опустив ресницы, тихо закончил: – быть твоим – и душой, и телом…  
Данте привлек его к себе, зарылся в золото мягких кудрей, вдыхая их запах, захлебываясь им.  
– Не стану лукавить – я безумно желаю этого. С того самого мгновения, когда впервые увидел тебя. Я обманывал, утверждая, что мои помыслы чисты – они были полны вожделения, я думал лишь о том, как хочу обладать тобой, но все изменилось, ты изменил меня… – он зажмурился. – Какой же я подлец! Ведь ты не мальчик из борделя, ты – юн и чист, и я не должен так поступать с тобой, не должен искушать, ведь этим могу сломать твою жизнь.  
Юноша тихо вздохнул, пряча лицо у него на груди и осторожно обвивая руками широкие плечи.  
– Ты сломаешь ее, если отвергнешь меня, тогда как я уже решился, – едва слышно возразил он.  
Данте издал тихий стон и покачал головой.  
– Хочешь сказать, что тебя больше ничто не пугает?  
– Нет. Бояться должно лишь того, в чем вред для ближнего таится сокровенный. Иного, что страшило бы, и нет…* – теплая хрупкая ладошка легла на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь художника и робко проникла под ткань свободной рубахи.  
– Перестань… – Габриэля начала бить крупная дрожь. – К чему ты вспоминаешь строки Данте?  
– К тому, чтобы ты понял: Восьмой круг Ада – я больше не страшусь его, и я готов принять расплату… Так что ж? Зачем ты медлишь ныне? Зачем постыдной робостью смущен?..** – прошептал Тимоти, зарываясь лицом в черные курчавые волоски и вдыхая пряный аромат горячей кожи.  
– Ты искажаешь смысл строк… – выдохнул Россетти, не решаясь разомкнуть веки и содрогаясь от желания.  
– Я лишь считаю, что смысла они полны для нас сейчас… иного, но оттого не менее важного и драгоценного. – Юноша отстранился и нежно обхватил ладонями лицо художника. – Прошу тебя, Габриэль, сжалься надо мной. Не играй, не будь дразнящею волной, то накрывающей своей пенной страстью, то отступающей назад, оставляя меня дрожать на берегу, растерянного, полного сомнений и желаний. Ведь я верю тому, что услышал вчера вечером из твоих уст, поэтому прошу – не отталкивай меня, не играй…  
Тяжело вздохнув, Данте распахнул ресницы и всмотрелся в голубые глаза, поражаясь, с каким прекрасным и умным созданием столкнула его судьба. Сглотнув горький ком, подступивший к горлу, он отвел взгляд. Странное чувство вновь сдавило грудь.  
«Что это? Угрызения совести? Или… быть может – то Любовь меня так гложет?»  
– Пути назад не будет… – тихо повторил он.  
– Я знаю, – прошептал юноша, – и не боюсь…  
С приглушенным стоном Данте привлек его к себе.  
«Любовь?! Да будет так, – подумал он, покрыв легкими поцелуями доверчиво подставленное лицо. – Да будет так…»  
Замерев на мгновение, он вновь вгляделся в чистые, наполненные любовью глаза и приник к мягким губам Тимоти, даруя настоящий чувственный поцелуй, круша и растаптывая последние хрупкие барьеры, удерживающие это невинное создание от падения. Все к черту!

От неторопливого, глубокого поцелуя у Тимоти закружилась голова и, наверное, он бы упал, если бы не вцепился в сильные плечи возлюбленного, невольно стягивая с них жалобно затрещавшую рубаху. Габриэль отстранился и, одним движением избавившись от нее, отшвырнул в сторону. Вид полуобнаженного итальянца окончательно затмил разум Тимоти. Он тесно прижался к горячему телу и тихо застонал, явственно ощутив его желание. Данте ответил таким же едва слышным стоном, скользя руками по вздрагивающей спине юноши и осторожно подталкивая к огромной кровати. Мягко опрокинув его на спину, он навис над ним, тяжело дыша и вопросительно заглядывая в горящие от возбуждения глаза.  
– Хочу быть твоим, – выдохнул Тимоти, отвечая на немой вопрос. – Иди, одним желаньем мы объяты…***  
Габриэль приник к стройному горячему телу.  
– Мне кажется, что я сейчас лишусь рассудка… – прошептал он, вновь захватывая в плен сладкие припухшие губы, проникая под ткань простой рубахи, сминая ее, обнажая бархат упругой кожи.  
Прикрыв глаза, Тимоти безропотно позволил раздеть себя. Он больше не смущался своей наготы, наоборот, он купался в восторженном взгляде, скользящем по его обнаженному телу и страстно желал большего, но было немного страшно.  
– Габриэль… я никогда раньше…  
– Я знаю, любовь моя. Доверься мне, – ответил Данте, покрывая его лицо и шею обжигающими поцелуями, – просто доверься мне.  
Тимоти кивнул и закрыл глаза.  
Как ни велико было искушение, но Габриэль не мог себе позволить взять юношу, не подготовив как следует. Стараясь не думать о собственном – уже ставшим болезненным – возбуждении, он начал умелые ласки, счастливый оттого, что, наконец, может подарить их своей Музе, своему прекрасному ангелу.  
Тонкие пальцы художника нежно массировали, сжимали и гладили, рисуя невидимые узоры, исследуя каждую впадинку, каждый изгиб юного тела, заставляя напряжение покинуть его, уступив место единственному чувству – страстному желанию. Чувственные губы касались охваченной огнем возбуждения кожи, без всякого стыда прокладывая влажные дорожки и задерживаясь там, где считали нужным. То, что юноша позволял подобные ласки, отринув всякое стеснение, сводило Габриэля с ума.  
– О, господи!..  
Габриэль поднял голову и, встретившись с потемневшим, горящим взглядом, понял: дальнейшее промедление будет преступно для них обоих.

– Боюсь, тебе все же может быть больно, – срывающимся голосом произнес он, вглядываясь в расширившиеся зрачки. Он должен был предупредить. – Но я постараюсь быть очень осторожным.  
Тимоти кивнул и облизнул губы уже не пытаясь выровнять совершенно сбившееся дыхание.  
– Обещай, что не будешь терпеть лишь мне в угоду.  
– Обещаю…  
Россетти нежно поцеловал мягкие губы, оставил легкие поцелуи на прикрывшихся глазах и снова приник к приоткрытому рту, даря более глубокий и чувственный поцелуй. Тимоти оказался талантливым учеником, и его ответный поцелуй заставил Данте задохнуться от нахлынувшего безудержного желания.  
– Обхвати меня ногами, так будет легче…  
Тимоти послушался и шумно вдохнул, почувствовав горячую плоть. Габриэль просунул руку под поясницу юноши и, немного приподняв его, начал медленное и осторожное проникновение, с волнением следя за реакцией своего молодого любовника.  
Тимоти ахнул, отчаянно впившись короткими ногтями в смуглые плечи, и часто задышал.  
– Я остановлюсь, только скажи…  
– Нет… нет, все хорошо. Мне не больно… почти, – выдохнул юноша, жмурясь и кусая губы.  
– Тимоти, пожалуйста… не стоит терпеть ради меня.  
– А ради нас?.. – прошептал юноша, раскрыл глаза и, едва заметно улыбнувшись сквозь слезы боли, подался бедрами ему навстречу. – Я хочу тебя, Габриэль… я хочу тебя. Не переживай, это сладкая боль…

Неторопливые движения сводили с ума, частое, горячее дыхание жарким огнем обжигало кожу, и хотелось пить его, не отрываясь от прекрасного источника. Пить так долго, насколько позволят судорожно сжимающиеся легкие и заходящееся сердце.  
С усилием оторвавшись от нежных губ, итальянец приподнялся на руках, разглядывая своего молодого любовника, смутно веря тому, что происходит. С нежностью он провел рукой по груди юноши, наслаждаясь бархатом его кожи, и мягко улыбнулся.  
Тимоти больше не жмурился, пытаясь сдержать стоны боли, рвущиеся сквозь плотно сжатые губы. Потому что, как таковой, боли больше не было. Приоткрыв глаза, он чуть улыбнулся и запрокинул голову, предоставляя Данте возможность припасть к длинной шее и бьющейся на ней жилке. С припухших красивых губ сорвался долгий шелестящий вздох, когда художник приник к ней страстным поцелуем, оставляя на мраморной коже быстро краснеющее пятнышко.  
Габриэль видел, что первые, не самые приятные ощущения оставили юношу, сменившись наслаждением, но он также знал, что может подарить гораздо больше.  
– О, господи! О, господи, Габриэль!.. – Тимоти громко вскрикнул и забился под ним, хватая искусанными губами воздух.  
Итальянец, искушенный в интимных делах, коварно улыбнулся – он попал в цель.  
– Тебе хорошо, любовь моя?  
Тимоти благодарным стоном ответил на вопрос. Гладкие бедра с силой двинулись навстречу, настойчиво ища сладкого соприкосновения внутри. На раскрасневшемся лице юноши было написано столько неприкрытого наслаждения, что у Данте возникло ощущение: он сам сейчас умрет, захлебнется от счастья и того сладостного чувства, которое обрушилось на него мощным водопадом, уносящем в своем пенном вихре, не дающем сделать ни глотка воздуха, вышибающем последние здравые мысли. Потерявшись в этом водовороте, он позволил страсти окончательно взять верх над осторожностью. Упругое тело юноши ответило взаимностью, раскрывшись и без сопротивления приняв эту безумную страсть. Содрогаясь под мощным напором, Тимоти вскрикивал, путаясь пальцами в черных кудрях и непрерывно шепча его имя…

***

 

Расслабленные и абсолютно счастливые, они лежали на сбившейся постели, глядя на пляшущие язычки свеч. Данте нежно поглаживал блестящее от пота плечо Тимоти и, хмуря соболиные брови, пытался разобраться в своих чувствах. В нем не было того опустошающего удовлетворения, приходящего каждый раз, когда он, подарив и урвав свою долю наслаждения, мог спокойно забыться глубоким сном, не заботясь о чувствах своего очередного партнера и нисколько не переживая, проснувшись утром в пустой постели. Сейчас он ощущал нечто иное, необъяснимое и пугающе глубокое: желание быть рядом, желание видеть и слышать. Всегда. Каждую минуту.  
– Не покидай меня…  
Тимоти, прижавшийся щекой к его теплой груди, поднял взгляд.  
– Я не покину тебя, Габриэль…  
– Никогда?  
Он тихо вздохнул, потираясь носом о черные волоски.  
– Я не могу остаться на ночь…  
– Я не об этом.  
– Не покину, клянусь, – прошептал Тимоти, искренне веря в свою клятву. – Никогда…

___________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ  
*Бояться должно лишь того, в чем вред для ближнего таится сокровенный. Иного, что страшило бы, и нет…  
**Так что ж? Зачем ты медлишь ныне? Зачем постыдной робостью смущен?..  
***Иди, одним желаньем мы объяты… - строки из "Божественной комедии" Данте Алигьери ( "Ад", Песнь вторая)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор от всей души поздравляет всех с наступающим Новым годом!  
> Видимо, в связи с этим волшебным праздником, коварный (обычно) Автор был атакован стадом "розовых пони" и поэтому... мы имеем то, что имеем)))

Проснувшись, Габриэль первым делом пошарил рядом с собой рукой.   
\- Чёрт ... -. Разочарованно проворчал он и, приоткрыв глаза, с тоской посмотрел на пустующую половину кровати, впервые остро ощутив холод от пробуждения в одиночестве   
По лежащей рядом примятой подушке плясали солнечные лучи, играя в салочки с резной тенью старого клена. Итальянец грустно улыбнулся, мгновенно представив их игру в разметавшихся светлых волосах, и тяжело вздохнул - Тимоти никак не мог оказаться рядом с ним в это погожее , солнечное утро. Габриэль задумчиво провел кончиками пальцев по подушке - с этим белокурым чудом любое утро обещало быть солнечным и полным любви.   
\- Пожалуй, следует убедить дядю в неизбежности ночевок его племянника вне дома , - пробормотал он. - В конце концов, ночные прогулки по Лондону небезопасны, уважаемый мистер Тейлор должен это понимать.   
Вопреки протестам юноши он проводил его до дома и не зря - по пути им встретилось несколько весьма подозрительных личностей, столкнувшись с которыми в одиночестве, Тимоти рисковал быть ограбленным, а учитывая, что отбирать у него было особо нечего - запросто избитым разочарованным и разозленным грабителем. И это еще не в худшем случае - избитым ...

 _\- Но я не изнеженный цветок! - Возмутился Тимоти, собирая разбросанную одежду. - Я вполне способен дать отпор!_ _\- О, я нисколько не сомневаюсь в твоей храбрости, - согласился Данте, протягивая ему смятую рубаху._ _\- Также я имел возможность убедиться в том, что твоя внешность довольно обманчива и за кажущейся хрупкостью скрывается достаточная мужская сила_ _._ _Он окинул восторженным взглядом юношу, озаряемого трепещущим светом свечей._ _Изящное, но вполне мужественное тело Тимоти снова настойчиво поманило его своими пленительными рельефами_ _._ _Габриэль тряхнул головой, отгоняя это наваждение, понимая, что никакие уговоры не заставят Тимоти остаться, и вздохнул:_ _\- Но все-таки я предлагаю не проверять эту силу в деле_ _._ _Не хочу прочесть печальную заметку в утреннем выпуске газеты_ _._ _\- Не думаю, что подобное событие может стать достойным газетной заметки, - рассмеялся юноша._ _\- Неважно, - отрезал Габриэль._ _\- Не будь столь легкомысленным и смирись с тем, что одного я тебя не отпущу._ _Домчавшись до скромного жилища мистера Тейлора, расположенного над пабом, они долго стояли в кромешной тьме под узким козырьком кривого крылечка_ _, не имея сил расстаться._  
  
  
  
  


Взъерошив смоляные кудри и тяжело вздохнув, Габриэль поднялся. Долго печалиться было совсем не в его характере. Быстро приведя себя в порядок, он закинул в большую кожаную сумку этюдник и несколько огрызков карандашей и поспешил в паб, справедливо рассудив, что единственный способ избавиться от горечи пробуждения в одиночестве - это свидание с чудесным белокурым созданием.

***

 

Тимоти оттирал грубые доски пола, накануне залитые джином неугомонными посетителями питейного заведения. По его лицу, словно солнечный зайчик, пущенный осколком зеркала, то и дело пробегала счастливая улыбка.   
Утерев со лба пот, юноша бросил взгляд на входную дверь и вздохнул: меньше всего сейчас ему хотелось ползать с мокрой тряпкой по грязному полу, гремя жестяным ведром и слушая страдальческие стоны вновь приболевшего помощника и ворчливые указания дяди . Впрочем, он к ним особо и не прислушивался, его мысли были заняты совсем другим. Тимоти не терпелось вновь увидеться с итальянцем, раствориться в его томных ласках и нежности, самому дарить такие же бесстыдные ласки, наслаждаясь полной свободой, не задумываясь о греховности этой связи, позволив себе любить и быть любимым. Он судорожно выдохнул, ощутив жаркую волну, окатившую тело при одном лишь воспоминании о наполненном страстью вечере .   
\- Тимоти, ты уже полчаса трешь одно и то же место , так до ночи не управишься, а нам скоро открываться. Проснись, мой мальчик! - Мистер Тейлор заглянул в его глаза и нахмурился. - Ты во сколько домой вернулся?   
\- Эмм ... довольно поздно, ... дядя - выдохнул Тимоти, пряча горящий взгляд под русыми ресницами. - Простите, я просто задумался.   
\- Поздно ... - проворчал мистер Тейлор. - Лондон не место для ночных прогулок, дорогой племянник. Ох, зря я дал согласие на твое позирование в любое время .   
\- Габриэль проводил меня, - поспешил успокоить его юноша, - Не волнуйтесь, на нас никто не напал, - он постарался очаровательно улыбнуться.   
Дядя добродушно фыркнул.   
\- Ну да, мистер Россетти тот еще защитник, случись чего ...   
\- Зря вы так считаете, - возразил Тимоти, - Габриэль довольно силен и уж точно не из робкого десятка .   
\- Когда это ты успел познакомиться с его силой? - Насторожился мистер Тейлор.   
\- Я не знакомился с ней, - быстро ответил юноша, сетуя на собственный язык-предатель, - Мне так подумалось, ведь они с мистером Хантом часто боксируют в паре , желая поддержать хорошую физическую форму ...   
\- Подумалось ему, - буркнул дядя, с подозрением глядя в румяное лицо племянника. - По правде сказать, я переживаю из-за твоего общения с этим художником, известным всему Лондону своей дурной репутацией. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы из-за него пострадали твои честь и достоинство.   
-. Это все сплетни   
Тимоти плюхнул тряпку в ведро и принялся яростно ЕЕ споласкивать, подумав о том, что переживания дяди нисколько не препятствуют принимать тому деньги от художника с этой самой . «дурной репутацией»   
«Он попросту продает меня, а еще смеет говорить о чести!»   
\- Габриэль, возможно, не ангел, но и не такое чудовище, каким его рисует людская молва. Его страсть - искусство, а не то, о чем говорят у него за спиной завистники и недоброжелатели . По-моему, он это доказал, великолепно исполнив заказ уважаемого критика. Это во-первых, - отжав грубую ткань, Тимоти посмотрел в глаза родственника, - а во-вторых, разве к нему ДОВЕРИЕ Рёскина, мистера известного своей высокой нравственностью и моралью, ничего не стоит? Неужели этот почтенный господин взял бы под свое покровительство развратника и разгильдяя ? - Он вопросительно приподнял бровь. - Разве доверил бы написание столь благочестивого сюжета такому низкому человеку ?   
\- Этих заумных людей не понять, - проворчал мистер Тейлор, немного расслабившись. - Одному Богу известно, что творится в их головах.   
Тимоти усмехнулся.   
\- Да, вы в чем-то правы. Но мне кажется, стоит уважать мнение мистера Рёскина. - Он склонил голову, хитро сверкнув глазами. - К тому же, именно он оплачивает мою работу и весьма щедро.   
\- Это да, восемь фунтов в день - такие деньги на дороге не валяются, - согласился дядя и быстро добавил: - Но я беспокоюсь за тебя, ночные прогулки могут плохо кончиться ... - Он почесал лысеющую макушку.   
\- Чтобы избавить вас от переживаний, я бы мог оставаться ночевать у Габриэля, - невинно произнес Тимоти, возя тряпкой по полу. - В конце концов, я же не девица. - Не услышав в ответ ни звука, он небрежно пожал плечами. - Впрочем, ради вашего спокойствия я готов отказаться от работы, а значит и общения с ним. Данте найдет другую модель, я же останусь под вашей доброй опекой и продолжу помогать здесь .   
Мистер Тейлор покосился на племянника.   
«Отказаться от работы? - Он досадливо поморщился, прекрасно понимая, что в этом случае придется расстаться с мечтой о прибыли , которую сулил очередной шедевр художника, и вздохнул. - Кто знает, может, все эти байки про Россетти и в самом деле - байки, коль у него такой влиятельный и уважаемый покровитель ... »   
Успокоившись этой мыслью и быстро прикинув в уме, стоит ли запросить у художника лишний фунт в качестве моральной компенсации за отсутствие по племянника ночам и, решив, что стоит, он махнул рукой.   
\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Оставайся у него, если позволит. Нечего шляться по темным закоулкам. И помни, я соглашаюсь лишь потому, доверяю что _тебе_ , а не мистеру Рёскину и, уж тем более, этому итальянцу.   
Тимоти смог только кивнуть, не решившись открыть рот - в этом случае, он бы возопил от счастья. От всей души понадеявшись, что дядя не заметил того, каким огнем загорелись его глаза, он продолжил с удвоенным усердием надраивать пол. Пожалуй, ему стоило бы попенять на себя за то, что добился своей цели, обманув, а правильней сказать - шантажировав, единственного родного человека, но мысль о непомерном корыстолюбии дяди и, уж конечно, о жарких объятиях Габриэля очень быстро заставила замолчать его совесть .   
колокольчик над дверью паба приветливо звякнул, впуская раннего посетителя.   
\- Лёгок на помине ... - проворчал мистер Тейлор, надевая на лицо одну из самых благодушных улыбок. - Мистер Россетти! Не думал, что вы ранняя пташка!   
Тимоти поспешно обернулся, чуть не опрокинув ведро и расплескав грязную воду.   
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался Габриэль, сняв широкополую шляпу и кивнув мистеру Тейлору, - Не столь уж и ранняя, ведь уже полдень, а впереди столько работы - как бы только успеть! Пожалуй, мне скоро и суток перестанет хватать, - тонко намекнул он и перевел взгляд на юношу. - Доброе утро, Тимоти. Выглядишь великолепно. ХОРОШО спалось? - В темных глазах заплясали озорные огоньки.   
\- Замечательно, - честно ответил Тимоти, смущенно улыбнувшись.   
Вопреки ожиданиям, он уснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Приятное изнеможение - следствие любовной страсти прекрасного итальянца - сморило его, не дав возможности хоть немного повитать в мечтах, не говоря уже о размышлениях.   
\- Очень рад за тебя, - бархатным голосом произнес художник, приподняв красивую бровь. -? Надеюсь, вечер НЕ вчерашний сильно утомил тебя   
Вспыхнув, Тимоти покачал головой.   
\- Нет, нисколько. Я бы сказал, вечер был весьма ... увлекательным, -. Он принялся собирать тряпкой пролитую воду, спрятав сверкающие глаза под густой светлой челкой   
Мистер Тейлор, покривившись от потока любезностей, непривычных его простому уху, поспешил убраться на задний двор, сославшись на кучу неотложных дел и решив оставить разговор о прибавке к жалованию племянника на потом .   
Оставшись наедине с юношей, Россетти медленно подошел к нему, присел на корточки и нежно сдвинул в сторону скрывающие лицо кудри .   
\- Я собираюсь тебя похитить, - шёпотом сообщил Данте, - прямо сейчас.   
-? .. Сейчас Но, Габриэль, я не могу оставить дядю одного, - вздохнул Тимоти, - больше помочь ему некому, ведь Джимми опять плохо себя чувствует ... - он указал в угол зала, где в потертом невысоком кресле, подперев одной рукой щеку , а другой придерживая у лба грелку со льдом, самозабвенно страдал Джимми.   
Взглянув на сидящего в углу помощника, Габриэль усмехнулся:. помятый и опухший, тот не оставлял никаких сомнений в причине своего «недомогания»   
\- Думаю, я смогу его вылечить, - заверил итальянец. - Причём, очень быстро.   
\- Как?   
Россетти не ответил. Грациозно обогнув несколько столов с поставленными на них «на попа» стульями, он приблизился к страдающему от похмелья мужчине и легко сжал его плечо . Помощник вздрогнул и открыл глаза.   
\- Джимми, насколько я понимаю? - Приторно-мягким голосом поинтересовался Габриэль, обвел скучающим взглядом непривычно пустой и тихий паб и , приблизив свое лицо к мутным опухшим глазам, вопросительно изогнул бровь.   
Джимми почесал заросшую щеку и кивнул, не решившись убрать руку нахального художника со своего плеча .   
\- Полагаю, мне не обязательно вам представляться, не так ли?   
\- Нет, мистер Россетти, я знаю, кто вы.   
\- Чудесно, - обворожительно улыбнулся итальянец, бережно стряхивая невидимую пылинку с замусоленного воротника помощника и с трудом сдерживая приступ тошноты от смрадного кислого дыхания , вырывающегося из его рта. - В таком случае, вам должны быть знакомы и мои друзья. В частности, мистер Уильям Хант, более известный как Маньяк.   
Джимми энергично кивнул - не единожды он становился свидетелем разбитых физиономий беспечных пьяных задир , ненароком или умышленно задевших художника, известного своим воинственным нравом.   
\- Как считаете, вам хотелось бы познакомиться с ним поближе? - Тихо спросил Данте, нарочито ласково разглаживая складки на грязной рубахе.   
Джимми облизнул пересохшие враз губы.   
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр ...   
\- «Сэр», - усмехнулся Габриэль, сгрёб помощника за шкирку и, глядя в округлившиеся глаза, прошипел: - Обещаю, если ты не прекратишь симулировать, сваливая всю свою работу, за которую тебе, между прочим, платят жалованье, на плечи Тимоти, то познакомишься поближе и с мистером Хантом и со мной . И, поверь, это знакомство вряд ли будет приятным, скорее - весьма болезненным.   
\- Но я не симу ... это ... не притворяюсь, сэр! - Испуганно захныкал Джимми, старательно выдавливая слезу. - Вы бы только знали, как раскалывается моя бедная голова ...   
\- О, догадываюсь, - сочувственно кивнул Данте. - Однако, это нисколько не отменяет твоих обязанностей, жалкий пьяница. Советую незамедлительно взяться за работу, иначе придется преподать тебе урок трудолюбия, который, я обещаю, ты запомнишь очень надолго ...   
\- Да, мистер Россетти, - всхлипнул Джимми и, когда художник, удовлетворенный быстрым согласием, отстранился от него, еле слышно проворчал: - Ах, Тимоти, маленький доносчик ... ну, я тебе припомню ...   
-? .. Что - глаза Габриэля вспыхнули опасным огнем. - Мне послышалось или из твоего грязного рта вырвалась угроза , адресованная еще одному моему другу?   
\- Послышалось! - Торопливо воскликнул Джимми, вжав голову в плечи.   
Данте недобро улыбнулся. Стремительно подойдя к юноше, замершему у стойки и обеспокоенно прислушивающемуся к их разговору , он отобрал у него ведро и тряпку и с грохотом поставил перед бледным помощником .   
\- Мне бы сперва поправить здоровье, сэр ... - пролепетал Джимми, с мольбой заглядывая в сверкающие яростью глаза .   
\- Ну, ты и наглец ... - процедил сквозь зубы Габриэль, но взглянув на трясущиеся руки мужчины, сжалился. - Тимоти, будь любезен, принеси четверть джина, - бросил он через плечо.   
\- Бутылки?   
-. Стакана   
Тимоти и исполнил просьбу, вручив Джимми наполненный на четверть стакан, вопросительно взглянул на художника.   
\- Собирайся, - улыбнулся ему Данте. - Тут прекрасно справятся и без тебя. Не так ли?   
\- Не сомневайтесь, мистер Россетти, - заверил помощник, салютуя юноше и опрокидывая в себя джин. - Ох, вы так добры, сэр, - его губы скривились в льстивой улыбке, но в глубине мутных глаз сверкнул злой огонек.

Тимоти взбежал на второй этаж паба, где ему была щедро выделена крошечная комнатка, и распахнул шкаф. Оглядев свой более чем скромный гардероб, он страдальчески закусил губы: старый школьный камзол, две рубахи, протертые на локтях и аккуратно заштопанные сердобольной прачкой, раз в неделю приходящей к мистеру Тейлору забрать в стирку белье и одежду (но Тимоти подозревал, что не только для этого) - выбирать было не из чего. Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Он никогда не придавал особого значения своему костюму, заботясь лишь о том, чтобы выглядеть чисто и опрятно, но переехав в Лондон и обнаружив богатство вариантов мужского платья молодых столичных щеголей , он порой начинал чувствовать себя довольно неловко. Притянутое за уши убеждение в том, что платье - не главное в человеке, не очень-то помогало, но Тимоти не смел даже заикнуться об обновлении своего гардероба , считая, что и так многим обязан своему дяде. Обреченно вздохнув, юноша переоделся и с грустью взглянул на себя в мутное зеркало - рядом с красавцем-итальянцем, сверкающим очередной расшитой яркими цветами жилеткой, он будет казаться серым мышонком.   
\- Красота - как драгоценный камень, чем она проще, тем драгоценнее * ... - с горечью прошептал он и показал отражению язык.

***

 

\- Мы направимся в Академию? - Поинтересовался Тимоти, жмурясь от ярких солнечных лучей, ослепивших после мягкого полумрака паба.   
\- Не сегодня, - ответил Габриэль. - Картина будет выставлена через несколько дней, посему там делать нечего, если, конечно, тебе не хочется побродить по галереям или позаглядывать в студии, где новоиспеченные студенты пытаются писать обнаженную натуру - это презабавное зрелище, -. Он подмигнул юноше   
Тимоти смущенно улыбнулся.   
\- Думаю, не стоит им мешать.   
\- Вот и прекрасно. К тому же, сегодня замечательная погода - грех этим не воспользоваться. Предлагаю прогуляться в Сент-Джеймс. Ты был в этом парке?   
Юноша отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Нет. Я не особо располагал свободным временем, чтобы гулять по Лондону, - сказал он с грустной улыбкой. - А когда оно появлялось ...   
\- Ты сбегал в Академию, - закончил за него Габриэль и притормозил, разглядывая милые ямочки на его щеках. - Господи, как могло так получиться, что я тебя ни разу там не встретил? Ты прятался?   
\- Нет, - рассмеялся Тимоти и озорно сверкнул глазами, - но ты меня и в пабе не замечал.   
\- Я был слепцом, - кивнул итальянец. - Мне следует благодарить Фрэда - это он снял шоры с моих глаз. Не укажи он на тебя, я бы потерял очень много ...   
\- Покровителя?   
\- Гораздо больше, - тихо ответил итальянец, едва коснувшись его руки.   
Тимоти опустил глаза, вздрогнув от прикосновения тонких пальцев.   
\- Значит, в Сент-джеймс? - Выдохнул он, решив перевести тему - людная улица была совсем неподходящим местом для подобных разговоров .   
\- Да. Тебе должно там понравиться, - улыбнулся Габриэль и неожиданно спросил: -? Ты любишь птиц и животных   
. Тимоти удивленно взглянул на него   
\- Да. Мне нравится за ними наблюдать.   
\- Чудесно. Тогда заглянем в торговые ряды, прикупим лакомств для наших маленьких друзей.

Очутившись на шумной рыночной площади, Габриэль, по привычке поторговавшись с бакалейщиком, приобрел кулек орехов, купил у румяной булочницы такие же румяные и умопомрачительно пахнущие булочки, а затем потянул юношу к рыбной палатке. С некоторым недоумением Тимоти смотрел на то, как по-щегольски одетый итальянец скупает у пропахшего морем старика-торговца мелкую рыбешку, брезгливо требуя завернуть покупку в пять слоев бумаги. На вопрос, зачем им рыба, Россетти лишь хитро сверкнул темными глазами.

Парк Сент-Джеймс - уютное местечко в сердце Лондона, окруженный тремя дворцами: одноименным, Букингемским и Уайт-Холлом, встретил их почти полным отсутствием гуляющих и веселым щебетом и гоготом множества птиц . Тимоти увлеченно вертел головой, восторженными глазами взирая на великолепие сочной, умытой солнцем зелени и ярких пятен пышных клумб. После пыльных и шумных улиц это место показалось ему настоящим раем .   
\- Смотри!   
Он дернул Габриэля за рукав - на дорожку, по которой не спеша прогуливались молодые люди, выскочила белка и, почесав упитанный бочок, уселась на задние лапки, с интересом глядя на гостей и явно ожидая угощения. Россетти раскрыл сумку, достал из кулька горсть орехов и, присев, протянул их на ладони зверьку. Белка безо всякой боязни подбежала к нему, принюхалась и, ухватив орешек, со смаком захрустела скорлупой, извлекая ядрышко.   
\- Трудно представить, но когда-то, очень давно, это было довольно тоскливое и заброшенное место, - улыбнулся художник, наблюдая за зверьком, - сплошные болота, да больница, где содержали прокаженных женщин - но оно чем-то привлекло Генриха VIII, приказавшего построить здесь дворец. - Он высыпал на землю оставшиеся орехи и поднялся, жестом предлагая продолжить прогулку. - Позже, по приказу Елизаветы I, дамы весьма охочей до развлечений, вокруг дворца разбили парк - с этого момента и началась его история. Ты удивишься, если узнаешь, что дерево, к которому ты прислонился, было свидетелем королевских охот? Да-да, ты не ослышался, - рассмеялся итальянец в ответ на удивленный взгляд, - этот парк был огромен и богат дичью. - Данте проследил взглядом стайку взметнувшихся птиц. - Потом, благодаря той же Елизавете, тут начали устраивать пышные торжества, а буквально лет двадцать назад стараниями архитектора Джона Нэша , которому, кстати, Лондон обязан Трафальгарской площадью и прочим, Сент-Джеймс претерпел последнюю, основательную реконструкцию и окончательно приобрёл тот романтический вид, . которым Топ Все мы имеем Счастье Не наслаждаться   
Тимоти, внимательно слушающий речь спутника, улыбнулся:   
-. Я смотрю, ты досконально изучил историю парка   
\- Я всегда стараюсь досконально изучать то, что мне нравится, - ответил Габриэль и ожёг юношу темным взглядом, - так что вынужден предупредить: тебя постигнет та же участь. Надеюсь, ты не против?   
\- Я совсем не против, - улыбнулся Тимоти и вдруг остановился как вкопанный, не веря своим глазам. - Пеликаны! Габриэль, это же пеликаны!   
Возглас, преисполненный детского восторга рассмешил Габриэля. «Какой же он еще по сути мальчишка», - подумал художник, потрепав юношу по волосам, и протянул ему сумку.   
\- Я не зря купил рыбы, - подмигнул он. - Хочешь покормить их? Не бойся, они не кусаются - совсем ручные.   
Тимоти с готовностью кивнул, сверкая загоревшимися глазами.   
\- Боже мой, Габриэль! - Он не в силах был унять восторг, - Пеликаны! Здесь, в Лондоне! Откуда ?!   
\- Если я не ошибаюсь, они были подарены российским послом Карлу II. Как видишь - прижились и, по-моему, чувствуют тут себя полноправными хозяевами.   
Крупный пеликан с розовато-жемчужным оперением, вальяжно переваливаясь на кривых темных лапах, подошел к молодым людям и приоткрыл клюв, покосившись черным глазом-пуговицей. Тимоти вытащил из бумаги рыбешку и, затаив дыхание, протянул птице. Пеликан ловко подцепил ее и рыбка исчезла в кожаном полупрозрачном мешке огромного клюва . Пеликан дернул шеей, проглатывая угощение, издал глухой звук и вновь распахнул клюв, требуя добавки. Разумеется, Тимоти не стал жадничать. Скармливая птице рыбешку за рыбешкой, он улыбался, осторожно поглаживая нежное шелковистое оперение на любезно подставленной под ласку гибкой шее .   
Габриэль не мог отвести взгляда от его счастливого лица ...   
Вдоволь налюбовавшись и накормив экзотическое пернатое, они продолжили прогулку.   
Пройдясь по усыпанной мелким песком дорожке, молодые люди вышли к невысокому ажурному мостику, раскинувшемуся над прудом, по которому, преисполненные чувством собственного достоинства, плавали жирные утки, со снисхождением взирая на гостей.   
Тимоти принял из рук художника свежую булочку и, раскрошив ее, бросил пернатым хозяевам водоема. Ворчливо покрякивая и забавно пихаясь, птицы с энтузиазмом принялись за угощение.   
\- Ну, как впечатления? Нравится здесь? - С улыбкой спросил Данте, когда юноша, отряхнув руки от крошек, повернулся к нему.   
\- Да, очень, - ответил Тимоти. - Такой тихий уголок и вся эта живность! Не подумал бы, что в Лондоне можно сыскать подобное место.   
\- О, - махнул рукой Габриэль, - в этом городе полно подобных мест, но этот парк мне нравится тем, что здесь есть совершенно укромные уголки ... - он закусил губу, скользя взглядом по лицу юноши.   
Тимоти смущенно отвел глаза и облокотился на ажурные перила , устремив взгляд на сказочные белоснежные башенки Уайт-Холла.   
\- Сегодня было самое ужасное и тоскливое пробуждение в моей жизни , - услышал он тихое признание у самого уха и, повернув голову, едва не ткнулся губами в губы художника.   
Габриэль поспешно отстранился.   
\- Почему самое ужасное? - Наивно поинтересовался Тимоти после секундного замешательства, охватившего их обоих.   
\- Рядом не было тебя, - ответил Данте.   
Юноша чуть заметно улыбнулся.   
\- Тебя утешит новость о том, что дядя позволил мне оставаться у тебя ночевать, дабы уберечь от ночных проходимцев? - Тихо спросил он, лукаво сверкая глазами.   
Итальянец на мгновение замер, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл слов, удивленно моргнул и, просияв, подался к нему, но вовремя спохватился.   
\- Это ... это очень, очень радостная новость, - выдохнул он. - Черт возьми! Да я напишу десяток портретов твоего дяди!   
Тимоти рассмеялся.   
\- Думаю, хватит и одного, только напиши.

Покинув мостик, молодые люди спустились к кромке воды. Немного полюбовавшись парой величавых лебедей, они не спеша направились к старым ивам, обещающим прохладу и уют под своей сенью.   
Расположившись под каскадом гибких густых ветвей, Габриэль достал этюдник.   
\- Ты не против, если я сделаю пару набросков?   
\- Конечно, нет. ? Как мне сесть   
\- Сесть, лечь - неважно, - улыбнулся Данте, - главное, чтобы тебе было удобно.   
Тимоти кивнул, пряча крохотную улыбку: удобней всего он бы почувствовал себя, устроившись рядом с итальянцем, положив голову ему на плечо, а еще лучше - на колени. Прильнуть к нему, ощущая тепло желанного тела и наблюдать сквозь колышущиеся ветви за проплывающими птицами . Или ... вот про «или» не следовало даже думать. Неслышно вздохнув, он провел рукой по мягкой сочной траве, скинул камзол и улегся животом на пружинящее естественное ложе , подперев ладонью подбородок.   
\- Так тебя устроит?   
\- Ты это нарочно? - Габриэль непроизвольно сглотнул: картина раскинувшегося на яркой зелени юноши оказалась невероятно соблазнительной .   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Совершенно искренне изумился Тимоти.   
\- Нет, ничего ... просто я привык писать тебя со спины, почти не видя твоего лица, - художник облизнул губы и, откинув голову к стволу ивы, выдохнул. - Боюсь, мне нелегко будет работать, глядя в твои прекрасные глаза, - признался он и покачал головой.   
\- Я буду смотреть в сторону, чтобы не отвлекать тебя, - улыбнулся юноша, невинно хлопнув ресницами.

Завершив один набросок, Габриэль закусил губу, придирчиво оценивая работу и, удовлетворенно кивнув самому себе, взглянул на задумчиво смотрящего в сторону Тимоти.   
\- Твои переводы ... ты давно этим занимаешься?   
Юноша перевел на него удивленный взгляд.   
\- Нет, не очень. . Около года, наверное   
Габриэль и протянул руку осторожно коснулся ладошки маленькой, покоящейся на траве.   
\- Ты поразительно талантлив, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы об этом знал не только я. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы напечататься в «Иллюстрированных лондонских новостях»?   
\- Нет, - Тимоти мягко сжал его руку. - Пойми меня, пожалуйста. Я ... я не хочу, мне это совершенно ни к чему, во всяком случае, не сейчас, - тихо произнес он и, сев, смущенно взглянул в темные глаза. - Это касается только меня и моих чувств. Я не готов делиться ими с кем-то еще кроме тебя.   
\- Но ... - Габриэль вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не проболтаться Тимоти о стащенном у него переводе и возможности скорой публикации . Пусть это будет сюрпризом для его сверх скромной Музы .   
Он тяжело вздохнул и, сдвинув шляпу на затылок, откинулся к стволу дерева.   
\- Хорошо, как тебе будет угодно.   
Взглянув на него, юноша не смог сдержать веселой усмешки.   
\- Чему ты смеешься?   
\- ты такой забавный в этой шляпе. К тому же, в ней должно быть жарко?   
\- Вовсе нет, - Габриэль взглянул в яркие голубые глаза и фыркнул, - Ну, хорошо, в ней и правда жарко, но мне кажется, что она придает мне солидности.   
Тимоти прыснул.   
\- Не обижайся, но она придает тебе вовсе не солидности, - он склонил набок голову, рассматривая итальянца, - скорее - отчаянной лихости.   
Габриэль рассмеялся и, сняв шляпу, водрузил ее на светлые кудри.   
\- А вот я, безусловно, смотрюсь в ней нелепо, - улыбнулся юноша, приподнимая головной убор.   
\- Нет, - возразил Россетти, - ты смотришься в ней весьма привлекательно ... - Подавшись к Тимоти, он придержал его руки, опуская шляпу обратно, и тихо добавил: - Я бы сказал, ты пробуждаешь м- м ... ... фантазию - он приподнял соболиную бровь, сверкнув коварным взглядом.   
Вопреки ожиданию, Тимоти не опустил в смущении глаза.   
\- Можно узнать, в чем заключается твоя фантазия? - Шепотом спросил он, едва улыбнувшись. - Возможно, я смогу воплотить ее в жизнь ... сегодня, если пожелаешь ...   
\- Святая Дева Мария, - выдохнул итальянец, поражённо вглядываясь в обманчиво наивные глаза. - Что я с тобой сделал? ? Я пробудил демона ..   
\- Ты помог мне стать самим собой. Но если ты считаешь, что я похож на демона, что ж ... тогда тебе не повезло - демоны просто так не выпускают свою добычу, - ответил юноша, опуская ресницы. - Ты разочарован ..?   
\- Чем?   
\- Ты восхищался моей чистотой, а теперь ...   
\- Теперь я восхищаюсь тобой во сто крат сильнее, - прошептал Данте. - Твоей чувственностью, так поразительно сочетающейся с мужественностью, твоей красотой - невинной и столь соблазнительной, твоим умом и твоей невероятной скромностью. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал:. Несмотря на то, что произошло вчера, для меня ты все так же девственно чист, ведь любовь - искренняя любовь - НЕ Может замарать   
Тимоти опустил голову и, не удержавшись, с тихим, благодарным вздохом прильнул к итальянцу.   
«Мы скрыты ветвями, нас никто не увидит», - подумал он, закрыв глаза, вслепую скользя губами по лицу Габриэля.   
Россетти обхватил ладонями его лицо, помогая обнаружить собственные губы, и выдохнул сквозь нежный поцелуй:   
\- Любовь моя ... я так хочу ...   
Тимоти кивнул, безмолвно согласившись и не дав ему договорить.

Покинув уютный зеленый шатер, образованный гибкими ивовыми ветвями, они чуть задержались на ажурном мостике - Габриэль, вдохновленный своей очаровательной Музой, немым обещанием голубых, горящих желанием глаз юноши, придержал его за руку, переплел с ним пальцы и, устремив взгляд на Уайт-Холл , тихо произнес:   
\- Они идут, касаются едва, под сердцем слыша дрожь одной струны, их помыслы лишь сердцу отданы Любви ... - он повернулся и взглянул в яркие глаза напротив, - она всегда для них права: так, пенясь, дышит неба синева на синеве не вспененной волны ... **

 

 **ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ** :

* Красота - как драгоценный камень, чем она проще, тем драгоценнее ... - изречение Фрэнсиса Бэкона, английского философа и историка   
** Они идут, касаются едва, под сердцем слыша дрожь одной струны, их помыслы лишь сердцу отданы Любви ... она всегда для них права: так, пенясь, дышит неба синева на синеве не вспененной волны ... - Данте Габриэль Россетти, "Прогулка влюбленных" (из сборника сонетов "Дом жизни")


	9. Chapter 9

Тимоти отрешённо наблюдал за тем, как Габриэль разжигает камин.  
Охватившая тело и разум сладкая истома мягко покачивала его на своих волнах, даря ощущение блаженного спокойствия и счастья. В распахнутое окно влетал тёплый ветерок, овевая его разгорячённую кожу, а солнечные лучи играли на ней в салочки с резной тенью старого клёна, сверкая и переливаясь яркими искорками в проступивших капельках пота.  
Юноша прикрыл глаза и провёл языком по опухшим покрасневшим губам – темпераментный итальянец не щадил их, до сладкой боли терзая страстными поцелуями. Глубоко вдохнув, Тимоти улыбнулся и, взглянув на возящегося у камина обнажённого художника, в полголоса произнёс:

− Их поцелуй прервался, боль сладка.  
Дождь перестал, и в сумраке слышны  
Слабеющие трели тишины,  
Утолена сердечная тоска.  
Тела расстались, словно два цветка,  
Повисшие по обе стороны  
Надломленного стебля: всё нежны,  
Просили губы губ издалека…*

− Ты запомнил? – «изумился» польщённый Габриэль, подвешивая над очагом закопчённый чайник.  
− Конечно…

Габриэль написал эти строки в день их прогулки в Сент-Джеймс, по прошествии нескольких упоительных часов любовной лихорадки, охватившей обоих, стоило им только переступить порог студии. Они лежали на разворошённой постели, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, слушая тихий шелест дождя, который внезапным серебристым пологом накрыл пригревшийся на солнышке Лондон, и совершенно позабыв об обещании, данном мистеру Рёскину не разбрасываться впустую временем.  
Критик случайно повстречался им по дороге домой и, с вежливой улыбкой выразив своё одобрение по поводу согласия юноши продолжить сотрудничество с художником, пообещал заглянуть на днях, дабы проследить за ходом работы. Однако следующие два дня молодые люди провели в полной праздности, наслаждаясь друг другом, гуляя и беседуя, и, если бы не Тимоти − увлечённый и страстный Данте не скоро бы вспомнил слова патрона.  
На третий день, вернувшись в студию с очередной прогулки, итальянец без предисловий смял в объятиях подозрительно серьёзного юношу, но получил неожиданный отпор:  
− Ты так никогда до холста не доберёшься, Габриэль!  
− Твоё тело − мой холст, − жарко зашептал Данте, − и я жажду покрыть его яркими красками поцелуев, расписать узорами своих прикосновений…  
− Нет, я не хочу стать причиной гибели твоей карьеры. Тебе нужно работать, − возразил Тимоти и вырвался из объятий.  
Заметив недоумение на распалённом страстью лице художника и воспользовавшись его замешательством, он сорвал с кудрявой головы шляпу, быстро отошёл на безопасное расстояние и хитро улыбнулся.  
− Это будет тебе наградой…  
− Что? – не понял обескураженный отказом художник.  
− Я, − юноша надел шляпу и лукаво сверкнул глазами из-под широких полей. − Но сначала – картина. Хотя бы начни над ней работу.

Тимоти взглянул на мольберт: несколько приколотых эскизов с его профилем гротескным орнаментом окружали уже вполне определившийся сюжет будущей картины − «Сон Данте». Габриэль умел работать быстро. Когда было ради чего.  
Юноша сладко потянулся. Как же хорошо. И как хорошо, что больше нет глупого стыда и ненужных сомнений, снова возникших в день памятной прогулки в Сент-Джеймс…

 

_Это было неподвластное никаким суровым запретам и страхам желание дарить: поцелуи, бесстыдные ласки, жаркие объятия, стоны и крики. Всего себя, полностью. Окунуться с головой в сладкий омут любви._   
_Памятуя прошлый вечер, наполненный нежностью и страстью, юноша старался возместить Габриэлю все то, чем художник одарил его. Разумеется, его ласки были неумелыми и неловкими. Сперва. Как талантливый ученик и талантливый учитель – они нашли друг друга. И вот уже Тимоти, а не Данте упивался благодарными стонами, с восторгом исследуя, лаская и дразня. И бесстыдно вторя этим стонам._   
_Он с наслаждением испил горячий вязкий сок, познав вкус своего любимого, распалённого до предела и потерявшего голову от неожиданно смелых ласк. Опьянённый произошедшим, он мгновенно достиг вершины блаженства вслед за ним даже не притронувшись к себе, удивлённо выдохнул и взглянул в затуманенные карие глаза._   
_− Прости… − тяжело дыша, извинился итальянец, стирая с подбородка юноши белёсую капельку._   
_− Ты вкусный, − улыбнулся Тимоти и приник к его груди, смущённо спрятав лицо в темных завитках. – Я испачкал твою постель…_   
_Габриэль тихо рассмеялся, обнимая его за плечи._   
_− Какие пустяки… и не мою, а нашу постель, − он оставил нежный поцелуй на золотистом виске и отстранился, услыхав тяжёлый вздох. – Любовь моя, не стоит так вздыхать из-за этого._   
_− Я не из-за этого вздыхаю, − сдавленно ответил Тимоти, с неохотой позволяя Данте приподнять свой подбородок и заглянуть в глаза. – Я так страшусь твоего разоч…_   
_Он не успел договорить – итальянец запечатал его рот поцелуем._   
_Мягко опрокинув юношу на спину, Габриэль навис над ним и, разорвав поцелуй, прошептал:_   
_− Кажется, я понимаю, в чём кроется суть твоих опасений, но уверяю: они напрасны, любовь моя…_   
_Не дай надежде обмануться,_   
_Там путь блаженством заверши,_   
_Где Истина − не мысль и чувство,_   
_Где плоть − союзница души.**_   
_Союзница, Тимоти, понимаешь? Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы дарить плотское наслаждение друг другу. Любовь и плоть неразделимы. Испытанное в любви блаженство не грязно, оно – чисто и прекрасно._   
_− Прекрасно… − согласился юноша._   
_Как оказалось, огонь любовной лихорадки до этого момента лишь слабо тлел…_   
_Тимоти даже близко не подозревал о том, на что способен и тайно недоумевал, откуда взялось в нем столько смелости и раскрепощённости._   
_«Я порочен в сути своей», − мелькнула сумасшедшая мысль и тут же исчезла, сметённая долгим томным стоном итальянца, пронзённая взглядом горящих темных глаз. Белокурый ангел, оседлавший прекрасного демона, он забился в сладких судорогах, впившись ногтями в смуглую грудь любовника, заливая его живот своим семенем. Иссякнув, он обессиленно упал на него и долго лежал без движения, слушая постепенно успокаивающийся ритм его сердца._   
_− Ты невероятен, − прошептал Данте, вновь обретя способность говорить. − Я и представить не мог, какая необузданная страсть скрывается под этим пологом чистоты и невинности, − он медленно провёл ладонями по стройному телу юноши и заглянул в его глаза. − Какую бурю таит в себе эта не вспененная синева…_   
_Тимоти вздохнул и опустил ресницы, стыдливо пряча взгляд._   
_− Как бы ты меня не успокаивал, но меня уже нельзя назвать ни чистым, ни невинным… я порочен, Габриэль, и грешен…_   
_Он соскользнул с художника и сел, отвернувшись к нему спиной._   
_− Я ужасен…_   
_− О, нет. Ты не прав, − Данте настойчиво развернул его к себе и страстно зашептал, глядя в печальные голубые глаза: − Что ужасного в слиянии тел двух влюблённых? В их искреннем и бескорыстном желании дарить друг другу наслаждение? Любовь моя, пускай ты познал огонь любовной страсти, но разве ты осквернился этим? Нет. Ты, твоё тело – прекрасный храм, которому лишь возданы заслуженный восторг и внимание. Не стоит терзаться ненужными мыслями, мой ангел. Ты не можешь стать порочным, даря искреннюю любовь и наслаждение. Да, ты больше не невинен, но это касается лишь плоти, потому что твоя душа и твоё сердце – чисты, как и прежде. − Габриэль, привлёк его к груди и, перебирая светлые волны спутанных кудрей, тихо закончил: − Ты уникален, Тимоти. Я никогда не встречал подобных тебе._   
_Когда хотел, итальянец умел быть очень убедительным. Когда было ради чего…_

 

Данте смочил полотенце и, обтеревшись им, повернулся к юноше. Улыбка тронула его губы – глупые мысли о порочности волшебным образом (и к его облегчению) оставили белокурую голову − расслабленно раскинувшись на смятой постели и прикрыв глаза, Тимоти все ещё едва заметно вздрагивал, нисколько не смущаясь своего, несомненно, порочного вида. Художник закусил губу, с восторгом рассматривая молодого любовника.  
Заметив сквозь полуопущенные ресницы пристальное внимание, юноша медленно провёл рукой по впалому, залитому семенем животу и запрокинул голову, издав почти неслышный стон.  
– Стоп! Не двигайся! – воскликнул Габриэль, отбрасывая полотенце и хватая со столика лист картона и карандаш.  
Тимоти застыл, поднеся перепачканные пальцы к губам и хитро улыбнулся.  
– Хочешь зарисовать меня в таком развратном виде? – спросил он, медленно проводя языком по ладони и пробуя себя на вкус. – Хм… – он приподнял бровь, – я на вкус такой же, как и ты…  
– Маленький развратник, – довольно усмехнулся Данте, усаживаясь в кресло и закидывая ногу на ногу. – Да-а… хочу запечатлеть тебя таким – ещё не остывшим и безумно соблазнительным.  
Тимоти фыркнул.  
– Ну, хорошо. – Он бросил на итальянца озорной взгляд. – Признайся, ты станешь любоваться наброском, когда меня не будет рядом?  
– И не только любоваться… – пробормотал Данте, быстро водя карандашом по бумаге.  
– О!.. – воскликнул юноша и рассмеялся. – Испортишь!  
– Лишь придам оттенок натуральности, – парировал художник, довольно усмехаясь. – Не двигайся, пожалуйста.  
Тимоти согласно кивнул и застыл, задумчиво глядя на него своими невозможно чистыми и яркими, словно небеса глазами.  
– Габриэль…  
– М-м?.. – итальянец вопросительно приподнял бровь, продолжая наносить лёгкие штрихи.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Карандаш замер, подрагивая в тонких пальцах.  
− Я люблю тебя, − тихо повторил юноша, не отрывая взволнованного взгляда от лица художника.  
Нахмурив брови, Габриэль отложил набросок и поднялся.  
− Я… я кое-что забыл, − пробормотал он, подошёл к комоду и достал из него небольшой свёрток. – У меня есть для тебя подарок… – художник протянул свёрток юноше и смущённо улыбнулся, решившись, наконец, взглянуть в его глаза. – Я не знаю, подойдёт ли, но мне кажется, что… В общем, тебе лучше это примерить.  
Тимоти растерянно моргнул, удивлённый странным ответом на своё признание. Он не ожидал такой реакции от темпераментного итальянца, всем сердцем надеясь услышать в ответ те же слова.  
– Габриэль, зачем? Не стоило, – он проглотил горький ком, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть своё разочарование и сжимая в руках подарок, перевязанный простой бечёвкой, − это совсем лишнее…  
– Пожалуйста, раскрой и примерь, прошу тебя, – нетерпеливо тряхнул смоляными кудрями Данте.  
Юноша развязал бечёвку и достал из свёртка невесомую белоснежную рубаху из тончайшего шелка. Развернув её, он восторженно выдохнул, любуясь ажурным искрящимся кружевом, украшающим воротник и манжеты рубахи.  
– Как красиво… Но это наверняка невероятно дорого… – пролепетал он, бережно расправляя кружево, с трепетом поглаживая лёгкую ткань, и перевёл взгляд на художника. – Я… я не могу принять это…  
– Даже не обсуждается, – возразил Россетти. – Возможно, ты позабыл о том, что завтра нас ждёт небольшой выход в свет. Я хочу, чтобы мой прекрасный Гавриил блистал.  
Тимоти горько усмехнулся, покосившись на свою старую штопаную рубаху, брошенную рядом с кроватью. Габриэля стеснял его вечный серый вид, это было очевидно и оказалось неожиданно больно. Он застыл, глотая рвущиеся наружу слезы и сжимая в хрупких ладошках нежную ткань.  
− Тимоти, − Данте присел рядом с ним, − для меня ты прекрасен в любом наряде, но… − он склонился к юноше и мягко провёл рукой по золотистым волосам, − я хочу, чтобы тобой восхищались. – Итальянец хитро улыбнулся. – Я не рискнул приобрести камзол или сюртук без тебя, но завтра перед выставкой мы обязательно заглянем в один чудесный магазин мужского платья.  
Юноша открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Данте приложил к его губам палец и покачал головой.  
− Прошу, не спорь. Ты заслуживаешь достойной оправы, любовь моя.  
Тимоти вскинул на него взгляд. Сколько раз Габриэль произносил эти слова? Какой смысл он в них вкладывал? Глядя в тёмные омуты прекрасных глаз, как же ему хотелось верить в искренность этих слов…

***

 

Ближе к вечеру следующего дня Тимоти Тейлор стоял рядом с «Благовещением», представленном на самом видном месте центральной выставочной залы Академии. Покинутый взволнованным итальянцем, которому вдруг срочно потребовалось переговорить с одним из приятелей, Тимоти обмирал, совершенно смущённый вниманием собравшихся гостей, то и дело заставляя свои руки оставить в покое яркий шарф, заботливо и весьма художественно повязанный Габриэлем вокруг его шеи. Заинтересованные взгляды великосветских поклонниц искусства и надменные, но не менее любопытные взгляды их спутников вынуждали покрываться юношу испариной и отчаянно краснеть.  
− Ах, какой прелестный юноша, этот Гавриил!.. Он просто очарователен!.. Да, весьма милый юноша, как и модель, представляющая Марию... Дорогой, здесь можно поспорить, но я, пожалуй, воздержусь… Интересно, он нагим позировал или это всего лишь воображение художника?.. Дорогая, по-моему, твой интерес к этому вопросу выходит за рамки приличия…  
Это было уже слишком. Одёрнув новенький цвета морской волны сюртук, весьма выгодно подчеркнувший его фигуру, Тимоти нервно выдохнул и с мольбой взглянул на Розалию.  
Девушка, явно не испытывающая смущения в кругу высокородных и надменных гостей, ободряюще улыбнулась и подошла к нему.  
− Не стоит так краснеть, Тимоти, − прошептала она, поправляя на юноше шарф и придирчиво оглядывая, − ты и впрямь чудесно выглядишь. Обновка?  
− Да, Габриэль решил сменить весь мой гардероб перед сегодняшним вечером, − так же шёпотом ответил Тимоти.  
− О, − Розалия многозначительно приподняла брови, − не обижайся, но Габриэль правильно сделал. Кстати, куда он запропастился?  
− Отлучился поговорить с другом, Уильямом Моррисом, кажется…  
− Нашёл время! – возмутилась Розалия, оглянувшись по сторонам в поисках Габриэля и едва удержавшись от озорного желания показать язык почтенному господину, весьма активно строящему ей глазки.  
− Габриэль полон решимости уговорить Морриса позволить его невесте, Джейн, позировать для образа Беатриче, − пояснил Фрэд, неслышно подошедший к паре.  
− Вот как? – усмехнулась девушка, почувствовав лёгкий укол ревности от того, что Данте больше не вдохновлялся ею.  
– Но, похоже, он уговаривает саму мисс Джейн, где-нибудь в укромном уголке, потому как Уильям Моррис мило беседует с Хантом и Миллесом, − пробормотал Фрэд и указал на молодых людей, обсуждающих что-то в стороне. – Дьявол, он неисправим…  
Услыхав едва слышный вздох, больше похожий на стон, Розалия повернулась к юноше и сама едва не застонала в голос: боль, промелькнувшая в голубых глазах, заставила её сердце облиться кровью. Мальчишка был, бесспорно, влюблён и сорвавшиеся с губ журналиста слова без сомнения ранили его.  
− Ты наверняка ошибаешься, Фрэд… − быстро сказала Розалия, нежно погладила юношу по плечу, виновато улыбнулась и шепнула в самое ухо: − Он сказал глупость, солнышко, прости его. Я знаю, что Габриэль с тобой, и он счастлив. Я никогда прежде не видела его таким…  
Тимоти растерянно кивнул и перевёл взгляд на юркого молодого человека, стоящего неподалёку от них, держащего в руках блокнот и карандаш и явно ждущего подходящего момента, чтобы подойти. Заметив его взгляд, молодой человек откашлялся и, представившись журналистом, попросил моделей, вдохновивших художника на бесспорный шедевр, назвать свои имена, чтобы упомянуть их в своей заметке.  
− Розалия Барнетт, − с готовностью представилась девушка, кокетливо улыбнулась и указала на хранящего гробовое молчание Тимоти. – Этого неразговорчивого юношу зовут Тимоти Тейлор.  
Услыхав его имя, журналист удивлённо вскинул брови.  
− Тимоти Тейлор? Позвольте уточнить, не вы ли тот самый мистер Тейлор − автор перевода одного из сонетов великого Петрарки, напечатанного в сегодняшнем выпуске «Иллюстрированных лондонских новостей»?  
− Что?.. – юноша поражённо округлил глаза. – К-какого перевода?.. – он повернулся к Фрэду. Молодой человек мягко улыбнулся ему и кивнул, признавая свое участие в публикации. – Но как? Откуда?..  
− Габриэль передал мне твой сонет «На жизнь Мадонны Лауры» и просил при первой же возможности напечатать его, − пояснил Фрэд, полез в карман и вложил в его руку аккуратно сложенный листок. – Что ж, теперь я его возвращаю с чувством исполненного долга, гордости и трепета.  
− Но я же просил не делать этого… − растерянно прошептал Тимоти, комкая злосчастный листок. – Просил…  
− О, ваша скромность делает вам честь, мистер Тейлор. Однако мы все должны благодарить мистера Россетти и мистера Уолтерза за предоставленную возможность познакомиться со столь чудесной интерпретацией известного сонета, − возразил журналист. – «На что ропщу, коль сам вступил в сей круг? Коль им пленён, напрасны стоны. То же, что в жизни смерть − любовь. На боль похоже блаженство. «Страсть», «страданье» − тот же звук»…*** – расплывшись в восхищённой улыбке, начал цитировать журналист, но его оборвал ехидный смешок.  
− Так-так! Вот, значит, кто автор сего шедевра? А я все утро ломал голову над тем, кто же такой − этот неизвестный Тимоти Тейлор?  
Тимоти испуганно вздрогнул: отодвинув любопытного журналиста в сторону, на него с высокомерной усмешкой взирал ни кто иной, как сам Чарльз Диккенс. Юноша был в курсе – великий писатель, неизвестно по какой причине, был ярым ненавистником Братства и считал особым удовольствием при любой возможности оскорбить или посмеяться над его членами.  
Тимоти беспомощно огляделся, ища глазами Габриэля – несмотря на злость, закипающую в сердце, с ним он почувствовал бы себя сейчас гораздо спокойней и уверенней, но итальянец как сквозь землю провалился.  
− Невероятно! – провозгласил великий писатель и сложил руки на груди, с любопытством разглядывая белокурого юношу. – Выходит, мы должны благодарить за сей перевод вас − скромного натурщика?  
Тимоти нерешительно взглянул в прищуренные насмешливые глаза.  
− Да, сэр, − смог выдавить он, желая только одного – умереть на месте.  
− Позвольте полюбопытствовать, молодой человек, чем же вам пришлись не по душе «отцы английского сонета» − Уайетт и Суррей, подарившие миру превосходные переводы Петрарки, в частности, того же «На жизнь Мадонны Лауры»? Вы решили их затмить?  
Тимоти тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как яростно заливается краской, и покачал головой.  
− Ни в коем случае, сэр. Я лишь хотел попробовать сам… − пролепетал он и запнулся.  
Почувствовав тонкие пальчики Розалии, коснувшиеся его дрожащей руки, он благодарно сжал их, отчаянно ища поддержки.  
− Потрясающе! – воскликнул Диккенс и вскинул руки. – Просто потрясающая наглость! Впрочем, ничего удивительного – вы попали под дурное влияние, связавшись с мистером Россетти и его компанией, − доверительно сообщил он юноше. − Ведь так называемое «Братство прерафаэлитов» – это не что иное, как сборище незрелых, самоуверенных выскочек, мечтающих о славе. Мне было бы искренне жаль вас, но, пожалуй, я воздержусь. На мой взгляд, вы затмили своей наглостью всех членов Братства, вместе взятых. Господа! – обратился писатель к обступившей их публике, − Позвольте представить вам этого юношу с ошеломляюще очаровательной внешностью и с не менее ошеломляющей наглостью. Мистер Тимоти Тейлор – обычный натурщик, по совместительству − великий переводчик. Великий – в своей дерзости, но не в мастерстве.  
− Малолетний выскочка, возомнивший себя светочем языкознания и поэзии, − вставил слово мистер Стоун – куратор выставки − с довольной усмешкой слушающий оскорбительную речь Диккенса. Он ненавидел Братство ничуть не меньше писателя.  
Тимоти отшатнулся, словно ему влепили пощёчину.  
− Не смейте так говорить! Зачем вы оскорбляете его?!  
Звонкий голосок Розалии прозвучал в его ушах словно сквозь толщу воды. «Пожалуйста… я хочу уйти, просто хочу уйти отсюда. Уйти!»  
− О, мисс Барнетт! – рассмеялся писатель, переключив своё внимание на девушку. – Очаровательная мисс Барнетт, ставшая прототипом Девы Марии… Милочка, даже при всех стараниях Россетти скрыть распутство в ваших глазах, увы, ему это не удалось. Только взгляните, − он ткнул в холст, − сколько похоти в этом якобы невинном и испуганном взгляде, направленном не на лицо юного архангела, а гораздо южнее! О чем вы думали, милочка, когда позировали? О том, как бы забраться под тунику этого юноши?  
− Богохульство в форме живописи! – возмутился мистер Стоун.  
− Совершенно верно. Да, господа, поразительная беспечность этого с позволения сказать «художника» при выборе моделей не оставляет камня на камне от столь благочестивой идеи и заставляет ещё раз крепко задуматься над его собственной нравственностью, − подытожил Диккенс.  
− Над своей бы задумались! – огрызнулась Розалия, выпустив руку Тимоти и подбоченившись. – То-то я вас частенько вижу в Садах! Скажете, что заглядываете туда, чтобы читать мораль девушкам и распространять листовки о своём приюте, якобы созданном для спасения душ блудниц? Знаю я вас! И не позволю издеваться над милым, чудесным юношей, который совершенно этого не заслуживает!  
Писатель вытаращил глаза и расхохотался.  
− Браво! Вы очаровательны, мисс! Только о ком вы говорите? Я не вижу никакого юноши, − фыркнул он и отвернулся, посчитав разговор исчерпанным.  
Розалия опешила. Круто развернувшись и не обнаружив рядом с собой Тимоти, она вопросительно посмотрела на Фрэда.  
− Он ушёл…  
− Не стоило заедаться с Диккенсом, − робко произнёс Миллес, нервно сжимая поля цилиндра. – Мы для него и так вечный повод для насмешек и оскорблений, а теперь ещё и этот юноша со своим переводом. Теперь Габриэля непременно разгромят в рецензиях, мало не покажется…  
Хант промолчал, лишь сжав челюсти в тихой ярости.  
− Габриэля? А как же Тимоти? Ведь… ведь… Какие же вы друзья?.. – с болью пролепетала девушка, обводя взглядом каждого члена Братства. – Эх, вы…

***

 

Покинув выставку, Тимоти прикрыл за собой дверь и, прислонившись к ней спиной, запрокинул голову, чтобы укротить набежавшие слезы. Как же больно! Какое унижение! Заслуженное? Едва ли… Пусть он был лишён какого бы то ни было тщеславия, но он знал, что его переводы – достойны похвалы. Габриэль искренне восхищался ими, а в этом вопросе Тимоти доверял ему гораздо больше, чем самому себе. Но самым болезненным было то, что в момент его публичного осмеяния Россетти не было рядом. Некому было заступиться за него, кроме чудесной Розалии. Но Розалия была всего лишь другом, тогда как Габриэль…  
Проглотив так и не выбежавшие слезы и прокляв день, когда он оставил у Данте злополучную тетрадь, не принёсшую ему ничего, кроме страданий и унижения, юноша горько усмехнулся и повернулся на тихий смех: у одного из многочисленных окон длинной галереи стоял Габриэль. Он был не один − прекрасная темноволосая девушка, статью напоминающая древнюю царицу, без особого рвения пыталась высвободить руку из тонких пальцев художника. Нахмурив брови, юноша прижался к статуе рыцаря в древних тускло мерцающих доспехах, стоящего на страже у входа в центральную залу и прислушался.  
− Я уговорил вас? – услышал Тимоти бархатный голос.  
− Вы чересчур нетерпеливы, Габриэль. Сперва мне следует посоветоваться с Уильямом. Знаете, он не в меру ревнив…  
− Ох, эти ревнивцы, − рассмеялся Данте, нежно сжимая пальчики красавицы. – Позвольте мне ещё раз поговорить с вашим женихом. Думаю, я смогу убедить его, − он коснулся лёгким поцелуем руки Джейн и вопросительно изогнул соболиную бровь.  
Девушка подняла голову и задумчиво посмотрела на прекрасного искусителя.  
− Пожалуй, у вас это получится.  
− Не сомневайтесь. Но вы сами? Вы согласны? Вы хотели бы стать моей Музой, моим Вдохновением, Джейн?  
− Вашим – да…  
Данте склонился к лицу девушки.  
− Отныне я буду жить и дышать лишь надеждой на милость вашего жениха…  
Тимоти с такой силой сжал старый доспех на ноге несчастного рыцаря, что тот, оглушительно скрежетнув, отломился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> Их поцелуй прервался, боль сладка...* - Данте Габриэль Россетти, Сонет V "Брачный сон" (из сборника сонетов "Дом жизни")  
> Не дай надежде обмануться...** - Данте Габриэль Россетти, строки из сонета "Лилия Любви"  
> На что ропщу, коль сам вступил в сей круг? Коль им пленён, напрасны стоны...*** - Франческо Петрарка, "На жизнь мадонны Лауры" (CXXXII)


	10. Chapter 10

Вздрогнув, Габриэль и Джейн обернулись на шум.  
− Тимоти? – выпустив руку прелестницы, итальянец удивлённо вскинул брови. – Друг мой, ты нас напугал. − Он приложил ладонь к сердцу и, шумно выдохнув, невинно улыбнулся. – В следующий раз постарайся так не шуметь, а предупреждать о своём появлении образом, более приличествующим цивилизованному, воспитанному человеку. Вы согласны со мной, Джейн?  
Красавица тихо рассмеялась и повела плечом.  
− Что ж, раз уж ты здесь, − Габриэль одёрнул безупречный чёрный фрак и склонил голову, − то позволь представить тебе очаровательную мисс Джейн Верден. Джейн, это − Тимоти Тейлор, он позировал мне для образа Гавриила. Не правда ли, он премилый юноша?   
− Приятно познакомиться, мистер Тейлор, − проворковала красавица. – Не могу не согласиться с мистером Россетти − вы настоящий ангел.  
Юноша ничего не ответил, только сверкнул взглядом из-под белокурой чёлки, до боли сжав в ладони холодный металл.  
− Судя по всему, ангел решил сбежать от жутких исчадий ада, заполонивших выставку, а заодно прихватить на память весьма оригинальный сувенир, − рассмеялся Данте, указав на покалеченную фигуру рыцаря. − Друг мой, мистер Стоун вряд ли одобрит твой порыв – он трепетно относится к каждому экспонату.  
Тимоти с недоумением посмотрел на часть доспеха, оставшуюся в руке, аккуратно положил её на постамент и замер, опустив голову.  
− Вообще-то, было бы неплохо вернуть сей элемент на место, − заявил Габриэль, засунув руки в карманы брюк и подмигнув Джейн. – В противном случае мы рискуем стать свидетелями бурной истерики, которую старый зануда непременно закатит… − юноша даже не пошевелился, сосредоточенно глядя себе под ноги. − Тимоти, ты меня слышишь?   
Не дождавшись ровно никакой реакции, художник подарил Джейн виноватую улыбку, подошёл к нему и попытался заглянуть в глаза.   
– Это не очень любезно с твоей стороны, − тихо заметил Данте. – Ответь хоть что-нибудь или ты проглотил язык?   
− Как ты мог?.. – шёпотом спросил Тимоти.  
– Прости?  
− Как ты мог отдать мой перевод?  
Лицо итальянца озарилось улыбкой.  
− О! Фрэд опубликовал его и ни слова мне сказал, шельмец?! Что ж, поздравляю тебя с дебютом и смею надеяться… − начал он и осёкся, увидев вовсе не радость в голубых глазах. – Но… что случилось?  
Юноша поджал губы, метнув в сторону мисс Верден полный боли взгляд – он не испытывал ни малейшего желания объясняться в её присутствии.  
− Пожалуй, я вернусь к Уильяму, − правильно расценив этот взгляд, мягко улыбнулась Джейн. – Он бывает таким неловким в присутствии чужих людей, за ним нужен постоянный присмотр.  
Габриэль согласно кивнул, хмуря брови и всматриваясь в лицо молчащего Тимоти.  
− Да, вам лучше вернуться. И прошу простить грубость этого юноши, мисс Верден. Думаю, он просто-напросто переволновался из-за всеобщего внимания, оказанного его не в меру скромной персоне.  
− Все в порядке, я нисколько не сержусь на мистера Тейлора, − заверила девушка и скрылась за тяжёлой дверью залы.  
− Да уж… большего порядка и представить сложно, − пробормотал Данте, в задумчивости глядя на закрывшуюся дверь. Усмехнувшись и покачав головой, он повернулся к Тимоти. – Ты был непозволительно бестактен и груб. Я весьма разочарован твоим поведением.   
Поджав губы, юноша молча оттолкнул его и твёрдым шагом направился к выходу из галереи.  
Габриэль на мгновение замешкался, удивлённый необъяснимо дерзким поведением своего прекрасного натурщика.   
− Тимоти! − позвал он, двинувшись вслед за ним, но гордо расправленные плечи даже не дрогнули. − Ты игнорируешь меня? Черт возьми! Что за игра в молчанку?!   
Догнав юношу, художник схватил его за руку и, развернув к себе, прижал к стене.  
− Объяснись, в конце концов! Куда ты собрался?  
− Я ухожу, мне здесь нечего делать, − процедил Тимоти, старательно пряча взгляд.   
− Ну, нет! Потрудись объяснить, в чем дело? Что тебя так расстроило?  
− Что расстроило?! Что?! − не сдержавшись, закричал Тимоти, яростно засверкав глазами. − Скажи, кто дал тебе право распоряжаться тем, что тебе не принадлежит?!   
− Прости, но я не понимаю твоего гнева!  
− Я не просил о публикации! Мне это не нужно! Это подло!  
Габриэль недоуменно захлопал ресницами, искренне не понимая, в чем его вина.  
− Подло? Черт возьми, это замечательный перевод! Достойный того, чтобы его прочли! Неужели в тебе нет ни капли тщеславия? – возмутился он.  
− Тщеславия?! Нет, Габриэль. Это чувство мне не присуще. Мне не нужна слава! Это только моё! Понимаешь? Моё! Так я выражал свои чувства, которые не касаются никого, кроме… – юноша сокрушённо покачал головой, глядя в карие глаза. – Ты не имел права так поступать! Тем более, после того, как мы обсудили эту тему! Ты не послушал, проигнорировал меня! Тебе наплевать на других, на их желания! Ты слышишь только себя!  
− Что ты такое говоришь? Нет! – замотал головой Габриэль. – Господи, Тимоти, я отдал твой перевод Фрэду ещё до нашего разговора. Я не подозревал, что ты так болезненно это воспримешь.  
− Тогда почему не попросил Фрэда вернуть его? Зачем позволил напечатать?  
− Не успел…  
Тимоти зло рассмеялся.  
− Зачем ты лжёшь? Ты и не собирался его ни о чем просить!  
− Да, не собирался! Потому что хотел, как лучше! Ради тебя! – взорвался Данте. – Хотел, чтобы не только я, но и другие могли познакомиться с твоим неоспоримым талантом и восхититься им! Хотел, в конце концов, сделать тебе сюрприз!  
− Тебе удалось, − горько усмехнувшись, кивнул Тимоти и дёрнулся, попытавшись высвободиться. – Отпусти меня…  
− Нет, не отпущу, − прошипел Габриэль, сильнее сжимая его плечи. – Твой дядя прав − ты, действительно, ведёшь себя порой как мальчишка!  
− Лучше вести себя как мальчишка, чем быть… − юноша запнулся, не договорив, и опустил глаза.   
− Кем? – выдохнул Данте, прищурившись. – Самовлюблённым, самоуверенным индюком, как я? Ты это хотел сказать? Так скажи! Что молчишь? – он встряхнул юношу. – Скажи, что я снова разочаровал тебя!  
− Оставь меня в покое… − едва сдерживая слезы, выдавил Тимоти, пытаясь отцепить его руки. – Возвращайся к своей новой музе! Она ведь уже дала своё согласие, не так ли? А несчастный одураченный Уильям Моррис – это же такой пустяк! Вдвоём вы легко уговорите его!  
− Что ты несёшь?! Какая муза?! – закричал Габриэль, встряхивая его, словно куклу.  
− Я слышал, что ты говорил ей! Слышал каждое твоё слово! Ты – лжец, Данте! Лжец и притворщик! Оставь меня!   
Зарычав маленьким разъярённым зверьком, Тимоти утроил попытки высвободиться из сильных рук, отчаянно выворачиваясь и изо всех сил пытаясь не разреветься, словно юная леди.   
− Да оставь же меня, в конце концов! Отстань от…   
Удивительно, но звонкая пощёчина, оборвавшая его на полуслове, мгновенно осушила слезы, кипящие в голубых глазах.   
Он был трепетным романтиком и всегда старался избегать драк, предпочитая отвечать обидчику словом или вовсе не отвечать, если была такая возможность. Однако, как и любому мальчишке, ему не раз приходилось участвовать в школьных потасовках, с некоторой гордостью демонстрируя потом полученные синяки и ссадины верному Сэму. Он не любил драк, но, если уж дело доходило до физической расправы − не страшился ответить ударом на удар. Хоть это и претило его нежной душе.   
И он ответил.   
От неожиданности Габриэль выпустил его и, ошарашенно заморгав, прижал ладонь к скуле.  
− Оставить тебя?.. – прорычал он и, криво усмехнувшись, отступил в сторону. – Что ж, ты свободен. Иди! Я не собираюсь удерживать тебя, а тем более оправдываться. Потому что не в чем! Но ты, видимо, слишком глуп, чтобы понять это. Убирайся!  
Сжав дрожащие губы, Тимоти сорвал с шеи художественно повязанный шарф, швырнул его под ноги Данте и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из галереи.  
Послав испепеляющий взгляд в спину стремительно удаляющегося юноши, Габриэль тряхнул смоляными кудрями.   
− Всё к черту… Всё…  
Он не вернулся в выставочную залу, предоставив высоколобым надутым критикам замечательную возможность вдоволь потешиться за его спиной. И не услышал речи пришедшего позже Рёскина, всецело направленной на защиту его и Братства, так же как и обещания покровителя написать хвалебную статью в «Таймс».   
Габриэлю стало не до этого. Неожиданно ему стало совершенно наплевать и на карьеру, и на Рёскина, и на Братство…

 

***

 

Джин нисколько не помогал забыться. Злость, обида и непонимание терзали художника с остервенением своры голодных собак, рвущих на части несчастную жертву. Царящее вокруг развратное веселье больше раздражало, чем помогало отвлечься от тяжких дум, но он продолжал упорно сидеть под пологом яркого шатра, без особой заинтересованности рассматривая размалеванных, громко хохочущих девиц и их кавалеров. Раздражало абсолютно всё, однако Габриэль твердо решил – этот вечер, а, возможно, и ночь, он проведёт, пустившись во все тяжкие, напьётся и поимеет кого угодно, но выбросит из головы все до единой мысли о маленьком белокуром чудовище. Решение было до безобразия простым, но вот с его реализацией дело не ладилось…  
− Не эти ли два сердца бились в лад,  
Плащ на двоих деля, и звёздный сад  
Внимал обетам? Что же впереди?  
Я знаю только, что его настиг;  
Но он дрожит и подавляет крик:  
«Оставь − тебя не знаю − уходи!»*  
Пробормотав себе под нос сложившиеся строки, Габриэль мрачно посмотрел на почти опустевший бокал и в сердцах выплеснул остатки джина на землю. Запустить ни в чем не повинную ёмкость в сторону ему помешала рука, опустившаяся на плечо и тихий приятный голос, прозвучавший у самого уха:  
− Давно тебя нигде не было видно. Ушёл с головой в работу?   
Данте повернулся. Лицо молодого человека, склонившегося над ним, показалось знакомым, но ни сил, ни тем более желания вспоминать его имя не было. Итальянца хватило только на то, чтобы вопросительно приподнять брови.  
− Райли, − подсказал молодой человек и, не спрашивая разрешения, уселся напротив. – Я позировал тебе для одной из картин, – он накрутил на палец волнистую каштановую прядь, выбившуюся из нарочито небрежно завязанного хвоста, и кокетливо улыбнулся. − И не только позировал…  
− Райли, − кивнул Габриэль. − Да, помню. Что ты тут делаешь?   
− То же, что и все эти милые дамы – томлюсь в ожидании клиента.  
Итальянец удивлённо хмыкнул.  
− Здесь?   
Он немного подался вперёд, с любопытством заглянув в светло-карие глаза собеседника – одного из представителей элиты лондонских «мальчиков», которая, Данте прекрасно знал, в Садах практически не появлялась и уж точно в них не работала.   
– Насколько я помню, ты предпочитал более тихие и комфортные места. Что-то вроде борделя мадам Жозефины.  
Райли тихо фыркнул и кивнул.  
− Так и есть, − он огляделся и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, улыбнулся. − Но, к сожалению, бордель прикрыли. Вернее, он процветает, как и прежде, но нам туда ходу нет − полиция сделала своё дело. До сих пор с ужасом вспоминаю, как уносил ноги... − Райли передёрнул плечами. − Удивительно, что никого из наших не сцапали − был явный донос. Вообще, полицейские рейды в бордели участились, так что Сады сейчас для нас самое безопасное место, поверь. К тому же, мы не занимаемся этим в кустах, ни в коем случае. Здесь мы только знакомимся, а все остальное… − он понизил голос, − Ты слышал о пабе «Белый лебедь»? – Данте кивнул. – Хозяин заведения тайно предоставляет нам чудесные комнаты на втором этаже. За определённую плату или услугу, сам понимаешь. Ох, он та ещё сволочь − своего не упустит, но в любом случае так спокойней. Никому не хочется оказаться у позорного столба, на каторге или… − Райли снова передёрнул плечами и невесело усмехнулся.   
− Господи, − Данте поморщился, − неужели у полиции других дел нет, кроме как выслеживать мальчиков?  
− Ну... никто не отменял законов, − ответил молодой человек. − Иногда складывается впечатление, что мы так и застряли в старом добром средневековье вместе с его «охотой на ведьм», − он тяжело вздохнул. – Доблестные блюстители нравственности и правопорядка озверели в последнее время. Рыщут сами, нанимают сыщиков, и ты прав: будто им больше нечем заняться, будто вовсе не существует других преступлений… Страшно.  
− Ты не кажешься очень уж напуганным, − улыбнулся Габриэль, изучая лицо молодого человека.  
− Жить-то на что-то надо, − Райли вздохнул и легко коснулся его руки. – Ну, а как поживаешь ты? Слышал, ты выставил новую картину.   
− О, неужели ты интересуешься моим творчеством? – усмехнулся итальянец.  
− Что тебя так удивляет? Мы же работали вместе, − промурлыкал Райли, хитро улыбаясь. − И я был бы счастлив вновь… поработать с тобой, − тихо произнёс он и провёл кончиком языка по губам, окинув художника томным взглядом.  
Габриэль хмыкнул и, отведя глаза в сторону, пробормотал:   
− Да, новая картина была выставлена сегодня в Академии. «Благовещение»… − он нахмурился и нервно взъерошил кудри.   
Образ разъярённого Тимоти, его сверкающие гневом и ревностью глаза, едва не брошенное в бездумной ярости оскорбление, поджатые в обиде нежные розовые губы, худые плечи, которые с силой сжимали его руки, ответная оплеуха, шарф, ненужной тряпицей упавший у его ног – все это упорно не желало покидать мысли художника. Резко выдохнув, Данте потёр грудь и поморщился, вытащив из-за пазухи яркий аксессуар, немногим ранее украшавший шею Тимоти.   
Сдавленно зарычав, итальянец смял в руке пёструю ткань.  
− Ты в порядке? – поинтересовался Райли, с тревогой глядя на окончательно помрачневшего художника.  
Габриэль откинул с лица блестящие черные кудри и посмотрел на него долгим оценивающим взглядом. Конечно, о сравнении с Тимоти не могло быть и речи – с невинно-соблазнительной красотой мальчишки решительно никто не мог сравниться, он уже смирился с этим фактом, но и Райли вовсе не был уродцем. Очень даже привлекательный молодой человек. И явно намекающий на продолжение беседы. Что же, он не против продолжить. Ведь ради этого он и пришёл сюда, не так ли? Чтобы отвлечься, расслабиться и, в конце концов, забыться. Кто поможет ему в этом – мужчина или женщина – значения не имело.  
Через силу улыбнувшись, Данте накрыл изящной ладонью руку молодого человека.  
− В полном, − склонив голову набок, он игриво приподнял бровь. – Не переживай, я в полном порядке и… ты же познакомишь меня поближе с «Белым лебедем»?  
− С большим удовольствием, Данте.  
Заплатив по счёту, Россетти поднялся.   
Скомканный яркий шарф так и остался сиротливо лежать на столе. 

Уже на выходе из Садов художника окликнул звонкий голосок. Узнав его, он ускорил шаг, потянув за собой притормозившего Райли, не желая никаких объяснений.   
− Габриэль! Постой!  
Недовольно скривившись, Габриэль остановился, обречённо вздохнул и повернулся к подоспевшей Розалии.  
− О, дорогая, я думал, ты все ещё продолжаешь сверкать рядом с моей картиной, затмевая этот сомнительный шедевр своей красотой, − язвительным тоном произнёс он. – Но, как вижу, ты уже освободилась от тяжкого бремени славы и вернулась к более насущным делам. Не смею тебя задерживать – этим вечером в Садах весьма оживлённо, а предлагаемые услуги необычайно многообразны, − он подмигнул Райли, − так что тебе стоит поспешить.  
Девушка пропустила мимо ушей откровенное хамство и, подозрительно покосившись на Райли, спросила:  
− Тимоти не с тобой? Я думала, что вы ушли вместе.  
− Как видишь – нет, − развёл руками итальянец. – После весьма занимательного разговора мы расстались.  
Розалия облегчённо выдохнула.  
− Слава Богу, значит, ты все-таки поговорил с ним. Бедный мальчик, он был так расстроен. Надеюсь, ты утешил его, ведь он совершенно не заслужил всех этих нападок. Но где же он сейчас?  
− Почём мне знать? – фыркнул Габриэль, абсолютно не понимая, о каких нападках идёт речь, но закипающее с каждым мгновением раздражение не позволило заострить на этом внимание. − Вероятно в пабе у дядюшки, где самое место его стеснительной и глупой персоне. Впрочем, ты можешь сама проверить, а заодно утешить этого до смешного ранимого мальчишку, – он пожал плечами и отвернулся, не желая продолжать разговор.   
− До смешного ранимого?! – Розалия не поверила своим ушам. − Как ты можешь такое говорить, Габриэль? – она ухватила его за руку и настойчиво развернула к себе. – Тимоти прилюдно оскорбили и высмеяли, и твой язык поворачивается назвать его после этого до смешного ранимым?! Да ты ничуть не лучше всех этих чванливых индюков! Ты просто невыносим! А я-то поверила, что ты изменился, поверила в то, что ты полюбил. По-настоящему. Но, видимо, я ошиблась: ты не способен любить никого, кроме себя! Тебе плевать на чувства других! Ты только и делаешь, что пользуешься ими, влюбляя в себя красивыми и пустыми словами, а когда тебе наскучивает – бросаешь! В тебе нет ни капли морали! Ты – предатель и это, − девушка ткнула пальцем в замершего Райли, − лучшее тому доказательство!   
− Нет, вы только послушайте, кто тут запел о морали – обычная шлюха! − рассмеялся Габриэль, кладя руку на плечи молодого человека.  
Вторая за вечер увесистая оплеуха не заставила себя долго ждать. Отшатнувшись от разъярённой девушки, итальянец зацепился за собственные ноги и если бы не Райли, вовремя подхвативший его – позорно растянулся бы на земле.  
− Кто как не шлюха может говорить о морали?! – воскликнула Розалия, сверкая гневным взглядом и сжимая кулачки. – Кто как не она лучше других видит бессердечие и всю грязь человеческой души? Твоя душа черна как ночь, Данте, а сердце – холодный камень! Я очень надеюсь, что теперь Тимоти поймёт, с кем его угораздило связаться! Поймёт и ужаснётся! И, знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Может, это и к лучшему! Потому что ты − жестокий, бессердечный эгоист − не заслуживаешь и мизинца Тимоти! Не заслуживаешь бескорыстной любви этого чистого, прекрасного мальчика! – девушка в сердцах ударила его кулачком по груди.  
− Хватит! – прорычал Габриэль, оттолкнув её и едва удержавшись от ответного рукоприкладства. – С меня хватит! Думайте, что хотите! Оба! Мне плевать!  
Схватив за руку ошарашенного Райли, он потащил его к выходу. Молодой человек обернулся и, прежде чем скрыться за ажурной оградой Садов, успел заметить горькие слезы, хлынувшие из глаз хрупкой девушки.

***

 

Мерцающий свет нескольких свечей изо всех сил пытался развеять мрак в небольшой уютной комнатке, расположенной на втором этаже паба и, возможно, ему бы это удалось, если бы не художник, напоминающий своим видом грозовую тучу.  
Оказавшись в «Белом лебеде», Габриэль первым делом потребовал выпивки, чтобы успокоить взвинченные до предела нервы. Но, видимо, ему было не суждено обрести душевное спокойствие – обвинения Розалии не переставали звучать в его голове, больно раня своей несправедливостью, а влитый в отчаянной попытке забыться джин вовсе не пьянил, ещё больше усугубляя его мрачное настроение.   
Пройдясь по комнате и пнув подвернувшийся на пути стул, он опустился на вычурно пёстрое покрывало широкой кровати, отхлебнул из горлышка и глухо застонал, положив голову на руки.  
− Вот скажи мне, неужели я так ужасен? Что преступного я сделал, сказав пару льстивых слов даме, которую хочу заполучить в качестве модели? Модели – не больше! Я не виноват, что мои слова расценили по-своему, приревновав меня на пустом месте. Глупый мальчишка… А перевод? Ведь я не желал ничего дурного, руководствуясь самыми благими намерениями. Но вместо благодарности получил поток оскорблений и парочку оплеух!  
− Самые благие намерения обычно и оборачиваются трагедией, − мягко улыбнулся Райли, выслушав сбивчивый и непонятный ему монолог, забрал из нервно подрагивающих пальцев бутылку и отставил её в сторону. – Нет, ты вовсе не ужасен, Данте. Просто не каждый может понять тонкую душу художника, его способ выражения чувств…  
− А ты понимаешь? – горько усмехнулся итальянец и покачал головой.   
− Я хочу так думать, − прошептал молодой человек. Присев рядом с художником, он запустил пальцы в его буйные кудри и привлёк к себе. – А ещё я хочу помочь тебе забыться… если ты не передумал, конечно.  
− Мне это необходимо, − согласился Габриэль, − полное забвение…  
Райли чуть улыбнулся и несмело приник к его губам. Усмехнувшись про себя, Габриэль смял его наигранную робость ответным жадным поцелуем.   
Нежный и страстный, трепетный и иногда теряющий над собой контроль, но никак не жестокий, Россетти был словно не в себе: он безжалостно терзал покорное тело, оставляя на нём красные полосы от коротких ногтей, сжимая до синяков, которые непременно проявятся красочной палитрой на тонкой ухоженной коже. Райли вскрикивал от боли, но терпел – что поделать, такова его работа.  
Он безропотно покорился, когда руки итальянца грубо развернули его и, заставив склониться, без лишних церемоний стянули брюки. Поняв, что Данте не собирается растрачивать себя на прелюдии, Райли сдавленно выдохнул:  
− Погоди…  
Пошарив под разбросанными по кровати подушками, он протянул ему склянку с маслом.

Горькая обида и злость, неумолимо копившиеся весь вечер, наконец-то нашли выход: в жёстких ласках, в желании хоть на ком-то отыграться, отомстить за незаслуженно полученные оскорбления. Оставив на плечах молодого человека несколько ярких отметин от зубов и заставив приглушённо вскрикнуть, Габриэль вжал его в постель и… вдруг замер.   
Одно движение – и он утолит свою жажду отмщения, но навсегда расстанется с ощущением чистоты и восторга, которое неизменно дарило ему тело Тимоти. Предаст этот храм, который он не раз воспел в своих никчёмных стихах. Предаст сияние чистых голубых глаз, наполненных любовью. Предаст доверие человека, признавшегося ему в своих бескорыстных чувствах. Он – трус, он не смог ответить теми же словами, смалодушничав, испугавшись за свою мнимую свободу. Глупец, он лишился её, едва взглянув в голубые наивные глаза. Тимоти не прав – он не притворщик. Права Розалия: он ни кто иной, как − предатель.  
− Я не могу… − Он выпустил Райли и, упав рядом, зашептал: – Не могу… Прости… Дьявол, я не понимаю, что со мной. Мне плохо и обидно, но… − он неожиданно всхлипнул и зажал ладонью рот.  
Райли повернулся к нему. После долгого молчания, нарушаемого сдавленными всхлипами художника, он тихо произнёс:  
− Ты любишь его. Того мальчика, о котором говорила… я не знаю её имени.  
− Розалия, − Габриэль перевёл на него покрасневшие глаза и кивнул. − Да. Я люблю его. Теперь я это понимаю.  
− Тогда иди к нему, − Райли улыбнулся. – Я не обижусь.  
− Он не станет меня слушать, − грустно усмехнулся итальянец, но поднялся и начал приводить себя в порядок.  
− Смотря, что ты ему скажешь.  
Габриэль задумчиво посмотрел на него и согласно кивнул.  
− Прости, что был груб с тобой, − извинился он, тяжело вздохнув.  
− Все в порядке. У меня бывало гораздо хуже, уж поверь, − успокоил его Райли. – И знаешь что? Я, правда, не думаю, что ты ужасен.  
Уходя, Данте оставил ему заслуженную плату – не за продажную любовь, но за предоставленную возможность окончательно разобраться в своих чувствах. И, наконец, принять их.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ:  
*Не эти ли два сердца бились в лад,  
Плащ на двоих деля, и звёздный сад  
Внимал обетам?.. - Данте Габриэль Россетти, "Найденная" (бессовестным автором в нетленные строки поэта внесены небольшие изменения, но только ради контекста...))


	11. Chapter 11

Домчавшись в кэбе до паба, где волею судьбы и незаметно для себя самого он лишился воображаемой свободы, Габриэль полез в карман фрака, выудил какую-то монету и не глядя расплатился с извозчиком. Не обратив ровно никакого внимания на вытянувшееся лицо мужчины и последующую бурную благодарность в виде восторженных воплей, он спрыгнул с подножки и нерешительно замер перед входом. Отчаянный и беспечный, он никогда не терялся, сохраняя вызывающую дерзость и уверенность в любых жизненных перипетиях. Волнение и трепет на грани замирания сердца он испытывал лишь в делах, касающихся его творчества. До сего момента.  
Сердце предательски дрогнуло, а потом быстро и глухо застучало, словно стремясь доказать своему хозяину, что оно вовсе не холодный камень, оно способно замирать и судорожно биться не только перед его страхом быть непризнанным жалкой кучкой критиков. Что оно готово выпрыгнуть из груди или остановиться при одной мысли о встрече с простым, никому не известным мальчишкой. Гордым, прекрасным и обиженным упрямцем.  
Итальянец не представлял, как поступит Тимоти, столкнувшись с ним после бурной ссоры, после пощёчины и брошенного в ярости жестокого и бездумного «убирайся». Как ребёнок − снова убежит, спрячется, не желая ни разговаривать, ни слушать? Но если все же проявит благоразумие и останется, то сможет ли поверить и простить?  
− Что же это?.. – Данте зажмурился, пытаясь успокоить взбесившееся сердце, и слабо улыбнулся, признавая его полную победу. Он проиграл. Но это было мучительно-сладкое поражение. И теперь он был бы бесконечно счастлив выбросить белый флаг и сдаться в плен своему белокурому Вдохновению. Навсегда.  
Данте страдальчески закусил губу и заглянул в окно, беззвучно молясь о том, чтобы увидеть светловолосую макушку, мелькающую среди посетителей.  
Как и каждый вечер, паб был полон подвыпивших завсегдатаев, включая троицу из Братства, оживлённо обсуждающую что-то. Мистер Тейлор по обыкновению необъятной горой возвышался за стойкой, протирая бокалы. Джимми со скорбным, опухшим с похмелья лицом лениво возил метлой по осколкам посуды, в очередной раз разбитой неугомонным дебоширом Саймонсом. Тимоти видно не было.  
Россетти отошёл на несколько шагов и поднял голову, отчаянно надеясь увидеть свет в окне второго этажа и, убедившись в тщетности своей надежды, тяжело вздохнул. Неловко потоптавшись на месте, он снова посмотрел наверх и слабо улыбнулся пришедшей в голову мысли: не исключено, что юноша, давший накануне волю своим эмоциям, расстроенный и опустошённый просто-напросто забылся сном. Или пытается забыться…  
Недолго думая, итальянец подобрал с тротуара маленький камушек. По-хулигански оглядевшись по сторонам, он бросил его в окно и замер, вглядываясь в тёмное стекло и в волнении покусывая губы. Однако за тихим звоном не последовало ровным счётом ничего. Понурив голову, Габриэль вздохнул. Ему остался единственный способ узнать, где Тимоти – зайти в паб.  
Данте решительно тряхнул кудрями и, ступив на порог небольшого узкого крылечка, едва успел отпрянуть в сторону, дабы не встретиться носом с резко распахнувшейся дверью.  
− Маньяк?! Святая Дева Мария! Ты мне чуть нос не расшиб! – зашипел он, сметённый широкой грудью Ханта, отдуваясь от его растрёпанной бороды.  
− Габриэль! Наконец-то! А я уж решил наведаться в твою студию! Где только вас черти носят?! Куда вы подевались? – возопил в ответ захмелевший художник, стискивая Данте в крепких объятиях. – Пошли скорее! Мы вам такое расскажем! Рёскин – бесподобен! Заткнул за пояс самого Диккенса! Разнёс его вместе с его критикой в пух и прах! Ах, если бы Тимоти только слышал, как этот старый козел блеял в своё оправдание, тараща зенки! Кстати, где он? – Хант, оторвав от груди итальянца, заглянул ему за спину и пьяно прищурился. – Где он?  
− Кто? Диккенс? Откуда я знаю?! Я ищу Тимоти! – воскликнул Габриэль, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий.  
− Так я про него и спрашиваю, − мохнатые брови художника сошлись к переносице, не суля ничего хорошего. – Почему он не с тобой?  
− Мы поссорились. Я не знаю, где он, я полагал, что он здесь, в пабе, − устало ответил Габриэль, покорно повиснув в железных тисках рук «брата».  
− Нет. Его здесь нет, − покачал лохматой головой Уильям. – Мы решили, что вы ушли вместе. Подумали, что Тимоти рассказал тебе о насмешках и оскорблениях, и ты покинул выставку вместе с ним, хоть раз поступив благоразумно − укротив свою буйную натуру и не устроив скандал.  
− Какие оскорбления? – Габриэль решительно ничего не понимал. – И ты, и Розалия твердите мне о каких-то оскорблениях, о которых я понятия не имею! Чёрт подери, что там у вас стряслось, пока меня не было?  
Хант с недоумением воззрился на него.  
− Выходит Тимоти ничего тебе не рассказал?  
Россетти фыркнул и покачал головой.  
− Нет, иначе я бы не спрашивал, не так ли?  
Немного помявшись, Маньяк поведал другу о злополучном эпизоде и, пытаясь скрыть стыд и смущение от бездействия Братства, поправил на Россетти съехавший с плеч фрак.  
− Прости, Габриэль… мы все молчали, но ты понимаешь…  
− Понимаю, − неживым голосом отозвался итальянец.  
Он не был удивлён или разочарован поведением друзей. Потому что в глубине души признавал – лишь благодаря его вызывающей дерзости Братство обязано было сносить постоянные насмешки и несправедливую критику, а вовсе не «сомнительным» талантам его членов. Единственный среди «братьев», он всегда был несдержанным на язык, предпочитая слёту высказывать все, что думает: порывисто, страстно, не делая реверансы и не рассыпаясь в любезностях. Строптивый безумец, он не желал прогибаться ни перед кем, кроме Рёскина, но отчаянно ревновал к любым успехам друзей, которые часто оказывались гораздо прозорливее и умнее его. Проклиная собственную вспыльчивость, Габриэль злился на умение Миллеса вовремя подлизаться и немного завидовал способности Маньяка смиренно промолчать, когда это было необходимо. Он так не умел и постоянно страдал от этого. Теперь же из-за его строптивости, а так же непомерного эгоизма пострадал и Тимоти.  
– А ещё понимаю, что я – идиот и законченный эгоист. – Данте тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Ханта влажными глазами. – Но ведь я хотел как лучше…  
Маньяк поджал губы и понимающе кивнул.  
− Никто тебя не обвиняет, Габриэль.  
− Обвиняет, − упрямо возразил итальянец, − и я с ним согласен. С Тимоти. Я должен был прислушаться к нему или хотя бы не оставлять один на один с этими чудовищами. Но мне необходимо было переговорить наедине с мисс Верден и заручиться её согласием. Боже, ну кто мог предположить, что Тимоти увидит нас?! – отчаянно вопросил он у тёмного неба.  
Маньяк подозрительно прищурился и шумно втянул в себя воздух.  
− Вот дьявол… только не говори, что подбивал к ней клинья. А как же Моррис, Габриэль? Ведь он твой друг!  
− Мадонна! – взвыл итальянец. – И ты туда же! Нет! Я всего лишь сказал ей пару льстивых слов и поцеловал ручку! Что здесь преступного? Она нужна мне для образа Беатриче! Тимоти так же, как и ты всё неправильно расценил, но я счёл лишним объясниться, вспылил и прогнал его! Прогнал! Я должен его найти и извиниться! Я должен вернуть его! – Данте в отчаянии смял на груди друга рубаху и горячо затараторил: – Вернуть, иначе сойду с ума! Я был в Садах, и ты не поверишь, но у меня ничего не получилось! Я был зол и обижен и надеялся, что таким способом смогу забыться – мне всегда это помогало, − но ничего не произошло! Его образ напрочь затмил мой разум! Я как переволновавшийся юнец – просто не смог этого сделать!  
− Что сделать? – Маньяк ничего не понимал. − Прости, друг, но твоя речь слишком сбивчива и сумбурна, а я уже порядком пьян.  
− Я не смог изменить Тимоти, − сдавленно ответил итальянец и уткнулся в широкую грудь.  
− _Изменить_?! О, господи… − Хант провёл ладонью по лицу. – Изменить… Значит, ты все-таки добился своего. Совратил мальчишку.  
− Я бы не стал называть это совращением. Пока мы работали над «Благовещением», я пальцем его не тронул! Знал бы ты, чего мне это стоило! − попробовал оправдаться Данте. – Но, в конце концов, Тимоти сам проявил инициативу, − немного слукавил итальянец. – Согласись, разве я мог устоять против такого соблазна? В отличие от тебя я не давал обета воздержания! Но теперь дело приняло совсем иной, неожиданный оборот… Ох, я ужасен, ужасен! – запричитал он, терзая рубашку друга.  
− Ты невозможен и отвратителен, − припечатал Хант, глядя на вздрагивающие плечи художника. − Доверчивый, наивный Тимоти, несчастный мальчишка… – он сокрушённо покачал головой, – Только не говори, что он влюблён в тебя.  
Россетти всхлипнул и кивнул, не отрывая лица от его груди, пропахшей сладким табачным дымом.  
– Это плохо.  
− Почему? – шмыгнул носом Данте. – Потому что я подлец? Не стану спорить…  
Он тихо завыл.  
− Это не единственная причина… − проворчал Хант, отлепил его от себя и заглянул в покрасневшие глаза. − Ответь мне на один вопрос, только искренне. Что тебе нужно от этого мальчика?  
− Я хочу вернуть его, потому что… люблю, − растерянно пролепетал художник, – по-настоящему…  
− Черт, это совсем дурно, − страдальчески скривился Маньяк и вдруг, опомнившись, отодвинулся от друга и недоверчиво склонил голову. – Ты? _Любишь_?! Я, верно, ослышался? Впрочем, что я говорю? Ты же влюбляешься в каждую свою модель, со свойственной тебе страстностью превознося в стихах эту любовь! О, я нисколько не умаляю твоего таланта – стихи гениальны, но много ли в них настоящего? Прости, милый друг, но ты слишком часто меняешь объекты своей страсти, чтобы я мог поверить в искренность твоих слов. И, признаться, учитывая мою симпатию к этому замечательному юноше, я был бы даже рад твоему лукавству в данном случае. Я полагаю, будет гораздо лучше, если Тимоти поймёт свою ошибку сейчас и смирится, нежели в будущем его будет ждать более горькое разочарование. Ведь он достоин _настоящей_ любви, а не мимолётного, бессмысленного увлечения такого разгильдяя как ты!  
Россетти отвернулся от него и обречённо вздохнул.  
− В твоих словах есть доля истины, но… сейчас я говорю правду, идущую из самого сердца. И мне нужно найти Тимоти, чтобы сказать эту правду и ему. Я слишком долго молчал, отказываясь признавать очевидное. Я вёл себя как трус, как жалкий себялюбец. Добившись любви невинного создания, вкусив чистоту его тела, я упивался этим, отдавая взамен ничтожно малую толику своей души, откупаясь лишь, ты прав – не много чего стоящими стихами. Осознание того, _что именно_ я могу потерять повергло меня в ужас и заставило понять, как я был глуп и как мало дорожил сокровищем, дарованным судьбой. Пускай тебе кажется невозможным в это поверить, но я действительно люблю Тимоти. И я не вправе более молчать. Надеюсь, что ещё не поздно, и он проявит милосердие и выслушает меня. В противном случае, я погибну от тоски и отчаяния. Погибну, Маньяк…  
Хант даже рот открыл, потрясённый искренностью, прозвучавшей в голосе друга. Влюблённый и ветреный Габриэль был ему не в диковинку – это было неизменное состояние итальянца, − но вот полюбивший и отчаявшийся… Поверить в такое чудесное перевоплощение было весьма проблематично.  
− И это осознание пришло к тебе в момент, когда ты делил постель с другим? В момент, когда, прошу прощения, твой член просто-напросто не встал? Извини, Габриэль, но это довольно странно вяжется с возвышенными чувствами, о которых ты говоришь, − усмехнулся он.  
− Твоё право сомневаться во мне, − страдальчески покривился Данте. – Признаю, я всегда был слишком легкомысленным и, наверное, сейчас просто не имею права ожидать того, что нынешние мои слова и поступки расценят должным образом.  
Тихо крякнув, Маньяк почесал косматую бороду, искоса взглянул на поникшего художника и прищурился.  
− Давай-ка прогуляемся и побеседуем на эту тему, мой друг.  
− Святая Дева Мария! У меня нет времени на беседы, Маньяк! Рушится моя жизнь! Моя любовь!  
Хант проигнорировал возглас итальянца, приобнял его за плечи и потащил прочь от паба – чужие, даже случайные уши были им ни к чему. Трепыхнувшись для приличия в попытке сбросить крепкую руку, Габриэль со стоном покорился и с видом ягнёнка идущего на заклание последовал за ним, не прекращая своих тихих стенаний по поводу загубленной жизни.  
− Помолчи! – сурово оборвал его Маньяк, занятый отчаянным анализом сложившейся ситуации.  
А ситуация была не из лучших…  
Если бы дело касалось прекрасной дамы, он бы только от души порадовался за друга, познавшего, наконец, прекраснейшее из чувств. Но судьба оказалась коварной злодейкой, преподнеся Россетти в качестве первой любви вовсе не даму, и это вполне грозило обернуться настоящей трагедией, как для самого итальянца, так и для его юного избранника. Однако Габриэль, судя по всему, не понимал опасности, которой подвергал себя и Тимоти в случае примирения и продолжения их греховной связи. Необходимо было образумить безрассудного друга и остудить его пыл пока не поздно.  
− Значит, ты хочешь признаться ему? – тихо спросил он, чувствуя, как все внутри наполняется злостью, смешанной со страхом за судьбу двух безумцев.  
− Да! И вернуть, чего бы мне это не стоило, − с готовностью кивнул Данте.  
Круто развернувшись, Хант ухватил его за лацканы фрака и с тихим рыком припёр к крошащейся кирпичной кладке старого дома, нависнув над ошеломлённым другом угрожающей тенью. От неожиданности итальянец охнул, едва не прикусив себе язык от грубого столкновения со стеной, и возмущённо воззрился на художника.  
− Позволь узнать: что же последует за этим? – прошипел Хант ему в лицо и хорошенько встряхнул. – Ты, потерявший совесть, а теперь и разум, хоть на мгновение задумывался о последствиях? Подобная связь преступна! Это не игра, Габриэль! Ты подставляешь под удар не только свою и Тимоти репутацию, ты рискуешь… О, черт! – он в сердцах ударил кулаком по стене, заставив Габриэля испуганно втянуть голову в плечи. − Ты знаешь, что мы всегда переживали, но закрывали глаза на некоторые твои увлечения, потому что тебе невероятно везло! Ты отделывался лишь сплетнями – никаких доказательств! Что если этому везению настанет конец? Как бы вы не старались, вам не удастся вечно держать в тайне подобную связь, и все в одночасье рухнет!  
− Нет, нет! Никто ни о чем не узнает, − поспешил заверить его Данте. – Нам же удавалось до сих пор все скрывать. Для всех мы – художник и его натурщик, ставшие добрыми друзьями. Что здесь необычного? Прошу тебя, успокойся! Обещаю, я приложу все усилия, чтобы уберечь мою любовь от позора и беды. Клянусь: если найду его и смогу вымолить прощение – ни одна живая душа никогда не заподозрит нас в преступной связи! Господи! В преступной − как же дико это звучит… Разве искренняя любовь может быть преступной?..  
− Ты спятил! Опомнись, пока не поздно, друг! – взмолился Маньяк. − Ты погубишь вас обоих! Откажись! К тому же, сейчас самый подходящий момент для этого – вы поссорились и расстались. Возможно, само Провидение тем самым пытается образумить вас и уберечь от роковой ошибки!  
− Прошу, не терзай мою душу дурными предположениями, она и без того истекает кровью! – простонал Габриэль. − Лучше подскажи, где искать его, ведь я совершенно не представляю, куда он мог отправиться. Вдруг с ним что-нибудь случилось? Лондон не место для прогулок в одиночестве в столь поздний час! Мой светлый, ранимый ангел – его так легко обидеть, пусть он и не признает этого, отчаянный храбрец!  
− Не имею ни малейшего понятия, − покачал головой Маньяк и вздохнул. – Но почему-то мне кажется, что тебе следует пойти домой. Тимоти, светлая влюблённая душа, вряд ли станет долго сердиться на тебя и придёт. Впрочем, как все и всегда, мерзавец ты этакий… − он привлёк к себе итальянца и сжал в тисках объятий. − Ох, Габриэль, почему у тебя всё не как у нормальных людей? – немного помолчав, он снова тяжело вздохнул. − Надеюсь, любовь не затмила твой разум настолько, чтобы допустить трагедию. Будь осторожен, мой друг. Ты старше и именно ты несёшь ответственность. Ваши с мальчиком судьбы в твоих руках – не забывай об этом.  
− Обещаю, − заверил Россетти, благодарно обнял его в ответ и с трепетом ощутил на своей щеке скупую мужскую слезу. – Обещаю, Маньяк… Думаешь, он ждёт меня? – робко спросил он у косматой бороды.  
− Уверен, − нарочито мрачно проворчал Хант, − потому что он – такой же влюблённый безумец, как и ты.

 

***

 

Быстро распрощавшись с расчувствовавшимся другом, Габриэль последовал его совету и стремглав бросился в студию.  
Он бежал по узким улочкам, пугая редких прохожих своим полусумасшедшим видом: взъерошенный, с горящими глазами и растрепавшимися кудрями, обрётшими полную свободу после того, как с них слетела шляпа. Но итальянец даже не заметил потери. Окрылённый надеждой, он бежал с улыбкой и именем Тимоти на устах.  
Оказавшись у дверей своего дома, Данте остановился, чтобы немного перевести дух и успокоить заходящееся от бега и волнения сердце. Отдышаться ему удалось, но с пульсирующим в груди огненным комком справиться оказалось нелегко. Прикрыв глаза, он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пригладил дрожащими руками растрёпанные волосы и, сняв с крючка один из двух тусклых фонарей, освещавших вход в дом, решительно шагнул внутрь.  
Быстро поднявшись по скрипучей лестнице, ведущей к студии, Габриэль застыл на последней ступеньке – кто-то сидел на полу у двери. Он приподнял фонарь, чтобы рассмотреть позднего гостя и не удержал вздоха радости и облегчения, узнав в темной, съёжившейся фигуре своё сбежавшее Вдохновение. Маньяк оказался прав.  
Тимоти шмыгнул носом, бросил на него быстрый взгляд и опустил голову, скрыв лицо под спутанной чёлкой.  
Молча отворив дверь, итальянец склонился к нему, взял за руку и удивлённо охнул – пальцы юноши оказались ледяными. Заставив его подняться, Россетти с недоумением оглядел спутанные, потемневшие от воды кудри. Убеждаться в том, что одежда Тимоти также мокра насквозь не было необходимости – Габриэль тихо присвистнул, взглянув на оставшуюся после юноши лужу, растёкшуюся по полу. Ни слова не говоря, он провёл стучащего зубами Тимоти в студию, стянул с него сюртук и подтолкнул ближе к очагу. Чиркнув длинной спичкой, Габриэль быстро развёл огонь, подвесил над ним чайник и озабоченно посмотрел на понуро ссутулившуюся фигуру.  
− Снимай одежду, − приказал он и сдёрнул с кровати одеяло. – Тебе нужно согреться. Не хватало только воспаления лёгких.  
Тимоти чихнул, поёжился и, немного поколебавшись, разделся, оставив промокшие кальсоны.  
− Все снимай, − покачал головой Габриэль, принял из холодных рук мокрую одежду и развесил на спинке кровати.  
Тимоти не отреагировал. Обняв себя за плечи, безуспешно пытаясь унять крупную дрожь, он молча уставился в сторону. Художник раздражённо фыркнул.  
− Снимай все, Тимоти. Можно подумать, что я чего-то не видел.  
Юноша в очередной раз шмыгнул носом и ярко вспыхнул, бросив на итальянца мрачный взгляд. Но повиновался.  
Данте быстро обернул его одеялом и усадил в кресло, вплотную придвинутое к камину. Скинув с плеч фрак и расстегнув взмокшую от бега рубаху, он закатал рукава и занялся приготовлением грога – единственного проверенного средства от простуды, которое было ему знакомо. Он достал из буфета графин с ромом, мимолётом усмехнувшись мысли о том, что не притрагивался к нему с того самого дня, когда Тимоти впервые остался у него ночевать, щедро плеснул в кружку и добавил пару ломтиков лимона. Пока он проделывал нехитрые манипуляции, вода в чайнике нагрелась. Немного разбавив ею ром, художник опустился перед Тимоти на колени.  
− Залпом и не протестуя, − строго наказал он.  
Юноша недоверчиво покосился, но принял предложенное питьё и, зажмурившись, выпил в несколько больших глотков. Грог раскалённой лавой прошёлся по пищеводу и взорвался огненным шаром в желудке. Скривившись, Тимоти замотал головой, пытаясь укротить опалившую нутро стихию и вдохнуть немного воздуха. Габриэль грустно улыбнулся, осторожно сжал его колени и вздохнул.  
− Где ты так промок? Дождя не было, насколько я заметил. Тем более такого сильного.  
− В Сент Джеймс, − хрипло ответил Тимоти, моргая заслезившимися глазами и плотнее кутаясь в одеяло. – Весь вечер просидел под нашей… − он сглотнул и горько усмехнулся, − под ивой.  
− Господи… − прошептал итальянец, − в Сент Джеймс?..  
Он отвёл взгляд, ясно ощущая, как заливается краской стыда. В отличие от него Тимоти не стал помышлять об утешении в чужих объятиях, не бросился на поиски жилетки, в которую мог бы поплакаться, а предпочёл отправиться в место, где все напоминало о чудесных беззаботных мгновениях, наполненных простым счастьем – быть рядом с тем, кто дорог. В место, где они оба были счастливы.  
Чувство вины яростно сдавило начавшее успокаиваться сердце.  
− Я искал тебя в пабе, о парке даже не помыслил, − прошептал Габриэль.  
Немного помолчав и кое-как справившись с приступом стыда, он взглянул в лицо юноши и грустно усмехнулся.  
− Прости, но это никак не объясняет твоей мокрой насквозь одежды. Что произошло? Тебя кто-то окатил водой? Сторож? Или ты решил искупаться перед сном, не утруждая себя раздеванием?  
− Нет. Я хотел взглянуть на огни Уайт Холла и не заметил, что подошёл слишком близко к краю пруда – ведь было совсем темно. Поскользнулся на мокрой от росы траве и упал в воду. Там, оказывается, глубоко… − юноша слабо улыбнулся.  
Габриэль не ответил на улыбку и сурово сдвинул брови.  
− А если бы ты не смог выбраться? – произнёс он, сжав его колени. – Господи, в темноте, один! Ты… ты мог утонуть!  
− Не стоит драматизировать, − ответил Тимоти. – Я же не утонул.  
− Ты непростительно беспечен! – воскликнул Данте и, не удержавшись, притянул его к себе.  
Юноша сдавленно охнул, ткнувшись губами в распахнутый ворот рубахи.  
− О, это не всё. Ты запамятовал: ещё я непростительно груб, бестактен и… − попытался вяло съязвить он, и осёкся, вдохнув запах разгорячённой кожи: пьянящий и родной, мгновенно вскруживший голову, почище хмельного грога. Как же хотелось обнять в ответ, раствориться в этом запахе, в тепле сильных рук и обжигающего дыхания!  
Он закусил губы и отвернулся, едва подавив тихий стон, норовящий выдать его истинные чувства, но, так и не сумел найти в себе сил, чтобы оторваться от груди, где часто и сильно билось любимое сердце.  
– Прошу, забудь мои слова! В них нет ни капли справедливости! – простонал Данте, отчаянно сжимая его в объятиях. – Боже… Ты мог погибнуть. Я мог потерять тебя навсегда! Прости меня, прости. Я жуткий эгоист, но обещаю, что буду прислушиваться к тебе, только не уходи больше. Я не хочу тебя терять. Мне больше никто не нужен. Никто! − сбивчиво зашептал он, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает горький ком. – К черту эту картину, к черту Беатриче! Всю свою оставшуюся жизнь я хочу писать лишь тебя.  
− Не думаю, что есть необходимость в подобной жертве, − Тимоти, собрав волю и остатки гордости в кулак, все же отстранился.  
− Есть! – горячо воскликнул Габриэль. – Есть, потому что моё единственное вдохновение – это ты. Ты вернулся, и я так счастлив! – он улыбнулся сквозь проступившие слезы, но тут же понуро опустил голову. – Признайся честно, ты пришёл ко мне, потому что тебе больше некуда идти? Прости, но я сомневаюсь, чтобы ты пылал желанием объяснять мистеру Тейлору свой странный вид мокрого мышонка…  
– Дядя здесь ни при чем, − проворчал юноша. – Мне не составило бы большого труда проникнуть в свою комнату незамеченным. Просто…  
Притворяться обиженным и оскорблённым дальше не было никаких сил. Разве не в надежде на примирение он пришёл сюда? Разве не лил горькие слезы, сидя под шатром раскидистой старой ивы, и к своему вящему удивлению вспоминая вовсе не ссору, но исключительно счастливые, полные любви и света мгновения, отчаянно желая лишь одного – вернуть их?  
Потерев расцветшую хмельным румянцем щеку, он тряхнул чёлкой и горестно усмехнулся, признавая полную победу Габриэля над своим сердцем и разумом.  
− Я желал объясниться с тобой, потому что в очередной раз повёл себя по-детски глупо. Я и сейчас веду себя глупо…  
− Нисколько! − страстно возразил Данте. – Хант рассказал мне обо всем. Твоё поведение вполне объяснимо и оправданно. Знай, ты не заслужил ни единого слова, сказанного этим старым снобом. Ни единого! Поверь мне, все его насмешки – это не что иное, как выпады в мою сторону. Он ненавидит меня, и его ненависть, к несчастью, распространяется на всех, кто так или иначе со мною связан. О, как же я сожалею, что меня не оказалось рядом с тобой в тот момент! В момент, когда ты отчаянно нуждался в поддержке и защите!  
− За меня заступилась Розалия…  
− Но не я! – горячо воскликнул Габриэль. – И мне нет оправдания. Я не должен был оставлять тебя одного в этом жутком обществе! Ведь я прекрасно знаю его повадки – эти люди при первой же возможности набросятся и заклюют такого беззащитного, застенчивого человека, как ты. Я так виноват перед тобой, Тимоти! Так виноват… Я − гнусный мерзавец и не вправе молить о прощении, особенно после того, как посмел поднять на тебя руку… − он покаянно опустил голову.  
− Я тебе ответил. Мы в расчёте. – Тимоти перевёл осоловевшие глаза на огонь, жарко пылающий в камине, и тяжело вздохнул. – Ещё я хочу сказать, что ты вправе писать того, кого считаешь необходимым. Того, кто дарит тебе вдохновение. Это замечательная картина и не смей бросать её только из-за того, что у меня разыгралось воображение. Мисс Верден бесспорно прекрасна и достойна стать твоей Беатриче. А что касается публикации… − он грустно усмехнулся, − я верю, что ты не хотел для меня ничего дурного.  
Габриэль удивлённо воззрился на него.  
− Значит, ты больше не злишься и не ревнуешь?  
− Если бы я злился или ревновал – меня бы тут не было, − тихо ответил юноша, не отводя взгляда от пламени. – У меня было время успокоиться и подумать. Правда, я не рассчитывал, что это будет так мокро и холодно…  
− Тимоти, ты сведёшь меня с ума! − итальянец облегчённо рассмеялся, уткнувшись ему в колени.  
Тимоти слабо улыбнулся, неожиданно ощутив невероятную усталость. Пережитое потрясение и грог, разлившийся хмельным теплом по телу, сделали своё дело – его настойчиво клонило в сон и больше не хотелось ни говорить, ни двигаться, даже несмотря на пленительную близость любимого. Неслышно вздохнув, он прикрыл глаза.  
− У меня тоже было время подумать. Подумать и понять… − после долгой паузы прошептал Данте и поднял голову.  
Тимоти тихо сопел, откинувшись на спинку старого полинявшего кресла. Его рука безвольно свесилась с подлокотника, вот-вот грозя выпустить опустевшую кружку из расслабленных пальцев. Габриэль осторожно забрал её и отставил в сторону. Немного помедлив, он взял хрупкую ладошку, нежно коснулся губами потеплевшей кожи и горестно вздохнул – он не успел сказать самого главного.  
− Я скажу тебе, как только ты проснёшься, − беззвучно пообещал он.  
Решив не тревожить Тимоти, и дать тому возможность провалиться в глубокий сон, он взял старую исписанную тетрадь и присел у его ног.  
Его мысли ненадолго вернулись к разговору с Маньяком. Несомненно, друг был прав, и в будущем им следовало соблюдать предельную осторожность, если они хотели быть вместе. Он взглянул на спящего юношу и счастливо улыбнулся. В тёплых всполохах лицо Тимоти светилось спокойствием и ангельской невинностью. Свет – вот, что покоряло в этом юноше. Свет, идущий из глубины его души, из самого сердца, не утративший своей яркости и тепла несмотря ни на какие испытания, выпавшие на его долю.  
«Я не лгал тебе, любовь моя, − подумал он, лаская взором прекрасные черты, − Несмотря на грехопадение, ты остался таким же чистым и светлым, как и в первую нашу встречу. И мой долг – сберечь в тебе этот свет».

 

Тимоти проснулся на широкой кровати, закутанный в тёплый кокон из пушистого одеяла. Приоткрыв глаза, он обвёл сонным взглядом студию, таинственную и тихую в жемчужно-серой дымке раннего утра, и наткнулся на раскрытую тетрадь, лежащую рядом с подушкой. Несмотря на рассеянный свет, он смог разобрать написанное твёрдым красивым почерком.

«Когда я вижу явственней твой лик?  
Когда пред ним — пред алтарём из света —  
Мой взор духовный славословит эту  
Любовь, что я через тебя постиг?»

Тимоти трепетно провёл пальцем по строкам без единой помарки.

«Или в ночном уединенье, в миг  
Незримых ласк и тайного ответа,  
Когда твоё лицо — моим согрето,  
И взором в душу я твою проник?»*

Взяв в руки тетрадь, он сел на постели и осмотрелся в поисках автора этих строк.  
Габриэль спал в кресле, закрутившись всем своим немалым ростом в невообразимую загогулину. Оглядев итальянца, загадочным образом вместившегося в неудобном ложе, Тимоти не смог сдержать тихий озорной смешок и тут же зажал рот рукой – Данте, глухо застонав, пошевелился, открыл глаза и с укором посмотрел на него.  
Тимоти смущённо потупил взор и, чтобы сгладить неловкость от своей невольной насмешки над лишённым нормального отдыха художником, произнёс:  
− Очень красивые стихи… когда ты их написал?  
− Сегодня ночью, − ответил итальянец, с гримасой боли придавая затёкшим конечностям положенное природой положение.  
Юноша бросил на него виноватый взгляд.  
− Зачем ты спал в кресле? Неудобно же…  
Габриэль не ответил. Поднявшись, он потёр поясницу, пригладил смоляные кудри и принялся разжигать потухший камин. Тимоти молча наблюдал за ним, поглядывая на раскрытую тетрадь и пытаясь не сильно обольщаться смыслом, заключённым в нескольких строках.  
Наконец, Данте прекратил возиться с очагом и, повернувшись, устремил на юношу пронзительно-строгий взгляд. Чуть помедлив, он подошёл к кровати и присел на самый краешек, все так же строго всматриваясь в лицо Тимоти. Сердце юноши ушло в пятки – он никогда не видел Россетти таким серьёзным.  
Габриэль закусил нижнюю губу и осторожно протянул руку. Тимоти невольно вжался в изголовье, настороженно всматриваясь в тёмные глаза, но когда тонкие пальцы нежно коснулись его щеки, смущённо опустил ресницы, устыдившись своего глупого испуга.  
– Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, − дрогнувшим голосом попросил Данте.  
Юноша робко поднял взгляд, чувствуя, как дрожь волнения охватывает его.  
«О, господи… неужели…»  
− Я первым должен был сказать тебе это, − не дал ему додумать Габриэль, − Или, по меньшей мере, ответить на твои слова, но оказался жалким трусом, озабоченным лишь своей мнимой свободой. Быть им и дальше я не хочу, − итальянец облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы и, глядя ему в глаза, тихо произнёс: − Я люблю тебя, Тимоти…  
Юноша сделал судорожный вдох, боясь поверить услышанному. Стараясь сдержать навернувшиеся слезы счастья, он плотно сомкнул веки и в следующее мгновение ощутил на губах нежный, целомудренный поцелуй.  
− Я люблю тебя… − повторил Данте, коснулся поцелуем его лба и вдруг отстранился, озабоченно нахмурив брови.  
Бесцеремонно проникнув руками под одеяло, он дотронулся до дрожащего тела и воскликнул:  
− Мадонна… да ты горячий, словно печка! Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? У тебя же явный жар!  
Тимоти, опьяневший от признания, смог лишь неопределённо пожать плечами. Жар? Какие пустяки. Он счастлив, а все остальное – не имеет значения.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ:  
* Данте Габриэль Россетти, отрывок из стихотворения "Взгляд Любви"


	12. Chapter 12

Габриэль смочил в холодной воде чистую тряпицу. Слегка отжав, он протянул её женщине, сидящей у изголовья узкой кровати. Миссис Суинтон - сестра милосердия из госпиталя Святого Варфоломея, настоятельно рекомендованная Джоном Миллесом, благодарно кивнула и приложила тряпицу к пылающему лбу больного .  
Четвёртый день Тимоти страдал, сжигаемый лихорадкой. Горячечный несвязный бред сменялся тяжёлым, тревожным сном или как сейчас - состоянием забытья, которое приводило Габриэля в совершеннейший ужас. В эти жуткие мгновения юноша казался ему навсегда покинувшим этот несправедливый мир ...  
\- Жар не сбивается слишком долго, это очень плохо ... -. Тихо произнесла сестра, заботливо поднося к носу Тимоти нюхательную соль  
Юноша чуть вздрогнул и слабо поморщился в вялой попытке отвести от пузырька лицо , но полностью в сознание так и не пришёл. Однако и этих едва заметных движений оказалось достаточно, чтобы Габриэль облегчённо выдохнул.  
\- Одно вселяет надежду, - продолжила миссис Суинтон, - это то, что лёгкие мальчика не затронуты, как утверждает доктор. Остаётся уповать на Всевышнего, что он проявит к нему свою милость и не допустит , чтобы этот ангел сгорел в огне лихорадки ... - сестра ласково погладила призрачно-бледную руку Тимоти, вздохнула и взглянула на художника. - Вам следует пойти домой, мистер Россетти. Помочь ему вы ничем не можете, во всяком случае, сейчас. К тому же, находясь рядом с ним, вы рискуете заразиться.  
\- Поверьте, в данный момент состояние моего здоровья беспокоит меня менее всего , - грустно усмехнулся Данте.  
\- И все же я настаиваю, - твёрдо произнесла миссис Суинтон. - Ступайте домой, отдохните. Наверняка у вас есть дела. - ИМИ Займитесь  
Итальянец страдальчески поморщился. Да, у него были дела - треклятая картина, «Сон Данте», срок исполнения которой, установленный Рёскиным, истекал через неделю и которую он уже начал ненавидеть всеми фибрами души , виня во всех постигших их с Тимоти бедах. Если бы не картина - он бы не стал любезничать с Джейн Верден стремясь заполучить её согласие . Если бы не картина - Тимоти не рассорился бы с ним, обуреваемый глупой ревностью. Если бы не чёртов кусок холста - Тимоти не лежал бы сейчас в полузабытьи, пугая его и вызывая благоговейный трепет своей загадочной, мистической красотой, расцветшей в пламени болезни ...  
Габриэль тяжело сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от лица с заострившимися чертами . Красота Тимоти завораживала: словно скорбящий ангел, сошедший с полотен старинных мастеров, он всем своим обликом излучал призрачный печальный свет. И глядя на это трепетное, затухающее сияние, Данте готов был продать душу дьяволу, лишь бы вернуть этому сиянию яркость и жизнь, вновь увидеть блеск и счастье в голубых глазах, которые за четыре долгих дня почти не открывались. Он был готов, но, похоже, никому за исключением угасающего ангела его душа была не нужна ...  
\- Вы ведь друзья? - Данте быстро кивнул, и миссис Суинтон мягко улыбнулась. - Верно очень близкие - в бреду он часто шепчет ваше имя. Поэтому сомневаюсь, что, когда он очнётся, его порадует известие о вашем нездоровье. Примите мой добрый совет: отправляйтесь домой, отдохните. Впрочем, если в вас так горячо желание помочь, вы можете заглянуть к аптекарю и передать ему рецепт доктора Марлоу .  
\- Разумеется, передам, - согласился Габриэль и, сумев, в конце концов, оторваться от созерцания больного, взглянул в добрые, спокойные глаза сестры , - Возможно, вы правы, мне действительно нужно немного отдохнуть ...  
Она удовлетворённо кивнула и протянула аккуратно сложенный листок с витиеватой подписью .  
\- Вот и прекрасно. А сейчас мне необходимо спуститься вниз - приготовить обтирание для бедного мальчика. Надеюсь, мистер Тейлор не запамятовал, как вчера, куда поставил уксус.  
\- Уксус?.. - растерянно переспросил итальянец.  
\- Да, обтирания тёплой водой с уксусом обычно помогают сбить температуру . Вы этого не знали?  
Данте покачал головой.  
\- Ну, теперь знаете, - снова улыбнулась ему миссис Суинтон, потрогала компресс на лбу Тимоти и нахмурилась. - Пожалуй, я все же попрошу вас на несколько минут задержаться, мистер Россетти. Пока я буду занята, вы присмотрите за ним и смените компресс?  
\- Конечно, - спешно заверил Данте, - конечно. Не беспокойтесь ...  
Перед тем, как покинуть крохотную комнатку, женщина заботливо поправила съехавшее с Тимоти одеяло.

Выполнив указания сестры, Габриэль присел на краешек кровати, нежно коснулся руки юноши и тяжело вздохнул.  
Не открывая глаз, Тимоти что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, заворочался и попытался сбросить с себя одеяло.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - мягко прошептал итальянец, настойчиво накрывая его , - Тихо, любовь моя, - он с опаской покосился на запертую дверь, приник губами к горячей щеке и сдавленно всхлипнул, - Ох, Тимоти ...  
В ответ юноша судорожно вдохнул и неожиданно вцепился в ворот его рубахи , но тут же разжал пальцы, бессильно уронив руки на грудь - сил в нем почти не осталось.  
\- Габриэль... - едва слышный, призрачный шёпот коснулся ушей итальянца.  
\- Я здесь, я с тобой, - с вымученной улыбкой произнёс Данте, всматриваясь в бледное лицо и поглаживая взмокшие золотистые кудри . - Не сдавайся, любовь моя...

 

_Доставив его в совершенно удручающем состоянии домой и, выслушав от мистера Тейлора пожелание провалиться в самые глубины ада вместе со всеми своими картинами , не на шутку обеспокоенный Россетти отправился на поиски доктора . Сознающий свою непосредственную вину в постигшем юношу недуге, он поднял на уши половину Лондона. Не имея никаких связей или даже мимолётных знакомств в мире медицинских светил , он метался от одного приятеля к другому, но те лишь разводили руками или предлагали семейных докторов , к которым несмотря ни на какие лестные отзывы итальянец не испытывал ни малейшего доверия . Лишь впав в почти полное отчаяние, он решился на последний шаг._  
_Бледнея под презрительным взглядом, заикаясь и злясь на самого себя за это, он сбивчиво принёс извинения своей бывшей любовнице и модели - Розалии, и попросил о помощи. . У кого вот Связей было хоть отбавляй_  
_Розалия, услыхав о беде, едва смогла сдержаться, чтобы не наградить негодяя очередной звонкой оплеухой, обвинив его и только его во всех несчастьях, но, взглянув в полные мольбы, испуганные глаза Россетти - сжалилась. Ведь все оскорбления и обиды, нанесённые ей беспутным итальянцем, были незначительной мелочью (Святая Дева Мария, да они были просто ничем!) По сравнению с угрозой, нависшей над её юным любимцем. К тому же - она немало этому удивилась - Габриэль действительно выглядел раскаявшимся. В итоге, благодаря некоторым полезным знакомствам девушки к постели больного был приглашён один из самых уважаемых и дорогих докторов города ._  
_Разумеется, все расходы по его услугам Габриэль взял на себя, мгновенно вернув этим доброе расположение мистера Тейлора._  
_Доктор Марлоу долго прослушивал хрипло дышащего Тимоти деревянным стетоскопом, простукивал толстыми короткими пальцами его грудь и спину, заглядывал в горло и заставлял показывать язык._  
_Вердикт медицинского светоча, оглашённый в пустом зале закрытого паба безмерно воодушевил с трепетом ожидавших «приговора» близких:. это - не пневмония_  
_\- Пока не пневмония, - подчеркнул седовласый светоч, мгновенно стерев одним коротким словом радостные улыбки с их лиц . - Я считаю непозволительным обнадёживать вас безоговорочным прогнозом на скорый и благополучный исход болезни . Полагаю, вам всем следует усердно молиться о его выздоровлении. Разумеется, со своей стороны я так же приложу все возможные усилия ._  
_Тишину пустого паба нарушили сдавленные рыдания мистера Тейлора. Несмотря на корыстолюбие, живущее в его крови, он все же питал искреннюю симпатию к племяннику, граничащую с настоящей отцовской любовью. Как-никак Тимоти был его единственным родным человеком, оставшимся после смерти младшего брата, да и вообще - добрым, милым и отзывчивым юношей, абсолютно не заслуживающим подобной участи. В тот момент Габриэль с превеликой радостью исполнил бы пожелание мистера Тейлора - провалиться сквозь землю в самый ад. Терзаемый видом его слёз и густо покрасневший от жгучего чувства вины , он опустил голову и уставился на грубые доски, совсем не так давно надраиваемые несчастным Тимоти. Но деревянный пол не разверзся, и Данте лишь молча и яростно закусил губы, надеясь физической болью заглушить боль душевную, а так же укротить нарастающую внутри панику._  
_Влив в трясущегося от горя дядюшку изрядную порцию успокоительных капель , доктор Марлоу все же попросил всех не отчаиваться, не слишком убедительно аргументируя свой оптимизм молодостью больного и отсутствием у оного каких -либо хронических заболеваний, способных усугубить положение._

 

Разумеется, Габриэль не желал отчаиваться и самоотверженно гнал прочь любые дурные мысли , но глядя на обессиленного возлюбленного, ему все с большим трудом давалась вера в его исцеление ...  
\- Не сдавайся, любовь моя, прошу, - повторил он, пряча тихий всхлип во влажных золотых локонах. - Не покидай меня, ты же обещал ...  
Ресницы Тимоти дрогнули, он вновь судорожно вдохнул, словно стремясь ему ответить, но вместо этого разразился приступом сухого кашля ...

***

 

Возвратившись домой, Данте застыл на пороге и обвёл тяжёлым взглядом мастерскую , ставшую без Тимоти пустой и серой. Вечный сквозняк лениво пошевелил забытыми на столе эскизами, словно решая, поиграть ими или нет, и обессиленно затих. Слабое, безвольное дуновение, так непохожее на озорной ветерок, неизменно порхающий по огромной комнате ...  
Слабое дуновение ... слабое дыхание, обессилевшие руки ...  
Грудь итальянца сдавило от тоски. - Всё, абсолютно всё несло в себе сейчас отпечаток печали и угасания  
Он бесцельно прошёлся по комнате , совершенно не представляя, чем себя занять, сердито посмотрел на картину и сжал кулаки. Ненависть к этому детищу с новой силой вспыхнула в его сердце . Без капли сожаления и с огромным удовольствием он бы искромсал роковое полотно , если бы это могло повернуть время вспять или исцелить Тимоти .  
Рука художника нашарила на столе среди разбросанных кистей и тюбиков перочинный нож . В ярости Габриэль стиснул холодную рукоять, но, взглянув на прекрасного ангела, дарующего поцелуй едва намеченной углём Беатриче, глухо застонал - нет, его он уничтожить не мог. Отбросив нож в сторону, он вцепился в буйные кудри и зажмурился. Сердце ныло, гулко стуча в своей клетке. Данте никогда бы не подумал, что оно может испытывать такую сильную боль лишь от мыслей , от жутких предположений, которые безжалостно роились в его голове. Упав на колени перед полотном, словно пред алтарём, он отчаянно взмолился:  
\- Господи! Эти муки невыносимы! Я не хочу ... не хочу так страдать!

 

***

 

\- Сэр! Сэр, проснитесь! - Тонкий голосок назойливым комариным писком звенел над самым ухом . - Мне велено передать вам записку, сэр!  
Кто-то осторожно коснулся его плеча и тихонько потряс.  
Данте неохотно вынырнул из тёмного, лишённого душевных мук сонного омута в жестокую реальность и , разлепив красные, опухшие глаза с недовольством воззрился на нарушителя спокойствия.  
\- Какую к чёрту записку? Ты кто такой? - Проворчал он, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд на чумазом мальчишке лет восьми, протягивающем ему смятый листок. - И как ты сюда попал?  
\- Я Бобби Браун, разносчик газет, сэр, - представился мальчик, вытер рукавом конопатый нос и щербато улыбнулся. - Я стучал, но вы не отвечали, а потом обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. Простите, сэр, что вошёл без спроса, но мне срочно велено ...  
\- ... передать записку, -. Кивнул Габриэль, приподнимаясь на постели и морщась от тупой головной боли , внезапно Состояние решившей застучать в висках  
Он хмуро посмотрел на пустую бутылку джина, одиноко стоящую у прикроватного столика, и горько усмехнулся. Прибегнув к такому простому способу забыться, он, разумеется, не делал себе чести, но вчера ему было наплевать на это. Единственным желанием было убежать, скрыться от своих страхов, заглушить душевную боль и перестать думать о том, что он может потерять, едва приобретя ... Кажется, он молился, стоя на коленях у забытой кушетки и терзая в руках шёлковую тунику - первый «костюм» Тимоти , Кажется, он плакал, орошая нежную ткань хмельными слезами, а потом истерически смеялся, зарываясь лицом в мягкие складки и вдыхая аромат тела , которое они некогда прикрывали. Кажется, бутылка джина была не единственной, что он опустошил за вчерашний вечер ... Габриэль покосился на распахнутый настежь буфет и скривился - опрокинутая плетёная бутыль с исчезнувшим из неё вином красноречиво это подтвердила . ... Кажется  
Не обратив внимания на удивлённо заморгавшего мальчишку, все так же протягивающего ему записку, Данте вскочил с кровати и бросился к картине, прикрытой старым, заляпанным краской полотном. ... Мадонна неужели в пьяном угаре он все-таки решился ?!  
Сдёрнув трясущимися руками полотно, Габриэль не сдержал приглушенного вскрика, пошатнулся и обессиленно опустился на колени.  
\- Мадонна...  
\- О, сэр ... - тонкий голосок мальчишки-разносчика был преисполнен искренним восхищением, - как красиво!  
\- Полагаешь? - Тихо спросил итальянец, повернувшись к нему и не пытаясь скрыть слёз облегчения .  
Он не уничтожил картину, он её почти закончил, кое-что изменив и подправив. Когда? Разумеется - вечером или ночью. Как - он не помнил, но то, что он видел, определённо ему нравилось.  
Мальчишка энергично кивнул, сверкая восторженными глазами.  
\- Очень красиво, сэр! Только ... вы же дорисуете лицо спящей леди?  
\- Непременно дорисую, но чуть позже, - улыбнулся ему Габриэль, решив не уточнять, что «леди» вовсе не спит, а умирает, утёр слёзы и поднялся с колен. - От кого она - записка?  
\- От сестры милосердия, сэр, - опомнившись, спешно ответил разносчик, вручая ему листок.  
\- Что?..  
Выдох застрял на полпути в горле, сдавив его спазмом. Габриэль отдёрнул руку, будто мальчик протягивал ему ядовитую змею, и с ужасом посмотрел на него. Все страхи, отодвинутые на задворки сознания обильным возлиянием, снова беспощадной лавиной накрыли его. Он малодушно сделал шаг назад, отказываясь принять послание и прочесть страшное известие, которое, возможно, было в нем сокрыто.  
\- Простите, сэр, - Бобби Браун, явно утомлённый нерешительностью художника, настойчиво всучил ему листок, - но мне нельзя долго задерживаться, ведь меня ждёт работа.  
В подтверждение своих слов, мальчик важно продемонстрировал объёмную сумку со свежим номером «Таймс».  
\- Конечно, - прошелестел Данте, смиряясь с неизбежным и дрожащими пальцами принимая записку. - Будь добр, погоди ещё минуту ...  
Содрогаясь от страха, он перевёл взгляд на ровные, аккуратные строчки:

_«Господь услышал наши молитвы, мистер Россетти._  
_Это была тяжёлая ночь, полная борьбы и сомнений (да простит меня за них Создатель), но теперь я счастлива сообщить Вам, что жар, наконец, ушёл. Наш мальчик в полном сознании и будет рад видеть Вас . Разумеется, я была бы против любых визитов - он слишком слаб, но смею предположить, что именно Ваш визит придаст ему сил. Приходите, как только сможете._  
_Преданная Вам, Мари Суинтон_  
_PS Да! И не забудьте заглянуть к аптекарю - настойка от кашля должна быть готова »_

Габриэль несколько раз перечитал послание сестры, прежде чем до него дошёл смысл написанного.  
\- В полном сознании ... - пробормотал он и взглянул горящими глазами на мальчика. - В полном сознании! Мадонна!  
Сорвавшись с места, он заключил Бобби Брауна в крепкие объятия и вместе с увесистой сумкой подбросил к потолку . Свежие номера «Таймс» выпорхнули и разлетелись по студии, шелестя страницами. Рассмеявшись, Габриэль опустил ничего не понимающего мальчишку, помог собрать газеты и повернулся к картине.  
\- Зелёные одежды, - прошептал он, задумчиво глядя на облачение двух женщин, опускающих покров на Беатриче, и усмехнулся: не сознавая в хмельном бреду, что делает, он исправил траурный цвет их одежд на зелёный - цвет надежды.  
Покопавшись в карманах, Габриэль выудил шиллинг и вручил совершенно растерявшемуся мальчишке.  
\- Это благодарность за хорошие новости, малыш. И прошу, прости мою излишнюю эмоциональность, но я так счастлив!  
Удивлённо шмыгнув конопатым носом, Бобби Браун быстро сунул вознаграждение за пазуху и, не веря привалившему счастью, поспешил покинуть обитель чудаковатого художника.  
Итальянец проводил его весёлым взглядом и начал сборы. Он привёл себя в порядок, подивившись тому, как стремительно прошло похмелье, словно его и вовсе не было.  
«Видимо, любовь, и правда, способна творить чудеса, - подумал он, заворачивая в пергамент небольшой портрет мистера Тейлора, который на днях был извлечён из пыльных закромов и наконец-то закончен, но не столько ради того, чтобы подлизаться к дядюшке, сколько исполнить данное некогда Тимоти обещание. Габриэль не мог себе толком объяснить, откуда возникло это стремление, но немного поразмышляв, пришёл к выводу, что и здесь не обошлось без этого, совершенно нового для него чувства - любви.  
\- Тимоти Тейлор, ты творишь чудеса, - улыбнулся он ангелу на картине , - И, что бы ни твердили религиозные фанатики о грехе, подобном тому, что мы совершили, я убеждён - наша любовь не плод дьявольских козней, и мы не демоны. Ты - не демон. Ты послан мне самим Господом, ибо лишь его посланник был бы в силах сделать меня лучше ...  
Воодушевлённый и счастливый, он заглянул к аптекарю, внимательно выслушал его рекомендации, кое-что попросил записать, со смущённой улыбкой посетовав на некоторую рассеянность, свойственную творческим натурам, и поспешил к Тимоти.  
С волнением, которого ему не доводилось испытывать прежде, Габриэль перешагнул порог маленькой комнатки на втором этаже паба и замер , пригвождённый к месту устремлённым на него взглядом голубых ясных глаз . Все прекратило для него существование. Все, кроме этого взгляда и робкой улыбки в обрамлении очаровательных ямочек на гладких , слегка порозовевших щёках. Он тяжело привалился к косяку, не в силах сделать шаг, боясь моргнуть и разрушить это прекрасное видение ...  
\- Габриэль ... - тихо и радостно произнесло видение и чуть подалось ему навстречу , мягко отодвинув руку мисс Суинтон, держащую перед ним ложку.  
\- Думаю, мистер Россетти непременно придёт и в самом скором времени, но уверяю вас, Тимоти: в моем праве запретить любые посещения, если вы не съедите ещё хоть каплю бульона! - Возмутилась сестра, не заметив появления художника. - Вы похожи на призрак, вам необходимо восстанавливать силы! Не будете слушаться, я пожалуюсь вашему другу, так и знайте!  
\- Вам не придётся утруждать себя, дорогая сестра. Друг уже здесь и он весьма недоволен поведением этого очаровательного призрака , - очнулся итальянец, прошёл в комнату и нарочито сурово сдвинул брови. - Или бульон или я немедленно ухожу.  
Сверкнув глазами, Тимоти послушно открыл рот, но тут же смущённо глянул на мисс Суинтон.  
\- Мне кажется, я сам могу справиться ...  
Женщина чуть улыбнулась и вручила ему ложку.  
\- Пожалуй, да, - согласилась она и повернулась к художнику. - Мистер Россетти, простите, я не слышала, как вы вошли. Значит, вы получили мою записку? Замечательно. Надеюсь, вы не забыли о настойке?  
\- Разумеется, нет, - ответил Габриэль и передал ей пузырёк.  
Мисс Суинтон сердечно поблагодарила его и спустилась вниз, чтобы немного подогреть лекарство.  
Оставшись наедине, молодые люди надолго замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза. Наконец, Габриэль первым пришёл в себя, опустился рядом с Тимоти, забрал у него чашу с бульоном, отставил в сторону и прошептал:  
\- Я думал, что сойду с ума ... Думал, что потеряю тебя ...  
Он притянул юношу к себе, бережно сжал худые плечи и вдруг тихо заплакал, уткнувшись в золотые локоны. Тимоти прижался к нему, мелко дрожа и тихо всхлипывая.  
К сожалению, их уединение, наполненное слезами облегчения, трепетными поцелуями, тихими мольбами о прощении и признаниями было недолгим. Они едва успели отпрянуть друг от друга, когда в комнату, не утруждая себя стуком, вошёл помощник мистера Тейлора - Джимми, с елейным выражением на лице неся маленький поднос.  
\- Ваша микстура, милый юноша, - с кривой улыбкой проворковал Джимми и быстро пояснил: - Мисс Суинтон срочно вызвали в госпиталь, там что-то случилось, такие дела, да ... Доброе утро, мистер Россетти, - поклонился он итальянцу, - Может, желаете чего?  
"Чтобы ты убрал отсюда свою несносную рожу!» - подумал Габриэль, но заставил себя улыбнуться.  
\- Желаю, чтобы ты, прохиндей, не отлынивал от своих обязанностей, - беззлобно бросил он. - Мистер Тейлор жаловался, что ты опять бездельничаешь.  
\- Хозяин просто очень расстроен болезнью племянника и в этом расстройстве жестоко несправедлив ко всем , - возразил Джимми и махнул рукой, - Но я не в обиде на него, я ж понимаю: он так боялся потерять единственную кровинку, что едва не помутился рассудком!  
Тимоти виновато опустил глаза, но Данте усмехнулся, в очередной раз поразившись наглости негодяя.  
\- Смотри у меня! Пощады не будет, помни об этом, - погрозил он кулаком и кивнул на дверь, -. Можешь проваливать  
. Джимми выскользнул из комнатки и, прищурившись, зло сплюнул у порога  
ПРЕЖДЕ, чем войти к Тимоти, он заглянул в щёлочку, случайно оставленную сестрой милосердия , От его глаз не укрылись грешные поцелуи, как не укрылось от любопытных ушей «я люблю тебя», произнесённое тихим, хриплым голосом юноши и ответное признание распутного итальянца. Припав к узкой щели, он с отвисшей челюстью и вытаращенными мутными с красными прожилками глазами с жадным отвращением впитывал момент греховной близости двух молодых людей . Так вот ты кем оказался, юный Тейлор - притворщиком, грязным содомитом! Похотливым бесёнком, скрывающим порочную, развратную личину под маской ангела! Спускаясь вниз, он криво усмехнулся - мерзость, свидетелем которой он стал, может послужить прекрасной возможностью отомстить маленькому доносчику. И его распутному любовнику также, если посмеет ещё раз сунуть свой красивый нос, куда не следует ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У Автора стойкое ощущение, что он ходит по кругу и затягивает не только с написанием, но и с развитием сюжета... Поэтому он морально готов к принятию увесистых тапок или вовсе - отсутствию отзывов...)

Минула неделя.   
Тимоти, всецело окружённый заботой и вниманием, шёл на поправку и в уходе сестры милосердия более не нуждался.   
Сердечно поблагодарив добрую мисс Суинтон, Габриэль отказался от её услуг, заверив, что далее они легко справятся сами. Сестра, покорённая обаянием молодого художника, в свою очередь заявила, что с чистой совестью и спокойным сердцем передаст подопечного в такие надёжные руки, как его. И в этом она не ошиблась. Данте с совершенно несвойственной ему ответственностью чётко исполнял все, оставленные ею инструкции: бегал к аптекарю за растираниями и микстурами; пресекал любые попытки незадачливого мистера Тейлора устроить нечаянный сквозняк в комнате Тимоти; следил за рационом больного и, несмотря на полные смущения протесты, неизменно разбавлял полезную, но не самую вкусную еду различными лакомствами, кои в изобилии таскал из лавки. Вознаграждением за всю его беготню была возможность собственноручно натирать Тимоти приятно пахнущей травами мазью.   
Мягко массируя исхудавшую спину, он наслаждался нежностью кожи, тёплым шёлком скользящей под ладонями. Прикрывая горящие бесстыдным блеском глаза, он отчаянно боролся с искушением покрыть предмет своей любви страстными поцелуями, но в конце сеанса неизменно норовил пощекотать проступившие на боках рёбра и вызывать тихий возмущённый возглас, впрочем, отнюдь не лишённый веселья. Этим он был согласен заниматься бесконечно долго и желательно в отсутствии вечно причитающего дяди, который, вероятно движимый интуицией, редко оставлял их наедине надолго. 

− Мне надоело валяться в постели, − пожаловался юноша, с грустью глядя в окно, за которым неяркое солнце, поддёрнутое лёгкой дымкой облаков, отдавало последнюю дань уходящему лету.  
− Строгий постельный режим, молодой человек, − менторским тоном возразил итальянец, точно скопировав интонации доктора Марлоу, тут же фыркнул и нежно сжал маленькую ладонь. – Не стану спорить, ты уже не похож на умирающего и я бы с радостью выкрал тебя из этой осточертевшей комнаты, но, как мы смогли убедиться: я далеко не доктор и слушать меня − значит подвергать свою жизнь риску.  
− Что ты имеешь в виду? – удивлённо приподнял брови Тимоти.  
− К сожалению, мой рецепт оказался никудышным, − вздохнул Габриэль и пояснил: − Как оказалось, грог вовсе не панацея от простуды.  
Тимоти тихо рассмеялся и кивнул.  
− Не панацея, но я благодарен тебе за попытку. Возможно, если бы не грог, приготовленный тобой, я ещё неделю назад послужил бы студентам-медикам прекрасным образцом для исследований в анатомическом театре, скончавшись от воспаления лёгких.  
− Святая Дева Мария! Не говори таких ужасных вещей! – воскликнул итальянец, горячо обняв его. – Даже думать не смей об этом!  
− Хорошо, не буду, − согласился Тимоти, зарываясь лицом в шелковистые тёмные кудри и обнимая художника ослабевшими за время болезни руками. – Прости, но пока я горел в лихорадке, какие только мысли не посещали мою голову. И лишь одна придавала мне сил и желание бороться.  
Габриэль улыбнулся: голос Тимоти все ещё звучал немного хрипло, но в нем уже слышались так горячо любимые им переливы серебряных колокольчиков.  
− Какая же?  
− Забыл. Я же был в бреду, − тихо фыркнул юноша.  
− Лгунишка, − промурлыкал итальянец в светлую макушку. – Мой любимый лгунишка…  
Тимоти счастливо вздохнул.  
− Честно говоря, было бы очень обидно умереть сразу после твоего признания, и я решил немного обождать.  
− Немного?! – Габриэль заглянул в искрящиеся голубые глаза и приподнял бровь. – Ну, уж нет. У нас с тобой впереди ещё очень, очень много времени, любовь моя. Только…  
Он не успел договорить – в дверь комнаты негромко постучали. Тимоти испуганно вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, удивлённо взглянув на итальянца, который даже не подумал выпустить его из объятий, тогда как в другое время старался не распускать руки – коротко постучавшись, мистер Тейлор обычно сразу распахивал дверь, вырастая в проёме внушительной горой.   
− Не тревожься, − улыбнулся Габриэль, − твой дядя отправился на рынок. А это – твои гости.  
− Гости? – Тимоти сконфуженно подтянул одеяло к подбородку. – Но я… Габриэль, в таком виде не встречают гостей!  
− Возможно, − согласился итальянец. – А друзей − встречают? Прости, но я взял на себя смелость и позволил жаждущим навестить твоё бренное тело. Это Розалия… − за дверью раздался грохот и громкие басовитые извинения, − и, кажется, она не одна…  
В ответ юноша с тихим стоном уткнулся в одеяло.  
Габриэль рассмеялся, потрепал его по золотистым кудрям и прошёл к двери.

В следующее мгновение крохотная комнатка Тимоти наполнилась гомоном.   
Юноша удивлённо улыбнулся, пожав крепкую руку Морриса, и покосился на сломанный светильник, который тот тщетно пытался спрятать за спиной. Художник громогласно извинился за причинённый ущерб, пообещал все исправить и тот час зацепился за ножку кровати. Если бы не Габриэль, вовремя послуживший надёжным заслоном, он непременно раздавил бы Тимоти своей мощной фигурой.   
Отодвинув Морриса на безопасное расстояние, и насильно усадив на единственный в комнатке стул, Данте убедительно посоветовал ему держаться подальше от своей, едва начавшей подавать признаки жизни модели. Выслушав реприманд, Уильям запричитал ещё яростнее, и в порыве эмоций чуть не расшиб себе злополучным светильником лоб.  
Пока итальянец успокаивал впавшего в совершенный конфуз друга и отбирал у него испорченную часть интерьера, Тимоти вяло отмахивался от звонких причитаний верной Розалии, сетующей на его бледность, почти прозрачность, на то, что бессовестным итальянцем был закрыт доступ к нему в течение всей прошлой недели. А ведь она места себе не находила от переживаний и желания помочь!  
− Ты и помогла, − бросил через плечо Габриэль, удерживая немного притихшего Морриса. – Лишь благодаря твоим знакомствам удалось найти достойного доктора.  
− Но мог бы позволить навестить моего мальчика! – возмутилась Розалия, ласково приглаживая золотистые кудри юноши и целуя прохладный лоб. – Ты так похудел, солнышко… но все так же красив… Надеюсь, этот негодяй не обижал тебя? – она кивнула на Россетти.  
− Нет, что ты! Он не отходил от меня ни на шаг. Ещё никто не заботился обо мне так, как Габриэль… − замотал головой Тимоти и отчаянно покраснел под спокойным, как морские глубины, все понимающим взглядом прекрасной мисс Верден.  
− Прошу простить за то, что мы вторглись к вам без приглашения, милый Тимоти, − проворковала красавица и нежно сжала его руку, − но Уильям и я были очень огорчены известием о вашей болезни, поэтому случайно встретив мисс Барнетт, спешащую к вам, не смогли отказать себе в радости проведать вас.   
− По правде сказать, мы искали Габриэля, − подал голос Моррис, выглянув из-за спины итальянца, − чтобы объявить о моём… о нашем согласии… Ну, позировать Джейн для образа Беатриче…  
− Уильям… − красавица со вздохом закатила глаза.  
− А что? – не понял художник.  
− А то, что картина может немного обождать, как и разговоры о ней, − пояснила Джейн и улыбнулась Тимоти. – Потому как один из главных персонажей временно выбыл из работы.   
Юноша вернул ей смущённую улыбку и потупил взгляд. Он знал о том, что полотно почти завершено, осталась дописать только Беатриче. Всю неделю он пытался убедить итальянца в необходимости возобновить работу, но тот только отмахивался, не желая обсуждать эту тему. Однако от внимательных голубых глаз не ускользало то, как омрачалось лицо художника, стоило только заговорить о картине. Разумеется, дело было в мисс Верден, Тимоти это прекрасно понимал: итальянец не видел никого в образе прекрасной девы, кроме неё. Несомненно, Габриэль страдал от невозможности заполучить желанную модель, как и от поспешного обещания послать всё к черту, данного в бездумном страстном порыве, но старательно изображал смирение с тем, что работе не суждено быть оконченной, во всяком случае, не в ближайшее время. Возможно, кому-либо другому и польстило бы такое сомнительное самоотречение, но только не Тимоти. Он не сомневался: Габриэль лукавит, заявляя, что ему плевать на карьеру и недовольство покровителя, которое непременно проявится, не исполни он заказ в срок.   
«Я не хочу стать причиной гибели тебя, как художника», − подумал юноша, подавив в себе неожиданный и весьма болезненный укол ревности, и взглянул на Россетти, полный решимости начать бурный спор, если тому придёт в голову поддержать мисс Верден. Восторженно-ошарашенное выражение на лице итальянца заставило его печально улыбнуться, − Данте не собирался никого поддерживать, он вообще казалось, не услышал слов, сказанных Джейн. Он замер, поражённый новостью, недоверчиво вглядываясь в глаза неуклюжего приятеля. Моррис нервно кивнул.   
− Ну да, я подумал, что будет верхом несправедливости и недоверия отказывать тебе, ведь мы друзья. Вернее, Джейн меня в этом убедила…  
Данте счастливо рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
− О, Уильям! Я безгранично тебе признателен! – воскликнул он, сердечно пожал руку художника и устремил горящий взгляд на его спутницу. − Джейн, благодарю вас, это огромная честь для меня! Видит Бог, как я счастлив узнать, что вы приняли моё предложение! Пускай срок истёк уже сегодня, но, полагаю, мне удастся договориться с Рёскиным и получить небольшую отсрочку. Думаю, пары дней вполне хватит, чтобы закончить работу. О, Святой Лука снова благоволит мне! Спасибо, друзья мои! – переполняемый эмоциями, он ещё раз хлопнул по плечу Морриса, подскочил к его невесте, но вовремя сдержался, чтобы не припасть без спроса к её ручке, и лишь признательно склонил голову, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой. − Джейн, если вы не против, завтра же приступим к работе!   
Красавица, опустив ресницы, кротко кивнула.  
− Когда вам будет угодно, Габриэль.  
− О, вы так добры! Прекрасно! Просто великолепно! Это не должно занять слишком много вашего времени, Джейн − мне нужно только ваше лицо. Простите за вольность, но все остальное уже написано, − Россетти рассмеялся и пожал плечами. − Не буду вдаваться в подробности моего творческого процесса, но скажу одно: он непредсказуем… − бросив быстрый взгляд на Тимоти, он повторил: − Совершенно непредсказуем. Но оставим эти подробности! Итак, милая Джейн, прошу простить за дерзость, но полдень вас устроит? – увидав очередной кивок темноволосой головы, Данте все же отбросил приличия, без спроса коснулся губами бледных тонких пальцев и лучезарно улыбнулся побагровевшему Моррису. – О, Уильям, ты и твоя невеста – мои спасители. Благодарю тебя, мой друг, за оказанные честь и доверие…  
Розалия демонстративно кашлянула, глядя на него.  
− Габриэль, ты забываешь, что Тимоти…  
Не дав договорить, Тимоти легонько сжал её руку и покачал головой.  
− Всё в порядке, − тихо заверил он рассерженную подругу и добавил громче: − Какая замечательная новость. Конечно, не стоит терять времени даром. К тому же, моё присутствие вовсе не обязательно, ведь на картине осталось лишь одно белое пятно – Беатриче, а меня Габриэль и так уже написал. – Он улыбнулся итальянцу. – Уверен, мистер Рёскин пойдёт тебе навстречу. И… − он понурил голову, − прости меня за то, что я стал причиной задержки в работе…  
− Ох, солнышко… − Розалия нежно обняла его, − не смей себя винить, ведь любой может заболеть. А если кто и виноват в том, что случилось… – она осеклась и выразительно глянула на Россетти.  
Потупив взор, Габриэль благоразумно промолчал.

 

***

 

Тимоти в одной ночной рубашке стоял у окна и с тоской смотрел на улицу, медленно погружающуюся в сумерки первого сентябрьского вечера.   
Вот и осень…  
Прижавшись лбом к стеклу, он печально вздохнул: как много восхитительных тёплых летних вечеров им было упущено благодаря своей глупости! Вероятно…  
Снизу доносился приглушенный гомон посетителей паба, кто-то затянул пьяным, но не лишённым мелодичности голосом разухабистую песенку о моряке-рогоносце и его ветреной жёнушке, и Тимоти грустно усмехнулся: вот уже два дня он изо всех сил старался занять себя чем-нибудь, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых ревнивых мыслей. Сам виноват − убедил Россетти не приходить к нему, чтобы дать художнику возможность полностью погрузиться в работу и, наконец, закончить её. Но, Господи! Он не думал, что вновь проснувшаяся ревность окажется столь сильной и изматывающей!   
− Я так устал без устали вздыхать, измученный тщетою ожиданья, что ненавидеть начал упованья и о былой свободе помышлять…* − задумчиво прошептал юноша, медленно выдохнул, дрожащим пальцем вывел на запотевшем стекле заглавную «Г» и тут же раздражённо смазал её − картины жарких объятий прекрасной девы и любвеобильного итальянца так и мельтешили перед глазами.  
Отвратительные два дня! Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он читал, без особого энтузиазма пробовал переводить, даже пытался рисовать, набросав в неизменной тетради карандашный портрет Габриэля, весьма отдалённо, на его взгляд, напоминающий оригинал, но ничто не помогало.   
Весёлая песенка внизу смолкла, и взрыв дружного хохота сотряс паб.   
Тимоти с тоской посмотрел на дверь. Пожалуй, стоило отвлечься от тяжких дум более действенным способом, нежели чтение или переводы…  
Посчитав себя вполне оправившимся, если не учитывать лёгкой слабости и незначительного кашля, он решил, что вправе без особых угрызений совести нарушить «строжайший постельный режим». Далее сидеть в совершенном одиночестве в опостылевшей комнате он не мог. Переодевшись, он спустился вниз.

Столик, за которым обычно собиралось Братство, пустовал. Немного опечалившись этим фактом, Тимоти скользнул за стойку, улыбнулся изумлённому взгляду мистера Тейлора и принялся молча протирать вымытые бокалы.   
Дядя растерянно почесал макушку, беззлобно прикрикнул на Саймонса, требующего замолчавшего певца исполнить ещё что-нибудь в таком же весело-развязном духе, вышел из-за стойки, собрал пустые кружки с ближайшего стола и, сполоснув их в тазу, нерешительно протянул Тимоти.  
− Зачем ты поднялся? Ведь доктор велел…  
− Пожалуйста, дядя… − перебил племянник и умоляюще посмотрел на него, − не стоит беспокоиться, я прекрасно себя чувствую, а доктор Марлоу явно перестраховывается… − он забрал кружки и печально улыбнулся. – Я больше не могу лежать без дела, правда. К тому же, − он поискал глазами помощника, но, разумеется, не обнаружил его, − насколько я могу судить, вам все равно больше некому помочь, кроме меня, разве не так?..  
− Некому, − скривившись, признал мистер Тейлор. – Чёртов Джимми опять куда-то пропал. Уже бытых два часа его нет, негодяя эдакого! Однако тебе следует вернуться в постель…  
− Я в полном порядке, − заверил Тимоти и бросил на него виноватый взгляд.   
Всё-таки с его стороны было несправедливым полностью лишать дядю своей помощи и поддержки. Неблагодарно, эгоистично. Следовало бы приструнить свои желания ради единственного родного человека, давшего ему кров и по сути заменившего отца.  
– Позвольте мне остаться, прошу вас, ведь вам одному тяжело управляться со всеми делами…  
Мистер Тейлор ласково провёл ручищей по золотистым локонам.  
− Стоило бы загнать тебя обратно. Ишь, полегчало ему!.. – он по-доброму усмехнулся и снова почесал макушку. – Ну, да ладно, оставайся, но обещай: если устанешь или плохо себя почувствуешь – немедленно отправишься в свою комнату.   
– Обещаю, − с готовностью кивнул племянник.   
Мистер Тейлор потрепал его по плечу и вздохнул.  
− Спасибо тебе, мой мальчик… Что уж греха таить − одному мне и правда тяжеловато… Чёрт побери, когда объявится этот бездельник – шкуру с него спущу!  
Тимоти, комкая в руках чистое полотенце, робко посмотрел на родственника.  
− Дядя… может, не стоит дальше держать здесь Джимми? Толку от него всё равно никакого, одни расстройства и неблагодарность.  
− Да, ты прав, − согласился мистер Тейлор. – Давно пора нанять кого-нибудь другого, а несносного пьяницу вышвырнуть к чёрту. Эх, это всё моя жалость к нему − был же когда-то приличным человеком, служил в полиции…  
− В полиции? – удивлённо вскинул брови Тимоти, − Но кем?!  
− Писарем или что-то вроде того, − с усмешкой ответил мистер Тейлор, − а теперь вон до чего скатился. Ладно, Бог ему судья, но я непременно последую твоему совету и завтра же займусь поисками замены – не хочу обременять тебя хлопотами, ведь ты только оправился, да и мистер Россетти наверняка захочет тебя выкрасть при первой же возможности.  
− Ничего страшного, дядя, − отчаянно покраснев, пролепетал Тимоти, − мне вовсе не в тягость, а Габриэлю я вряд ли понадоблюсь в ближайшее время – он сейчас как раз занят завершением картины, где мой образ уже написан…  
− Не для этой, так для следующей, − добродушно проворчал мистер Тейлор, заключил племянника в медвежьи объятия, легонько похлопал по спине и, утерев нечаянную слезу, вернулся к работе.

Тимоти ловко лавировал между столиками и подвыпившими посетителями – поднося, убирая, вежливо выслушивая пьяные излияния и сочувственно улыбаясь… и ясно ощущая, что поступил правильно, покинув опостылевшую комнату. Два дня, проведённые вне общества Россетти, отмеченные одиночеством, смутными думами и ожиданием, не утратили своей горечи, нет, но словно побледнели под натиском чужих человеческих страстей, приправленных хмельным дурманом. Пойманный за рукав рубахи, он стойко выслушал рассказ молодого клерка о несчастной любви, а также жалобы отца многодетного семейства на чересчур кусачие налоги. Каждому юноша старался, если не дать совет (Господь всемогущий! Ему же всего семнадцать лет! Какие могут быть советы?!), то хотя бы ласково улыбнуться, делясь тем единственным, что у него было – теплом своей души. И мрачные доселе посетители оттаивали, улыбались в ответ, не подозревая о том, что мысли очаровательного юноши, несмотря на его участие, всё же далеки от их проблем. Он ждал − два дня подходили к концу.  
Он ждал, обращая взволнованный взор на входную дверь при малейшем звоне медного колокольчика, с надеждой всматриваясь в смутные силуэты, возникающие в проёме, подсвеченном тусклым мерцанием свечей.  
«Напрасно, − горько думал он, провожая взглядом нового посетителя и разочарованно опуская голову. – Он не придёт».  
Не придёт. Габриэль забыл его, увлечённый своей желанной натурщицей. Прекрасный и необузданный, словно море, итальянец без сомнений обрушил свою страсть на новую лодочку, возымевшую неосторожность оказаться в его бурных водах…  
Юноша с излишним грохотом опустил собранную посуду в таз и, вцепившись в стойку, зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать жгучие слёзы.  
− Мальчик мой, ты в порядке?   
Озабоченный голос дяди прозвучал над самым ухом и Тимоти медленно кивнул, выдавив сквозь сведённое спазмом горло:  
− Да. Я в порядке… не беспокойтесь…   
Он с усилием разлепил веки, отчаянно надеясь, что предательские слёзы не хлынут позорным потоком. Взгляд упал на огромный очаг.  
− Я принесу дров…  
Мистер Тейлор удивлённо взглянул на почти полную дровницу.  
− Но зачем?   
Тимоти, ничего не ответил и быстро скрылся за дверью, ведущую во внутренний дворик. Никто не должен видеть его слёз, тем более дядя − ведь он не сможет объяснить ему причину…

***

 

«Возможно, я слишком нетерпелив и мнителен? – размышлял юноша, глядя в тёмное чистое небо, где мириады крохотных сверкающих точек ободряюще подмигивали ему. – Ведь ничего нет страшного в том, что он не пришёл. И с чего я взял, что Габриэль непременно закончит картину за два дня? Разве вдохновению можно устанавливать конкретные сроки?.. Вероятно, я слишком привык к его постоянному присутствию и теперь отчаянно ревную, когда его нет рядом. Но я должен научиться доверять ему… − Тимоти шумно вздохнул и вытер мокрые щёки, − и, как бы тяжело ни было, обязан смириться с тем, что Габриэль-художник никогда не будет принадлежать мне полностью…»  
Он потёр ладони и подул на них, согревая дыханием − прохлада вечера окутала его влажной туманной дымкой, проникла под тонкую рубаху, пробежалась холодными пальцами по позвоночнику, заставив поёжиться. Дальше сидеть на корточках, прислонившись к каменной сырой кладке для него − едва вставшего на ноги, − было не лучшим вариантом. Ещё раз глубоко вздохнув, Тимоти отлепился от стены и тут же остолбенел, увидав в проёме приоткрытых дверей знакомый силуэт.  
− Что за вопиющее нарушение режима?! – возмущённый возглас итальянца громовым раскатом прокатился по округе, и ему тут же отозвалось собачье многоголосье из соседних подворотен.  
Проворчав сквозь зубы явное ругательство, Габриэль стремительно подошёл к юноше и взял за плечи.  
− Позволь полюбопытствовать, − прошипел он с плохо скрываемым раздражением, − что ты здесь делаешь? Ты с ума сошёл? Стоило оставить тебя на пару дней и вот, пожалуйте – ты снова подвергаешь себя опасности!  
Тимоти, оторопев от неожиданности, открыл рот и судорожно вдохнул прохладный воздух.   
− О чём ты?.. – пролепетал он, радостно улыбнувшись.   
− Я всегда считал беспечным себя, но ты превосходишь мою беспечность во сто крат! Хочешь, чтобы труды всех, кто о тебе заботился, пошли прахом?!  
− Габриэль…   
Желая успокоить художника и вместо оправданий поведать о том, как же он истосковался за эти невероятно долгие два дня, поведать о своих муках, перемежая слова благодарными поцелуями, юноша всем телом приник к нему.  
− О, Габриэль…   
Он обвил руками широкие плечи, уткнулся лицом в горячую грудь и вдруг замер, уловив тонкий аромат дамских духов, исходящий от одежды сердечного друга. Счастливая улыбка немедленно сошла с его лица. Болезненная ревность ядовитой горькой волной затопила всё существо Тимоти. Картины, которые он изо всех сил пытался вытравить из своего воображения, терзающими вспышками вновь замелькали перед его глазами… Габриэль и Джейн… аромат духов… Неужели его опасения были не напрасны?..  
«Но он беспокоился и заботился о тебе! – попытался возразить внутренний голос. – Это не могло быть притворством!» Но духи…  
− Никакой опасности я себя не подвергаю и просидел здесь совсем недолго, − нахмурившись, медленно произнёс Тимоти и отстранился. Всмотревшись в мерцающие тёмные глаза, он тихо спросил: – Ты закончил картину?   
Данте фыркнул.  
− Закончил! Но тебя не это должно беспокоить!  
− Правда? – Тимоти мягко высвободился из его рук и отступил на шаг, невероятным усилием подавив в себе дикое желание закричать, вцепиться в щегольскую, источающую тонкий аромат жилетку ветреного повесы и потребовать от него немедленных объяснений. – Я рад за тебя и смею надеяться, что работа с мисс Верден доставила тебе массу приятных мгновений… Но теперь прости − меня ждёт работа…  
Россетти в недоумении замер, но лишь на мгновение.  
− Какая к чертям работа?! – взревел он и вновь схватил его за плечи. – Никакой работы, милый друг! Для этого у твоего дяди есть одна мерзкая личность, которой теперь не избежать справедливого возмездия, уж поверь мне! О, уж я вытрясу из него его гнилую душонку!  
Соседские собаки вновь дружно ответили на гневную тираду.  
− Джимми нет, а я − в порядке, − твёрдо заявил Тимоти, когда разномастный лай четвероногих соседей немного притих. – Не стоит обо мне беспокоиться. Ступай внутрь. Вероятно, в скором времени объявятся твои друзья. У тебя есть замечательный повод отпраздновать с ними свой будущий успех. И, пожалуйста, отпусти меня…  
Он решительно дёрнулся, намереваясь проследовать в дом, но не тут-то было − Габриэль настойчиво притянул его к себе.…  
− Прости, но я не очень понял смены твоего настроения… − хмуро пробормотал он, заглядывая в лицо юноши, − Мгновение назад твои глаза были полны радости, а теперь… Что явилось поводом для этого внезапного холода? Я не понимаю, объясни…   
Тимоти упрямо молчал, глядя в сторону. И вдруг итальянца осенило:   
− О-о… мисс Верден… всё дело в ней? Ты притворился, что рад, но сам снова ревнуешь… − печально усмехнувшись и покачав головой, он отпустил худые плечи, − Что же… мне очень жаль, что я так и не смог заслужить твоего доверия. Но, возможно, тебя немного утешит новость о том, что Моррис неизменно находился рядом со мной и Джейн, блюдя честь невесты и в основном мешаясь под ногами?   
− А если бы не мешался? – с некоторым вызовом поинтересовался Тимоти и неожиданно для себя выпалил: − От тебя пахнет духами! Женскими!   
Габриэль тяжело привалился к каменной стене и запустил пальцы во взъерошенные кудри.  
− О, Мадонна… − выдавил он и вдруг разразился громким смехом.  
Тимоти в недоумении смотрел на то, как итальянец, сотрясаясь от хохота и сгибаясь пополам, хватает ртом воздух.  
− Ты полагаешь это настолько смешным? – зло бросил он.  
− Несомненно! – давясь, кивнул Габриэль и застонал. – О, боги! Ты не поверишь, − я бы точно не поверил, − но спеша к тебе, я по рассеянности надушился из флакона, оставленного некогда Розалией! – он перевёл дух и весело посмотрел на Тимоти. – Надеюсь, Отелло, к ней ты не ревнуешь? Все в прошлом… К тому же наши отношения никогда нельзя было назвать любовью…  
− Нет, к ней не ревную, − растерянно заморгав, пролепетал юноша, и это было чистой правдой. – Ты надушился духами Розалии? Ч-честно?..   
− Да! – пожал плечами итальянец и снова захохотал.  
Смех Габриэля всегда был невероятно заразительным и данный момент не стал исключением: замотав головой, Тимоти фыркнул и подхватил его, с облегчением отметая все свои глупые домыслы.   
− Прости меня… − отсмеявшись, произнёс он и приник к возлюбленному, − прости… но я, правда, едва не лишился рассудка от ревности. Я не хотел, гнал эти мысли, но они были сильней меня… Господи, как же я глуп…  
− Ты не виноват, − тихо ответил Габриэль, нежно прижимая его к себе. – Всему причиной моя дурная слава… Я был таким – ветреным и беспечным развратником, но, поверь, ты научил меня любви и верности. Ты помог мне понять, что лишь в принадлежности одному-единственному человеку заключено истинное счастье, а вовсе не в постоянном поиске мимолётных удовольствий, и я благодарен тебе за это…   
Тимоти поднял голову и взглянул на него. Тёмные глаза, с весёлыми искорками в самой их глубине, казалось, не лгали.  
− Ты – смысл моего существования, Габриэль, − прошептал он, – И если придётся, я, не задумываясь, отдам за тебя свою жизнь…  
От этих слов сердце Данте сжалось в безотчётном страхе.  
— Не смей давать подобных клятв, слышишь?! И никогда больше не смей говорить о смерти! — взмолился он, в отчаянных объятиях сжимая свою любовь. — Я никуда не денусь от тебя. Знай: я твой, навсегда! Ничто и никто не сможет разлучить нас… — Данте приподнял подбородок юноши и со щемящей тревогой всмотрелся в его глаза. — Я люблю тебя…   
Судорожно вздохнув, Тимоти без слов приник к его губам.   
Этот поцелуй мог длиться бесконечно, напоенный невероятной нежностью и тихой музыкой искренней чистой любви. Габриэль отчаянно не хотел разрывать его. Не хотел, но не имел права продолжить. С огромным трудом он заставил себя оторваться от пьянящего источника.  
− Любовь моя, не стόит. Здесь – не стόит, − быстро уточнил он, увидев разочарование на лице юноши. – Но, раз уж ты настолько оправился, что в состоянии помогать дяде, то мы можем пойти ко мне… прямо сейчас. Не стану лукавить, я безумно соскучился по нашим ласкам… − выдохнул он в шею Тимоти, едва коснувшись губами мраморной кожи, − безумно…   
Сладкая дрожь пробежалась по юному телу от горячего, дразнящего дыхания. Не сумев подавить тихий стон, юноша тяжело вздохнул.  
− Я соскучился ничуть не меньше, но… прости, я не могу оставить дядю. Сегодня много народу, он один не справится. Я должен ему помочь.  
Лицо Габриэля исказила злоба. Выпустив Тимоти из объятий, он потряс сжатыми кулаками.  
− О, если бы я только знал, куда подевался этот мерзавец Джимми! Раздери его дьявол! Клянусь, я от души начищу его несносную рожу, как только увижу! Вынуждать тебя, едва оправившегося от недуга работать! Мерзавец!   
− Габриэль… − Тимоти обнял ладонями его лицо, − бог с ним, он того не стоит… Завтра же я буду в полном твоём распоряжении, обещаю, но пока… − мягко улыбнувшись, он кивнул на сарай, – поможешь принести дров? Я сказал дяде, что иду за ними. Будет подозрительно, если вернусь с пустыми руками да ещё… в таком виде, − юноша указал на свои припухшие, покрасневшие от поцелуя губы.  
— Мой вид не менее подозрителен. Увы, телу невозможно приказывать… Ох, как же это мучительно!.. − страдальчески поморщив нос, с улыбкой проворчал Данте, плотнее запахнул пальто и многозначительно посмотрел на юношу.   
Тимоти вспыхнул, быстро вытянул из штанов рубаху и скрыл под лёгкой тканью часть тела, предательски выдающую его желания. Габриэль удовлетворённо кивнул:  
— Ты прав, не нужно давать повода для подозрений. И, разумеется, я помогу тебе. Заодно, надеюсь, наши тела немного успокоятся, хотя я предпочёл бы иной способ успокоения…  
Весело подмигнув, он подарил юноше ещё один быстрый лёгкий поцелуй, скрипнул дверью сарая и шагнул внутрь. Тимоти снял с крюка тусклый фонарь, чтобы не рыться в потёмках, рискуя покалечиться, и тут же едва не выронил его – из темных недр донёсся протяжный вопль, громкие чертыхания итальянца, грохот и вслед за всем этим — звуки отчаянной возни.  
— Ах вот ты где! Ну-ка, иди сюда, сукин ты сын!  
Через мгновение взъерошенный и невнятно вопящий Джимми был выволочен за шкирку разъярённым художником и брошен на утоптанную землю.   
— Я наступил на него! — тяжело дыша, прорычал Габриэль. — Этот негодяй разлёгся прямо у входа! — не удержавшись, он легко пнул причитающего помощника. — Скотина!  
— Убивают! — завопил Джимми и, с трудом встав на четвереньки, попытался отползти подальше от озверевшего итальянца.  
— Убивают?! — Россетти сгрёб его за шиворот и рывком поставил на ноги. — Нет, пока ещё не убивают, но…  
Он огляделся по сторонам и, приметив у стены бочку, наполненную водой, решительно поволок к ней упирающегося негодяя.  
— Вот теперь самое время звать на помощь, если получится… — прошипел Данте, недрогнувшей рукой погружая голову помощника в холодную воду.  
Джимми забулькал и задёргался, орошая все вокруг брызгами, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.  
— Габриэль! Не надо! Ты убьёшь его! — опомнившись, в ужасе воскликнул Тимоти и повис на плечах итальянца. — Пожалуйста, отпусти!  
— О, нет, не тревожься, не убью… — зло усмехнулся художник, глубже опуская голову Джимми в бочку, — но вот в чувство приведу обязательно!  
— Пожалуйста! Прошу тебя! — не унимался юноша, пытаясь оттянуть его от жертвы.  
— Ты слишком добр к нему… — сокрушённо покачал растрепавшимися кудрями Россетти и разжал руки.   
Джимми тут же бесформенным кульком сполз на землю, трясясь, отплёвываясь и надрывно кашляя.  
— Нет, я не добр к нему, — возразил Тимоти, — Но я считаю, что тебе нет необходимости марать об него руки. — Он с отвращением посмотрел на подвывающего мужчину. — Боюсь, вам придётся подыскать другое место работы, Джимми. Дядя больше не намерен держать вас здесь.  
— О! Неужели у многоуважаемого мистера Тейлора открылись глаза на этого хитрого, неблагодарного сукиного сына и он решил его уволить? — возопил Данте. — Аллилуйя!  
— Не может такого быть! — прохрипел Джимми, тыча грязным пальцем в Тимоти, — Мистер Тейлор святой человек, он не вышвырнет на улицу обездоленного…  
— Что ж, вынужден вас огорчить, — пожал плечами юноша, — мне удалось убедить дядю избавиться от вас. Завтра же он займётся поисками другого помощника. А вы… можете проваливать на все четыре стороны.  
Посчитав разговор исчерпанным, Тимоти отвернулся, подхватил оставленный в стороне фонарь и скрылся в сарае. Габриэль проводил его восторженным взглядом, усмехнулся в кривую рожу бывшего помощника и направился следом за юношей.   
Пару минут спустя, художник и юный Тейлор вернулись, нагруженные охапками берёзовых поленьев и, даже не взглянув в сторону притихшего мужчины, исчезли в приветливом свете паба.  
Ощетинившись, Джимми проводил злым взглядом молодых людей. Разумеется, в отместку он мог выдать мистеру Тейлору их тайну, навсегда заклеймив позором племянника в глазах дядюшки. Но этого было бы недостаточно. Отречётся дядя — примет распутный художник, и примет с распростёртыми объятиями. Нет. У него есть гораздо более действенный способ отомстить своим обидчикам, в основном юному содомиту, стараниями которого он лишился тёплого местечка.   
«Пришла пора вспомнить профессиональные навыки, — с кривой ухмылкой решил Джимми, — и взяться за перо. Завтра же…»   
В своё время сотни кляуз и доносов прошли перед его мутными глазами, и грамотно составить нечто подобное для него было отнюдь не проблемой… 

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ:  
*"Я так устал без устали вздыхать..." - Франческо Петрарка. Сонет XCVI.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Выкладываю совершенно сырой текст... Но я, правда, больше не могу, ребята. Все это дело отчетливо грозит мне нервным срывом и уютной палатой с мягкими стенами, поэтому я хочу закончить... как можно быстрее...) *хто бы мог подумать, шо у аффтара така нежна душа?)))*

 

Как ни пытался сентябрь притвориться четвёртым летним месяцем, радуя чистотой лазурного неба, мягким теплом и яркими красками расцветших в парках астр и хризантем, коварная лондонская осень все же разрушила эту иллюзию. Тоскливая и печальная, она туманным куполом опустилась на Лондон, заволокла улицы мелким противным дождиком, дохнула с мутной Темзы промозглой сыростью, превратив доселе пёстрый городской пейзаж в унылый и неприветливый. Деревья, все ещё одетые в листву, теперь напоминали обтрёпанных серых призраков, в безмолвной молитве воздевших мокрые ветви к тяжёлому низкому небу.

Кутаясь в тёплое пальто (неожиданный и оттого ещё более приятный подарок дяди) и пряча лицо в высоко поднятом вороте, Тимоти прытко перескакивал через ручейки и лужи, жмурясь от моросящего дождя. Он спешил в место, где лето, казалось, обосновалось навсегда, уютно устроившись в ветвях густого плюща и волнах шёлковых парусов — в студию своего кумира и возлюбленного. С рассеянной улыбкой он скользил взглядом по хмурым лицам прохожих, не разделяя их недовольства погодой: подумаешь – дождь и холод! Разве подобные мелочи в состоянии испортить настроение, если впереди тебя ждут тепло камина и уют объятий?

 

Вопреки опасениям, справедливо возникшим после головомойки и изгнания Джимми, его свидания с итальянцем не стали реже — жаждущий скорейшего и полного воссоединения со своим Вдохновением, Россетти очень быстро нашёл кандидатуру на открывшуюся вакансию помощника, переманив не без помощи Райли и собственного обаяния весьма бойкую подавальщицу из пресловутой таверны «Белый Лебедь». Мистер Тейлор был доволен и, безропотно отдав племянника во власть служителя Святого Луки, с энтузиазмом занялся излюбленным делом — подсчитыванием возможных барышей, которые сулило дальнейшее сотрудничество Тимоти с бойким художником. А уж Габриэль не преминул в свойственной ему страстной и убедительной манере расписать открывшиеся перед Тимоти блестящие перспективы: стать не только высокооплачиваемым и желанным натурщиком, но и, заведя полезные знакомства, попытать счастья на благородном поприще литературного переводчика.

Тимоти был невероятно возмущён тем, что дядю посвятили в его тайну, но неожиданная поддержка родственника и его одобрение приятно ошеломили, заставив быстро испариться обиду и злость на не в меру болтливого сердечного друга. К тому же, он мог теперь с чистой совестью проводить всё свободное время с этим болтуном, который стал для него смыслом жизни…

 

Перескакивая лужи и жмурясь от мелких капель дождя, Тимоти спешил в студию.

Единственное, о чем он сожалел, изредка поднимая глаза на окутанные печальной дымкой деревья — это о чудесных прогулках, которыми их щедро одарили первые недели сентября. Он улыбнулся себе под нос, вспомнив, как, гуляя в излюбленном Сент Джеймс, они с Габриэлем взрывали носками ботинок едва начавшую опадать листву, покрывшую аккуратные дорожки тонким ажурным ковром. Как с детским восторгом предвкушали момент, когда смогут набрать полные охапки пахнущих осенней свежестью, загадочно шуршащих листьев и, беспечно ребячась, затеять весёлую игру, обдавая друг друга разноцветными брызгами. Или, вдоволь нагулявшись по парку, облокачивались о перила ажурного мостика, провожали умиротворёнными взглядами отъевшихся за лето уток и мечтали о том, как замечательно будет посидеть плечом к плечу под позолотившимся пологом старой ивы — словно в шатре, сотканном из солнца.

Юноша от всей души надеялся, что переменчивая лондонская осень ещё проявит милость и предоставит им такую возможность, поумерив своё слезливое настроение.

 

Удостоив мимолётным взглядом двух нахохлившихся мужчин, стоящих под козырьком крыльца, он взбежал по скрипучим ступеням старого дома, не стал стучаться и вошёл в мастерскую, как всегда встреченный озорным ветерком, взъерошившим его густую, потемневшую от влаги чёлку. Наверное, лишь морозы были способны заставить Габриэля плотно прикрывать окна да ещё он, Тимоти — стоило ему перешагнуть порог обители художника. Так и в этот раз: едва завидев его, Данте первым делом прекратил сквозняк и уж после поспешил заключить в пылкие объятия.

— Ты промок…

Юноша сдавленно охнул и рассмеялся, крепко сжатый сильными руками.

— Пустяки, высохну, — возразил он, довольно жмурясь от прикосновений мягких губ, пробравшихся под ворот и покрывших его шею лёгкими поцелуями.

— Только не простудись… — промурлыкал Габриэль, стягивая с его плеч потяжелевшее влажное пальто. — Впрочем, я знаю отличный способ предотвратить это и собираюсь немедленно им воспользоваться…

— Я спешил и не успел продрогнуть, так что болезнь, думаю, мне не грозит, не беспокойся…

— О, в любом случае профилактика не повредит. Полагаю, ты не станешь со мной спорить? — усмехнулся Данте, проник горячими ладонями под шёлковую рубаху и улыбнулся шелестящему вздоху, сорвавшемуся с губ Тимоти. — О, да…

Приходит час Любви, и ты со стоном

Мне в сердце входишь, в сердце же твоём –

Завет её, охваченный огнём.

Ты расцветаешь в каждом вздохе томном,

Как ладан пред её священным троном.

Ни слова не сказав, послушен ей во всём…

Тимоти прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ласковым, бархатным голосом, шепчущим на ухо очередное посвящение их любви, и снова счастливо вздохнул, отдаваясь во власть жадных ласк. Габриэль всегда был нетерпелив и неутомим, но он был готов покоряться его безудержной страсти вновь и вновь. Бесконечно…

Затрепетав от мгновенно вспыхнувшего желания, он вдруг совершенно некстати вспомнил незнакомцев, прячущихся от дождя, но тут же забыл о них, задохнувшись в пламени жарких поцелуев и в тепле рук, с бесстыдной настойчивостью скользящих по телу.

— О картине никаких новостей? — спросил он, подставляя лицо под обжигающие поцелуи.

— Мадонна… какая картина? — прорычал Габриэль, пытаясь справиться с запутавшимися концами банта на шёлковой рубахе юноши.

— «Сон Данте», — Тимоти придержал его руки. — Я сам, ты окончательно его запутаешь.

 

«Сон Данте», выставленная на суд критиков в Академии, к всеобщей радости была принята с удивительной благосклонностью. Окончательно успех был закреплён Рёскиным и Фредом, которые щедро сдобрили свои заметки в «Таймс» и «Лондонских иллюстрированных новостях» хвалебными эпитетами в адрес нового шедевра Россетти.

Но, кто знает, получила бы картина столь высокую оценку, если бы не мнение и вмешательство первого и совершенно неожиданного для итальянца критика…

 

***

 

_Как и обещал, на следующий день после разбирательства с подлым пьяницей Тимоти появился в студии. Каково же было изумление юноши, когда вместо страстных объятий с порога, справедливо ожидаемых от Габриэля, он застал того в совершенно мрачном настроении. Данте стоял у законченного полотна, хмурился и яростно кусал губы. Кивнув в знак приветствия, и угрюмо буркнув «проходи», итальянец снова с тоской уставился на картину. Озадаченный подобным поведением, Тимоти молча скинул камзол, подошёл к похожему на грозовую тучу художнику и осторожно погладил по плечу._

_— Что произошло? Почему ты такой мрачный?_

_— Почему?! Я бездарность… — простонал Габриэль и отвернулся от полотна, — вот почему! Это никуда не годится!_

_— Поверь, определение «бездарность» тебе никак не подходит, — возразил Тимоти._

_— Ради всего святого, не нужно мне льстить, — раздражённо проворчал Данте, косясь на своё детище. — К несчастью, ты не способен судить объективно, — он тяжело вздохнул, — Но я-то вижу, что в работе есть недостаток… только понять не могу — какой именно! Господи, неужели тебе это нравится?!_

_Юноша свёл к переносице брови и склонил набок голову, пристально всматриваясь в картину. Спеша в студию он предвкушал не только долгожданное уединение с Россетти, но и возможность, наконец, узреть рождённый в муках плод труда возлюбленного и порадоваться вместе с ним. Однако, глядя на полотно, Тимоти обнаружил, что не испытывает ожидаемого восторга. Нет, конечный результат не разочаровывал, но и назвать его идеальным было нельзя. Габриэль был прав: в работе действительно ощущался недостаток, понять который с первого взгляда было практически невозможно. Но только не человеку, заранее знающему задумку художника. А Тимоти её знал._

_— Почему ты решил, что моё мнение будет необъективным? Я тоже не могу сказать, что она совершенна, — медленно проговорил он, — И, кажется, понимаю, в чем дело. Не думаю, что намеренно, но ты сделал слишком большой акцент на мне, то есть на ангеле — прописанный яркими, огненными оттенками, он первый бросается в глаза, отвлекает от всего сюжета. А ведь по твоему изначальному замыслу основа картины — оба главных персонажа: и умирающая Беатриче, и ангел, дарующий ей поцелуй. Они должны быть единым целым, но, прости, этого нет. Полагаю, вот, что тебя невольно расстраивает и нервирует. Но, возможно… — Тимоти сделал несколько шагов назад, задумчиво покусывая губы, и чуть улыбнулся. — Знаешь, а ведь в отличие от тебя я представлял возлюбленную Данте несколько иначе и, если черты лица мисс Верден вполне вписываются в моё представление, то её тёмные локоны… Я ни в коем случае не оспариваю их богатство и красоту, но, признаюсь, воображая Беатриче, я награждал её отнюдь не иссиня-чёрной гривой, но волосами, цветом напоминающими расплавленную лаву…  Не знаю, по каким причинам… — смущённо пробормотал он и пожал плечами, — Возможно, если придать локонам Джейн подобный оттенок — ангел и Беатриче обретут гармонию в цвете, станут единым целым, основой всего сюжета, как ты и хотел. Не обижайся, пожалуйста, но мне так кажется…_

_Он с виноватым видом повернулся к Россетти._

_— Я не обижаюсь на конструктивную критику, — задумчиво глядя на полотно, произнёс Данте. — Расплавленная лава? Вполне возможно… — не отрывая взгляда от картины, он подошёл к Тимоти, приобнял его и удивлённо хмыкнул, — Пожалуй, да… Любовь моя, я вынужден признать правоту твоего видения… Мадонна, я снова оказался слепцом, а ты осмеливаешься говорить, что я талантлив… Расплавленная лава — у тебя потрясающее воображение! Но как отнесётся к такому преображению мисс Верден? Полагаешь, она поймёт его и примет с благосклонностью? Впрочем, это не так важно. — Он крепче прижал к себе Тимоти и поцеловал в золотистую макушку. — Ты мой спаситель! Прости, что сомневался в твоей объективности, это глупо и несправедливо с моей стороны: забыть о том, что ты совершенно не умеешь лгать._

_— Но понемногу я этому учусь, — улыбнулся Тимоти, приятно польщённый неожиданным и скорым принятием его скромного мнения, откинул голову на плечо Россетти и вздохнул, — Дядю я обманывал и не раз…_

_— О, нет, — возразил Габриэль, — ты просто не говорил ему правды, а это не одно и то же._

_Юноша усмехнулся._

_— Сомневаюсь, что есть существенная разница._

_— Не сомневайся, — заверил Данте, развернул его к себе и заглянул в голубые глаза. — Ты же сам понимаешь, что так лучше для твоего дяди. Вряд ли бы его обрадовала правда._

_Тимоти печально покивал головой._

_— Так, мой сердечный друг, прекращаем предаваться меланхолии! — чуть встряхнул его итальянец и улыбнулся. — Исправлением картины я займусь обязательно, но чуть позже. И не вздумай возражать, ты же знаешь — я умею работать быстро, когда это необходимо. Но на данный момент у меня совсем другие планы… — он загадочно улыбнулся, выпустил юношу из объятий и прошёл к буфету. — Открою тебе тайну: с самого утра, до приступа самобичевания, я совершил прогулку, чтобы в честь полного выздоровления побаловать тебя кое-каким лакомством. Помнится, ты как-то признался, что очень любишь вишню?_

_— Люблю, но её время давно прошло. — Тимоти удивлённо вскинул брови. — Неужели ты хочешь сказать, что каким-то чудом раздобыл её?_

_Россетти пожал плечом и достал небольшую вазочку, наполненную яркими ягодами, плавающими в густом сиропе._

_— Варенье? — юноша рассмеялся, — Да, ты угадал — его я тоже люблю._

_— Нет, не варенье. Лучше… — хитро улыбнулся итальянец, — Это ликёрная вишня, но я её называю «пьяной», она настаивается на коньяке. Пробовал когда-нибудь?_

_— Нет, − Тимоти смущённо покраснел, — Ты же знаешь, я не особо жалую алкоголь._

_Габриэль склонил голову и усмехнулся._

_— Знаю. Но смею надеяться, что тебе придётся по вкусу сей деликатес, — он вопросительно изогнул бровь. − Попробуешь? Я обегал половину кондитерских Лондона в поисках этой вишни, так что очень прошу, прояви уважение к моему порыву._

_Тимоти кивнул, склонился к протянутой вазочке, настороженно вдохнул аромат, ожидая, что в нос ему ударит резкий запах коньяка, и изумлённо посмотрел на итальянца._

_— Пахнет потрясающе!_

_— Неужели ты думаешь, что я стану предлагать тебе гадость? — возмутился Габриэль. — Так ты попробуешь или нет?_

_Ложки предложено не было, но Тимоти не растерялся. Решив, что с Данте ему вполне позволительно отринуть скучные правила приличия, он пальцами выловил крупную ягоду, отправил её в рот, прикрыл глаза и замер…_

_— Это невероятно… — прошептал он и улыбнулся своим мыслям._

_Вкус «пьяной» вишни, терпкий и насыщенный, напомнил ему вкус любимых губ. Тягучий сироп, разлившийся во рту сладостью, — томные ласки, даруемые этими губами, а тончайшие нотки дорогого коньяка, пропитанные вишнёвым ароматом, были похожи на хмельное счастье, которым переполнялось всё его существо при одном лишь взгляде на итальянца._

_Это был не просто вкус — это был солнечный поцелуй лета, поцелуй его Габриэля…_

_Распахнув ресницы, он восторженно посмотрел на художника и тут же зарделся – заворожённо глядя на него, Россетти протягивал следующую ягоду._

_— Хочешь напоить меня вишней? — тихо спросил Тимоти._

_Сверкнув потемневшими глазами, он нежно обхватил руку итальянца, принял из неё лакомство и, опустив ресницы, медленно обласкал языком тонкие пальцы, очищая от сладкого сиропа._

_Из груди Габриэля вырвался судорожный вздох._

_— Хочу иного… — прошептал он, склонившись к юноше и вдохнув сладкий, пьянящий аромат дыхания. — Хочу, чтоб эти губы звучно расцвели в моих губах… Хочу напоить тебя не вишней, но напитком страсти и любви, созревшем в столь томящем ожиданьи..._

_Отстранившись, Тимоти забрал у него вазочку, отставил в сторону и, помедлив мгновение, жадно приник к ярким губам, без лишних слов соглашаясь вкусить любовный напиток. Итальянец чуть улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй — язык юноши ловко перекатил в его рот «пьяную» вишню, делясь вкусом лета, любви и страсти._

_Приглушенные поцелуями стоны наполнили мастерскую откровенной песней желания._

_Истосковавшиеся за несколько недель, молодые люди спешили вознаградить друг друга лаской за все переживания и страхи, за заботу и за счастье видеть того, кто дороже всех сокровищ мира — живым._

_Они сжимали друг друга в пылких объятиях, путаясь в поспешно срываемой одежде, опрокидывая на пути своего беспорядочного страстного танца некстати попавшиеся предметы._

_Под безудержным напором итальянца Тимоти оказался у письменного стола, заваленного эскизами и тюбиками, с брошенной поверх художественного беспорядка пёстрой палитрой, сверкающей свежими красками. Прижатый к широкой столешнице, он вдруг разорвал объятия, развернулся спиной к тяжело дышащему художнику и прогнулся, без слов давая понять, чего и как жаждет — открыто, без малейшей тени смущения и сомнений._

_С тихим рыком Габриэль приник к нему. Целуя худые плечи, мягко собирая ладонями тепло бархатной кожи, он готов был воспеть в стихах  каждый дюйм любимого тела, трепещущего под его прикосновениями. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он был не в состоянии связно мыслить, совершенно потеряв голову от жгучего желания, от красоты Тимоти и от его неприкрытой ненужным благочестием откровенности._

_С наслаждением обласкав плечи и спину юноши, Данте опустился на колени, подарил поцелуи соблазнительным ямочкам на пояснице, огладил ладонями стройные бедра и приник к вожделенной ложбинке, с восторгом и удовлетворением вслушиваясь в сладкую музыку стонов, рвущихся из груди Тимоти._

_Всё бесстыдней и жарче становились ласки, и всё громче звучала эта музыка, всё сильнее содрогалось юное тело, истекая соками, маня, призывая. И Габриэль, позабыв о своём благородном намерении как можно бережнее овладеть возлюбленным после столь долгого перерыва, не сдержался…_

_Тимоти сдавленно вскрикнул и зажмурился, смяв пальцами какой-то эскиз, но не попытался отстраниться — он жаждал близости ничуть не меньше итальянца, который напряжённо замер, осознав, что оказался слишком нетерпеливым. Шумно выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, юноша повернул голову, вслепую нашёл его губы и, слегка прикусив их, произнёс:_

_— Я люблю и хочу тебя… Очень хочу… Не нужно сдерживаться, слышишь?.._

_— Слышу… — уткнувшись ему в шею, прошелестел Данте и отпустил себя на свободу…_

_Крики вперемешку со всхлипами, развратные стоны и терзающие плоть поцелуи, пряный аромат взмокшей, разгорячённой кожи и пальцы, сминающие бумагу, скользящие по пёстрой палитре, по спутанным золотистым кудрям, размазывающие краску по охваченным пламенем телам — долгожданный танец любви набирал силу, становясь все яростней, грозя взорваться проснувшимся вулканом._

_Ощущая приближение пика, Габриэль повернул лицо юноши к себе, чтобы в поцелуе разделить с ним долгий благодарный стон. Перепачканные краской пальцы оставили на пылающей румянцем щеке разноцветные узоры, скользнули  по груди, по напряжённому животу, ниже и…_

_Вулкан взорвался, сотряс обоих в едином оргазме, расплавленной лавой разлив по телам жаркие реки, заставив в унисон закричать и захлебнуться криком от силы нахлынувшего наслаждения. И, иссякнув, изнеможённо опуститься на пол, не имея сил добраться до мягкой перины._

_Тяжело дыша, Габриэль перевёл затуманенный взгляд на вздрагивающего юношу, привалившегося к его плечу._

_— Ты весь в краске… лицо… — он легко коснулся румяной щеки, — я испачкал тебя._

_— Да? — Тимоти едва смог разлепить веки, — Ну и ладно, отмоется… — он счастливо вздохнул. — Я очень по тебе скучал…_

_Заключив его в тёплые объятия, итальянец улыбнулся._

_— Я люблю тебя, Тимоти… — прошептал он в спутанные светлые кудри._

_Позже Габриэль, как и обещал, вернулся к картине. Он работал сосредоточенно и быстро, вдохновлённый присутствием своей Музы, уютно устроившейся с книгой в старом кресле. Тимоти, несомненно, был прав в своём видении — сюжет картины преображался с каждым новым мазком кисти, и с каждым новым мазком глаза итальянца все ярче разгорались благодарным огнём к своему неожиданному критику._

_Когда студия погрузилась в вечерние сумерки, Россетти отложил палитру. Работа над ошибками была почти закончена, и он вполне мог позволить себе отдохнуть, чтобы продолжить следующим днём, ничуть не сомневаясь, что успеет в срок._

_Протерев кисти и немного прибрав художественный беспорядок, он достал тетрадь со своими сонетами, коснулся нежным поцелуем щеки погруженного в чтение юноши и опустился на пол рядом с креслом._

_Счастье, тихое и спокойное, ласковой волной накрыло его сердце и душу._

_Глядя на огонь, и рассеянно водя тонким пальцем по кожаному переплету тетради, он печально улыбнулся — как жаль, что они, словно преступники, вынуждены скрывать своё счастье, вместо того, чтобы поделиться им со всем миром, сделав его добрее и лучше…_

_Габриэль неслышно вздохнул, достал чистый лист и задумчиво покусал карандаш. Уже совсем скоро его мысли полились на бумагу, оживая в словах, обретая форму и рифму._

_Тёплая рука коснулась его плеча._

_— Что ты пишешь? — тихо поинтересовался Тимоти._

_— Так, ничего особенного… — пожал плечами Габриэль и повернулся к нему._

_— Позволь с тобой не согласиться, — возразил юноша. — Всё, что выходит из-под твоего пера — особенное._

_— Для тебя…_

_— Для всех. Почитай мне, пожалуйста…_

_— Хорошо…_

_Любовь, прохлада полдня, свет ночной,_

_Даёт покой нам, оградив от смут_

_Бездомных дней, чей натиск вечно лют._

_Поёт, круглится лик её чудной,_

_И водами, влекомыми луной,_

_Ей вторят наши души и цветут…_

_Да, их души цвели и любовь дарила им покой, и счастье казалось безоблачным и бесконечным…_

 

 

***

 

Тимоти, безуспешно пытаясь увернуться от пылкого итальянца, в конце концов, распутал бант. Небрежное движение плеч — и тонкий шёлк лёгким облаком осел на пол. Габриэль невольно замер, любуясь прекрасным, словно высеченным из мрамора телом.

— Не устану повторять: ты — божественно красив, — произнёс он и, протянув руку, трепетно коснулся груди юноши, — Но всё же…

Как взгляд мой беден, как скучны слова…

Вокруг меня ты замыкаешь круг,

И гасну я, и возникаю вдруг,

Преображённый лаской божества…

С едва заметной улыбкой Тимоти вплёл пальцы в буйные смоляные кудри и ласково потянул, заставляя итальянца склониться.

— Божества? Но когда-то ты назвал меня демоном…

— Не может такого быть, — тихо возразил Данте, почти касаясь розовых мягких губ, — Или я был совершенно не в себе, — выдохнул он и в следующее мгновение смял желанные губы в пьянящем поцелуе.

Ежедневные свидания и частые совместные ночёвки нисколько не охладили молодых людей. Пылкие любовники, они неизменно использовали моменты счастливого уединения для утоления страсти, бурлящей в их крови, и не могли насытиться друг другом.

Первая любовь, искрящаяся юность и её яркое безудержное цветение брали своё, воплощаясь не только в беседах и прогулках, но и в наполненных плотскими утехами ночах и преданных ласкам днях…

Опрокинув юношу на кровать, Габриэль прикусил бархатную кожу его живота и с шутливым рычанием потянул зубами пояс штанов, обнажив дорожку золотистых волосков. По-кошачьи урча, он зарылся в неё лицом и с наслаждением вдохнул сладкий, будоражащий аромат.

Тимоти заливисто рассмеялся.

— Габриэль, щекотно! — он приподнялся, чтобы убрать тёмную кудрявую завесу, скрывшую лицо художника. — Твои волосы щекоч…

Взгляд его сияющих голубых глаз упал на тихо скрипнувшую входную дверь и в мгновение наполнился ужасом. Охнув, Тимоти дёрнулся, едва не угодив коленом в челюсть расшалившегося итальянца.

— Любовь моя, осторожней! — весело фыркнул Данте, поднял на него шальной от возбуждения взгляд и, ухватив за руки, притянул к себе. — Право, ты же не жеребец, чтобы так брыкаться…

— Габриэль, нет!.. — юноша отчаянно замотал головой и со сдавленным всхлипом вырвался. Быстро отодвинувшись на другой конец кровати, он сел и, закрыв ладонями лицо, зашептал: — Господи… о, господи…

Сбитый с толку итальянец ошарашенно захлопал ресницами.

— Любовь моя, что случилось? Я что-то сделал не так?

Подобравшись к Тимоти, он настойчиво убрал от лица дрожащие руки и нахмурился, встретившись с полными ужаса глазами.

— Обернись… — еле слышно выдавил юноша, — Мы… мы не одни…

Кровь отхлынула от лица Данте.

— Что?.. 

Резко развернувшись, он тяжело сглотнул — в дверях студии стоял Джон Рёскин, молча взирая на преступную картину.

— У вас дурная привычка не запирать дверь, Габриэль, — невозмутимым тоном сообщил критик.

— Мистер Рёскин… сэр, — Россетти с трудом заставил двигаться язык в совершенно пересохшем рту, — это…

— …не то, что я думаю? — усмехнулся Рёскин.

Габриэль опустил голову. Оправдываться или пытаться убедить патрона в неверном истолковании увиденного, не имело смысла — всё было ясно как белый день. Они попались и… пропали?..

Он тяжело вздохнул, нервно взъерошил кудрявую гриву и, бросив на замершего Тимоти быстрый взгляд, поднялся.

— Смею надеяться, сэр… нет — смею просить, что увиденное вами, не покинет пределов этой комнаты…

 Рёскин не ответил. Покачав головой, он прошёл к окну и, глянув вниз, встретился глазами с одним из незнакомцев, на которых Тимоти не обратил особого внимания. Мужчина криво усмехнулся ему в лицо и, махнув кому-то рукой, двинулся прочь от дома. Критик облегчённо выдохнул — вне всяких сомнений, он пришёл как нельзя вовремя…

Проводив взглядом удаляющегося шпиона, он заложил руки за спину и снова сокрушённо покачал головой.

— Поразительное легкомыслие… — проворчал он себе под нос и повернулся к молодым людям. — Я надеялся, что это злой навет, не более, но — увы… — он замолчал, всматриваясь в замершие в напряжённом ожидании лица. Ни слез, ни мольбы он в них не увидел — лишь совершенный ужас. Наконец, откашлявшись, он сурово произнёс: — Могу предположить, что вы оба, ослеплённые страстью, забыли о том, что ваша связь согласно Акту о преступлениях против личности, принятому в 1828 году карается смертной казнью через повешение. Так вот, я спешу освежить вашу память.

— Вы… угрожаете нам? — прошипел Россетти.

— Всего лишь напоминаю, — мягким тоном ответил Рёскин и уже твёрже добавил: — Именно потому, что не хочу подвергать риску жизнь этого юноши, Габриэль!

— Наши отношения тайны! Были, во всяком случае… до сего момента.

— Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Не стоило забывать эту прописную истину. С прискорбием вынужден сообщить, что на вас написан донос. Более того, за вами установлена слежка и, если вас застанут на месте преступления… — Рёскин многозначительно взглянул на постель, – ареста вам не миновать. Полагаю, вы, Габриэль, можете не опасаться за свою жизнь. Благодаря происхождению и некоторым… связям вы, вероятнее всего, выйдете сухим из воды, — он перевёл взгляд на Тимоти, — Но вы, мистер Тейлор… вас наверняка ждёт смерть. Закон всегда особо пристрастен к простому человеку, уж простите за подобное определение, но ведь у вас нет ни имени, ни звания. Вас, молодой человек, в назидание другим отправят на виселицу. Никто не посмотрит на то, что вам всего семнадцать лет, наоборот, сочтут это замечательной возможностью преподать урок юным неокрепшим умам, припугнув их вашим примером. Неужели вы этого не понимаете?

— В таком случае, отправлять на виселицу следует двоих, — дерзко заметил итальянец.

Критик метнул в него строгий взгляд и сурово сдвинул брови.

— Позволю предположить, что мистеру Тейлору легко подыщут пару, − сухо отрезал он. — Поверьте, в Ньюгетской тюрьме томятся не только убийцы и должники. К тому же, считаю должным уведомить вас: несколько человек как раз ожидают скорого исполнения приговора за подобное преступление. Будь среди них преступник вовсе без пары — не думаю, что зеваки, пришедшие на казнь, обратят на это особое внимание.

Габриэль не нашёлся, что возразить и, присев на краешек кровати, запустил пальцы в смоляные кудри. Мадонна! Ему казалось, что они с Тимоти всегда были предельно осторожны на людях. Где? Где они допустили роковую ошибку?

— Откуда вам всё это известно? — простонал он, в отчаянии терзая волосы, — Кто написал донос? Кто рассказал вам об этом?

Рёскин кивнул, признавая правомерность вопроса.

— По невероятному стечению обстоятельств, донос попал в руки человека, с которым меня связывают старые дружеские отношения. Зная, что я покровительствую вам, Габриэль, и моё имя без сомнений будет втянуто недоброжелателями в скандальную и, простите, грязную историю — стоит получить ей огласку — этот человек посчитал должным уведомить меня обо всём и дал возможность предупредить вас об опасности.

— Это какой-то кошмарный сон… — прошептал Габриэль, обратив на критика потерянный взор, — Кошмарный сон…

Тимоти неслышно подобрался к нему и, наплевав на присутствие Рёскина, уткнулся носом в тёплое плечо. В ответ на этот нехитрый жест утешения, Габриэль тихо и совершенно по-детски всхлипнул, а, ощутив на голой коже горячую слезу, повернулся и порывисто обнял, зарывшись лицом в золотистые локоны.

Патрон отвёл глаза. Эти двое, несомненно, были связаны большим, чем просто вожделением. Он, человек опытный и чуткий, это видел. Однако не следовало давать слабину, ради них же самих. Неловко кашлянув, он прервал молчание:

— Есть ещё одна новость. Ваша картина «Сон Данте» продана, Габриэль, и за весьма недурную сумму. Я бы сказал, за очень достойную.

К его радости, как покровителя, Габриэль встрепенулся и удивлённо посмотрел на него, смаргивая с ресниц слёзы.

— Её купили?! — шмыгнув носом, воскликнул Данте, — Кто?

— Неважно, — спокойно ответил критик, — Однако я позволил себе распорядиться вырученной суммой по-своему. — Он подошёл к молодым людям и протянул Тимоти конверт, который заблаговременно достал из внутреннего кармана фрака. — Вероятно, вы изучали французский язык?

— Да, сэр. В школе… — кивнул Тимоти, утерев мокрые щёки.

— И каковы ваши успехи в нем?

— Я могу довольно свободно изъясняться…

— Превосходно. Так я и предполагал. Рад, что вы оправдали мои ожидания, − удовлетворённо кивнул Рёскин и продолжил: —  Это билет. Ваш корабль во Францию отплывает через неделю. Также, – он достал очередной сложенный вдвое тонкий конверт, – я вручаю вам рекомендательное письмо. Прибыв в Париж, вы обратитесь с ним к моему старому другу, в лице которого найдёте покровителя и протектора. Во избежание глупых поступков и, как следствие — непоправимых последствий до отъезда вы будете находиться под… м-м-м… назовём это домашним арестом.

— Я не понимаю… — пролепетал юноша, переводя обеспокоенный взгляд с критика на Данте.

— Вы весьма одарённый молодой человек — я читал ваши переводы — и мне бы не хотелось видеть вас болтающимся на виселице. Я предпочёл бы знать, что ваша страсть к языкам и литературе нашла более достойное применение. Мой друг — профессор одного из университетов Сорбонны. Он поможет вам в определении себя, как личности, полезной обществу. К сожалению суммы, вырученной от продажи «Сна Данте» хватит лишь на недолгий срок — жизнь в Париже дорога — поэтому я тоже решил принять некоторое участие. Я проспонсирую вас первое время, мистер Тейлор, пока вы не найдёте достойное занятие и не станете на ноги. Думаю, года вам будет достаточно для этого. Спешу добавить, что вы мне ничем не будете обязаны. Считайте это актом альтруизма с моей стороны, что, в принципе, абсолютная правда. Вы талантливы — это очевидно, а я ценю потенциал и стараюсь поддерживать его обладателя, если он того заслуживает. Я искренне желаю вам добра, Тимоти, — мягко закончил Рёскин, — поэтому прошу привести себя в порядок и проследовать за мной — я провожу вас до дома.

— Сэр…

— Да! — спохватился критик, — Я жду вас, Габриэль, у себя завтра в полдень. Мне необходимо переговорить с вами.

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:   
* "Приходит час Любви ..." - Данте Габриэль Россетти. Из сборника сонетов "Дом жизни". Сонет III "Завет любви" (претерпевший крохотное изменение во благо контекста)   
** "... чтоб эти губы звучно расцвели в моих губах ..." - переделанный вашим покорным слугой кусочек сонета Россетти "Поцелуй"   
*** "Любовь, прохлада полдня, свет ночной ... "- Данте Габриэль Россетти. Из сборника сонетов "Дом жизни". Сонет XXII "Пристань сердца"   
**** "Как взгляд мой беден ..." - Данте Габриэль Россетти. Из сборника сонетов "Дом жизни". Сонет XXVI "Охвачен восторгом"


	15. Chapter 15

На неширокой улице Олд-Бейли, у северных ворот лондонского Сити, было не протолкнуться — зеваки всех возрастов и разных сословий пришли поглазеть на казнь. Одни, самые робкие, но от того не менее любопытные, жались у стен домов, с благоговейным ужасом взирая на знаменитую виселицу Ньюгетской тюрьмы. Другие напирали на спины впереди стоящих, спорили и толкались, порой обмениваясь тумаками с наглецами, посмевшими дать им отпор. Некоторые ввинчивались шустрыми ужами в людское море, протискиваясь поближе к эшафоту, а самые молодые и ловкие виноградными гроздьями облепили фонарные столбы, с издёвками и смехом комментируя и подначивая вспыхивающие между зрителями ссоры и небольшие потасовки.

Не помешал любопытству разномастного сборища ни мелкий отвратительный дождь, ни порывистый ветер, возмущённо хлопающий серым бельём, натянутым в узких улицах, примыкающих к Олд-Бейли.

Надвинув шляпу на самые глаза, Габриэль отодвинул тяжёлую от влаги простыню и, сглотнув, окинул мрачным взглядом толпу собравшихся. Они жаждали. Жаждали зрелища.

— Габриэль…

Тонкие пальцы коснулись его руки и легко сжали, но он оттолкнул их.

— Смотри: ничто не останавливает их, никакое ненастье… — надломленным голосом произнёс он, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в холодную ткань. — Они жаждут крови… а, придя домой, с упоением станут делиться впечатлениями, смакуя каждую деталь казни ни в чём не повинных людей. Ненавистная, бездушная толпа, не знающая сострадания!..

— Публичная казнь на то и рассчитана, Габриэль. На то, что зрителями обсудится все до мелочей и вынесутся уроки…

Данте ничего не ответил, лишь фыркнул, болезненно покривившись прозвучавшей правде — свой урок сегодня он непременно вынесет. Тяжело выдохнув, он сделал нерешительный шаг.

— Не надо. — Пальцы вцепились в его плечо и потянули назад. — Не стоит смотреть на это. Прошу тебя, давай уйдём!

— Я должен, — твёрдо ответил итальянец, повернулся и взглянул в широко распахнутые глаза напротив. — Ты знаешь, что я как никто другой должен это увидеть и запомнить. Потому что это — моя вина.

Розалия зябко поёжилась, хотя холода не чувствовала — оделась она по погоде. Но полный боли взгляд и то, что должно было случиться с минуты на минуту, заставляло неметь все её существо. Прильнув к плечу художника, она судорожно вцепилась в его влажное пальто и кивнула. Что она могла возразить? Россетти был прав: так или иначе, но на его совести была смерть двоих из шести приговорённых…

 

 

***

 

_Сидя на самом краешке любезно предложенного стула и нервно теребя полу сюртука, Габриэль едва дышал, бросая на покровителя полные тревоги взгляды и изнывая от затянувшегося молчания._

_Отправляясь на встречу, он был готов к длинной и грозной проповеди, посвящённой своему моральному разложению и беспутству, но Рёскин удивил его, начав разговор с предложения по росписи стен Оксфордского университета. Проигнорировав скромное замечание итальянца по поводу неважного владения техникой фрески, Джон Рёскин посоветовал подобрать в помощники нескольких талантливых молодых художников и в самое ближайшее время приступить к работе. Получив от Россетти неуверенное согласие, он удовлетворённо кивнул и надолго замолчал, пытливо всматриваясь в побледневшее лицо._

_Всегдашние лихость и самоуверенность подопечного исчезли без следа, и теперь перед критиком сидел вовсе не разнузданный, строптивый революционер, а, скорее, потерянный несчастный мальчишка с потухшими глазами, заключёнными в тёмные круги от явно бессонной ночи. Тяжело вздохнув, Рёскин встал из-за стола, подошёл к нему и неловко потрепал по плечу._

_— Работа займёт вас, Габриэль, — наконец, нарушил он молчание._

_Данте поднял на него полный страдания и затаённой надежды взгляд._

_— Ведь я могу уплыть во Францию… вместе с ним? — озвучил он мысль, не дававшую покоя всю ночь._

_Мысль казалась такой простой и правильной, что он вцепился в неё, как в спасительную соломинку. Почему нет? Зачем нужна разлука, когда можно уехать вместе, оставив с носом мерзких доносчиков и шпионов? Зачем нужна разлука, когда на чужом берегу, отвергшем дикие и страшные законы можно построить своё маленькое счастье без боязни быть вздёрнутым только за то, что твой избранник не соответствует общепринятой морали? Эта мысль вселяла надежду…_

_— Нет, не можете, — качнул головой патрон и слегка сжал его плечо. — Я потратил на вас достаточно времени, сил и нервов, но поверьте, нисколько не жалею об этом. Однако скажите, разве я не вправе рассчитывать, если не на вашу безоговорочную преданность, то хотя бы на элементарное уважение и благодарность? Здесь у вас есть обязательства, Габриэль. Вам не кажется, что отмахнуться от них — значит отмахнуться от человека, который всегда старался быть вам не только покровителем, но и другом?_

_— От вас…_

_— Разве вы не можете назвать меня таковым?_

_Габриэль опустил голову._

_— Никакая работа не займёт моих мыслей…_

_— Время многое лечит, поверьте._

_— Оно не залечит этой потери._

_— Потери? — Рёскин приподнял бровь, — Нет, это не потеря, Габриэль. Пока, к счастью — нет, но всё может обернуться ею, если вы не послушаете моего совета. Отпустите Тимоти. Как бы тяжело ни было — отпустите, если действительно любите. Иногда такой поступок — главное подтверждение правдивости чувств и единственно правильное решение, а вовсе не попытка всеми силами удержать. Я могу с уверенностью говорить об этом, потому как испытал нечто похожее, вы же знаете._

_Габриэль потупил взгляд. Разумеется, он знал. Это произошло около года назад._

_Джон Миллес, его друг и «брат», будучи на тот момент фаворитом критика, был удостоен чести заполучить в качестве модели его прекрасную супругу Эффи. Эта честь обернулась для покорённого молодым дарованием Рёскина личной драмой — молодая цветущая жена, уставшая от невнимания мужа, всецело увлечённого искусством, нашла утешение и понимание в объятиях очаровательного Джонни. Развод примерной четы мог бы обернуться знатным скандалом, но мудрый Рёскин с миром отпустил неверную супругу, и всё обошлось лишь невнятными и малоприятными для самого критика слухами. Впрочем, которые быстро угасли._

_— Вы отпустили Эффи… — прошептал итальянец._

_— Да, — чуть дёрнув уголком губ, кивнул патрон. — Советую вам поступить так же. Дайте Тимоти уехать и не совершайте ошибку: не пытайтесь искать с ним последней встречи, не приближайтесь к его дому, забудьте до его отъезда дорогу в этот паб. Я не вправе вам ничего запретить, но я могу просить вас об этом, надеясь на ваше благоразумие. Второго шанса у вас не будет, поймите это, Габриэль. Всё зашло слишком далеко, — критик устало потёр переносицу и вздохнул, — Знайте, вчера вы чудом избежали ареста._

_Итальянец вздрогнул и с ужасом посмотрел на него. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, он медленно кивнул._

_— Я обещаю, что не стану приближаться к его дому…_

_— И искать встречи, — мягко попросил Рёскин._

_Данте сжал губы и поднялся. Неловко одёрнув сюртук и, пожав протянутую руку, он молча направился к выходу._

_— Габриэль! — художник обернулся, устремив на патрона полные страдания глаза. — Я дам вам ещё один совет: женитесь, и как можно скорее._

_В другое время Россетти непременно бы расхохотался, услыхав подобную рекомендацию, но боль, иглой засевшая в сердце, не позволила ему даже улыбнуться._

_— Неожиданный совет, но… — он покачал головой и уже в дверях тихо добавил: — Я благодарен вам, сэр. За всё…_

_***_

_Габриэль сидел на полу среди разбросанных листов с эскизами точёного профиля, бездумно глядя на огонь, пылающий в камине._

_Погода, стоящая за окном была зеркальным отражением его настроения — плотная пелена дождя, накрывшая город, сбегала по оконным стёклам дрожащими каплями-близнецами его собственных слёз; дробный перестук по жестяному карнизу то затихал, снесённый порывом ветра, то вновь звучал громко и с надрывом, сливаясь воедино своей переменчивой песней с биением его растревоженного сердца._

_Он почти не спал, если можно было назвать минуты беспокойного забытья — сном. Как долго? День? Два? Четыре — шепнул обессиливший от терзаний внутренний голос. Осталось всего три дня и Тимоти исчезнет из его жизни, скрывшись в туманной дали моря. Исчезнет навсегда._

_Тихо завыв, Габриэль смял в руке один из эскизов._

_— Я не могу… не могу так…_

_Он не мог отпустить свою любовь, не попрощавшись, не коснувшись, не подарив поцелуй в последний раз. Но как изыскать возможность встретиться, чтобы не навлечь беду и не нарушить данное Рёскину обещание? Как?.._

_Глядя на яркое пламя, Данте хмурил соболиные брови и нещадно кусал нижнюю губу, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать. Его студия исключалась ввиду недавней слежки, в Садах можно было бы затеряться, но приглашать Тимоти в подобное место, а тем более прятаться с ним в кустах — было подобно оскорблению. О нет, нечего делать чистому душой и сердцем мальчишке среди шлюх и развратников всех мастей._

_Итальянец тяжело вздохнул, вспомнив свой последний визит в лондонское сосредоточие порока и вдруг просиял. Вот болван! Ведь всё настолько очевидно! Видимо, предстоящая горечь разлуки совершенно затуманила его разум._

_Вскочив, Габриэль быстро засобирался, не переставая глупо улыбаться: он сдержит своё обещание и не станет приближаться к дому Тимоти. Он попрощается с ним на нейтральной и как его заверили — безопасной территории. А для этого необходима помощь одного человека._

_Художник вышел из дома и осторожно огляделся по сторонам, но окутанная тоскливой влажной дымкой улица была безлюдна. Усмехнувшись собственной мнительности, он плотнее запахнул пальто, надвинул шляпу на самые глаза и стремительным шагом направился к «Белому лебедю»._

_Прислонившись спиной к стойке, равнодушно поглядывая на посетителей, Райли неспешно потягивал светлый эль. Время от времени его взгляд устремлялся к входной двери, приветливо распахивающейся перед очередным страждущим, со вздохом облегчения, вступавшим из непогоды в уютный, тёплый мирок таверны. Иные, сведущие о некоторой скрытой особенности питейного заведения, бросали на молодого человека цепкие заинтересованные взгляды, но Райли не отвечал на них — его свидание было назначено позже, и он мог позволить себе немного расслабленного спокойствия._

_Медный колокольчик над дверью мелодично тренькнул, возвещая о приходе нового гостя. Райли не донёс кружку с элем до рта и приподнял брови, удивлённо рассматривая мрачного итальянца, с тихими ругательствами отряхивающего полы намокшего пальто. Сняв шляпу и взъерошив и без того спутанную шевелюру, Габриэль обвёл воспалённым взглядом таверну, явно разыскивая кого-то. В конце концов, его глаза наткнулись на бывшего натурщика, который тут же расплылся в улыбке и приветливо помахал рукой. Облегчённо выдохнув, Россетти быстро направился к нему, совсем не грациозно огибая столики._

_— Слава небесам, ты здесь, — вместо приветствия выдохнул он, бесцеремонно отобрал у молодого человека кружку, одним глотком осушил её и, утерев рукавом губы, хрипло произнёс: — Есть разговор._

_Ничуть не обидевшись на вольность, Райли хмыкнул и кивнул._

_— Как скажешь, Данте._

_Говорил в основном Габриэль, Райли почти не задавал вопросов. По мере повествования голос итальянца то наполнялся нежностью, то звенел злобой, а в конце дрогнул. Запустив пальцы в смоляные кудри, он надолго замолчал, с тоской глядя на мерцающий огонёк свечи, медленно плачущей воском в простой глиняной миске. Побледневший Райли нервно теребил кончик небрежно завязанного хвоста, желая в утешение коснуться мелко дрожащих тонких пальцев и не решаясь на это._

_— Ты поможешь всё устроить? — наконец, прошептал Габриэль._

_Молодой человек тяжело выдохнул, убрал за ухо выбившуюся прядь и пожал плечами._

_— Ты имеешь в виду комнату? Могу, конечно, — ответил он, с сомнением глядя на застывшего художника. — Но то, что ты рассказал — очень серьёзно, вам дали шанс на спасение и… — взгляд карих глаз, брошенный исподлобья, заставил его поёжиться и сглотнуть. — Хорошо, Габриэль. Я попрошу выделить для вас лучшую комнату… Когда?_

_— Завтра, — быстро ответил Данте._

_— Завтра, — кивнул Райли, — Во сколько? И, к слову, каким образом ты предупредишь своего мальчишку?_

_Габриэль пожал плечами и растерянно посмотрел на него._

_— Передам записку?.._

_— Конечно… Ох, уж эти влюблённые… — усмехнулся молодой человек. — Но советую определиться со временем — тогда тебе не придётся терзаться в ожидании всю ночь, если... — он запнулся и с сочувствием посмотрел на итальянца, — если Тимоти не придёт. Он же под домашним арестом, как ему удастся ускользнуть из дома?_

_— Если захочет, ускользнёт. Если решится… если любит… — прошептал итальянец._

_— Почему-то я не сомневаюсь в его решительности и в любви к тебе. Пожалуй, как и в твоей к нему. Ты на себя не похож… — Райли задумчиво прищурился и покачал головой. — Кто бы мог подумать, что какому-то скромному мальчишке удастся то, что не удалось десяткам людей — покорить сердце беспечного, необузданного ловеласа. Случаются чудеса…_

_— Случаются, — с горькой усмешкой согласился Данте, — И беспечный ловелас превращается в несчастного, влюблённого и совершенно отчаявшегося романтика, желающего только одного — последней встречи. Ведь мы так и не попрощались…_

_Прежде чем  расстаться, Райли придержал его за рукав и, немного помявшись, произнёс:_

_— Чёрт, это всё совсем неправильно. Ваше свидание — это опасно, в конце концов. Ты… уверен, что верно поступаешь?_

_«Нет», — подумал Габриэль, но, ничего не ответил. Хлопнув Райли по плечу, он молча покинул таверну._

_***_

_Съёжившись в углу кровати, Тимоти остекленевшими глазами смотрел в окно и в тысячный раз вспоминал разговор с Рёскиным…_

_Дождь перестал, сменившись промозглым туманом, плотной пеленой окутавшим почти безлюдные улицы._

_Держа в одной руке уже ненужный зонт, другой придерживая Тимоти за локоть, критик какое-то время шёл, храня молчание, сосредоточенно глядя под ноги и заставляя спутника обходить мутные лужи — совершенно сникший юноша не замечал, куда ступает. Очередное безотчётное намерение Тимоти зачерпнуть в ботинки холодной воды вынудило Рёскина решительно одёрнуть его и остановиться._

_— Тимоти, взгляните на меня, — попросил он. С явной неохотой юноша послушался. — Вы должны понимать, что…_

_— Сэр… не стόит, — перебил его Тимоти. — Прошу простить мою дерзость, но, что бы вы ни сказали, я ни мгновения не стану сожалеть о содеянном… — он опустил голову и еле слышно добавил: — Почему любовь считается преступлением? Почему законы так несправедливы и жестоки?_

_— Законы есть законы, что божьи, что мирские, — тихо, но твёрдо заявил мужчина, — их справедливость не должна подвергаться сомнениям, молодой человек._

_Юноша фыркнул и с отчаянием посмотрел на него._

_— В таком случае, я прошу, ответьте мне, сэр — в чём справедливость мирского закона? Неужели в том, что действительные преступники, которыми движет лишь похоть, не просто топчут эту землю, но и преподают в школе, творя в её стенах мерзкие дела, ничуть не страшась наказания, тогда как искренне любящие люди вынуждены жить в разлуке или быть преданными смерти?_

_— Я не понимаю, о чём вы… — поражённо выдохнул Рёскин._

_— О, не стоит притворяться, сэр, — довольно резко ответил Тимоти, глядя на него из-под белокурой чёлки. Боль, сжавшая его юное горячее сердце, вдруг нашла выход в непозволительной грубости и в последующем внезапном откровении: — Могу заверить вас, что знаю о подобных преступлениях вовсе не понаслышке. Я испытал это на себе!_

_— Господь всемогущий… — Рёскин с ужасом смотрел на него, — Вы… вы хотите сказать, что один из учителей подверг вас… — он подавился словом._

_— Надругательству? — закончил за него юноша и кивнул, — Пытался. И я не избежал бы этого, если бы не находчивость моего друга... — зло прошипел он, — Что вы скажете теперь? Считаете, закон справедлив?_

_— Полагаю то, что вы мне сейчас рассказали непременно стоит передать заинтересованной стороне, — немного растерянно пробормотал мужчина. — Такие мерзкие дела, безусловно, должны пресекаться и крайне сурово наказываться._

_— Спешу вас разочаровать: насколько я знаю, этот человек однажды уже был разоблачён, однако это ни на что не повлияло и сомневаюсь, что повлияет. Вы правы — те, у кого есть положение и связи могут не опасаться за свою судьбу, в отличие от простых людей, — язвительно заметил Тимоти и осёкся, болезненно поморщившись — его слова оказались камнем, невольно брошенным в сторону Габриэля. — Простите, но я больше не хочу это обсуждать и сожалею, что в порыве отчаяния рассказал вам об этом. Считайте моё откровение лишь примером, ставящим пресловутую справедливость закона под сомнение._

_— Мне искренне жаль, что вам пришлось пережить подобное, Тимоти. — Рёскин тяжело выдохнул и строго посмотрел в голубые глаза. — Однако оставим спор о справедливости. Факт остаётся фактом: вы добровольно согрешили против природы и Господа нашего. Содомия — это преступление, молодой человек. Не возлежи с мужчиной…_

_— …как с женщиной. Я прекрасно знаю эту заповедь, сэр, — Тимоти криво усмехнулся, — Почему же вы, благочестивый муж, проявляете участие? Откуда такое сочувствие к судьбам двух преступников? Не потому ли, что сами не согласны с законом?!_

_— Вы забываетесь, мистер Тейлор! — гневно сверкнул глазами критик._

_Тимоти вздрогнул и, мгновенно залившись румянцем стыда, потупил взор._

_— Простите… — прошептал он, — я не хотел вас оскорбить… я не имел в виду ничего дурного… я не имел в виду… — он запнулся, закрыл ладонями лицо и судорожно выдохнул. — Простите…_

_— В вас говорят злость и расстройство, я не стану осуждать вас за это, — голос Рёскина немного смягчился. — Пойдёмте, иначе продрогнете, а болеть вам ни в коем случае нельзя — впереди предстоит нелёгкое и не самое близкое путешествие._

_Понуро опустив голову, Тимоти позволил взять себя за локоть и зашагал рядом._

_— А свои мотивы я высказал ещё в студии и, полагаю, предельно ясно, — после некоторого молчания произнёс критик. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы погибли. Вы умны и талантливы, Тимоти. У вас впереди долгая, интересная жизнь, не рискуйте ею._

_— Интересная? — Тимоти горько рассмеялся. — Интересная… — со вздохом повторил он и остановился._

_Слёзы безжалостно душили его. Чтобы справиться с ними, он поднял глаза к серому небу, в котором среди мрачных туч одиноко парила какая-то птица. Свободная в своём полете, свободная в своих желаниях и выборе. А он… он всегда жил в клетке из страхов, запретов и правил, лишь в воображении позволяя себе летать. Увы, их встреча с Габриэлем оказалась мнимым освобождением — он так и остался привязанным к этой клетке. Невидимая нить лишь немного ослабла, позволив ему ощутить восторг и головокружение от полёта, чтобы потом затянуться удушающей петлёй и вернуть обратно, заточив его душу за решётками тоски и одиночества. За решётками, которые могло разрушить только одно…_

_— Я не боюсь смерти, мистер Рёскин, и я бы принял её, потому что… — он с трудом сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на спутника. — Скажите, как, по-вашему, лучше и правильней: прожить долгую жизнь в вечном притворстве, в душевных и физических терзаниях или умереть юным, но испытавшим любовь и счастье? Ведь эти чувства — неотъемлемая часть жизни, настоящей жизни. Разве они не стоят того, чтобы познать их, стать самим собой, отринуть малодушие и неискреннее желание быть угодным остальным?_

_− Быть угодным Господу, − отрезал критик и после некоторого молчания со вздохом добавил: − Да, так правильно… Но, да простит меня Всевышний, я не возьмусь утверждать, что лучше. Прожить всю жизнь под маской, несомненно — мучение, соглашусь с вами. И, право, я уже не знаю, радоваться ли мне тому, как вы не по годам умны и рассудительны, молодой человек. И всё же… — Рёскин печально улыбнулся, — безрассудны и отчаянны под стать своим семнадцати._

_Он повёл рукой, предлагая продолжить путь._

_Тимоти снова взглянул вверх — птица продолжала парить в небе, невольно дразня своей свободой. Прикрыв глаза, юноша горько усмехнулся и поплёлся следом за мужчиной._

_— Вы сказали, что не боитесь смерти, — продолжил критик, когда спутник поравнялся с ним, — что же, это неудивительно, ведь юность не ведает страха. Она отчаянна, дерзка и порывиста. А ещё она эгоистична… — он взглянул на юношу и чуть улыбнулся, увидав непонимание и возмущение в голубых глазах._

_— Вы считаете меня эгоистом?_

_— Да, мой юный друг, и я вам это докажу. Не сомневаюсь, что вы не лгали, сказав, что приняли бы смерть. Но вы задумывались над тем, во что она обернётся для любящих вас людей? Каково им будет? Как они смогут пережить это и смогут ли? Ваш дядя, у которого кроме вас никого не осталось и в ком он видит единственную поддержку и опору в надвигающейся старости, и которому, учтите: помимо утраты, придётся пережить ещё и позор? Ваши друзья?.. — Рёскин сделал паузу и пристально посмотрел в глаза юноши, — Габриэль?.. Как вы думаете, что он почувствует? Какую боль причинит ему ваша гибель, и сможет ли такой импульсивный человек, как он с ней справиться? Признайте, вы ни о чём подобном не думали, в этом и заключается эгоизм юности — не задумываться о последствиях своих поступков._

_— Люди отдают свою жизнь во имя любви… — прошептал Тимоти последний аргумент в защиту своих слов._

_— И вы считаете это очень романтичным, не так ли?_

_Юноша опустил голову._

_— Поверьте, в этом нет никакой романтики, Тимоти. Невыносимая тоска, чувство вины и боль утраты — вот, на что вы обречёте Габриэля в случае своей смерти. Вы этого ему желаете?_

_— Нет… — Тимоти испуганно отшатнулся, — Разумеется, нет!_

_— Хорошо, — кивнул Рёскин, беря юношу под руку. — Несомненно, люди отдают свои жизни во имя любви, но это оправданно лишь в том случае, когда нет иного выбора. У вас этот выбор есть, вы можете уберечь любимого человека от невероятных страданий. Память и светлая грусть — это, поверьте, гораздо романтичнее и милосердней…_

_Тимоти тяжело вздохнул и потёр ладонями сухие воспалённые глаза. Слезы иссякли, в очередной раз щедро пролитые в подушку. Безжалостно истерзанная зубами, четвертую ночь подряд она глушила горькие стоны и всхлипы, впитывая в себя его отчаяние._

_С наступлением дня он надевал маску благочестивого юноши, раскладывал вокруг себя книги и учебники и притворялся, что по наставлению Рёскина прилежно занимается. На самом же деле он безжизненно застывал, и это не укрывалось от глаз его дяди._

_Мистер Тейлор иногда заглядывал в комнату, чтобы неловко подбодрить, уверенный, что причина оцепенения племянника кроется в неожиданном и весьма заманчивом предложении мистера Рёскина. Шутка ли — учёба в самом Париже! В Сорбонне! Да ещё оплаченная без привлечения капитала родственника. Этот факт был особо по душе старому скупердяю, потому как не за горами маячил день, когда Тимоти должен был вступить в полные права наследования. Что греха таить — мистеру Тейлору неохотно давалась эта мысль, хоть племянник ни разу не проявил интереса к небольшому состоянию, оставленному отцом, позволив дядюшке распоряжаться всем на своё усмотрение. По правде сказать, в последние дни Тимоти вообще не проявлял ни к чему интереса, став каким-то одеревеневшим, но дядя легкомысленно списал подобное безучастие на шок и переживания по поводу предстоящего отъезда._

_Вот и сейчас мистер Тейлор заглянул в маленькую комнатку и сокрушённо покачал головой._

_— Ты бы отложил свои книги и спустился вниз, развеялся немного, а то за четыре дня на тень похож стал, — проворчал он, глядя на бледное застывшее лицо._

_— Возможно, позже, — прошелестел Тимоти, рассеянно водя пальцем по потрёпанному корешку томика Шекспира. К оригинальному изданию «Трёх мушкетёров», которое передал ему Рёскин для освежения в памяти французского языка, он так и не прикоснулся._

_— Господь всемогущий, не стоит так переживать из-за отъезда, мой мальчик. Это твой шанс получить достойное образование, о котором так мечтал мой покойный брат. К тому же, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как наступят каникулы, и ты приедешь навестить своего старого родственника, который будет счастлив видеть тебя._

_Юноша, наконец, перевёл на него потухший взгляд._

_— Я буду скучать по вам…_

_Это было правдой._

_Мистер Тейлор тепло улыбнулся и потормошил его за плечо._

_— Вставай, негоже так убиваться из-за радостной новости. — Он внимательно взглянул в глаза племянника. — А, может, ты… влюбился?_

_— Что?.. — Тимоти обмер._

_— Влюбился, — с улыбкой повторил дядя и пожал плечами. — В твоём возрасте это обычное дело, разве нет?_

_— Наверное, — пролепетал юноша, не зная, куда деть глаза, — но нет, ни в кого я не влюбился… Вы правы, я очень переживаю из-за отъезда._

_— О, ну что же… — мистер Тейлор почесал макушку, — тогда всё впереди. Думаю, очаровательные юные француженки наверняка не обойдут вниманием такого замечательного парня как ты. Вот увидишь, отбою от поклонниц не будет._

_— Дядя…_

_— Ну, хорошо, хорошо, — рассмеялся мужчина. — И все-таки прими мой совет: не растрачивай столь прекрасные годы на одну только науку. Обещаешь?_

_Тимоти натянуто улыбнулся._

_— Постараюсь._

_***_

_«Местечко «Белый Лебедь» —_

_Тайный берег скромный,_

_Та заводь, что скрывает всех подряд._

_Она несёт надежду и твой взгляд_

_Ведёт к душе моей навек пленённой._

_Пускай же вечер завтра станет света полным,_

_Последний миг услады подарив,_

_Пред тем, как чёрные сомкнутся волны,_

_Печалью лик Любви навек закрыв…_

_VIII_ _-_ _IX_ _»_

_Ещё раз перечитав записку, Габриэль удовлетворённо кивнул: умница Тимоти непременно поймёт, о чём речь. Он сложил стихотворное послание и вздохнул. Оставалась самое сложное — передать его адресату. Немного поразмышляв, он рассудил, что для работы почтальоном легко сможет прельстить мелкой монетой какого-нибудь мальчишку-разносчика, но, взглянув на часы, разочарованно застонал — несомненно, в семь часов вечера мальчишек-разносчиков и след простыл на неуютных улицах. Однако он решил не отчаиваться и попытать счастья._

_Велев кэбмену остановиться на углу дома, соседствующего с пабом, Россетти расплатился и нерешительно затоптался на месте, не зная, что предпринять — улица была почти безлюдна, а редкие прохожие, уткнувшись носами в высоко поднятые воротники и прячась под зонтами, явно спешили поскорее оказаться у тёплого очага. Им не было никакого дела до одинокого молодого человека, растерянно стоящего под холодным дождём._

_— Дьявол, — прошипел под нос Габриэль, осторожно выглядывая из-за угла и устремляя полный тоски взгляд на слабо освещённые окна второго этажа. Так близко и так далеко… — Что же делать?_

_Записка жгла руки, засунутые глубоко в карманы пальто, душа и сердце рвались вперёд, отказываясь подчиняться последним проблескам здравых мыслей, отчаянно с ними споря: ведь не могут за ним и Тимоти следить ежечасно, да и четвёртый день их вынужденной разлуки подходит к концу! Их должны были оставить в покое!_

_Габриэль облизнул пересохшие губы, сверля горящим взглядом окно маленькой комнатки, ставшей темницей его сердечному другу. Как же хотелось ворваться, прижать к себе и будь, что будет…_

_Итальянец сделал шаг навстречу приветливым тёплым огням паба и застыл, закрыв лицо ладонями._

_— Нет… — прошептал он, — я не могу так рисковать._

_Горький стон, зародившийся в пылающей груди отчаявшегося романтика, оборвал елейный голос:_

_— Мистер Россетти?_

_Габриэль вздрогнул и, круто развернувшись, нос к носу столкнулся с пропитой рожей. Жёлтые с красными прожилками глаза участливо смотрели на него._

_— Джимми?_

_— Я, мистер Россетти, — кивнул бывший помощник. — Вот, проходил мимо, увидел вас, решил поздороваться, — он подобострастно поклонился. — Ну и погодка! Самое время наведаться к доброму мистеру Тейлору и согреться стаканчиком джина. Поди, ваши друзья уже там, а вы-то чего мокнете? — подмигнул негодяй._

_«Не твоего ума дело», — мрачно подумал итальянец, но ничего не ответил и вновь повернулся к пабу, нервно покусывая губу._

_— Забавно вышло… — задумчиво произнёс Джимми, с насмешкой глядя в спину художника._

_— Что вышло? — безучастно поинтересовался Габриэль._

_Бывший помощник обошёл его и заглянул в хмурое лицо._

_— А знаете, мистер Россетти, я ведь должен вас поблагодарить._

_— Что?.. — художник непонимающе хлопнул ресницами, — Поблагодарить? За что?_

_Джимми пожал плечами, поплотнее закутался в худое пальтишко и ухмыльнулся._

_— Если бы вашими с Тимоти стараниями меня не вышвырнули из этого паба, я бы так и продолжил опускаться на дно бутылки. Каюсь, вёл себя просто отвратительно, — смиренно опустил голову шельма. — Особо стыдно перед мистером Тейлором — он всегда был добр ко мне. Но зато сейчас я служу. Да, да, не удивляйтесь. Не бог весть какая работёнка, но я там на неплохом счету, даже премию обещали. Так что я совсем на вас не в обиде, уж поверьте._

_— Это ты не в обиде? — криво усмехнулся Данте и его кулаки сжались. — Ты, который постоянно отлынивал от обязанностей и пользовался добросердечием хозяина и наивностью безотказного юноши?_

_— Я покаялся, мистер Россетти, — быстро произнёс Джимми, узрев дьявольский огонь на дне печальных глаз. — Ох, если бы я мог хоть как-то загладить свою вину! И перед вами так же! — он снова согнулся в поклоне, — Если я могу хоть как-то послужить вам — только прикажите!_

_Соболиные брови сошлись к переносице — а ведь это шанс! Габриэль сжал в кармане записку и тяжело выдохнул._

_— Бог с тобой, мерзавец. Прощаю. А вот послужить можешь._

_— Всё, что угодно, сэр! — извиваясь змеем, оскалился пьяница._

_Немного поколебавшись, итальянец достал послание._

_— Передай это Тимоти, — он вложил многократно сложенный листок в грязную ладонь и поморщился. — В руки передай._

_— Непременно. Что-нибудь ещё? — Джимми разве что не ползал в его ногах._

_— Ничего, — прошептал Габриэль, пошарил в кармане и после секундного раздумья вложил в руку мужчины монету. — За услугу. И… я рад, что твоя жизнь наладилась._

_Кивнув Джимми и бросив последний взгляд на окна второго этажа, он стремительным шагом направился прочь…_

_***_

_Стрелки часов неумолимо приближались к восьми — часу, который положит начало ожиданию Габриэля._

_Тимоти без труда понял смысл, скрытый в стихотворном послании своего отчаянного романтика. Перечитывая строки вновь и вновь, он трепетно касался дрожащим пальцем каждого слова и улыбался сквозь пелену, застившую глаза и норовящую пролиться очередным солёным потоком._

_Юноша бережно сложил записку, вручённую ему Джимми, откинулся к прохладной стене и взглянул на раскрытый томик Шекспира, лежащий на коленях._

_«Уж лучше быть дурным, чем только слыть._

_Не может быть усладою услада,_

_Когда о ней другой посмел судить:_

_Восторг хиреет от чужого взгляда._

_Ужель шпионов похотливый взгляд_

_Кровь остудить горячую способен?_

_Они грешат сильней меня в сто крат –_

_Порочен я, но им я не подобен:_

_Живу, своих стремлений не тая,_

_Считая благом все свои утраты,_

_Не им судить меня, я − это я,_

_И я прямее их, они − горбаты_

_И, судя по себе, осудят всех:_

_Мол, нет безгрешных − миром правит грех!»_

_Бросив взгляд на часы, Тимоти захлопнул книгу._

_— Простите меня, дядя…_

_Заперев дверь на замок, он распахнул окно, вдохнул полной грудью свежий, прохладный воздух позднего сентябрьского вечера и огляделся. Возможно, кто-нибудь из прохожих и заметит как он, словно воришка, спускается со второго этажа по деревянным решёткам, увитым увядшим плющом — ну и пусть. Ничто не сможет удержать его от прощания с любимым. Никакие опасности не заставят его отказаться от последней возможности побыть вместе, прежде чем…_

_— Пред тем, как чёрные сомкнутся волны, печалью лик Любви навек закрыв… — прошептал юноша и взобрался на подоконник._

 

 

***

 

 

Не имея сил отвести взгляд от высокого эшафота, Габриэль молился.

Он редко обращался к Богу. Но сейчас, глядя на шесть обречённо съёжившихся фигурок со связанными впереди руками, он отчаянно шептал молитвы. Все подряд, которые обнаруживались в его памяти. Рядом тоненький шёпот вторил ему, прерываясь тихими, сдавленными всхлипами.

Их с Розалией молитвы были никому не слышны — толпа ликовала в предвкушении скорой расправы. Беснуясь, она выкрикивала оскорбления и проклятия мерзким содомитам, захлёбывалась яростью и праведным гневом, пока судебный клерк зачитывал обвинения. Наконец, он закончил и отошёл в сторону, уступая место палачу — мистеру Калкрафту. Вопли толпы смолкли, будто их отсекли ножом. Люди замерли, с интересом и жадностью внимая каждому неторопливому движению знаменитого лондонского палача — при желании и добром расположении духа он мог превратить обычное повешение в незабываемое и захватывающее зрелище.

Габриэль замер вместе с остальными, с ужасом глядя на то, как палач неспешно накрывает головы несчастных белыми капюшонами и накидывает на беззащитные шеи петли. Взгляд раскосых глаз задержался на двух обречённых, стоящих рядом на левом краю эшафота, и мгновенно наполнился слезами жгучей вины и бессилия. Он судорожно всхлипнул и зажал рот ладонью.

Меж тем, мистер Калкрафт завершил приготовления, ещё раз проверил натяжение каждой верёвки, отошёл к рычагу, открывающему люк, и застыл в ожидании команды.

— А что, сразу всех вздёрнут? — разочарованно произнесла какая-то неопрятная женщина, стоящая неподалёку от Данте и Розалии. Щуря близорукие колючие глазки, она привстала на цыпочки, по-черепашьи вытягивая шею из ворота замусоленного плаща.

— А ты хотела, чтобы любовничков вешали по парам, как и сцапали? — проворчал ей в ответ мужчина такого же неряшливого вида и сплюнул, — Грязные малакии, их надо было забить камнями, а не вешать! Много чести!

Едва сдержав мучительный рык, Россетти сверкнул на мужчину страшными глазами, но тот ничего не заметил, всецело поглощённый процессом, по примеру подруги, отчаянно вытягивая тощую кадыкастую шею. Кулаки Габриэля зачесались от желания сдавить его отвратительную глотку, но это желание мгновенно растворилось в хриплом голосе судебного клерка, громко возвестившего:

— Прах к праху, пыль к пыли!

— Господи, молю, прими их души… — прошептал итальянец враз онемевшими губами, вновь обратив взгляд на двух приговорённых, в чьей участи был повинен. — Простите меня… О, Мадонна… Господи… — закусив рукав, он подавился беззвучным рыданием и едва услышал сдавленный вскрик Розалии, когда безжалостная рука палача сдвинула рычаг.

Пасть огромного люка распахнулась, с алчной жадностью принимая в своё чрево сразу шесть жизней…

 

 

Усилившийся холодный дождь постепенно разогнал толпу. Да и смотреть-то больше было не на что — тела казнённых, провисев на всеобщем обозрении положенные полчаса, были сняты и унесены для передачи родственникам, если таковые имелись и горели желанием забрать своих заклеймённых позором мёртвых.

Прислонившись к серой стене дома, Габриэль остекленевшим взором смотрел сквозь дождливую пелену на опустевший эшафот. С побледневших губ то и дело срывались тихие мучительные стоны и неразборчивый шёпот, призрачными клубочками пара растворяясь в холодном влажном воздухе. 

— Габриэль, — Розалия дрожащей ладошкой повернула к себе его лицо и заглянула в помертвевшие глаза, — всё закончилось. Пойдём отсюда…

— Я хочу уехать… — прошелестел итальянец.

— Куда?

— Куда угодно… здесь мне делать больше нечего…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Уж лучше быть дурным, чем только слыть... - Уильям Шекспир, Сонет 121, Перевод Игоря Фрадкина


	16. Chapter 16

Свежий солёный ветер ласково трепал тёмные кудри молодого человека , стоящего у самой кромки воды и задумчиво смотрящего вдаль . Он давно стал для местных рыбаков привычным дополнением к рассветному пейзажу , и они не обращали на него внимания, так же как и не пытались продать свежий улов - все первые попытки пообщаться со столичным художником разбились о болезненно -мрачный взгляд раскосых глаз и гробовое молчание. Его быстро оставил в покое, навесив за спину ярлыка полусумазошедшего и нелюдимый. Больше полугода прошел, прежде чем отношения угрюмого типа и косящийся на него рыбак немного смягчился , и они начали здороваться молчаливые кивки. Но о разговорах не могло быть и речи. Впрочем, никто и не настаивал. Художник - что с него взять? Художники всегда не от мира сего.  
Рассвет едва распростёр свои перламутровые объятия, но Габриэль уже успел совершить небольшую прогулку вдоль кромки тихо шелестящих волн . Некогда большой любитель понежиться в постели допоздна, переехав из Лондона на побережье, в Берчингтон-он-Си, он изменил этой привычке, и всегда вставал, лишь только начинала заниматься заря. Неслышно выскальзывал из дома и отправлялся к морю. Недолгое, призрачное уединение, к которому так стремилась его душа (благо никто ему больше не докучал, суя под нос скользких рыбин) - вот, что дарили Россетти такие ранние прогулки. Ведь в доме, снятом на тихом морском курорте чуть более года назад , остаться наедине с собой не было возможности.  
Не одинок. Не позволили. Его не оставили, не дали погибнуть, окружив теплом и заботой, которых он нисколько не заслуживал.  
Увы, его желание уехать из Лондона сразу после казни не суждено было осуществиться . Связанный по рукам и ногам обязательствами перед патроном, он должен был сперва закончить работу. Но едва освободившись, вместо того, чтобы покинуть ставший ненавистным город - сорвался. Последующие несколько месяцев превратились для него в сплошной горячечный бред , в котором он со свойственной ему страстью уничтожал себя , пытаясь заглушить чувство вины и гнетущую душевную боль. Непрерывная череда сменяющих друг друга сомнительных способов забыться, безусловно, стала бы прямым путём к безумию или вовсе - к смерти, если бы не «братья», покровитель и верная Розалия, не на шутку обеспокоенные его состоянием. Ослабшая, с балансирующим на грани рассудок, они совместные усилия отправили его в Берчингтоне-он-Си - тихая курортная деревенька на юге страна, в надежде, что вдали от несущего воспоминания города он, в конце концов, обретет душевное спокойствие и поправит пошатнувшееся здоровье. Морской воздух, почти полное отсутствие дурных соблазнов и постоянная забота сделали своё дело - отравленный молодое тело сумели за год восстановиться, но душа излечиться не спешили ...  
Габриэль слегка нахмурился. Почему-то сегодня эти мысли не вызвали у него даже отголоска привычной печали и раздражения . Что изменилось после визита Маньяка, который по возвращению из Палестины решил навестить его, перед этим ненадолго заглянув в Лондон? Старый друг провёл в гостях неделю и отбыл накануне , и Данте мог с уверенностью сказать, что это была лучшая неделя за последние полтора года . Они много гуляли и ещё больше беседовали, со странной лёгкостью избегая мучительных тем. Итальянец словно окунулся в старые добрые времена, когда жизнь казалась прекрасной и беззаботной, а самым страшным душевным терзанием для него был отказ прекрасной рыжеволосой шляпницы позировать ему - не знающему отказа. Воодушевлённый путешествием Хант не умолкал ни на минуту, рассказывал о своих приключениях в далёкой стране, делился планами, советовался и иногда заглядывал в глаза с немым вопросом . Габриэль так и не ответил на него. Но ... определённо, этим утром что-то изменилось.  
Ноша в его руке дёрнулся, и он удивлённо моргнув, обнаружили, что держит обрывок рыбацкой сети, в котором бьется крупная рыба. Мадонна ... сегодня он не только поздоровался с одним из рыбаков привычным кивком головы , но обсудил с ним погоду и даже купил рыбу ! Художник фыркнул и огляделся: старый рыбак, копошащийся в чёрной просмолённой лодочке, поднял голову.  
\- Благодарю вас, мистер Россетти. Надеюсь, эта красотка станет вам достойным ужином.  
\- Несомненно, - кивнул Габриэль, поражаясь самому себе. - Погожий день сегодня будет.  
\- Весна в разгаре, сэр, - улыбнулся старик и вернулся к своим делам.  
\- Да, в разгаре ...  
Данте бросил взгляд на далёком горизонте в жемчужной дымке и ощутил , как притихнувший были тоска вновь стремительно наполняет его. Кажется, рано он поверил в перемены. Тяжело вздохнув, он скептически посмотрел на свою неожиданную покупку и поплёлся домой .  
Скрипнув низкая калитка, Габриэль оставил рыбу в прохладной тени крыльца, покосился на зашторенном окнах и прошёл в небольшом саде , огороженный от чужого глаза каменного забора. Он сразу прикипел сердце к этому пятачку, не блещущий особый ботанические изыски: несколько старых, раскидистые яблони, кусты сирени и камелия, и небольшой зелёная лужайка с островками трогательных незабудки, вторая весна подряд неизменно напоминающий ему ...  
\- Твои глаза ... - прошептал Россетти, сбросили сюртук на покрытую росой траву, со вздохом опустился на него и, прикрыв ресницы, припал щекой к тонкому молодому деревцу.  
Он сам посадил его прошлая осень, почти не веря в то, что оно приживется. Но оно прижилось.  
Деревце почти отцвел, покрыв землю хрупкого узора из бледно-розовых лепестков. Нежный и лёгкий, как первый невинный поцелуй. Грустная улыбка тронула губы итальянца и тут же исчезла , сменившись гримасой страдания. Проведя ладонь по молодому гладкой коре, он не сдержал тихий стон. Скоро лето и созревшие сочные ягоды станут ещё одним ярким напоминанием о прошлом .  
Сердце нещадно заныло, оно не желало забывать ...  
\- Завтрак на столе, ... Габриэль  
Художник вздрогнул и быстро прикрыл ладонью глаза, пытаясь незаметно стряхнуть дрожащие на ресницах слезы.  
\- Я думал, ты ещё спишь, - предательски дрогнувшим голосом произнёс он и досадливо поморщился, понимая, что скрыть скользнувшие по щёкам прозрачные капли не удалось. - Прости ...  
\- Все в порядке, не надо извиняться ...  
Тёплая рука ласково провела по его лицу, нежные пальцы осторожно вытерли мокрые следы, а мягкие губы коснулись виска.  
\- Знаю, что не надо, - прошелестел он и смущённо посмотрел в понимающие глаза, - Но ты уже должна была устать от всего этого ...  
\- Но я не устала. Если только совсем немножко, - улыбнулась Розалия и присела рядом, положив голову ему на плечо. - Габриэль, Маньяк прав: больше года прошло, ты должен перестать губить себя и подумать о будущем .  
\- Я губил себя в Лондоне, здесь всё не так.  
Розалия грустно усмехнулся.  
\- Да, здесь ты не убивает себя, но тихо угасает. Я волнуюсь за тебя ... все волнуются.  
Габриэль благодарно сжал её пальцы.  
\- Я признаю, что после ... - он болезненно поморщился, - после всего, что случилось, я наделал ещё кучу ошибок, и сожалею обо всем, - тихо произнёс он и, почувствовав, как напряглась Розалия, добавил: - Кроме одного.  
Девушка едва слышно усмехнулся:  
\- Ты считаю это ошибка?  
\- Я не знаю ... Нет ... Для себя - нет, но ... Я до сих пор не понимаю, как у тебя хватило мужества согласиться, ведь быть со мной - весьма сомнительное счастье.  
Розалия ничего не ответила, но этого и не требовалось - он знал, что прав.

Едва Габриэль вновь начал соображать, выдернутый из опиумного дурмана, Джон Рёскин настойчиво напомнил ему о своём втором совете . Он безропотно принял его. Как ни сильна была боль, как ни противилось растерзанное сердце, Данте понимал - сплетен стало слишком много и они были слишком грязны , чтобы он мог позволить своему патрону и другу запятнать имя , спасая репутацию такого беспутного протеже как он.  
Розалия оказалась единственным вариантом, который Россетти мог рассматривать - бывшая любовница и верная подруга, она понимала его как никто другой. Оба знали, что их брак станет лишь благочестивое прикрытие, которое, скорее всего, не осчастливит ни одного из них. Но он сделал предложение, а она согласилась, сознательно обрекая себя на жизнь с полусумасшедшим художником, сердце которого ей не принадлежало. Они обвенчались уже здесь, в маленькой темной церквушке, свидетелями стали Фрэд и Эффи.  
«Прости, но я не смогу стать для тебя ...» - начал он, когда они остались наедине, отправив немногочисленных гостей спать.  
«Я знала, на что шла», - перебила она и грустно улыбнулась.

***

_Габриэль нервно мерял шагами студию, ежеминутно поглядывая на часы. Райли убедил его не появляться в таверне раньше назначенного часа ._  
_«Не стоит приходить заранее. Будет лучше, если тебя увидит как можно меньше народа, ну, а вас с Тимоти вместе - вообще никто. Явится ровно к восемь и сразу пройдет в комнате - бережёного Бог бережет, Габриэль. Встретить ни тебя, ни его я не смогу - буду занят. Но мальчишка, если придет, проводит к тебе, не переживайте ». Россетти нехотя согласился._  
_Стрелки часов ползли мучительно медленно, но, в конце концов, механизм тихонько звякнул, возвещая о семь тридцать пополудни. Итальянец схватил пальто, нахлобучил шляпу и, распахнув дверь, тут же столкнулся с Розалией. Невольно скривившись, он в досаде закатил глаза - объяснения с подругой, разумеется, не входили в его планы._  
_\- О, дорогая ... рад тебя видеть, однако прости, мне некогда, - скороговоркой произнёс он и попытался проскочить мимо, но девушка решительно схватила его за руку и с неожиданной силой втолкнула обратно ._  
_\- Куда ты собрался?_  
_\- Какой дьявол ?! - возмущённо сверкнул глазами Данте. - Меня ждут Маньяк и Фрэд!_  
_Уперев руки в бока, Розалия недобро прищурилась._  
_\- Не лги, Данте, - спокойно сказала она. - Я видел Маньяк, он и Фрэд ужинает Сегодня у Миллеса, а вот ты - отказался, сказавшись больным, поэтому я и решил тебя проведать. Но, как вижу, ты вполне здоров. Так куда ты собрался?_  
_Габриэль бросил взгляд на часы и нервно выдохнул._  
_\- Я передумал. Мне стало тоскливо и я передумал ... Прости, но я опаздываю._  
_Он попытался обойти подругу, но Розалия не думала сдаваться._  
_\- Никуда ты не пойдёшь, пока не скажешь правду! Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы не суметь прочесть в твоих глазах желание натворить глупостей !_  
_\- Это какой же ?!_  
_\- Ты собираешься встретиться с Тимоти!_  
_\- Чушь! Я пообещал не подходить к его дому, и я сдержу обещание! - рявкнул Габриэль и попытался отодвинуть Розалию от двери. - Уйди с дороги! Чёрт тебя дери! Да что ты себе позволяешь ?!_  
_\- Я твой друг и имею право! - размахнувшись, девушка влепила ему звонкую пощёчину. - Приди в себя, Данте! Вас предали, и ваши судьбы висит на волоске! Только твой волосок, оборвавшись, всего лишь вернет тебя на земле, а вот Тимоти - сорвется в пропасти! Ты этого хочешь ?! Хочу, чтобы он погиб ?! Укроти хоть раз свой ужасный эгоизм! Отпусти его!_  
_Прижав ладонь к пылающей щеке, Габриэль зарычал._  
_\- Отпущу! Отпущу, чёрт бы вас всех подрал! - он оттолкнул Розалию и зажмурился, едва сдерживая слёзы. - Господи, отпущу, клянусь ... но я должен попрощаться ... ведь я люблю его! Пожалуйста, уйди с дороги! - отчаянно взмолился он._  
_\- Нет, - девушка взяла в ладони его лицо. - Это не любовь, Габриэль. Это - страсть, а страсть губительна ..._  
_\- Я люблю его ... - упрямо повторил итальянец, позволяя горьким слезам просочиться сквозь сомкнутые ресницы, и обессиленно привалился к стене. - Будь проклят тот, чья мерзкая рука составила донос ..._  
_\- ... Джимми это сделал Джимми - бывший помощник мистера Тейлора._  
_\- Откуда ... - Данте вскинул на девушке ошарашенный взгляда, - Ах, да - связь ..._  
_Розалия вздохнула и пожали плечо._  
_\- Мне попался очень болтливый полицейский. Габриэль ... - она протянула руку, чтобы провести по спутанным кудрям и замерла, увидав всепоглощающий ужас, вдруг наполнивший раскосые глаза, - Габриэль?_  
_\- Мадонна ... - художник смертельно побледнел, - я передал через него записку Тимоти ... но ведь я не знал ... Я не знал!_  
_\- Святая Дева Мария ... Что в ней было? - девушка встряхнул его за плечи. - Постарайся вспомнить слово в слово, это важно!_  
_Судорожно выдохнув, Габриэль пересказал содержание своего послания и со слабой надеждой посмотрел в серьёзных глазах ._  
_\- Думает, он свой пропитые мозги поняли, о чём речи?_  
_\- Джимми не так глуп, как кажется ... - хмуро ответила Розалия, - Этот мерзавец когда-то служил в полиции писарем, а сейчас он там на побегушках ... ох, Габриэль, - она сокрушённо покачала головой и решительно направилась к выходу . - Оставайся дома и никуда не выходи. Я же отправлюсь в «Белый Лебедь». Надеюсь, ещё не поздно и я успею всех предупредить о возможной облаве ..._  
_\- Тимоти! Надо задержать Тимоти! - вскинулся Данте и, глянув на часы, задохнулся от ужаса - стрелки, весь вечер мучительно ползущие, словно решили посмеяться над ним, незаметно скользнув к восьми. А его любовь всегда отличалась пунктуальностью. - О, боже ... Что если он уже в таверне ?!_  
_\- Мне хочется верить хотя бы в его благоразумии ... но пусть даже ты прав, ничего страшного - тебя ведь там нет, - успокоил его девушка, но тут же мысленно содрогнулся: если полиция действительно устроит облаву и если Тимоти уже на месте , в комнате для свидания, то ..._  
_«Его может принять за«мальчик», ожидающий клиент. Никто не станет разбираться, Тимоти арестуют вместе с остальными », - похолодев от этой мысли, Розалия всё же постаралась ободряюще улыбнуться._

_Она вернулась примерно через полтора часа._  
_Габриэль все это время не находил себе места, мечась по студии, словно дикий зверь, заточенный в клетке. Почти впав в истерике от неизвестности, готовый поддаться паника, любезно подсовывающий богатое воображение страшной картинок, он несколько раз порывались броситься следом за Розалию, но в последний момент неимоверное усилия заставлял себя отступить от манящей двери , убеждаемый крошечный остатки трезвого рассудка - потерпеть._  
_Увидав подругу, Россетти ринулся ей навстречу и застыл, с ужасом глядя в бледное, испуганное лицо._  
_\- Облава ... - прошептали Розалия, дрожащие руки теребя платок, - там были облава. Нескольких человек арестовали. ... Тимоти_  
_Услыхав имя, у Данте подкосились ноги. Рухнув на колени и согнувшись, он вцепился в шевелюру, яростно кусая губы, чтобы подавить отчаянный вопль._  
_\- Габриэль, посмотрите на меня ... - Розалия приказал. Задыхаясь, он поднял на неё глаза, - Тимоти опоздал, я столкнулась с ним у таверны. Приди он вовремя ..._  
_Розалия вплотную подошла к нему и пристально всмотрелась в искажённое страданием лицо . Данте невольно отшатнулся от её взгляда._  
_\- Приди он вовремя, его бы тоже арестовали ..._

***

\- Пускай с тобой мы не вдвоём,  
Нас в мыслях не разъединить,  
ХОТЯ сердечная связь нить  
светлей и с каждым тоньше днём * ... - беззвучно прошептал Россетти, ласково погладил тонкий ствол вишни и тяжело вздохнул. - Да, наверное, вы все правы, прошло полтора года и мне пора оправиться, но ... - он горько усмехнулся.  
\- Воспоминания не оставляют тебя.  
Это был не вопрос, а утверждение.  
\- Нет, не оставляют, - честно признался Габриэль. - Днём они преследуют меня в мыслях, а ночами во снах, где я вижу Ньюгетскую тюрьму, слышу грохот люка ... и с ужасом думаю, что на эшафоте вместе с Райли мог оказаться Тимоти .  
\- Но, слава Богу, не оказалось, - Розалия переплели с ним пальцами и вздохнул. - Мальчик в безопасности. Пора перестать изводить себя страшная и ненужные мысли. А то, что случилось с Райли и его поклонником ... Ты же теперь знаешь, что за таверной шпионили задолго до того рокового дня , рано или поздно всё бы раскрылось. Не кори себя в том, в чом твоей вине, по сути, нет. Это судьба ...  
\- Для меня это слабое утешение, - упрямо возразил Данте, - ведь именно записка послужила поводом для облавы.  
\- Габриэль, пожалуйста ...  
\- Прости, я знаю, как тебя угнетает подобные разговоры, - извинился итальянец, лёгкий поцелуй коснувшись её руки, - Оставят их, они ничем не поможет и ничего не изменю.  
Розалия благодарно сжала его пальцы.  
\- Завтрак на столе, - напомнила она, поцеловав его в щеку.  
Габриэль кивнул.  
\- Да, сейчас пойдём, но ... сперва ответь мне на один вопрос: тебе нравится здесь, в Берчингтон-он-Си?  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Просто ответь, прошу, и по возможности откровенно.  
\- Здесь хорошо и спокойно, но иногда я скучаю по Лондону, - опустив голову, призналась Розалия, - К тому же, соглашусь с Маньяком - подобное сонное болотце не для такого человека как ты .  
\- Тебе стало недоставать мое буйство? - добродушно усмехнулся Россетти.  
\- Мне недостаёт твоей жизни ...  
Данте тяжело вздохнул и закопошился в складках сюртука. Выудив письмо, привезённый Маньяк, он повертел его в руках. Хант ждал ответа на вопрос? Что ж ... он принял решение.  
\- Жаль будет оставлять это чудесное местечко. Признаться, я только начал сходиться с местными. Даже рыбу сегодня купил, она на крыльце ...  
Девушка отпрянула от него, широко распахнув глаза, удивлённые явно не новостью о приобретении.  
\- Я видела. Ты ...  
\- Да, - чуть улыбнулся итальянец, - я решил принять предложение Академии. - Он покачал головой и взъерошил кудри. - Но, по правде сказать, это самая настоящая авантюра. Мадонна, ну какой из меня учитель ?!  
\- Самый лучший! - воскликнула Розалия и, счастливо рассмеявшись, обняла.  
\- Вишня жалко, - прошептал Габриэль, поглаживая темно-рыжие волосы.  
\- С ней все будет хорошо.  
Они возвращались.

***

Выглянувшая из-за серые облака солнца разогнали унылый дымок позднего утра , заиграли-заискрились миллионы весёлых бликов на волны Дуврского пролива.  
Белокурый юноша, облокотившийся о борт пассажирского судна, с волнением всматривался в ясно проступившие на горизонте очертания белоснежных скал Дувра ** - веками известной мореплавателям приметы благословенных берегов Англии. Наконец, он почти дома ...  
Юноша запустил руки в золотистые вихры, которыми с упоением играл свежий бриз, и судорожно вздохнул. С каждой волной, приближающее судно к берегу, в нем робкий цветке распускался похороненная ранее надежда, заставляя взволнованно колотиться его юное измученная тоска сердца. Он понимал, что не имеет право на этой надежде, но она не спрашивал его разрешение, один за другим раскрывая лепестки, наполняя призрачное сияние воспоминаний, которые он полтора года старался стереть из своей памяти ...

Полтора года вдали от дома, на чужом берегу, среди чужих людей, и лишь редкие весточки от дяди и Рёскина - любые другие связи были для него под запретом. И всё же, весь первый год, проведённый в стенах Сорбонны, он лелеял надежду, что однажды получит тайную весточку от дорогого сердцу человека . Но от Габриэля не было ни словечка, и с каждым днём надежда таяла, становясь всё призрачней. Конец учебного года немного воодушевил Тимоти - впереди его ждали каникулы и родная Англия. Но письма Рёскин, в котором тот настоятельно рекомендовал ему остаться на лето во Франции , дабы продолжить совершенствование в языке, а заодно помочь в университетской библиотеке - оказались новое потрясение, беспощадная рука, окунувший его в реальности. Тимоти прекрасно понял намёк - появляться дома ему запрещено, и дело тут вовсе не в совершенствовании языка. Он должен был безропотно принять веление судьбы, окончательно смириться с её несправедливостью и жестокостью. И он пытался, допоздна засиживаясь в библиотечных архивах, дыша сухой книжная пыль, переписывая, корректируя списки и думая, думая, думая ... А потом начался новым один учебный год.  
Получив в начале апреля письмо от дяди, в котором тот сообщал, что с радостью ожидает дорогого племянника на каникулы, Тимоти не поверил своим глазам ...

\- Скоро прибывает.  
Чуть вздрогнув, Тимоти обернулся.  
\- Да, сэр, уже совсем скоро, - улыбнулся он сосед по каюте, - Не может дождаться, когда ступит на родной земле.  
Упитанный, добродушные и весьма общительный доктор, возвращающиеся из Франции, где гостил у сестры, одобрительно крякнул и, встав рядом, дружески похлопал Тимоти по плечу. Он сразу проникся к скромному, учтивый, однозначно неглупый и - что уж отрицать - красивый юноша. Выяснив, что спутнику девятнадцать лет, он учится и работает в Париже, не только самостоятельно обеспечивая себя, но и помогая дядя - единственный родного человек, доктор пришёл в совершеннейшем восторге и страстно задался целью познакомить его со своим семьём , живущий в Дувре, но Тимоти оказался вежливо непреклонен.  
\- Значит, сразу в Лондоне? Может, мне все-таки удастся вас уговорить, молодой человек, заглянуть в гости?  
\- Благодарю вас, - склонил голову Тимоти, - но я, правда, вынужден отказаться. Дело в том, что я заранее отправил письмо дяде и, боюсь, моё промедление заставит его беспокоиться.  
\- Ах, как жаль, - вздохнул мужчина и хитро улыбнулся, - Однако чутьё мне подсказывает, что не только встреча с дядей так неудержимо влечёт вас в Лондон . Простите за любопытство старого невежи, но ваше возвращение наверняка ждет некий молодая особа? - он добродушно подмигнул.  
Щеки юноши вспыхнули.  
\- Я надеюсь на это, - опустив глаза, тихо признался он, - Но, вероятнее всего, мои надежды беспочвенны ...  
\- Эх, молодость, молодость - очаровательная пора, м-да ... Что ж, видимо, не судьба познакомить жену и дочку со столь милый юноша, но, - по сосед каюте подняли руки, - сдается и больше не смеет настаивать. Удачи вам.

 

Лондон встретил Тимоти по-летнему яркое солнце. Умытые ночным дождём улицы сверкали и переливались в его лучах , дышали весенней свежестью, и даже невзрачные бедные закоулки, где солнечные зайчики играли в застоявшихся грязных лужах, выглядели веселее обычного. Город, полный дорогие воспоминания. Место, где он встретил свою любовь и ощутил сладкое дыхание свободы ; алтарь, на который он принес в жертву своё счастье ...  
Тимоти взволнованно вздохнул - он вернулся ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пускай с тобой мы не вдвоём... - Данте Габриэль Россетти, "Бессонница"  
> ** Дувр - портовый город, расположенный на восточном побережье Англии в графстве Кент. Город находится на берегу самого узкого участка Ла-Манша – пролива Па-де-Кале (Дуврского пролива)


End file.
